Projeção astral
by flor do deserto
Summary: Tudo começou há dois anos, quando fui atropelada, agora o único que pode me ver e me ouvir é meu amigo Inuyasha e eu posso atravessar paredes, mas não estou morta... Apenas em coma.
1. Prefácio: Imensidão branca

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer da__r sono, e dormir da fome._

Projeção astral.

.

Imensidão branca.

.

Eu estava em uma imensidão de luz branca, que parecia que não tinha um fim... E muito menos um começo.

E meus pés pareciam não pisar em nada, embora eu sentisse algo sobre eles... Era como se eu estivesse de pé, em cima de um vidro tão transparente que chegava a ser invisível.

E... Eu estava nua.

Céus! Eu estava completamente nua!

Quando me dei conta disso tentei cobrir-me com os braços.

Enquanto eu olhava para todos os lados possíveis, ainda tentando me cobrir com os braços, havia em minha mente um turbilhão de pensamentos:

Onde eu estava?

Porque eu estava ali?

Porque eu estava nua?

E onde ele estava?

Então, de repente, eu parei, _ele_... Onde _ele_ estava?

Um pouco mais desesperada eu olhei para todos os lados novamente, eu estava sozinha... Mas até pouco tempo ele estava bem aqui ao meu lado...

_Inuyasha!_

Embora eu tenha movido os lábios nem um som saiu deles, eu senti uma imensa vontade de chorar, mais não surgiram lágrimas... Teriam elas... Secado? Para sempre?

Oh meu Deus! Onde estou?

Vacilante eu dei um passo a frente, acho que começava a me lembrar do que tinha acontecido... Estávamos saindo da escola quando... Eu ouvi um som auto de um carro e depois... Uma imensa dor, e ai... Gritos!

Oh sim! Muitos gritos!

E eu também o ouvir me chamar... Ele gritou meu nome e depois... Nada.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava aqui... Seja lá onde _aqui_ seja.

_Inuyasha! – chamei, dessa vez havia som.

E a minha voz ecoou por todo aquele lugar, se é que aquilo é possível, repetindo e repetindo até sumir.

_Inuyasha! – chamei novamente.

Agora eu estava correndo, sem me importar com a minha nudez, e chamava por ele, perguntando loucamente onde ele estava, mas não havia resposta, apenas o ecoar da minha própria voz.

Não faço a mínima idéia de por quanto tempo eu corri e gritei por ele, não sei se foi muito ou pouco, ali naquele lugar eu não tinha a menor noção de tempo.

Naquele lugar eu não sentia fome.

Naquele lugar eu não sentia sono ou cansaço.

Naquele lugar eu não sentia frio, ainda que estivesse inteiramente nua.

E eu não era capaz de chorar.

Depois de muito correr eu cai de joelhos, abraçando ao meu próprio corpo, meu corpo tremia embora eu não estivesse com frio, e eu estava à beira das lágrimas, se houvesse lágrimas.

_Inuyasha. – gemi – Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

*.*.*.*

**Olá!**

**Estou aqui, postando mais uma fic.**

**Se puderem, deixem review's dizendo o que acharam.**

**Espero que gostem da fic.**


	2. Pode me ver?

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dar sono, e dormir da fome._

Projeção astral.

.

Pode me ver?

.

_Alguém, por favor, tem alguém ai? – eu chamava em vão enquanto vagava pelo "mundo branco", como assim o denominei. Embora eu soubesse que eu era a única ali, e a única resposta que eu recebia fosse à do eco de minha própria voz, eu continuava insistindo, na esperança de encontrar alguém – Inuyasha? – e o nome dele continua a escapar de meus lábios. – Inuyasha? – Eu não sei por que continuava insistindo em chamar.

Eu vaguei por mais algum tempo no mundo branco, não sei ao certo quanto porque neste lugar não há como ter alguma noção de tempo, olhando para todos os lados, tudo era igual: tudo era branco, tudo parecia não ter fim.

_Por favor. – gritei – Alguém me ajude. – lentamente eu caio de joelhos com as mãos em minha cabeça, os olhos apertados – Inuyasha... Ajude-me. – sussurrei.

Quando abrir os olhos novamente, vi o branco, o que mais poderia haver além do branco no "mundo branco"? Mas desta vez havia algo de diferente, afinal... Eu não me lembrava de ter me deitado.

Lentamente eu me sentei e olhei em volta, eu ainda estava em um "mundo branco", mas era um diferente, pois este novo mundo branco tinha quatro paredes, uma janela de um lado e uma porta do outro... Porta? Eu disse porta? Quer dizer... Que é uma saída!

Ansiosa eu coloquei meus pés no chão, só naquele momento dando-me conta de que eu não estava deitada no chão, sentido o contato do chão frio com as pontas dos meus dedos, levantei-me. E sorri, oh sim eu sorri, finalmente sairia daquele lugar.

Porém eu mal dei três passos e a porta abriu por si só, e de lá veio uma figura de branco (e que outra cor poderia ser?), surpresa arregalei os olhos, sim surpresa, pois até então eu não havia visto mais ninguém além de mim no "mundo branco".

_Por favor. – pedi estendendo a mão – Ajude-me, eu estou presa neste lugar e...

_Em minha opinião. – a mulher começou a falar, ela é alta, pelo menos 1,75 de altura tem cabelos acinzentados presos em um coque mal feito e que parecem ser feito de elásticos alem de que usa roupas brancas e aparenta ter em torno de cinqüenta anos – Os familiares deveriam desligar os aparelhos, afinal, eles não sabem se um dia ela irar acordar.

Que aparelhos?

_Não diga isso, ela ainda pode acordar. – respondeu uma outra mulher que entrava logo atrás da primeira, empurrando um carinho, seus cabelos são negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, ela usa óculos, e é mais baixa que a primeira, 1,58 pelo menos, aparenta ser mais jovem, talvez sete anos mais jovens, e também usa roupas brancas.

_Sim pode. – respondeu a primeira de forma contrariada, passando ao meu lado como se eu não existisse – Mas quando?

_Não se pode saber. – respondeu a segunda mulher também passando por mim como se eu não estivesse ali. – Nunca se pode prever quando uma pessoa em coma acordará.

_Ou se acordará.

Quem está em coma?

Do que elas estão falando?

Por que agem como se eu não estivesse aqui?

_O que está havendo? – perguntei me virando.

O que eu vi me provocou o que talvez tenha sido o maior choque da minha vida, se é que ainda estou viva: Eu estava lá!

Deitada em uma cama de lençóis brancos, os quais me cobriam até a altura do estomago, meus braços estavam descobertos e estendidos ao lado de meu corpo por sobre os lençóis, eu estava pálida e meus cabelos estavam soltos, e havia aparelhos ligados a mim. Aparelhos que monitoravam meus batimentos cardíacos e que me ajudavam a respirar, entre várias outras coisas, isso quer dizer que estou viva... Não é?

_Pobre menina. – disse a segunda – Tão nova...

_E tudo por causa de um bêbado irresponsável! – disse a primeira.

Cambaleei alguns passos para trás sem nada compreender, minha mente funcionando a mil, pensamentos e mais pensamentos passam por ela, de forma tão rápida que eu não consigo compreendê-los...

_Ah! – gritei levando as mãos a minha cabeça e saindo correndo dali.

Isso é demais para mim.

_Por favor! – gritei ao chegar ao lado externo do hospital – Por favor, alguém me ajude!

Ninguém, não houve resposta, foi como no mundo branco onde eu gritava por ajuda e ninguém respondia, a diferença é que desta vez eu posso ver as pessoas, e elas não me vêem.

Não vêem e não me ouvem, é como se eu não existisse.

_Oh céus, isso só pode ser um pesadelo. – murmurei deixando-me cair de joelhos na grama, e só naquele estante percebi está usando uma daquelas camisolas de hospital que deixam toda a parte de trás descoberta, mas eu não me importei.

Porque me importaria?

Ninguém pode me ver usando-a.

_É apenas um sonho ruim. – murmuro com os olhos fortemente fechados – E quando eu abrir os olhos, tudo estará normal de novo...

Eu abri os olhos, ainda estava ali ajoelhada na grama, usando a camisola de hospital, vendo as pessoas indo e vindo, saindo e entrando no hospital, eu as vejo... Mas elas não vêem.

_Eu preciso acordar. – disse voltando a fechar os olhos – Eu preciso...

_Kagome?

Alguém... Chamou-me?

Rapidamente ergo o olhar e me deparo com olhos negros... Inuyasha!

_Inuyasha! – exclamei feliz, ele pode me ver!

_Kagome! – ele exclamou de volta, seu rosto surpreso havia sido substituído por um grande sorriso – Kagome você está acordada!

_Oh Inuyasha! – me levantei em um pulo e atirei-me em seus braços para abraçá-lo... Mas o ato não se concluiu, eu não abracei Inuyasha, porque eu simplesmente passei através dele.

E cai no chão.

_Ka-Kagome?

Quando olhei em seus olhos, vi que eles estavam confusos e amedrontados, eu só não sei quem está mais amedrontado e confuso nessa história, se ele ou eu.

_Eu já devia saber. – o ouvir murmurar baixando o rosto – É só mais uma alucinação...

_Não sou uma alucinação! – exclamei.

_Você não deveria falar. – falou colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o céu – Na verdade, deveria ter sumido antes de chegar ao chão.

_Inuyasha! – exclamei novamente – Eu não sou uma alucinação!

_Não é? – perguntou olhando-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada, o que, cá entre nós, é um claro sinal de que ele não acredita em mim.

_Não. – respondi.

_Então, o que você é?

Ops, nessa ele me pegou, eu não sou um fantasma porque estou viva, eu vi meu corpo naquela cama de hospital, mas também não sou uma pessoa porque não tenho corpo...

_Eu não sei. – Murmurei baixando o rosto.

Mas rapidamente o ergui quando ouvi o som dos passos de Inuyasha se afastando.

_Ei! – chamei, mas ele continuou se afastando a passos largos, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos – Aonde vai? – perguntei correndo atrás dele.

Esse garoto anda rápido!

_Eu vou para casa! – o ouvir resmungar – Vou me deitar na minha cama e só levantar amanha!

_E porque você vai fazer isso? – perguntei com genuína curiosidade praticamente correndo ao seu lado.

_Porque acho que estou Biruta. – respondeu-me em um resmungo.

_Porque acha que ficou biruta? – vocês não precisam falar, eu sei que faço perguntas demais.

_Porque estou vendo e ouvindo a minha melhor amiga, que está em coma há dois anos!

Ele disse... Dois anos?

_E pior! – me olhou zangado – Estou conversando com ela!

Eu parei de caminhar, eu sabia que estava em coma, meu corpo pelo menos, mas achei que fosse uma coisa que tivesse acontecido há horas, dias no máximo, mas não... Dois anos!

_Falas sério? – perguntei parada ali o vendo se afastar – Dois anos?

Ele não me respondeu, ao invés disso pegou um MP4 do bolso e colocou os fones no ouvido.

Ah não! Você não vai me ignorar Inuyasha! Isso é que não!

_Como fiquei em coma? – perguntei correndo para alcançá-lo, afinal tudo de que me lembro foi do som de um carro, a dor insuportável, os gritos e o mundo branco... – Eu... Fui atropelada?

Ele não me respondeu, pelo contrario, ele aumentou o volume da musica.

_Inuyasha não me ignore! – reclamei – Eu não sou uma alucinação sua!

_Eu sabia que não deveria ter comido aquela pizza ontem à noite. – o ouvir resmungar – Estava com um cheiro estranho e mesmo assim eu comi! – ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos, como que para confirmar se ainda estou aqui, e, oh sim, eu estou, e não pretendo ir embora tão cedo! – E ficar vendo aqueles vídeos de Kagome até tarde da noite não ajudou em nada.

_Inuyasha você precisa acreditar em mim! – falei em tom de suplica – Eu sou real! – exclamei – Ou quase. – murmurei.

Ele não me respondeu, continuou caminhando com seus passos largos e ligeiros.

_Pare de me ignorar! – ordenei correndo e parando em frente a ele com a mão estendida para frente, e ele passou direto, simplesmente me atravessou como se eu não estivesse ali.

Embora tecnicamente eu não esteja.

Suspirei, cruzando os braços e olhando para o chão, ficar insistindo para ele de que eu sou real, parece que não vai dar certo mesmo... É hora do plano B...

_Se ao menos eu tivesse um plano B. – Suspire novamente. – Por outro lado, se Inuyasha não fosse tão estupidamente teimoso, eu não iria precisar de "plano B" nem um! – irritei-me.

*.*.*.*

**Eu sei que demorei, e ainda por cima apareço com um capitulo curto desses, mas olhem pelo lado bom: estou de férias e terei mais tempo para digitar. ^^**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**Gabyh**__: Que bom que gostou._

_**Inubynna-Camyxxx**__: É eu tirei minha idéia de lá, achei super legal a idéia do filme, mas garanto que a história é bem diferente. _

_**Rinzinha-chan**__: Riu? Eu não achei que alguém fosse rir disso... Na verdade chegaram a me dizer que isso parecia um drama. _

_**Harumizinha Potter**__: Obrigada. *.*_

_**Priscila Cullen**__: Oi._

_Que bom que achou legal._

_Eu também espero que seja a introdução de uma ótima estória._

_E eu pretendo porta essa fic à medida que eu for postando "The fury in the snow"._


	3. Eu sou real!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dar sono, e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Eu sou real!**

.

Inuyasha é mais teimoso que uma mula empacada!

Pelo amor de Deus, estou o seguindo há horas, e ele ainda ñ se convenceu de que sou mais real que a rainha da Inglaterra!

Eu até poderia acreditar que ele não pode me ver, e que aquele breve momento em frente ao hospital foi uma exceção, _se_ não fosse ele olhar pelo canto dos olhos, disfarçadamente, a cada dez minutos para saber se eu ainda estou aqui. E é claro que eu estou, e não vou embora tão cedo!

Eu o segui por quase metade de toda a cidade de Tókio, e Tókio é uma cidade muito, muito grande, e acabei descobrindo que Inuyasha ainda mora no mesmo prédio de apartamentos que morava a dois anos, que é o tempo que ele alegou que eu estou em coma, e por tanto ainda mora com o Sesshoumaru seu irmão mais velho, isso quer dizer que ele ainda não fez as pazes com os pais.

Como eu disse, esse cara é mais teimoso que uma mula empacada.

E quando saímos do elevador, ele teve a ousadia de bater a porta na minha cara!

Tenho vontade de espanca-lo, mas é claro que quando tento meus punhos o atravessam, que ódio!

Mas se ele acha que vai me intimidar batendo a porta na minha cara, está muito enganado!

Você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil Mané!

Entrei na cozinha silenciosamente, não que fosse minha intenção, mas meus pés parecem se recusar terminantemente a fazer algum tipo de som, (qualquer que seja) estaquei ali no meio da cozinha com os braços cruzados, olhando emburrada para Inuyasha que esta de costas pegando alguma coisa na geladeira.

_E então, por quanto tempo você vai me ignorar? – perguntei calmamente, mas espantei-me ao ver Inuyasha dar um "salto" na geladeira e bater a cabeça, depois se virou para mim com olhos arregalados, em suas mãos havia um copo plástico e uma jarra – Perdão, eu não queria assustá-lo eu só...

Ele não esperou que eu terminasse de falar, virou-se colocou a jarra de volta na geladeira, e depois a fechou.

_O que preciso fazer, para você acreditar que sou real?

Mas antes que ele me respondesse, se é que ele ao menos pensou em me responder, eu ouvi o som do aparelho de micro-ondas anunciando que algo estava pronto, em seguida Inuyasha dirigiu-se ao mesmo e pegou de lá o que parecia ser um almoço recém-esquentado, ótimo talvez se eu esquentasse comida, ele me desse ouvidos.

_Você não pode ser Kagome. – o ouvi dizer, embora parecesse que ele estava pensando em voz alta, antes de abandonar a cozinha.

_Porque eu não posso ser Kagome? – indaguei o seguindo pelo corredor.

_Porque Kagome me fez uma promessa.

_O que? – esse cara não fala coisa com coisa! – Mas do que você está falando?

Inuyasha deu risada, uma risada amarga e sem humor.

_Viu porque você não pode ser Kagome? – perguntou-me enquanto equilibrava o almoço e copo em um braço e abria a porta do quarto com a mão livre – Kagome nunca se esqueceria da promessa que me fez.

_Que prome...? – antes que eu pudesse concluir a pergunta, a porta do quarto de Inuyasha foi batida na minha cara, senti meu sangue ferver, isso já é demais!

Eu vou estrangulá-lo nem que pra isso eu tenha que da uma de espirito do exorcista e possuir alguém!

Furiosa, eu literalmente joguei minha cabeça contra a porta para atravessá-la.

_Inuyasha Takahashi Taisho! – praticamente urrei – Nunca mais bata com a porta na minha...!

Então me dei conta, o quarto estava vazio.

_Inuyasha? – chamei um tanto quanto confusa, entrando com passos hesitantes no quarto – Não precisa ficar com medo, já disse que não sou um fantasma.

Não houve resposta, apenas o silencio.

_Inuyasha? – chamei abaixando-me para saber se ele estava debaixo da cama, que no meu ponto de vista é o único lugar onde ele poderia se esconder, e para realizar tal ato tive de erguer o traseiro, e, pela primeira vez, fico aliviada por ninguém conseguir me enxergar.

Mas ali embaixo, só havia entulho e sujeira.

_Se você não vê bagunça não há bagunça. – recitei com um pequeno sorriso, afinal, pelo que vejo, Inuyasha arruma seu quarto do mesmo jeito que eu... Arrumava.

Ouvi a porta se abrir, mas não dei importância, afinal sou invisível para todos exceto para Inuyasha, mas então levei um grande susto, e provavelmente teria batido a cabeça se não fosse pelo meu estado temporariamente intangível (Meu Deus que seja temporário!), sentei-me sobre os próprios joelhos sentindo o coração bater descompassado em minha garganta.

Que curioso, eu não sabia que podia sentir meu coração no estado em que me encontro, balancei a cabeça, não é hora para pensar nisso!

Olhei para a porta por cima do ombro, ainda com o coração aos saltos, e com as pernas tremulas me levantei.

Caminhei em direção à porta e por um momento esqueci-me da condição na qual me encontro (talvez por causa do susto), e tentei agarrar a maçaneta, mas quando minha mão a atravessou eu tentei com a outra, impaciente tentei agarrar a maçaneta com as duas mãos, e dei um pequeno grito, surpresa quando elas atravessaram umas à outra.

Então eu me lembrei de meu estado intangível.

_Como sou idiota. – resmunguei, finalmente atravessando a porta.

Deparei-me com Inuyasha esparramado no sofá.

_Como você fez isso? – perguntei, mas ao invés de me responder ele simplesmente me ignorou e apanhou o controle da televisão, que estava no chão, para liga-la. – Agora a pouco eu o vi entrar no seu quarto. – novamente fui ignorada, fiz menção de me aproximar, e então percebi que ao lado de Inuyasha havia uma pasta escolar e ele estava usando roupas diferentes, parecia ser o uniforme escolar – Como você trocou de roupa tão rápido?

Aparentemente ele acha ficar mudando de canal sem parar, bem mais interessante do que me responder.

_Inuyasha, eu já estou seguindo você há pelo menos três horas, como pode ainda achar que eu sou apenas uma peça que sua cabeça esta tentando lhe pregar?

_Se você esta se referindo ao momento em que começou a insistir que é real isso já tem mais de três horas. – ele finalmente falou. – Na verdade tem pelo menos três dias.

Franzi o cenho, ele não pode realmente achar que eu sou tão estupida, pode?

_Inuyasha, eu posso ter perdido meu corpo material, mas não fiquei idiota, até algumas horas atrás estávamos no hospital.

_Isso foi há três dias. – ele insistiu – Quando a encontrei no hospital você me seguiu por alguns minutos e desapareceu logo depois de eu tê-la atravessado, o que só confirmou minha teoria de você ser uma alucinação ou coisa do tipo. – eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas ele não me deu tempo e continuou a falar – Depois quando eu voltava do hospital, no dia seguinte, você reapareceu, insistindo novamente que era real, e admito que desta vez você ficou por mais tempo, porém desapareceu antes de entrar no apartamento, e por fim me deu um susto ontem quando apareceu na cozinha e perguntou por quanto tempo eu a ignoraria, depois perguntou...

_O que eu precisava fazer para você acreditar que sou real. – completei em um murmúrio.

_Exato. – ele confirmou – Eu lhe disse que Kagome me fez uma promessa e entrei no meu quarto, fim da história.

Eu nada respondi, havia simplesmente emudecido, enquanto verificava a veracidade das palavras de Inuyasha, e agora eu me dou conta de que não atravessei a porta da frente ao entrar no apartamento... Eu simplesmente estava na cozinha, e também não me lembro de ter visto Inuyasha colocar alguma coisa para aquecer na maquina de micro-ondas, e nem mesma de ter ligado a maquina, a comida simplesmente estava lá...

_Eu admito que desde que Kagome ficou em coma, eu a tenha visto em vários lugares – ele recomeçou a falar, ainda que seu olhar esteja fixo na televisão – "Lembranças vivas" como Miroku chamou.

_Você... Você contou para Miroku? – murmurei, mas é claro, ele me ignorou.

_Mas em todas às vezes, Kagome simplesmente sorria, para logo em seguida desaparecer, ou então tentava me abraçar, mas acabava me atravessando e sumindo antes de chegar ao chão, e o máximo que essas lembranças vivas já foram capazes de falar foi "Oi Inuyasha", entretanto... Também admito que nunca tive uma visão tão bela sua quanto a que tive hoje. – um sorriso estranho brotou em seus lábios.

_Do que você está...? – De repente lembrei-me da posição na qual eu me encontrava quando a porta foi aberta, e que esta camisola hospitalar que estou usando não cobre absolutamente nada atrás – Ah Meu Deus! – exclamei envergonhada demais para encará-lo, e por isso cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Oh meu Deus, já não basta Inuyasha poder me ver, ele também tinha que ver o que não devia?

Sai do meu estado vergonhoso de choque quando ouvi a porta se abrir e, levada pela curiosidade, olhei.

E ali estava o Deus grego pelo qual meu coração bate mais rápido há anos, Sesshoumaru, com seus longos e lisos cabelos loiros claros, quase brancos, que lhe batem a altura dos ombros, sua face belamente impassível, seu corpo tão... Em fim, ele é simplesmente a reencarnação de Adônis.

Ah é, ele também é o irmão mais velho do Inuyasha.

Enfim, será que dá pra notar que eu tenho um pequeno tombo por ele?

_Inuyasha. – sua voz profunda e fria me despertou, e eu meio que me senti obrigada a passar a mão no queixo para ter certeza de que não estou babando – O que você faz aqui tão cedo? Não cabulou aula de novo, cabulou?

_Feh, é claro que não. – respondeu Inuyasha, fazendo-me encará-lo desconfiada. – Acontece que... – então ele parou, e olhou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso estranho – Você se importa?

_É claro que não. – respondeu elegantemente arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Apenas acontece que você está morando sobre meu teto, o que significa que sou seu responsável, e se você arranjar problemas na escola é eu que vou ficar perdendo tempo ouvindo as reclamações, e não nossos pais.

_Ele tem razão. – concordei.

_Cala. A. Boca. – respondeu-me por entre dentes.

_Não me mande calar a boca idiota. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, afrouxando a gravata, concluindo que Inuyasha estava falando com ele, já que ele não pode me ver. – É melhor que não esteja cabulando aula. – e com essas palavras ele retirou os sapatos e atravessou a sala, indo em direção à porta de seu quarto.

_Onde você pensa que vai? – ouvi Inuyasha praticamente rosnar.

Ao olhá-lo, percebi que estava praticamente no meio da sala, a meio caminho do quarto de Sesshoumaru, e senti minhas faces queimarem.

_Estou indo para o meu quarto, idiota. – respondeu Sesshoumaru, embora eu tenha certeza que Inuyasha estava falando comigo, já com a mão na maçaneta – O que há com você, hoje? Parece mais imbecil do que de costume. – Depois de dizer isso ele entrou em seu próprio quarto.

_E então? – Inuyasha insistiu, olhando-me com olhos cerrados.

Essa seria uma ótima hora para desaparecer.

_Eu só ia dar uma olhadinha... Quer dizer, estou invisível aos olhos de qualquer um, exceto os seus, porque não tirar proveito disso? – Agora ele está rosnando, isso é um mau sinal, melhor mudar de tática. – Eu não sou real, sou só sua imaginação, esqueça que me viu. – falei imitando aqueles mágicos baratos que fingem hipnotizar as pessoas.

_Tem o mesmo péssimo gosto da Kagome – murmuro, desligando a televisão e se levantando do sofá, para ir para o próprio quarto. – Fique longe, do quarto do meu irmão. – falou-me por entre os dentes antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

_Ótimo. – bufei contrariada cruzando os braços – Sou praticamente um espirito e não posso tirar proveito disso!

Então, dei-me conta de uma coisa: Se Inuyasha realmente acredita que sou só sua imaginação, uma "lembrança viva" como ele mesmo disse, então porque ficou tão irritado quando eu cogitei a possibilidade de entrar no quarto do Sesshoumaru?

Dei um sorriso, ele acredita! Ele acredita que eu sou real!

Agora, parei pensativa, só me falta faze-lo acreditar que eu realmente sou Kagome, e convencê-lo a me ajudar... Talvez se eu me lembrasse dessa tal promessa da qual ele falou.

Aproximei-me do sofá, e cautelosamente me sentei, pois tenho medo de atravessar o sofá, suspirei aliviada quando isso não aconteceu ótimo, agora se concentre Kagome, relaxei contra o sofá, lentamente fechando os olhos, lembre-se, lembre-se do acidente...

Lentamente uma imagem começou a se formar em minha cabeça, a principio desfocada, mas depois percebi ser meu colégio, logo em seguida vi a mim mesma saindo furiosa, e logo atrás Inuyasha vinha correndo, parecia gritar por mim, mas... Eu não consigo ouvi-lo, são apenas imagens nem um som.

Então me viro para ele, e falo alguma coisa, ou melhor, berro alguma coisa, depois eu saio correndo, deixando Inuyasha para trás, talvez esteja chocado demais para me seguir, ou quem sabe tenha achado que é melhor deixar eu me acalmar.

Sobressaltei-me ao ouvir o som de um carro parecendo querer frear, depois disso, eu me vi virando-me e então... A dor.

Meu corpo foi arremessado ao ar, à dor é imensa, e depois caiu no chão, sinto meus ossos quebrarem é simplesmente uma dor insuportável, e capotou até que minha cabeça batesse em algo, e tudo se escurecer, mas ainda posso ouvir, são gritos, posso ouvir alguém gritar "O carro bateu a menina" e também "Oh meu Deus quanto sangue" além de "Alguém chame uma ambulância!", mas, acima de tudo, posso ouvir Inuyasha gritar meu nome.

Abri meus olhos de uma só vez, respirando com dificuldade olho para o lado e vejo Inuyasha, agora vestindo somente uma bermuda e carregando uma pequena bacia contendo sabonete shampoo e outras coisas de banho, além da toalha em volta de seu pescoço.

_Ah, você ainda está aqui? – é impressão minha ou ele parece decepcionado?

_Inuyasha. – chamei me levantando – Porque eu estava tão brava com você, no dia em que sofri o acidente?

Vi Inuyasha ficar tenso, e apertar os músculos do maxilar, e logo em seguida virar o rosto como se não quisesse me encarar, o que pode ter sido assim tão terrível?

_Inuyasha? – chamei novamente.

Ele olhou-me pelo canto dos olhos, e então subitamente parecendo perceber algo ele olhou-me diretamente.

_Como você trocou de roupa? – perguntou-me, fazendo com que eu franza o cenho.

_Oh não tente mudar de assunto! – exclamei – Afinal eu não troquei de... – gritei surpresa ao olhar-me e dar-me conta de que eu realmente havia trocado de roupa, a camisola hospitalar agora havia dado lugar a meu seifuku escolar.

Arregalei os olhos ao avistar a enorme mancha de sangue que se expandia do lado direito de minha cintura, todo o meu corpo está ferido, até mesmo as costas e palmas de minhas mãos, nauseada eu levo as mãos ao estomago, e sinto algo me subi pela garganta, o gosto metálico de sangue invade minha boca, e sem consegui me conter começo a vomitar... Sangue.

_Oh meu... Deus! – digo enquanto vomito, nunca havia visto tanto sangue.

Minha cabeça parece querer explodir e sinto meus cabelos ficarem molhados, estou simplesmente apavorada, tenho medo de saber o que os está molhando, mas eu preciso, lentamente retiro uma das mãos de meu estomago e a levo á cabeça, cuspindo a ultima golfada de sangue, ao tocar a parte de trás de minha cabeça, sinto algo pegajoso, e a ânsia de vômito volta a me inundar, mas resisto e olho para minha mão... É sangue, mais sangue.

Cambaleio para trás, sentindo minhas pernas fraquejarem, até que tropeço e despenco, em um lugar privado de luz, e sinto a escuridão me engoli.

_Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – grito logo antes de perder a consciência.

Eu estava flutuando, simplesmente deslizando pelo ar com os braços abertos, em meu peito havia uma sensação de paz, eu já não sentia dor alguma, e o vento batia em meus cabelos e roupas, as quais já não estavam mais sujas de sangue, para o meu alivio.

_Kagome, quando você vai acordar? – ouvi a voz de Inuyasha me perguntar e acabei por abrir os olhos, só então me dando conta de estar voando em direção ao hospital – Semana passada eu achei que estivesse ficando louco.

Parei flutuando bem em frente à janela do meu quarto de hospital, da onde posso ver meu corpo, deitado inerte em meio aos lenções brancos da cama de hospital, ainda vestido com a camisola hospitalar, e logo ao lado está Inuyasha ajoelhado, mordi o lábio inferior, ele parece está sofrendo tanto...

_Senhor Taisho. – chamou aquela mesma enfermeira que eu vi no dia em que "despertei" aparecendo na porta – A hora da visita já acabou.

_Por favor. – pediu Inuyasha olhando-a por cima dos ombros – Me de mais alguns minutos.

_Não. – respondeu secamente.

Inuyasha suspirou – Ao menos deixe me despedir dela. – pediu.

A enfermeira bufou e girou os olhos, depois foi embora resmungando algo sobre não saber o porquê dele querer se despedi, afinal estou em coma, não posso escutá-lo.

_Bem, acho que tenho que ir então. – comentou Inuyasha voltando-se para meu corpo novamente – É melhor eu ir, antes que ela volte.

Dizendo isso ele se debruçou sobre a cama e beijou-me a face.

Isto me deixou completamente chocada, não o fato de ele ter me beijado, mas sim o fato de eu ter_ sentindo_ o beijo, sem consegui me mover eu assisti Inuyasha apanhar sua pasta escolar e levantar-se, ele saiu do quarto sem nem uma vez olhar para a janela.

Quando consegui me mover, percebi está com a mão sobre a bochecha, onde sentir o beijo de Inuyasha eu suspirei retirando a mão de lá, fitei meu corpo ali, deitado inutilmente, se não fossem aquelas máquinas eu realmente acharia que estou morta.

Tenho vontade de entrar nesse quarto e gritar para que meu corpo desperte, e quem sabe até tentar sacudi-lo, mas algo no meu interior me diz que isso seria inútil tentar.

Lentamente viro-me e começo a descer, como se descesse os degraus de uma escada invisível em forma de caracol, pouco antes de chegar ao chão vejo Inuyasha sair do hospital, e sem que pés façam qualquer barulho eu pouso no chão.

_Inuyasha. – chamei calmamente, e o vi congelar no lugar.

Ele me olhou por cima dos ombros, seus olhos arregalados formam uma expressão engraçada em seu rosto, eu até riria, se não fosse à situação em que me encontro, depois ele pareceu se acalmar, voltou-se para frente novamente e recomeçou a andar, quase que de uma forma mecânica.

_Eu preciso de ajuda. – fui totalmente ignorada – Se você não me ajudar eu vou te assombrar para o resto da sua vida!

Ele parou de andar.

_Por outro lado. – recomecei a falar – Se você me ajudar, talvez eu te assombre pelo resto da sua vida. – afinal eu não sei se ele realmente vai poder me ajudar.

Ele recomeçou a andar, respirei fundo.

_Tem certeza disso Inuyasha? – perguntei começando a segui-lo – Afinal, um "_talvez_ eu te assombre para o resto da _sua vida_" é bem melhor do que um "_com certeza_ eu vou te assombrar para o resto da _sua vida_".

Ele pareceu hesitar por um momento, então decidi dar meu golpe final:

_É pegar ou larga!

_Eu largo. – respondeu-me voltando a caminhar.

Bem... Isso não saiu como eu planejava, mas se é assim que você quer Inuyasha Taisho, é assim que vai ser!

***.*.*.***

**Olha eu aqui ressurgindo dos mortos! O/**

**Eu deveria ter postado há semanas, mas meu comutador quebrou de repente e sem aviso prévio (o sorte ¬¬') e quando voltou tudo tinha sido apagado e eu tibe que redigitar tudo de novo.**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

**Gabyh: **É verdade, gente bêbada é horrível.

É ele sente falta dela, mas dois anos é muito tempo... Mas agora, em compensação, ele não vai conseguir se livrar dela.

**Harumi Evans Potter: **Pode deixar que eu continuo sim. O/

**Bulma Briefs C: **Minha fã? *.*

Lá vou eu com minhas loucuras deixa pra lá.

É eu também adoro aas féria por isso, mas o destino conspira contra mim, porque meu computador decidiu tirar férias.

**Safira Montenegro x: **Oi.

É a Kagome vai ficar com essa duvida por mais um tempinho, ela não está morta porque seu corpo está vivo, mas também não esta "viva" porque ela está fora do corpo rsrsrs.


	4. Teimoso, ou simplesmente burro?

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dar sono, e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Teimoso, ou simplesmente burro?**

.

Seguir Inuyasha por Tókio, desde o hospital até o apartamento, foi difícil, pois eu acabei por perdê-lo de vista, (o idiota deu um jeito de me despistar em meio à multidão e eu acabei por não ver qual metro ele pegou!).

Por isso eu escolhi voltar à superfície, e começar a andar na multidão, vai ser uma longa caminhada... Certo eu sei que podia pegar o metro, mas eu simplesmente não suporto o fedor de cê-cê!

E os metros estão sempre lotados, quase não se pode respirar lá dentro, além de que você fica mais exprimido que sardinha em lata, apesar de que neste estado eu duvido que fosse sentir tal desconforto.

Então eu me dei conta de uma coisa: porque andar quando eu podia voar?

Afinal havia sido dessa forma que eu havia chegado ao hospital não é?

Mas admito, voar não é nada fácil, eu tentei de várias maneiras, pulando no chão e balançando os braços, pulando de um banco na praça e balançando os braços, imitando a posição do super-homem e gritando "para o alto e avante", também tentei uma de baz laitier gritando "Ao infinito, e além!"... Em fim, nada deu certo.

E, foi quando eu ouvi...

__Você devia tentar fechar os olhos._

Olhei assustada na direção da voz que falava comigo, pois até aquela altura achava que apenas Inuyasha era capaz de me ver, e acabei por me deparar com uma menina branca, a pele dela era tão clara que ela chegava a ser albina, e seus cabelos eram compridos com duas flores brancas a adornarem-lhe, eles lhe alcançavam a quase um palmo abaixo de seus ombros além de carregarem um tom imaculadamente branco, assim como o kimono que ela usava, cujo qual quase lhe alcançava os tornozelos e tinha mangas compridas com pequeninos lacinhos em alguns pontos a enfeitá-lo, e ela carregava um espelho redondo e branco em suas mãos.

Enfim, tudo nela era branco, exceto seus olhos castanhos opacos, ela era _uma menina branca._

E embora ela estivesse no meio daquela confusão que eram as ruas de Tókio, ela se destacava.

_Você falou comigo?

__Falei. – _respondeu-me, e confesso que jamais havia ouvido uma voz tão calma antes. – _E lhe disse para tentar com os olhos fechados._

Concordei ainda meio chocada por alguém, além de Inuyasha, poder me ver, e principalmente por ter uma reação bem melhor que a dele, em seguida fechei os olhos.

__Você tem que esvaziar a mente, eu garanto que é bem melhor do que ficar rodando os braços como se fossem as hélices de um helicóptero. – _aconselhou-me a menina branca.

Eu me senti ruborizar, há quanto tempo será que ela estava olhando?

Mas tudo bem, vamos lá... Esvazie a mente... Esvazie a mente... Esvazie a... Isso não esta dando certo!

_Escuta, acho que isso também não está dando c... Ah!

E quando me dei conta, eu estava a vários metros do chão, sim, aquela garota branca realmente tinha razão.

E desta forma enquanto Inuyasha seguia seu caminho por de baixo da terra, dentro do vagão de algum metro, abarrotado de gente, eu segui meu caminho pelo ar, livre pela imensidão do céu azul.

É até bem divertido voar, eu devo ter ficado horas dando piruetas no ar, às vezes até mesmo imitando alguns super heróis, como o super homem, e o super choque (só que sem aquela chapa de metal dele), mas espantei-me quando um passarinho piou bem alto voando em minha direção eu tentei parar, pois estava em alta velocidade, assim como o passarinho, mas nem um de nós dois conseguimos, só que ao invés de nos chocarmos ele simplesmente me atravessou, e ficou voando num mesmo lugar alguns metros depois, dando uma série de pios zangados.

Ele deve ter xingado até a minha mãe.

E depois foi embora voando (certamente se perguntando quando os humanos aprenderam a voar), e eu me dei conta que não era só Inuyasha ou aquela menina branca que podiam ver-me, como também os animais.

_Me desculpa! – gritei, e logo depois segui meu caminho voando, mas desta vez prestei mais atenção.

E por sorte não aconteceu mais nenhum incidente... Isso nunca acontece com o Super-homem.

_Oh, ali está o prédio do Inuyasha! – exclamei ao avistar o prédio a, pelo menos, 2 km abaixo dos meus pés. – Bem, lá vou eu.

Então simplesmente deixei meu corpo cair, a uma velocidade muito alta, fechei os olhos por causa do vento, eu só fiz isso porque sabia que não ia me machucar, e além do mais sempre quis saber qual a sensação de se saltar de bang jump, só que tinha muito medo de me machucar (morrer).

E então eu me dei conta de que não há uma corda para me puxar de volta ou mesmo fazer-me parar de cair, e digamos que aquele velho ditado "do chão não passa" não se aplica a mim.

Virei-me bruscamente em pleno ar esticando uma perna mais que outra e abrindo os braços, e de alguma forma parei de cair, suspirei aliviada ao notar que estava flutuando a poucos centímetros do chão, e sorrindo deixei que meus pés tocassem o mesmo, nunca mais eu faço isso.

_Bem... Em que andar será que eu parei? – me perguntei.

Olhando em volta vi a porta de um apartamento com o numero "201" gravado, e logo em frente à porta de outro apartamento com o número "202", estou no segundo andar, mas o Inuyasha mora no terceiro, olhei para cima, talvez eu deva pegar o elevador... Ou as escadas.

_Ou quem sabe... – olhei para cima.

Em um salto (literalmente) eu já estava atravessando o teto do segundo andar, quem também é o chão do terceiro, e a primeira coisa que vi foi à porta do apartamento "301", olhei de um lado para o outo querendo-te certeza de que Inuyasha (ou a menina branca) não estavam por ali, e fui andando na pontinha dos pés, para não fazer barulho, embora eu ache que nem que eu estivesse marchando meus pés seriam capazes de fazer algum tipo de som.

Parei alguns passos além da porta "301" e olhei de um lado para o outro novamente, então respirando fundo eu atravessei a parede, e a estante com a televisão que estava logo do outro lado, e deparei-me com uma sala de esta deserta, porém havia sons vindos da cozinha, sem fazer barulho algum (estou ficando boa nisso!) eu corri para atravessar a sala, e atravessar a parede a minha frente, indo parar então no interior no banheiro, mas não parei ali, em menos de dois segundos eu já havia chegado ao outro lado, e atravessado à cabeça e metade de meu corpo, mas não atravessei só a parede, como também uma pequena mesinha contendo um garrafão de água, e com espaço suficiente para mais um, que se encontrava do outro lado, não entendo como Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru podem comer em uma mesa tão pequena... Ah já sei, eles comem cada um em seu próprio quarto. -.-'

E por falar em Inuyasha ele estava ali na cozinha, mexendo em alguma coisa nos armários, e por estar de costas não havia me visto, logo tratei de aproveitar-me disso e atravessar a cozinha o mais rápido que pude, para entrar na geladeira, em poucos segundos, durante os quais eu preparei-me para simular uma expressão tipo "morta-viva", Inuyasha abriu a geladeira.

_Me ajuuuuuuuude! – gemi (ou uivei?) estendendo os braços para fora.

A cara que o Inuyasha fez foi impagável, eu precisava ter tirado uma foto!

Ele ficou branco como cera, com os lábios entre abertos e os olhos esbugalhados, eu quase pude ouvir seu coração parando, para logo depois começar a bater aos saltos na garganta dele, tive que me controlar para não cair na risada, e quando ele bateu a porta, eu não me aguentei, mas coloquei as mãos sobre a boca para abafar a gargalhada.

Depois saio aos tropeços de dentro da geladeira, eu já estava quase chorando de tanto rir (ainda que abafadamente), e vi Inuyasha segui feito um zumbi pelo corredor.

Eu lhe avisei Inuyasha Taisho, irei assombrá-lo pelo resto de tua vida, até a loucura se for preciso!

Com este pensamento atravessei a cozinha e o banheiro novamente, fazendo meu caminho de retorno, e chegando a sala poucos segundos antes de Inuyasha, que vinha andando muito lenta e atordoadamente, então corri e me escondi na estante, encolhida ali dentro, ajeitando os cabelos e o pequeno lenço vermelho de meu seifuku.

Segundos depois ergui a cabeça, deixando-a transparecer através do vidro da televisão, e comecei a falar:

_E agora as ultimas noticias: Jovem garota que se encontra em estado de coma arranja um jeito de sair do próprio corpo e pedi ajuda a seu melhor amigo, mas adivinhem... Ele se recusa! Que Espécie de melhor amigo é esse, senhoras e senhores, que se recusa a ajudar a **melhor amiga **quando ela mais precisa me digam que amigo é esse?

Não sei o que foi mais engraçado, a cara dele quando abriu a geladeira, ou o barulho que a cabeça oca dele fez quando se chocou com o chão, e mesmo sabendo que ele já não me ouvia eu continuei a falar, desta vez com um tom risonho.

_Mas não se preocupem senhoras e senhores, ela esta dando a ele o merecido castigo, e das duas umas: ou ele enlouquece, ou aceita ajudar ela. Esperemos que ele escolha a segunda opção! – terminei erguendo a mão esquerda sinalizando um "V" de vitória.

Saio de dentro da televisão e vou correndo até Inuyasha, me ajoelho para ouvir seu coração e descubro que ele ainda esta batendo, que bom, porque seria horrível que "o resto da vida dele" fosse tão curta, mas quando percebi que ele estava acordando, me levantei em um salto e atravessei a parede logo atrás de mim.

Bem vinda ao banheiro novamente.

Ouvi a porta do quarto de Inuyasha se abri e se fechar, e atravessei minha cabeça pela parede para olhar o corredor: vazio.

Sai do banheiro e corri o ultimo pedaço do corredor para chegar à sala, ultrapassei a porta do quarto de Inuyasha em alguns passos e enfiei a cabeça através da parede, a primeira coisa que avistei foi Inuyasha deitado na cama segurando o travesseiro contra o rosto, cautelosamente eu entrei no quarto e pulei na cama, atravessando-a propositalmente, então de debaixo da cama, eu gemi:

_Inuyaaaaaaaaaasha. – pude senti-lo pular no colchão. – Me ajuuuuuude – Então como uma alma condenada eu atravessei o colchão arrastando-me.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e ficou pálido novamente, então girou na cama e caiu no chão, acho que essa vai deixar marca, fingindo me arrastar pelo colchão, quando na verdade eu estava apenas me levantando, eu continuei gemendo por ajuda, agora entendo porque os fantasmas assombram as pessoas: é muito divertido!

Então fingi ter sido presa por alguma coisa.

_Inuyasha! – exclamei suplicante, e fui retrocedendo, fingindo tentar agarrar-me ao colchão, mas minhas mãos o atravessavam – Inuyasha!

Aquelas breves aulas de teatro que fiz aos doze anos, vem bem a calhar agora.

_Socorro! – ofeguei – Inuyasha...!

Vi o pavor tomar conta dos olhos de Inuyasha, e por um milésimo de segundo tive pena dele, mas então, lembrei-me de como ele me tratou, ignorando-me e acusando-me de não ser eu mesma, e minha pena desapareceu com a conclusão de que ele merece levar um pequeno susto.

_Kagome! – gritou pulando sobre o colchão e tentando agarrar-me pelos pulsos, mas é claro que não consegui e eu escorreguei para baixo da cama e de lá através do chão para o apartamento de baixo.

Mal toquei o chão e saltei novamente, flutuando com uma graça que eu não sabia que tinha para atravessar o teto e colocar a cabeça dentro do quarto de Inuyasha, e o que vi, foi uma figura angustiada olhando debaixo da cama.

_Kagome! – chamou desesperado – Kagome volte!

Pergunto-me se ele ficou desse jeito quando eu fui engolida pela escuridão, hum... Semana passada, não foi?

Sentei-me no chão, ainda com as pernas atravessadas nele, o que significa que meus pés estão pendurados no teto do quarto do apartamento debaixo, mas e dai? Ninguém pode me ver mesmo... A não ser que tenha um papagaio (já sei que os pássaros podem me ver) pra me dedurar.

Nossa da onde tirei isso... Ando com a cabeça nos ares.

Além de todo o resto do meu corpo "não físico" é claro.

_Vá, vá, não precisa chorar, eu estou aqui. – avisei-o da minha presença cruzando as pernas.

Inuyasha levou um sustão tão grande que quase desmontou a cama quando bateu com a cabeça nela, onde estão as câmeras quando se precisa delas?

_Como você...? – ele olhou de mim para o amontoado de entulhos em baixo da cama.

_Sabe de uma coisa. – tombei a cabeça para o lado – Acho que eu fui uma péssima influencia para você, por ter ensinar minha "técnica secreta" para "arrumar" o quarto.

Com velocidade ele pegou alguma coisa de baixo da cama e atirou contra mim, e é claro que o objeto misterioso me atravessou, portanto eu não senti nem cocegas.

_Isso não foi muito educado. – censurei – Você podia ter me machucado.

Gente, eu não lembro que mentia tanto!

_Vai de ré espirito maligno! – exclamou Inuyasha.

_Me chamou do que? ¬¬'

_E pare de fingir que é a Kagome!

Não acredito que ele ainda não acreditou em mim! -.-'

Depois ele pegou outra coisa e a jogou contra mim, é claro que me atravessou, espera um pouco, isso que ele me jogou foi...?

_Sal...? – pisquei confusa – Porque você tem sal em baixo da cama?

_IAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritou tentando acertar-me com uma barra de ferro.

Nossa, ele deve ter um arsenal de coisas bizarras em baixo da cama!

_O que mais você tem ai em baixo? – perguntei lentamente escorregando para atravessar o chão.

Novamente repeti o ato de saltar, graciosamente, segundos depois da ponta de meus sapatos tocarem o chão do quarto do apartamento de baixo, e atravessei minha cabeça e parte de meus ombros pelo teto.

_Vamos ver... – murmurei olhando em volta, já que agora me encontro embaixo da cama dele – Uma embalagem de comida chinesa vazia que até aniversario já deve ter feito, uma bola de futebol murcha, um tabuleiro de jogo de damas, uma prova com nota vermelha, uma caixa de bombons pela metade, um vidro de remédio vazio, um saco de sal aberto e quase seco, um mouse de computador, um óculos escuro sem uma das lentes, um boneco do homem aranha, uma bola de boliche... Já chega, se eu for falar tudo ficarei aqui para sempre. – suspirei.

Então flutuei para atravessar o colhão, acima de minha cabeça, e sentar-me nele, com as pernas cruzadas na posição de lótus.

_Muito me admira, nunca terem encontrado um desaparecido embaixo da sua cama. – comentei e segundos depois a barra de ferro atravessou-me o corpo novamente quando Inuyasha tentou acertar-me – Ou você é muito teimoso, ou é burro mesmo.

O som estridente da barra de metal caindo no chão fez meus ouvidos doerem, afinal algo capaz de me ferir.

_K-Kagome? – gaguejou Inuyasha.

Girei os olhos.

_Eu já decidi você é burro mesmo!

_Sim. – ele murmurou passando a mão pelos cabelos – Grossa, e estupida desse jeito só pode ser a Kagome.

_O QUE É QUE VOCÊ DISSE? – urrei.

*.*.*.*

**Olha eu aqui de novo minha gente!**

**Passei rapidinho para postar, porque tenho uma pilha de dever de casa, para fazer (e como sempre deixei p/ a ultima hora) bem é isso, até a próxima!**

**Ah, e não se esqueçam de comentar!**

_**Respostas as review's: **_

**Harumi Evans Potter:** É eu demoro às vezes, mas é sem querer. ^^'

**Gabyh: **Ah valeu. ^^

**Bella Taisho: **Mesmo? Deve ser porque ela foi inspirada em um filme... Eu disse inspirada e não copiada.

**Priscila Cullen:** Ah que bom, os comentários como o seu elevam a autoestima de uma autora. *V*


	5. Vá para luz!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dar sono, e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Vá para luz!**

.

_Se quer minha opinião, você desaparece sempre que se irrita. – assustei-me ao ouvir a voz de Inuyasha vinda de trás de mim, sendo que a menos de um segundo ele estava na minha frente, e virei-me assustada, lá estava Inuyasha encostado ao batente da porta com uma lata de coca cola na mão, ele não sabe que isso da úlcera?

_Eu fiz de novo, não é? – perguntei o óbvio.

_Fez. – ele respondeu entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si – Você é muito esquentada.

_Não sou não. – neguei vendo ele se sentar na beirada da cama – Você que é irritante.

_Ou as duas coisas. – ele deu de ombros tomando um gole de sua coca.

_Isso causa ulcera. – comentei.

_Definitivamente é a Kagome. – ele me olhou com um sorrisinho.

_Então você acredita que sou real? – perguntei sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

_Eu _sei_ que você é real. – ele afirmou, fazendo meu sorriso aumentar.

_E sabe que eu sou eu? – meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

_Sei se não eu já tinha contratado um exorcista ou sei lá. – respondeu-me Inuyasha.

_E vai me ajudar? – agora estou radiante.

_Não. – ele respondeu, espera um pouco enquanto eu recolho minha cara que acabou de cair no chão?

_O que, que é isso? Psicologia? Dois "sim" e um "não"? – para tudo, que eu não entendi nada!

_Não sou psicólogo, e você sabe disso. – respondeu-me calmamente.

_E não vai me ajudar por quê?

_Porque você é minha melhor amiga. – respondeu.

Ah tá, saquei, ele não vai me ajudar porque, segundo ele, sou a melhor amiga dele, então Deus me livre de saber como ele trata os inimigos!

Trinquei os dentes, tentando não me irritar muito, não quero desaparecer de novo, acho que Inuyasha tinha razão quando disse que eu desapareço quando fico brava.

_Esta tentando controlar a raiva. – ouvi Inuyasha rir.

_Como você sabe? – perguntei.

_Você está oscilando.

Pisquei confusa, e olhei para minhas próprias mãos, elas estavam transparentes e tremulas, mas não tremula do tipo que uma pessoa fica quando tá com frio, mas sim tremula do tipo que a água fica quando a gente joga algo nela, logo supus que meu corpo inteiro estivesse daquele jeito, até que minutos depois voltei a normalizar-me, se é que se pode chamar de normal conseguir atravessar tudo que é sólido.

_Uau! – exclamei.

_Você tem uns poderes de fantasma bem legais! – exclamou Inuyasha – Aposto que também pode voar!

_É eu posso. – cerrei os olhos e cruzei os braços – Mas não sou fantasma.

_Deve ser algo bem parecido, ao menos. – ele sacudiu a mão através de mim, deixando clara a falta de meu corpo físico.

_Pare com isso! – tentei agarrar-lhe o pulso, mas é claro, foi em vão, o que fez Inuyasha rir de mim, mas ao menos parou de balançar a mão através de mim – Voltando ao que interessa, porque não vai me ajudar?

_Porque você é minha melhor a...

_Isso é motivo para me ajudar e não o contrario! – interrompi contrariada, mas então respirei fundo, não posso irritar-me demais.

_Eu não vou ajudar você a atravessar a luz e me abandonar aqui, que droga Kagome! – ele irritou-se.

Espera um pouco... Luz? Mas que luz?

_De que luz você está falando? – indaguei.

_Aquela luz no fim do túnel que todo mundo vê quando morre! – Pai do céu, ele ainda não entendeu que eu não morri? – Olhe em volta Kagome, você deve está vendo alguma luz te chamando! – ele jogou o braço livre para o ar.

Eu olhei em volta, com muita atenção, mas não vi luz nem uma, olhei de novo, e continuava sem ver luz alguma.

_Não vejo luz nem uma seu pateta. – respondi olhando-o tediosamente – E para sua informação, eu não morri, e se visse uma luz no fim de um túnel eu ia correr dela e não para ela, porque certamente seria um trem, ok?

_Então você não quer atravessar a luz? – perguntou-me abismado. – Não que passar para "o outro lado da vida"?

_É claro que não. – girei os olhos – A vida após a morte pode esperar até depois de eu morrer _de verdade_. – enfatizei as ultimas palavras. – E esse negócio de "o outro lado da vida" parecesse... Sei lá, refrão de filme.

_Porque é um refrão de filme. – ele sorriu. – Mas então... – ele fez uma pausa para tomar outro gole de coca cola – Se não que passar para o outro lado da vida, o que você quer?

_Quero que me ajude a acordar. – respondi – Caso não tenha percebido, eu já estou em coma há dois anos, já é hora de eu acordar, não acha? – continuei quando o vi franzi o cenho.

_Não sei não. – ele respondeu pensativo – Porque tem aquela minissérie "o vidente", onde o cara sofreu um acidente e ficou em coma por dez anos, ai quando ele acordou descobriu que havia desenvolvido poderes paranormais e podia ter visões de pessoas que nunca viu na vida, apenas tocando num objeto que pertenceu a elas. – ele sorriu meio aéreo – Quem sabe se você ficar em coma por mais oito anos...

_Ei, isso aqui não é televisão! – exclamei. – E ainda estou na escola lembra? Já perdi dois anos, não posso perder outros oito!

_E o que você vai fazer se eu não te ajudar? – me perguntou com um sorriso cínico.

Cerrei os olhos de novo, esse garoto é impossível!

_Eu vou procurar algum paranormal sensitivo ou sei lá. – respondi.

_Ah sei. – ele sorriu aéreo de novo – Que nem naquele filme "vozes" onde...

_Eu já disse que isso aqui não é televisão. – murmurei.

_Kagome. – ele me chamou de repente muito sério.

_O-oque? – gaguejei.

_Eu vejo gente morta. – sussurrou.

_Você vê o que? – arregalei os olhos achando ter ouvido errado.

_Não. – Inuyasha começou a rir descaradamente, pilantra está gozando de mim! – Agora é a hora em que você tinha que perguntar, "com que frequência?" e ai eu respondia "o tempo todo", como naquele filme "O sexto sentido".

_Seu pilantra, você me assustou! – exclamei – Eu já te disse que isso aqui não é televisão!

_Calma. – ele me disse entre gargalhadas – Não se irrite, sabe o que acontece quando se irrita... Você tinha que te visto a sua cara!

_Eu não fiquei brava, só me assustei! – comecei a tentar bater nele, mas meus punhos só o atravessavam – Seu idiota não faça mais isso!

_Esta... Esta bem, se acalme. – me disse parando de rir e enxugando as lágrimas do canto dos olhos.

Palhaço! ¬¬

_Agora vamos. – ele se levantou e deixou a lata vazia em cima da mesa onde fica o computador, e depois foi até a porta onde estava pendurado um casaco.

_Vamos aonde? – perguntei, desconfiada de que ele fosse falar de outra coisa que viu na televisão.

_Ao infinito e além! – exclamou jogando o punho para cima.

_Pare com isso, já disse, repeti e repeti de novo, isso aqui não é televisão! – Nota mental: dar um jeito de fazer Sesshoumaru cortar a televisão da vida de Inuyasha.

_Ok. – ele sorriu – Mas admita essa foi uma pergunta idiota, afinal a resposta é óbvia.

_Muito bem se é tão óbvio diga de uma vez!

_Nós vamos ao hospital te acordar é claro. – me respondeu.

Eu olhei para ele com cara de: Você pirou?

_Você não pode fazer isso!

_Porque não? – perguntou-me abrindo a porta do quarto e me esperando com ela aberta.

_Eu estou em coma! – respondi me levantando da cama – Não dá pra você simplesmente ir lá me sacudir e manda-me acordar, porque eu não vou!

_Eu sei disso. – ele deu de ombros saindo do quarto logo atrás de mim e fechando a porta atrás de si – É por isso que você vai voltar para o seu corpo.

_Como disse? – Acho que além de ter perdido meu corpo físico, e minha noção de tempo, eu também perdi a minha audição.

_Você vai voltar para o seu corpo. – repetiu colocando o casaco e apanhando um molho de chaves que estava num pratinho artesanal em cima de uma mesinha próxima a porta.

_Não Inuyasha, eu não posso. – aproximei-me dele aflita – E se eu não acordar, e ficar presa no meu corpo?

Por alguns meros segundos eu vi uma centelha de preocupação passar pelos olhos de Inuyasha, mas logo ele sorriu tentando me acalmar.

_Nunca saberemos se não tentarmos. – Ele abriu a porta e esperou que eu saísse. – Ah e mais uma coisa. – acrescentou – Não vou falar com você em publico.

_Por quê? – perguntei já no corredor.

_Porque não quero pagar papel de louco que fala sozinho. – respondeu saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Tudo bem. – sorri, enquanto nos dirigíamos ao elevador.

A viagem até o hospital foi tranquila, o metro até que não estava tão cheio (o que me foi uma grande surpresa) tinha até dois lugares juntos para sentar, onde eu e Inuyasha nos sentamos, e seguimos calados ouvindo os burburinhos das poucas pessoas que estavam lá, isso até uma mulher quase sentar em cima de mim e eu ser obrigada a pular para o lado, e ainda pude ouvir o Inuyasha rindo baixinho, canalha!

Eu me sentei em outro lugar, e não demorou muito, Inuyasha sentou-se ao meu lado, felizmente ninguém mais tentou sentar em cima de mim, e pouco depois estávamos descendo em nossa estação, duas quadras antes do hospital.

Quando nós paramos em frente ao hospital eu senti um arrepio, como se alguém descesse um cubo de gelo por minha espinha, e tentei pegar a mão de Inuyasha, momentaneamente esquecida de minha condição, mas é claro, minha mão atravessou a dele, que nem sequer notou meu movimento, nós entramos e paramos na recepção onde Inuyasha deu meu nome completo e informou esta ali para uma visita, a enfermeira que estava ali o olhou com um olhar penoso, quase como se quisesse dizer:

"Desista meu filho, ela não vai acordar".

E isso me deu vontade de chorar, logo depois ela informou a Inuyasha em qual quarto de que andar eu me encontrava, mesmo que Inuyasha já soubesse chegar até lá de olhos fechados.

_Mana você não esta vendo a luz? – ouvi uma voz estranhamente familiar dizer, e, de alguma forma, eu sabia que estava falando comigo, olhei em volta procurando, mas não havia ninguém falando comigo.

_O que foi? – ouvi Inuyasha sussurrar.

_Você não ouviu? – perguntei, e quando ele não respondeu nada expliquei – A voz.

Vi Inuyasha me olhar pelo canto dos olhos, mas depois voltou a olhar para frente, e seguimos caminhando até que eu ouvi novamente:

_Você pode ir, eu prometo que não vou ficar bravo.

_Olha a voz ai de novo! – exclamei.

_Eu não ouvi nada. – murmurou Inuyasha, novamente me olhando de canto.

_Mas eu...

_Eu vou cuidar da mamãe e do vovô por você. – a voz interrompeu-me – E do Buyo também.

Foi ai que eu comecei a correr, não sabia para onde e nem porque, apenas comecei a correr, não porque eu queria, mas porque minhas pernas haviam desenvolvido vida própria, dobrei corredores e subi escadas, atravessei pessoas e o que mais estivesse na minha frente, e por fim atirei-me contra uma porta branca cujo número gravado não tive tempo de olhar.

_Mana, quando você for para a luz eu... Prometo que não vou chorar. – dizia um garotinho de cabelos escuros ao lado de minha cama.

Parei perplexa, quem era aquele menino? Porque ele me parecia tão familiar? Porque ele estava me mandando ir? E ir para onde?

_Vá mana, vá! – ele me incentivou – Vá para a luz!

_Não Kagome! – exclamou Inuyasha abrindo a porta em um baque e fazendo-me saltar para o lado de susto – Fique longe dessa luz!

_Mana você tem que ir! – apressou-se o garotinho, correndo para o outro lado da minha cama.

_Não! – gritou Inuyasha correndo para o lado de minha cama – Não vá!

_O papai! – disse o garotinho – Ele deve está te esperando mana, vá logo!

_Ele pode esperar, fique Kagome! – exasperou-se Inuyasha – Não vá!

_Eu... Estou bem aqui. – informei meio constrangida.

_Kagome, por favor, fique comigo! – disse Inuyasha me ignorando completamente.

Sinto-me invisível.

_Inuyasha você tem que a deixar ir! – o garotinho olhou furioso para Inuyasha, e foi só então que eu vi seus olhos, exatamente iguais aos meus.

_Souta. – sussurrei.

_Ela não vai a lugar algum! – disse Inuyasha.

_Mana! Mana! – exasperou-se Souta – Você tem que ir para a luz!

_Mas que luz? – perguntei aflita – Não vejo luz alguma!

_Não vá Kagome, a luz é ruim! – disse Inuyasha

_Não mana, a luz é boa! – contradisse Souta.

_Mas que luz, criaturas?

_Apague essa luz! – ordenou-me Inuyasha.

_Parem com essa gritaria! – urrou a enfermeira mal humorada que eu havia visto outro dia, abrindo a porta de repente e quase nos matando de susto, inclusive eu pude ver meu coração disparar através daquele aparelhinho conectado ao meu corpo – Pelo amor de Deus, isso aqui é um hospital!

_Desculpe-nos enfermeira...

_Fora! – ela interrompeu Souta – Os dois saiam daqui agora!

_Mas... – Inuyasha tentou argumentar.

_Não! – ela vociferou – O horário de visitas já acabou!

Eu, Inuyasha e Souta olhamos o relógio que havia na parede, faltava mais de uma hora para encerrar o horário de visitas.

_Mas ainda são...

_Para vocês o horário de visita já terminou! – ela interrompeu irada – Saiam daqui e vão fazer essa algazarra lá fora!

Souta e Inuyasha correram para fora numa fração de segundos, mas mesmo assim eu pude notar o olhar de Inuyasha para mim, carregado com um pedido de desculpas.

_E você mocinha! – disse a enfermeira, com sua voz naturalmente grossa.

Congelei de medo, será que ela ia me mandar para fora também? Mas eu sou a paciente em coma! Ela não pode me colocar para fora! E além do mais, ela não pode me ver, pode?

_Trate de acordar logo! – ela apontou seu dedo para meu corpo, estendido na cama – Já não suporto a confusão que esses dois armam toda santa semana! – e com uma rebanada ela voltou-se e saiu, fechando a porta, mas não antes de dizer – Sua família deveria ter dado ouvidos ao doutor e desligado seus aparelhos de uma vez!

Fiquei ali sozinha no quarto de hospital, apenas eu e meu corpo, e quando dei por mim já estava sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama que Souta ocupara antes.

_Bem, acho que é hora de acordar. – sorri fracamente para meu corpo.

Não sei por que, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que as coisas não serão assim tão fáceis.

*.*.*.*

Pois é, um mês após minha ultima postagem estou aqui mais uma vez *risada maligna* não vão se livrar de mim tão facilmente!

Espero que tenham aproveitado o capitulo, e o que vocês acharam?

Será que Kagome vai conseguir voltar ao seu corpo e despertar?

Quero review's! \o/

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priscila Cullen****:** Valeu, espero que tenha achado graça nesse também, é ele demorou a cair na real, ou quase né, porque pelo jeito ele tá achando que isso é televisão.

**Dreime**: Que bom que gostou! ^^

É, é realmente uma pena que os filmes de terror não sejam assim, mas pensando bem, se fossem assim, não seria terror, seria comédia! ^^

**Pamela Evans**: Muito obrigada.

**Kah:** Oi! Respondendo rapidinho porque impus a mim mesma de postar hoje e nem um dia a mais!

Valeu, e desculpe tê-la feito esperar! ^^

**Gabyh:** Sim até que enfim (ou quase porque pelo jeito ele tá achando que isso é televisão! ^^). Ficou com pena? Pois eu não tive pena nem uma! *risada maligna* Ele merece!

Quanto à da geladeira... É eu acho que também nunca mais ia abrir ela!


	6. Mentirinha fofa

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Se o meu sorriso mostrasse o fundo de minha alma, muitas pessoas, ao me verem sorrir, chorariam comigo._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Mentirinha fofa.**

.

Eu tentei juro que tentei voltar para meu corpo, e não foi uma nem duas, mas várias vezes! Só que não deu em nada, e a prova disso sou eu perambulando por esse hospital, enquanto meu corpo permanece inerte lá no quarto. Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei lá, do jeito que vai a minha noção de tempo não duvido nada que tenham sido dias.

Primeiro eu sentei-me sobre meu corpo, e quando não senti nada eu me deitei, fiquei ali por algum tempo e me sentei de novo, suspirei e voltei a deitar, apenas para sentar-me novamente logo em seguida, fiquei de pé, andei pelo quarto, ouvi o burburinho nos corredores do lado de fora, vi os pássaros do lado de fora através da janela, depois tentei voltar para meu corpo novamente, e não deu em nada, e fiquei daquele jeito, "senta, deita, levanta e anda em círculos pelo quarto, senta e deita, levanta de novo" por muito tempo. Mas nada consegui, senti quase como se eu já não estivesse ligada ao meu corpo.

Foi quando eu simplesmente desisti, e sai do quarto a procura do Inuyasha, talvez ele já houvesse ido embora há horas ou dias, (afinal já não tenho noção alguma de tempo), mas felizmente o encontrei, estava no corredor do hospital, com uma barra de chocolate na mão sentado numa cadeira ao lado de Souta, os dois pareciam resmungar um com o outro.

Ah irmãozinho...

Respirei fundo e caminhei até eles, parei bem a frente de Inuyasha, mas ele não me viu porque estava distraído discutindo com Souta, sobre eu ir ou não para luz, girei os olhos.

_Chocolate dá espinhas, você sabia?

Inuyasha voltou-se para mim no mesmo momento, e seu olhar encontrou-se com o meu, Souta pareceu confuso, pois olhou para Inuyasha e depois para a direção que ele olhava, sem me ver, é claro, sorri triste com aquilo, e Inuyasha pareceu perceber, porque olhou para ele como se o fosse bater.

_O que foi? – perguntou, sem entender absolutamente nada.

_Nada. – bufou Inuyasha – E Kagome não vai para a luz, entendeu? Ela vai acordar.

Neste momento ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos, e eu podia ler claramente a mensagem ali decodificada:

"O que ainda faz fora de seu corpo?"

_Eu não pude voltar para meu corpo. – suspirei.

Ele voltou a me olhar diretamente, sua boca abriu-se, como se a qualquer momento ele fosse urrar "como assim não pode voltar?", enquanto que seus olhos ficaram enormes, e eu achei que a qualquer momento iriam pular para fora de seu rosto, sabe tipo aqueles desenhos animados? Essa não! Só algumas horas na presença dele e já estou ficando com a mente deficiente que nem a dele!

_Ela não vai acordar Inuyasha. – suspirou Souta, completamente sem esperanças. – Ei Inuyasha o que foi? – perguntou quando percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha para mim, ou do ponto de vista dele, para o nada – Está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu chame um médico?

_Eu estou bem.

Ele respondeu se levantando e me atravessando, respirei fundo para não me irritar e tentei falar o mais mansamente possível:

_Não faça isso.

Ele parou de andar, mãos nos bolsos, acenou com a cabeça tão levemente que Souta não percebeu o movimento, e continuou a caminhar, eu queria segui-lo, mas não pude, olhei para meu irmão, que balançava os pés no ar e brincava com as mãos, parecia um pouco triste, comovi-me com aquilo e sentei ao seu lado, onde Inuyasha estava antes.

_Você se sente sozinho, não é? – perguntei, mesmo sabendo que ele não me ouviria, e simulei passar o braço ao redor dele e deitar minha cabeça sobre a dele, mas na verdade eu não me sentia abraçando a nada, e sabia que ele também não sentia nada o abraçando – Eu vou acordar maninho, eu prometo. – suspirei fechando os olhos.

Inuyasha deve ter percebido que eu não o seguia, porque voltou, mas eu só me dei conta disso quando ouvi seu pé batendo impaciente no chão, e logo em seguida Souta perguntou:

_O que foi?

Neste momento abri os olhos, e antes que Inuyasha dissesse alguma coisa, se é que ia dizer, eu perguntei preocupada:

_Ele vai para casa, sozinho?

Inuyasha limpou a garganta, e perguntou a Souta, respondendo-me indiretamente:

_Como é que seu avô e sua mãe te deixam vir para tão longe, sem a companhia de um responsável?

_É isso que esta te incomodando? – perguntou Souta, e senti que ele franzia o cenho.

Separei-me de meu irmão, eu sabia que não era aquilo que estava incomodando Inuyasha, mas sim o fato de eu não o ter seguido, é claro que ele não falaria nada sobre aquilo.

_Para a sua informação já sou bem grandinho, faço nove anos daqui a dois dias. – Souta cruzou os braços, desafiador – Posso andar por ai sem me perder.

Nove anos em dois dias? Balancei a cabeça, fiquei tempo demais em coma, lembro-me perfeitamente que antes de ser atropelada, Souta tinha sete anos e três meses. Ouvi Inuyasha resmungar alguma coisa e se afastar.

_Inuyasha! – gritei, mas desta vez ele não parou, apressei-me a alcança-lo – Você não pode deixar Souta ir embora para casa, sozinho!

_Porque não? – murmurou despreocupado.

_Porque é muito longe! – postei-me a sua frente, da forma mais autoritária que pude – Pode acontecer algo a ele!

_Kagome. – Inuyasha suspirou o mais baixo e paciente possível – Seu irmão já vem visita-la sozinho, desde que você estava em coma há somente três meses, e nada aconteceu a ele, porque acha que aconteceria agora?

Por um momento fiquei em choque, como assim desde que eu estava em coma há três meses? Quer dizer que ele anda sozinho por aquela cidade perigosa, sem qualquer proteção desde que tinha sete anos e meio, enfureci-me com minha mãe, e fechei os olhos tentando conter minha fúria, que diabo ela esta pensando? Pra deixar uma criança pequena, como o Souta, andar sozinho por ai?

_Mãe! – berrei abrindo os olhos novamente, e tão furiosa eu estava que nem sequer surpreendi-me de está no templo Higurashi, minha casa, ao invés de no hospital.

Sem pensar eu corri para a casa, percebi então que antes estava no topo da escada do templo, entrei ali atravessando as portas, não sabia o que poderia fazer, mas imaginei que talvez, enfurecida como estava, eu pudesse causar um pequeno "postergaste", qualquer coisa que servisse como um sinal, para os dois irresponsáveis que eram meu avô e minha mãe, e faze-los não deixarem mais que Souta fosse sozinho para o hospital, me visitar.

Encontrei-os conversando na cozinha, mas minha fúria desapareceu quando ouvi o que conversavam:

_Este Souta. – dizia minha mãe. – Garoto teimoso, será que não entende o quanto é perigoso ficar fugindo de casa para ir ver a irmã no hospital?

_Esse menino parece que é seletivamente surdo. – disse meu avô – Já cansamos de dizer a ele que quando vamos visita-la todas as terças e quintas, ele pode ir conosco, mas ele insiste em continuar fugindo de casa todos os sábados.

Então estamos num sábado? Ou estávamos? Eu já não sei, posso ter desaparecido por um ou vários dias.

_Talvez eu deva colocar grades na janela do quarto dele. – disse minha mãe abaixando a cabeça, percebi então que ela não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada.

_Não vai adiantar, ele sempre vai arranjar um jeito de fugir para ver a irmã, sábado após sábado. – contrariou meu avô.

Espere um pouco, Souta fugia de casa para ir ver-me no hospital? Recostei-me ao batente da porta dando-me conta que mamãe e vovô não tinham culpa de nada, e franzi o cenho, porque cargas d'água eu achei que eles teriam uma irresponsabilidade dessas? Foi então, que me lembrei, das palavras de Inuyasha.

__ Como é que seu avô e sua mãe te deixam ir para tão longe, sem a companhia de um responsável?_

Minha expressão tornou-se sombria, e eu só tive certeza de que não havia desaparecido de novo porque vovô e mamãe continuavam sentados à mesa, aquele pilantra!

Já estava no corredor, em direção à porta de saída, quando ouvi as vozes, de minha mãe e meu avô novamente.

_Papai, acha que Kagome acordará um dia? – perguntou minha mãe, totalmente sem esperança.

_Sim filha. – respondeu meu avô, embora não houvesse um só pingo de confiança em sua voz – Ela vai acordar um dia, vai sim. – ele parecia querer convencer a si mesmo.

Eles tinham perdido a esperança, Souta, mamãe e vovô, nem um deles acreditava que eu iria voltar a abrir os olhos. Sai daquela casa com o coração destroçado.

Eu sei que é dramático, mas não posso evitar, se é como eu me sinto Ok?

Eu caminhei pela rua, só então percebendo já ser de noite, até me entediar e segui o resto do caminho voando para o apartamento de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, esse negócio de voar a hora que quiser esta começando a divertir-me, pousei exatamente no meio do quarto de Inuyasha, que estava entretido brincando com algum jogo na internet, de costas para mim.

_Bonito hein senhor Taisho? – falei cruzando os braços – Me deixa furiosa e depois vem jogar joguinhos on-line.

Inuyasha girou a cadeira de forma despreocupada e perguntou-me tediosamente inocente:

_O que foi agora?

_Me fez acreditar que minha mãe meu avô eram dois irresponsáveis que deixavam Souta andar sozinho pela cidade! – acusei apontando para ele.

_E não deixam? – perguntou-me.

_Claro que não! – cruzei os braços – O pestinha foge de casa.

Inuyasha riu, na verdade gargalhou.

_Claro, eu já devia desconfiar que fosse isso.

Neste momento, baixei a guarda.

_Então não sabia?

_Claro que eu não sabia. – ele negou ainda risonho – Pelo amor de Buda, eu já não vejo sua família, além de Souta, a mais de um ano Kagome.

_Porque não? – perguntei desconcertada.

_Porque nunca tombei com seu avô ou sua mãe no hospital, apenas Souta uma vez ou outra. – ele deu de ombros.

Balancei a cabeça.

_Não foi mais ao templo? – perguntei.

_O que eu iria fazer lá? – ele franziu o cenho – Ouvir histórias do seu avô? Cozinhar com a sua mãe? Jogar bola com seu irmão?

_Então é assim? – bufei – Eu fico em coma e você para de visitar o templo!

_Do que esta falando? – ele me perguntou – Sabe que eu nunca fui visitar o templo, apenas você.

_Mentira! – bati o pé no chão – Me lembro de que logo que nos conhecemos, você foi ao templo comprar um amuleto!

_Ah, aquilo? – Ele deu de ombros – Foi só uma desculpa para você falar comigo.

Alguém pode, por favor, quebrar a casca do ovo? Eu acabei de ficar chocada.

Certo, eu devia ficar alegre com aquilo, e pensar coisas do tipo "Ah que fofo, ele arranjava desculpas só para ir me ver e falar comigo!", mas ao invés disso tudo o que consegui pensar foi:

"Como assim, esse sacana me passou a perna, foi isso?" – trinquei os dentes – Inuyasha Taisho!

_Ei se acalme! – Inuyasha ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz – Você está oscilando de novo.

_Seu grande mentiroso duas caras! – deixei escapar, virando-me e puxando os cabelos – Todo esse tempo eu achava que você ia visitar o templo, quando na verdade você ia **me** visitar!

_Kagome! – exasperou-se Inuyasha, atrás de mim – Porque está tão aborrecida?

Eu parei de surtar, cocei a cabeça pensativa, que dizer ele mentiu pra mim, é verdade, e a mamãe sempre disse que mentir é muito feio, só que essa mentira dele, de repente, me pareceu muito... Fofa.

_Porque você mentiu? – perguntei me voltando para ele ainda pensativa – Podia só chegar e dizer "Oi eu sou Inuyasha, e você?", sabe que nem gente normal...

_Acho que fiquei nervoso. – ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça.

_Mas você continuou visitando o templo mesmo depois de nos tornamos amigos.

_Como você é boba Kagome. – ele disse sem olhar-me – Eu estava indo visitar você mulher!

_Mesmo assim não devia ter mentido. – Suspirei e sentei-me em sua cama. – Menti é pecado sabia? – cruzei as pernas.

Inuyasha sorriu para mim, e recurvou-se sobre os joelhos, com o rosto entre as mãos.

_Então "Srta. Certinha" o que quer que eu faça com relação, ao "meu grande pecado"?

_Bem... – olhei pensativa para o teto – Você podia ir visitar o templo Higurashi para se purificar.

_Você é uma criatura extremamente manipuladora, Kagome Higurashi. – Inuyasha fez uma careta.

Ri com gosto daquilo, e balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente.

_E Inuyasha?

_O que?

_Que discursão foi aquela entre você e Souta, sobre eu ir ou não para a luz? – disparei. – Você sabe que eu estou bem aqui!

_Ah, aquilo. – Inuyasha constrangido coçou a cabeça – É que sempre que encontro Souta no hospital, ele esta te mandando "deixar esse mundo e seguir para a luz", e aí eu me descontrolo, porque não quero que você vá embora.

_Ai que fofo! – exclamei, antes que pudesse me segurar, e Inuyasha ficou vermelho.

_Naquele momento no hospital, eu... Acho que me deixei levar.

_Acha? – perguntei, e ele ficou ainda mais vermelho, é melhor fazer outra pergunta, antes que a cabeça dele entre em combustão instantânea – Por quanto tempo eu sumi, desta vez?

_Umas dez horas, pelo menos. – respondeu-me distraído.

Franzi o cenho, dando-me conta de que não sabia que horas eram, e nem o dia da semana em que estávamos.

_Quando estamos?

_Quando? – Inuyasha riu um pouco, girei os olhos sabendo que lá vinha besteira pela frente – Isso parece coisa daquele filme "O exterminador do futuro".

_Que seja. – respondi aborrecida, porém não o bastante para começar a oscilar – Responde logo.

_Sábado, 13 de fevereiro – respondeu.

_Horas. – exigi.

_O que?

_Você ouviu.

Inuyasha suspirou e resmungou alguma coisa, e virou-se para o computador, antes de finalmente responder:

_20h17min. Satisfeita?

_Quase. – sorri, lembrando-me de outra pergunta – Porque eu estava tão zangada com você, quando fui atropelada? – Inuyasha não respondeu – Inuyasha?

_Seu aniversário. – ele mudou de assunto – É daqui a menos de dois meses.

*.*.*.*

Hum, eu não gostei muito desse capitulo, estava pensando em apaga-lo e reescrever tudo de novo, mas aí eu só ia porta no mês que vem. -.-'

**Respostas review's:**

**Dreime****:** Que bom pena que este de agora não saiu tão legal.

**Priscila Cullen****:** Não, ele não é retardado, e como pode ver ele explicou o que foi. ^^

**Joanny:** Seja bem vinda, e eu espero que continue acompanhando.

**Kah:** Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, então.

**Gabyh:** Eu? Abandonar uma fanfic? Nunca! (COF COF)

**Kiaraa:** Muito obrigada, mas antes dela voltar para o corpo estou planejando algumas trapalhadas KKK.


	7. Uma visita ao lar

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Doces ou travessuras?_

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Uma visita ao lar.**

.

_Matar. Matar. – sussurrei no ouvido de Inuyasha, com uma voz sinistra – Hora de matar.

Ele moveu-se, mas não acordou, suspirei sentando-me ao seu lado, de repente houve um solavanco e eu quase cai, mas Inuyasha não teve a mesma sorte e acabou realmente caindo, prendi o riso.

_O que foi isso? – ele resmungou levantando-se com sono.

_Você caiu. – eu não me segurei, acabei rindo – E foi engraçado.

_Cale-se. – ele resmungou saindo do metro, junto com outras dezenas de pessoas. Eu o segui.

_Inuyasha...

Ele fez sinal para que eu ficasse calada, e tirou o celular do bolso.

_Pode falar. – disse ao telefone, permaneci calada esperando ele desligar o celular. – Kagome estou falando com você.

_Oh. – fiz – Mas porque está falando no celular se está falando comigo?

_Para não acharem que eu sou um louco falando sozinho na rua. – ele respondeu-me, olhando-me pelo canto dos olhos.

_Certo. – concordei – Me diga você sempre cai no sono quando tá no metro?

_Não. Acontece que tive uma noite muito mal dormida.

_Pudera. – revirei os olhos – Vara a madrugada na frente daquele computador!

_Não seja estupida! – ele exclamou – Estou acostumado a varar pela madrugada na frente do computador e ainda assim acordar cedo no outro dia para ir à escola.

_Essa é a vida do adolescente viciado em internet se adaptando a esses novos tempos. – girei os olhos – Mas se não foi o computador o que foi?

_Você! – acusou-me.

_Eu? – indignei-me – Eu fiquei quieta no canto espetando amanhecer! – me defendi.

Noite passada eu fiz uma grande descoberta: não sinto sono nesta forma!

_E você já tentou dormir com os olhos de uma figura fantasmagórica vidrados em você? – ele irritou-se, e pude vê-lo apertar mais o celular – Eu cheguei até mesmo a sentir o frio da morte sua doida!

_Sinto-me ultrajada. – aleguei.

_Tanto faz. – Inuyasha girou os olhos – E porque estamos indo ao templo da sua família afinal?

_Porque você precisa se purificar de suas mentiras. Porque quero que tenha uma boa conversa com o Souta sobre os perigos de sair sozinho numa cidade grande como essa. E para dar os parabéns a ele. – respondi contando nos dedos – Já que ele faz aniversario amanha.

_Em outras palavras, nós vamos ao templo da sua família porque você é super protetora com o seu irmão.

_Não sou não! – neguei, mas então me dei conta de que não lembrava – Sou?

_É claro que...! – ele não terminou, porque percebeu que eu realmente não lembrava – Você não lembra?

_Pra falar a verdade, eu me lembro de muita pouca coisa sobre antes de eu entrar em coma. – confessei.

_E o que exatamente você lembra?

_Bem... – pensei um pouco, tentando reunir toda a escassa informação que eu tenho na cabeça – Me chamo Kagome Higurashi tenho treze anos...

_Quatorze. – ele interrompeu-me.

_O que?

_Você tem quatorze agora. – explicou-me – E faz quinze em menos de dois meses.

_Faço quinze anos. – sorri meio distante – E ao invés de ter uma festa como as outras meninas, eu vou estar na cama de um hospital!

Não que eu goste de festas, e acabo de me lembrar de que desde sempre eu avisei mamãe e vovô que não queria uma festa nos quinze anos, e eles não reclamaram não, mamãe porque não gosta de festas e vovô porque não iria gastar uma fortuna só pras pessoas virem comer de graça e depois ainda saírem reclamando.

_Talvez você já esteja acordada até lá. – disse-me Inuyasha de forma otimista, mas deve ter percebido que não adiantou de muita coisa, e por isso suspirou e voltou ao assunto original – Você precisa se lembrar, porque talvez seja por isso.

_Me lembrar de que? – perguntei – E talvez seja por isso o que?

_Você precisa se lembrar de quem você é. – ele explicou-me – Talvez seja por isso que você não consiga voltar ao seu corpo: Porque você não se lembra do que foi antes de entrar em coma.

_É claro que lembro! – eu protestei – Eu fui... Digo! – balancei a cabeça – Eu sou Kagome Higurashi!

_E **quem é** Kagome Higurashi? – certo, eu tenho plena consciência de que essa é uma pergunta que** deveria **ser fácil, pôs é, deveria, mas não é, porque eu simplesmente travei! Como assim? Eu esqueci quem eu sou? – Kagome, o que exatamente você se lembra de antes do acidente?

_Ah eu... – pensei um pouco – Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi, e você é Inuyasha Taisho meu melhor amigo desde a 6° série do primário, tenho um irmão caçula chamado Souta, minha mãe e meu avô e moro num templo budista.

_Nomes.

_O que?

_Nomes. – ele repetiu – Quais os nomes da sua mãe e do seu avô? – calei-me por alguns estantes – Você não sabe, não é?

_É claro que sei! – contrariei – Só que... Esqueci.

_Certo. – Inuyasha suspirou, e quando viu que eu o olhava esperando alguma coisa disse – O que é?

_Quais os nomes? – perguntei – Eu quero saber, me diga. – ele se calou – Você também não sabe. – concluir cerrando os olhos – Que tipo de amigo você é?

_O tipo que está tentando te ajudar a sair do coma! – ui, essa doeu – É só isso, ou você lembra-se de mais alguma coisa?

_Bem... – pensei um pouco, e de repente meu cérebro pareceu iluminar-se com a luz da sabedoria! – Você tem um meio irmão que é oito anos mais velho, o nome dele é Sesshoumaru, e ele faz aniversário no dia 12 de abril, o que significa que ele é de aries, e por tanto um líder nato! – eu não consigo parar de falar – Vocês nunca se deram muito bem, mas mesmo assim você foi morar com ele aos... Treze anos! É exatamente isso! Você tinha treze anos quando se desentendeu com seus pais e foi morar com Sesshoumaru, mesmo que os dois não se suportem!

_Só? – perguntou-me Inuyasha, mas eu preferi ignorar a aparente irritação em sua voz.

_Ele também é um gato. – acrescentei com um dar de ombros.

_Ótimo! – disse Inuyasha entre dentes, e socando o celular no bolso da calça – Você esquece até o nome da sua mãe, mas deve lembrar até a placa do carro do Sesshoumaru!

Bem, agora que ele comentou, eu lembro sim. Mas ele já parece zangado o suficiente então é melhor ficar calada.

_Quer que eu tente me lembrar de mais coisas? – perguntei.

Ele não respondeu, percebi que ele havia dado o assunto por encerrado no momento em que socou o celular no bolso. Mesmo assim, eu decidi continuar a tentar me lembrar, mas antes que eu sequer tivesse tempo de começar, ouvi a voz de meu irmão:

_Oi Inuyasha!

Surpreendi-me ao perceber que ele vinha correndo em nossa direção, ou melhor, na direção de Inuyasha, e ele usava umas roupas muito estranhas, olhei para trás e vi que estávamos bem no topo das escadarias, como eu não havia percebido que havíamos subido elas? Voltei a olhar para Souta, que estava cada vez mais próximo, e fixei meu olhar em suas roupas estranhas, elas eram largas e bizarras, uma espécie de calça azul bebê e uma camisa branca, mas de corte estranho. Franzi o cenho achando-as levemente familiar.

_Que roupas são essas que ele está usando? – perguntei a Inuyasha.

_Ei garoto! – exclamou Inuyasha assim que Souta parou a nossa frente – Porque está usando essas roupas de fundo de baú de monge budista?

Sorri para Inuyasha, ele estava ficando cada vez melhor em me responder indiretamente.

_Estou ajudando vovô em alguns afazeres do templo. – respondeu Souta – E ele exigiu que eu vista essas roupas quando ajudar no templo.

As palavras de Souta me trouxeram uma imagem a cabeça, e eu fechei os olhos para ver melhor. Era outra daquelas imagens sem sons, desta vez eu usava roupas parecidas as que Souta usa agora, só que ao invés de azul e branco é vermelho e branco, meus cabelos estão presos num rabo de cavalo baixo por uma fita branca e há duas mechas que se destacam do resto do penteado, me caindo sobre os ombros, em meus pés há um par de sandálias de madeira, mas não consigo lembrar-me o nome, e meias brancas, eu estou varrendo algumas folhas secas do pátio do templo. De repente viro-me com um grande sorriso, pareço ter ouvido algo, enquanto aceno para...

_E o que você vai ganhar em troca? – a voz de Inuyasha penetrou-me os pensamentos, e eu abri os olhos.

_Nada! – disse Souta em tom que leva a crê que ficou ofendido.

_Como assim "nada"? – Inuyasha cruzou os braços de forma cética – Para você está se prestando a isso, alguma coisa ele ofereceu!

Souta suspirou derrotado.

_Ele me ofereceu algum dinheiro para comprar figurinhas, para meu álbum do Harry Potter.

Álbum de figurinhas do Harry Potter? Desde quando Souta tem um álbum de figurinhas do Harry Potter? Desde quando Souta gosta do Harry Potter? E principalmente, quem é Harry Potter?

_E você? – perguntou meu irmão – O que faz aqui?

_Vim visitar o templo. – essa não deve ter convencido nem ele mesmo!

_Por quê? – desta vez foi Souta que cruzou os braços de forma descrente – Kagome ainda está no hospital lembra?

Deixei meu queixo cair. Como assim, todo mundo sabia que o Inuyasha vinha ver a mim ao invés do templo? Até o Souta, menos eu?

_Posso vir visitar um templo à hora que me der vontade! – retrucou Inuyasha.

_Você está querendo alguma coisa, irmão cachorro, eu sei. – alfinetou Souta.

Irmão cachorro? É verdade, Souta sempre o chamou assim! Mas eu nunca entendi o por que!

_Não estou não. – negou Inuyasha.

_Está sim. – eu contra disse no estante seguinte – Você quer que ele pare de fugir de casa!

Inuyasha girou os olhos, e abaixou-se a altura de Souta segurando-o pelos ombros.

_Está bem, eu realmente quero algo. – disse contrariado com o sorriso vitorioso de Souta – O que eu quero é que você pare de fugir de casa.

_Eu nunca...

_Todos os sábados quando vai ver sua irmã.

_Isso é mentira! – Souta tentou afastar-se de Inuyasha, mas ele segurou mais firme em seus ombros – Eu vou visitar a mana com o consentimento de mamãe e vovô, nunca fugi!

_Mas que pequeno mentiroso descarado! – murmurei cerrando os olhos.

_Eu sei que está mentindo. – disse Inuyasha olhando fundo nos olhos de Souta.

_E o que você tem haver com isso? – Souta tentou afastar-se novamente – É a minha irmã, posso ir vê-la quando eu quiser!

_É perigoso para um garotinho de o seu tamanho ficar andando sozinho por uma cidade grande como Tókio! – exasperei-me.

Por falar nisso, sabiam que Tókio é a cidade mais densamente populosa do mundo?

_Essa cidade é muito grande para um pirralho como você ficar perambulando, sozinho. – resmungou Inuyasha levantando-se e esfregando o punho no topo da cabeça de Souta.

_E você liga? – Souta perguntou como quem perguntava se ia chover.

Senti que Inuyasha estava pronto para dizer não, e o fuzilei com os olhos.

_Ligo. – respondeu Inuyasha um pouco hesitante – Claro que ligo, porque se te acontecer alguma coisa enquanto sua irmã está no hospital, ela vai me estrangular quando sair.

Sorri vitoriosa.

_Ainda bem que você sabe!

_Minha irmã não vai sair do hospital. – retrucou Souta, para meu completo desanimo – E se sair vai ser direto para o cemitério.

_Não fale um absurdo desses! – esbravejou Inuyasha, fazendo Souta cair sentado no chão pelo susto e eu dar um salto pela mesma razão. – Está me ouvindo? Ela vai acordar! Entendeu? Kagome vai acordar! – ele continuava a gritar, deixando eu e Souta apavorados.

_O que está havendo aí Souta? – ouvi a voz de minha mãe gritar ao longe. – Que gritaria é essa?

_Não é nada mãe! – gritou Souta de volta, ainda com os olhos vidrados em Inuyasha, e cheios de terror – Acontece que me zanguei com Buyo que espalhou todas as folhas que eu amontoei!

Buyo! Rapidamente olhei em volta o procurando, Buyo meu obeso gato de estimação! Será que ele ainda se lembra de mim? Infelizmente não o encontrei.

_Vai embora! – a voz de Souta chamou-me a atenção novamente – Mamãe e Vovô não podem vê-lo aqui!

_Por quê? –Inuyasha e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

_Porque você vai deixar eles deprimidos com essa história de que Kagome vai acordar um dia! – exclamou Souta – Agora vai embora irmão cachorro!

_Certo. – Inuyasha girou-nos próprios calcanhares, e começou a descer as escadas, comigo em seu encalce é claro – Mas guarde minhas palavras Souta: sua irmã ainda vai acordar um dia!

_Ei! – chamei descendo ao seu lado – Você esqueceu-se de pedir perdão por suas mentiras!

Inuyasha girou os olhos, e olhou para Souta por cima dos ombros.

_Peça perdão a Buda por mim, em nome de minhas mentiras. – e continuou a descer.

Vi Souta franzir o cenho para Inuyasha, mas acenou, mesmo que ele já estivesse de costas e não pudesse vê-lo.

_Ei! – chamei novamente, Inuyasha suspirou – Diga novamente.

_O que? – sussurrou Inuyasha quase inadiavelmente.

_Diga novamente, o quanto é perigoso andar sozinho por ai! – exclamei, mas não sei por que também estou sussurrando.

Inuyasha suspirou e voltou a olhar Souta por cima do ombro.

_E pare de fugir está bem? – perguntou em tom cansado – Se te acontecer alguma coisa, o fantasma de Kagome vai me assombrar para o resto da vida.

_Fantasma uma pinoia. – resmunguei, mas então sorri sadicamente – Mas você tem razão, se acontecer algo com meu irmão vou te assombrar para o resto da tua vida! Isso se eu não acordar especialmente para te estrangular.

Inuyasha tornou-se tenso por alguns estantes, mas logo continuou sua descida.

_Ei Inuyasha. – estou começando a ser chata.

Inuyasha suspirou pesadamente, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma cansada, neste momento, tenho certeza que se ele pudesse me jogaria escada abaixo, mas como ele não pode a única coisa que fez foi dizer:

_O que é agora Kagome?

_Você não desejou parabéns a ele, lembre-se que ele faz aniversário amanha! – Que data é amanha? Eu só sei que vai ser segunda feira... Opa! Acabei de me dar conta que não lembro quando é o aniversário do Souta!

_E parabéns pelo seu aniversario, fedelho! – gritou Inuyasha sem virar-se ou deixar de descer – Muitos anos de vida e blábláblá.

_Obrigado. – gritou Souta de volta – Mais nove anos e estarei dirigindo!

Ri, me lembrando de que em todos os seus aniversários Souta contava quantos anos faltavam para ele poder dirigir.

Inuyasha e eu já estávamos na calçada andando há alguns minutos, mas ele não para de me olhar pelo canto dos olhos, e isso começava a me incomodar.

_O que? – perguntei.

_Suas roupas... – respondeu distraído.

Parei de andar no mesmo estante, para contemplar minhas roupas, eram aquelas mesmas roupas estranhas das cores vermelha e branca que eu havia visto naquela imagem em minha cabeça, onde eu varria o templo. Passei as mãos nos cabelos e notei que também estavam com o mesmo penteado.

_Quando...?

_Logo depois que o pirralho disse que estava ajudando seu avô com o templo. – Inuyasha respondeu antes que eu terminasse – Já saímos do templo, pode trocar de roupas agora.

_Eu não sei como. – confessei com um sorriso amarelo, mas uma coisa veio-me a mente. – Inuyasha, eu sou uma miko?

Inuyasha olhou-me um pouco desconcertado por causa da pergunta repentina, mas suspirou e fez sinal para que eu esperasse, enquanto pegava o celular no bolso.

_Mais ou menos. – respondeu.

_Ou sou ou não sou. – repliquei.

_Tecnicamente você é uma estudante comum, só que foi nascida e criada naquele templo, e seu avô é o monge de lá, logo você é uma miko tanto porque está no seu sangue quanto porque você nasceu e foi criada num templo.

_Ah. Certo. – disse em compreensão – Inuyasha?

_Ô nome doce! – ele girou os olhos – Fala.

_O que é uma miko? – meu sorriso amarelo retornou aos meus lábios, dessa vez maior e mais cara de pau.

*.*.*.*

Olhem eu aqui com mais um capitulo! Hoje estou muito feliz! Recebi três notas na escola (imaginem minha felicidade ao saber que nem uma das três era vermelha) e é dia das bruxas! E eu amo o dia das bruxas, porque sempre passa aquele monte de desenhos e filmes sobre o halloween! Ah sim, mas uma coisa, quinta feira é meu aniversário, então o que acham de me mandarem review's de presente?

**Respostas as review's:**

**Dreime****:** Certo, mas não está mais triste agora né? ^^

Não tenho certeza do que esta falando, mas vou rir também, hahaha.

**Gabyh: **É ele é fofo quando quer.

Não se preocupe, acho que no próximo episodio a Kagome vai descobrir isso.

Não, eu não vou abandonar, reconheço que fiquei fortemente inclinada a abandonar não só essas mais todas as fic's, mas felizmente e graças a Tei-chan, isso não vai acontecer!

**Kah:** Ótimo, fico feliz com isso.

**Kiaraa****:** É eu até pensei nisso, porque não gostei muito do que escrevi, mas desisti da ideia.

Fique tranquila, logo a sua curiosidade vai acabar, porque é quase certo que ela vai descobrir isso no próximo episodio.

Acho que não demorei não né?


	8. Meu terrivel acidente

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Meu terrível acidente**

.

_Por quanto tempo vai ficar com essas roupas? – perguntou-me Inuyasha assim que entramos no apartamento – São muito estranhas.

_Eu não sei. – respondi dando de ombros – Não sei como troco de roupas assim de uma hora para outra, e até acho essas roupas confortáveis se quer saber.

_Então gosta dessas roupas? – ele olhou-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_Gosto. – respondi rodopiando pela sala – São bem leves e macias além de quentinhas e confortáveis.

_Estranho muito estranho.

_Eu sei que as roupas são estranhas, mas...

_Não, não é isso. – interrompeu-me – É que é estranho você gostar dessas roupas já que as odiava antes do acidente.

_Verdade? – perguntei parando de rodopiar.

_É, e dizia que se dependesse de seu avô as únicas roupas que você usaria seriam essas e o seifuku escolar.

Sentei-me no sofá, totalmente abismada.

_Não me lembro de nada disso

_Você bateu com a cabeça muito forte. – afirmou sentando-se ao meu lado.

_Acho que sim.

_Você sente frio do jeito que está? – perguntou-me de repente.

_Não. – franzi o cenho com a pergunta repentina – Não sinto nada.

_Então como sabe que a roupa é quentinha?

_Não sei, eu só...

Antes que eu terminasse de falar alguém começou a bater na porta, Inuyasha e eu nos olhamos sem entender.

_Não pode ser Sesshoumaru, ele tem a chave. – afirmei, e Inuyasha concordou comigo – Você está esperando alguém?

_Ninguém.

_Então quem será? – ele balançou a cabeça e se levantou, já estava prestes a abrir a porta quando eu advertir – Não se deve abrir a porta sem olhar pra ver quem é primeiro, pois pode ser um bandido.

_Um bandido muito educado que bate na porta? – Inuyasha me olhou cético.

_Nunca se sabe. – dei de ombros. – Cautela e canja de galinha não fazem mal a ninguém.

Ele girou os olhos e voltou-se para a porta novamente, mas dessa vez hesitou um pouco e por fim olhou através do olho mágico, em seguida soltou um pesado suspiro e descasou a testa contra a porta.

_O que foi? – perguntei – Quem é?

_Sh! – ele fez – Fique quieta e talvez ele pense que não tem ninguém e vá embora!

_Você tem noção de que é o único que pode me ouvir, não tem?

Assim que fechei a boca uma voz veio do outro lado da porta.

_Inuyasha abre a porta cara, eu sei que está ai dentro.

Inuyasha lançou-me aquele olhar de "olha o que você fez!", mas eu não me importei porque estava concentrada em reconhecer aquela voz, que me parecia extremamente familiar, muito familiar mesmo, só não conseguia dizer a quem pertencia.

_Abre logo. – falei – Ele sabe que você está em casa.

Praguejando e a muito contra gosto Inuyasha abriu a porta.

_Quem está aqui com você? – perguntou um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis escuro, que eu achei extremamente familiar, entrando no apartamento. – Eu ouvi você falando com aguem.

_Ninguém. – respondeu Inuyasha fechando a porta em um baque. – Não estava falando com ninguém.

_Então estava falando sozinho? – ele sorriu para Inuyasha como se ele fosse louco.

_E o que você quer? – Inuyasha ficou emburrado.

_Isso é jeito de se receber um amigo que veio lhe fazer uma visita? – perguntou o outro se fazendo de ofendido.

Esse garoto, eu o conheço, eu tenho certeza que sim, mas não lembro quem ele é.

_É quando este amigo só veio visitar o seu computador ou a sua televisão! – retrucou Inuyasha mal humorado. – E essa mochila no seu ombro? – perguntou cerrando os olhos – Disse a sua mãe que ia estudar na biblioteca de novo e veio aqui, ver televisão ou navegar na internet, não é?

_Foi você quem disse não eu. – Ele deu de ombros e jogou a mochila que carregava no ombro para o sofá.

Eu gritei assustada quando vi aquela coisa enorme vir para mim, e tentei me desviar, mas fui muito lenta, só que a mochila me atravessou e chocou-se contra o sofá.

_Cuidado! – esbravejou Inuyasha.

_O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz olhando da mochila no sofá para ele.

Eu também fitava a mochila com um ar curioso, já que ela era perfeitamente visível através de meu ventre, depois acabei rindo um pouco, me levantando e indo me sentar no canto do sofá, Inuyasha pareceu-se acalmar com a minha risada, pois viu que eu não estava ferida, e como poderia?

_Faça logo o que veio fazer seu malandro. – resmungou Inuyasha sentando-se no sofá logo ao meu lado.

_Legal! – exclamou o outro pulando no sofá ao lado da mochila, que acabou ficando no meio entre ele e Inuyasha, já com o controle remoto em mãos.

_E o que vai assistir? – perguntou Inuyasha desinteressado.

Ao invés de responder ele olhou-o com um sorriso, mas não era um sorriso qualquer, era um sorriso... Pervertido!

Miroku! É o Miroku! Este sorriso sem duvida pertence à Miroku!

Comecei a rir de mim mesma, só então percebendo que eu me lembrava de Miroku, me lembrava de que ele era o melhor amigo de Inuyasha depois de mim, que quando Inuyasha não estava comigo estava com Miroku, que Miroku era um sem vergonha sem limites que estava sempre apanhando, mas simplesmente não me lembrava de seu rosto até então!

_Deixa, eu não quero saber. – Inuyasha girou os olhos, mas contrariando suas próprias palavras olhou para a televisão.

_De repente, senti um formigamento na nuca. – comentou Miroku esfregando a nuca distraidamente e ligando a televisão com o controle remoto.

_Como assim? – perguntou Inuyasha enquanto eu franzia o cenho.

_Não sei exatamente. – ele respondeu mudando os canais – É quase como se não estivéssemos sós.

_Sesshoumaru não está em casa. – falou Inuyasha.

Mas Miroku não respondeu nada, repentinamente muito interessado na televisão.

_Acho que ele está sentindo a minha presença, ou qualquer coisa assim. – conclui em voz alta para Inuyasha.

Afinal isso é meio que óbvio, já que Miroku foi nascido e criado em um templo budista, assim como eu, apesar de seu alto grau de perversão, ele tinha que ter pelo menos algum vestígio de poder espiritual.

Entretanto Inuyasha não me respondeu, pois assim como Miroku ele parecia ter sido hipnotizado pela televisão.

Curiosa eu voltei o rosto para televisão, e logo vi o motivo da fascinação daqueles dois sem vergonha: uma partida de vôlei de praia feminino, com direito a mulheres soadas e seminuas e tudo o mais.

_Vocês não vão mesmo ficarem ai babando feito idiotas por causa delas vão? – obviamente nem um dos dois me ouviu. – Bem, não vou ficar aqui o dia todo só vendo vocês babando, e sendo ignorada, vou dar uma volta. – avisei me levantando, não que um deles ligasse é claro.

Cruzei a sala e fui direto para o corredor seguindo em direção à cozinha, de braços cruzados, atravessei a janela e a parede para o ar livre e comecei a cair lentamente como se pesasse menos que uma pluma (o que eu não duvido nada) as roupas de miko esvoaçando ao meu redor e me faziam sentir uma sensação gostosa.

_Homens! – bufei girando os olhos. – São todos iguais!

No instante seguinte franzi o cenho sentindo uma sensação de dejávù, tenho a impressão de que já tivesse dito isto antes. Pousei no chão com a mesma leveza que havia flutuado de forma pensativa, tentando lembrar quando eu havia dito aquilo antes, e me pus a caminhar pela calçada de baixo do céu noturno com os braços balançando livremente ao lado do corpo.

Mas parei de caminhar, o que para mim pareceu minutos mais tarde, quando ouvi um som muito familiar, ao olhar para o lado deparei-me com a minha antiga escola, dei um pequeno sorriso, ao perceber que havia ouvido a campainha da escola, e olhei para o céu, apenas para constatar que já havia amanhecido e devia de ser por volta de entre sete e oito da manha.

Certo, pensei comigo mesma, caminhei a noite toda e nem me dei conta, agora no mínimo deve ser segunda-feira, isso sendo otimista, porque se eu for pessimista vou acabar concluindo que caminhei por um ano inteiro ou mais e nem me dei conta, de qualquer forma Inuyasha deve estar lá dentro agora.

Quando fiz menção de entrar no prédio alguém me segurou o pulso, o que de fato me surpreendeu. Já que tudo até agora só fazia me atravessar.

_O que...? – ao olhar para trás deparei-me novamente com a menina branca, aquela mesma que havia me ensinado a voar e que ainda carregava um espelho com a outra mão – É a menina branca.

__Menina branca?_ – ela perguntou com sua voz baixinha.

Senti-me desconcertada em explicar aquilo.

_Quer dizer... É que você tem a pele tão clarinha, e seus cabelos são tão branquinhos, assim como as suas roupas... E...

__Você não deve entrar naquele prédio Kagome. –_advertiu-me a menina branca, largando meu pulso quando percebeu que eu não ia fugir.

_Por quê? – perguntei voltando-me inteiramente para ela. – Há algo que vá me machucar lá dentro?

__Não fisicamente._

_Isso é meio óbvio, já que meu corpo está num hospital bem longe daqui. – comentei olhando para o céu. – Desculpe, não quis se grossa! – apressei-me a dizer.

__Está tudo bem._ – ela falou, mas foi só isso, não deu nem um sorrisinho, o que me deixou meio temerosa se realmente estava tudo bem – _Há doze anos e alguns meses que não falo com ninguém, então não me importa que sejam grossos desde que falem comigo._

_Você não parece ter doze anos. – falei franzindo o cenho – Em que hospital está seu corpo?

__No cemitério que só falta você. – _arregalei os olhos e me engasguei_ – Tudo bem?_

_Sim... Não! – respondi ainda me engasgando – Eu dispenso o convite.

__O que?_

_Nada. – balancei a cabeça – Então você esta mor... Mor...

__Morta? – _fiz um sinal afirmativo_ – Sim._

_Mas voltando ao assunto anterior... – falei nervosa, você também ficaria caso estivesse falando com um espirito, não ficaria? – Porque não devo entrar na escola?

__Se entrar, você vai saber por que estava tão irritada quando sofreu acidente e vai voltar a se irritar._ – ela me explicou. – _E vai voltar a desaparecer._

_Então... Eu vou descobrir o que me deixou tão brava com o Inuyasha afinal? – perguntei olhando para trás mordendo o lábio inferior.

__Sim, mas..._

Antes que ela terminasse de falar eu sai correndo, vai lá, você pode dizer, eu provavelmente sou a pessoa mais curiosa de quem você já ouviu falar. Pode dizer, eu sei disso.

Parei no corredor ao perceber uma coisa: Não me lembro de absolutamente nada deste colégio!

Quer dizer, eu sei que fui aluna daqui, mas... É como se nunca tivesse estado aqui antes, nem mesmo sei em que sala eu estudava, dei um passo a frente para tentar reconhecer o local quando novamente ouvi a campainha da escola. Um homem robusto de ar mal humorado saiu de uma das salas, e soube que era um professor, logo outros professores também saíram de suas salas e entraram em outras diferentes, segundos depois que todos haviam entrado a campainha soou novamente e eu franzi o cenho. Os professore voltaram a trocar de salas e novamente segundos mais tarde a campainha soou novamente.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – desconcertei-me, se me lembro bem, cada aula dura uma média de uma hora, o que é uma total injustiça porque o intervalo só dura vinte minutos!

Novamente a campainha, só que dessa vez não foi somente os professores que saíram das salas, mas também uma multidão de alunos, e logo percebi que estava me afogando naquela multidão de selvagens, que pareciam um bando de cavalos desenfreados, mas que sumiram num piscar de olhos, literalmente. Ouvi novamente a campainha e em seguida vi os professores trocando de salas, repetidas vezes, fiquei ali esperando até que parassem de trocar de sala a cada dez segundos pelo menos, até que, na quarta campa, novamente a torrente de alunos irrompeu os corredores. Só que dessa vez mais ferozes, trotando feitos cavalos enlouquecidos para a saída mais próxima com as mochilas nas costas.

Pelo menos vinte deles devem ter passado através de mim!

Foi então que eu avistei Inuyasha saindo de uma das salas, dei um sorriso e preparei-me para chama-lo, mas alguém fez isso antes de mim:

_Inuyasha! – ele olhou para trás, para alguém que ainda estava dentro da sala de aula – Não me deixe para trás.

Por alguma estranha razão senti-me nauseada ao ouvir aquela voz.

_Me desculpe. – disse Inuyasha virando-se para a porta – Mas é que eu estou com pressa para chegar a casa.

_Bem eu te perdoo, desde que me de um beijo. – disse a dona da voz de forma melosa, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Inuyasha, e eu percebi que também usava um seifuku verde.

Engasguei-me, que atrevimento!

De repente eu reconheci aquela atirada, jamais me esqueceria de sua pele de "porcelana", ou de seus longos e escuros cabelos lisos, e muito menos de seu rosto, ou de sua voz enjoativamente melosa. Rangi os dentes apetando os punhos.

_Kikyou, sua maldita. – resmunguei sentindo um crescente ódio por ela ergue-se em meu coração.

Inuyasha sempre correu atrás de Kikyou, desde muito antes de eu conhece-lo, mas ela sempre o desprezou, o tratava feito um cachorrinho, só faltava o mandar sentar, rolar e fingir de morto! E o idiota cego de paixão nunca se deu conta disso!

Mas nada se comparava a fúria e o ódio, estranhamente familiar, que eu senti ao ver Inuyasha enlaçar ela pela cintura e beijá-la com vontade.

Por dois segundos fiquei sem ação, mas então eu explodi:

_Inuyasha! – curiosamente não fui só eu a gritar.

Pois ao mesmo tempo em que eu gritei percebi que outra pessoa também gritou, olhei para o lado e vi ali a mim mesma, só que usando o seifuku verde da escola, ao invés das roupas de miko que estou usando, mas igualmente irritada.

_Kagome! – arfou Inuyasha empurrando Kikyou – Eu posso...!

_Explicar? – urrou a Kagome de seifuku já com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Poupe-me das suas desculpas! – ela apontou um dedo tremulo para Inuyasha – Vocês...! – engasgou-se com o próprio choro – Vocês homens são todos iguais!

Em seguida saiu correndo, sem se importar que estivesse chamando a atenção de toda a escola.

_Kagome, espera! – gritou Inuyasha passando correndo por mim, indo atrás da outra Kagome.

Kikyou ficou lá parada gritando por Inuyasha, e eu senti uma enorme vontade de lhe mostrar um gesto nada bonito com a mão, mas percebi algo:

_Não! – gritei dando-me conta que aquele era o dia de meu acidente, eu estava revivendo o dia de meu acidente!

E logo em seguida sai correndo em dispara atrás de Inuyasha e a outra Kagome, e durante a corrida percebi que eu já não usava mais as roupas de miko, mas sim o seifuku verde novamente, enquanto ouço Inuyasha gritar meu nome ao longe.

_Kagome espere! – ele gritou parando no pátio, segundos depois eu o alcancei e parei ao seu lado.

A outra Kagome, aquela que estava prestes a sofrer o acidente, parou de correr e o olhou irada, eu nunca achei que veria tanta fúria no rosto de alguém, principalmente o meu próprio, e com todas as forças de seu pulmão berrou:

_Me deixe em paz Inuyasha, eu te odeio! – e saiu correndo ainda mais rápido, deixando para trás um Inuyasha chocado.

_Não Kagome! – gritei correndo atrás de mim mesma – Volte!

Mas era tarde demais, porque ela chegou à esquina e no mesmo instante ouvi o som desenfreado de um carro, mal tive tempo de ver um carro completamente descontrolado subir no meio fio e... Acho que você já sabe o que aconteceu.

***.*.*.***

**Hoje meu mundo é cinzento, perdi meu sorriso em algum lugar desta longa e árdua vida, minhas esperanças a muito também se foram, a luz simplesmente esvaiu-se de mundo, deixando-o frio e escuro.**

**Resposta a review:**

**Gabyh:** Oh, vou passar isso para ela, da próxima vez que ela postar! Se você quiser também pode ler a fanfic que me fez desistir da ideia de desistir do mundo das fanfic's, o nome dela é "marcas" e esta em minhas favoritas.


	9. Quando fico longe de você

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Quando fico longe de você.**

.

Inuyasha é um grande mentiroso.

Eu pensava encolhida no meio de toda aquela escuridão.

Eu já vim aqui antes, no dia em que me lembrei de meu acidente, mas daquela vez eu apenas caí, como se alguém tivesse me jogado num buraco, e depois quando dei por mim estava voando no céu, como se houvesse chegado ao outro lado.

Desta vez eu me lembrei do motivo do porque eu estava tão furiosa com o Inuyasha no dia do acidente, foi porque eu descobri que ele estava saindo com Kikyou, e sei que houve algo mais antes disso, mas não consigo lembrar (e nem sei se quero), e então tudo se apagou, como se de repente alguém tivesse apagado a luz, e eu simplesmente me sentei e encolhi-me aqui pensando no quanto Inuyasha é mentiroso.

Não sei o porquê, mas eu apenas sei que Inuyasha mentiu para mim naquele dia, ou antes, dele.

_Há quanto tempo devo estar aqui? – me perguntei.

Da primeira e ultima vez, me pareceu que eu caí por apenas alguns minutos, mas ouvi Inuyasha dizer ao meu corpo no hospital que, havia se passado uma semana, e agora também parece que se passaram apenas alguns minutos. Então quanto tempo realmente terá se passado? Dias? Semanas? Meses? Anos?

Suspirei isso não vai ficar assim de jeito nem um, eu vou voltar e jogar umas poucas e boas na cara do Inuyasha, afinal eu ainda preciso gritar com ele até lhe estourar os miolos.

_E é exatamente isso que eu vou fazer! – exclamei me erguendo decidida.

Duas palavras: Péssima. Ideia.

Eu comecei a girar descontrolado na escuridão, balançando meus braços feitos uma ave que não pode voar em desespero e totalmente desengonçada, enquanto gritava "Para!" desesperadamente.

Nunca fiquei tão feliz por está fora do meu corpo físico como fiquei neste momento.

Já que se eu não estivesse fora do meu corpo, certamente teria vomitado, e já que estava girando descontroladamente, eu teria vomitado em mim mesma, e teria ficado coberta dos pés a cabeça, pelo meu próprio vomito.

Então eu repito: Nunca fiquei tão feliz por está fora do meu corpo como fiquei naquele momento.

_Kagome? – foi à primeira coisa que ouvi, no mesmo segundo em que parei de girar.

Olhei em volta, parecia que ainda estava tudo girando, mas percebi que eu apenas estava tonta. Muito tonta.

_Nunca mais faço isso. – murmurei levando a mão a testa e me deitando, seja lá onde eu esteja.

_Kagome é você mesma! – exclamou a mesma voz, eu senti algo saltar ao meu lado, e por causa da tonteira eu demorei alguns minutos para perceber que era a voz de Inuyasha – Você está muito zangada?

_Espere o mundo entrar em foco para eu começar a gritar com você. – resmunguei cobrindo meus olhos com as mãos – Mas me faça o favor de ficar tagarelando, para que eu tenha certeza de que não perdi a noção de tempo de novo.

_Você sumiu por nove dias, Kagome! – ele exclamou – Nove dias!

_Então perdi o aniversário de Souta. – gemi – Por sua culpa!

_Eu achei que você não fosse mais voltar. – ele continuou a falar, me pergunto se está me escutando – Fui vê-la duas vezes por dia no hospital deste então, e Kikyou ficou zangada por que...

_Não fale dela. – resmunguei.

_Oh certo. Mas onde esteve?

_Não sei ao certo. – me sentei lentamente e abri os olhos cautelosamente, suspirei quando vi que tudo tinha tomado o foco novamente, então voltei meus olhos fulminantes para Inuyasha – Porque cardas d'água está saindo com ela? – disparei.

Percebi que estava sentada na cama de Inuyasha logo ao lado dele, que deu um pequeno salto de susto e quase caiu no chão.

_Kagome você sabe que...

_É! – interrompi – Sei que você sempre foi um paspalho que ficava correndo feito um cachorrinho obediente atrás dela!

Acredite eu queria chama-lo de algo bem pior, mas tenho uma politica de não falar palavrões.

Inuyasha podia ter se ofendido, dizendo que as coisas não eram assim (o que seria uma grande mentira), mas ao invés disso ele sorriu carinhosamente.

_Que bom que está de volta.

_Acho que ter ficado com aquela vaca por tanto tempo, afetou seu cérebro. – zangada eu cruzei os braços– Eu estou aqui te ofendendo, e tudo que você faz é sorrir!

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

_Você tem razão em estar zangada.

Eu suspirei e me recostei à cabeceira da cama, ainda estou zangada, mas é muito chato ficar gritando com outra pessoa, quando ela parece nem sequer se importar.

_Eu tenho mesmo. – resmunguei – Foi por isso que foi me visitar tão regularmente desde que sofri o acidente? Por culpa?

_Não! – ele negou no mesmo instante, mas eu vi em seus olhos que não era bem assim. – Bem, eu também fui porque você é minha melhor amiga, eu queria ser o primeiro a vê-la abrir os olhos.

_Ótimo! – bufei.

Inuyasha moveu-se desconfortável, e também se recostou a cabeceira da cama.

_Não deveríamos... Continuar tentando fazer com que você se lembre para consegui acordar?

_Eu tinha me esquecido disso. – confessei envergonhada.

_Não me surpreende. – Inuyasha sorriu bem humorado – Aposto que ainda não consegue lembrar-se do nome de sua mãe.

_Não. – eu admiti envergonhada e fechei os olhos – E suponho que você não possa me ajudar nisso.

Inuyasha tossiu.

_Fora isso consegue se lembrar de mais alguma coisa? – De repente me lembrei de qual a cor favorita do Sesshoumaru! – Que não seja sobre o Sesshoumaru!

_Então não. – neguei – Mas podíamos sair para dar uma volta, quem sabe eu não me lembro de mais alguma coisa?

_Dar uma volta? – ele repetiu nervoso – Agora?

_É. – franzi o cenho e abri os olhos – Agora, o que tem demais?

_Você quer dizer... Neste exato momento?

_Sim. – olhei para a janela, querendo me certificar de que era dia e não de madrugada. – Neste exato momento.

_Juntos? Você e eu?

_É. – concordei desconfiada – Já que da ultima vez que eu saí só, acabei chegado em nossa antiga escola e vendo uma cena, **nada **agradável.

Inuyasha moveu-se inquieto ao meu lado.

_Qual o problema?

Antes que ele me respondesse, ouvimos a campainha tocar, a raiva entalou na minha garganta, e meu corpo começou há oscilar, eu respirei fundo e perguntei o mais calma possível, porém minha voz deve ter soado como uma lamina de espada atravessando suas entranhas:

_É ela, não é?

_Kagome entenda. – ele me suplicou – Kikyou ficou magoada por eu ter dado o bolo nela um monte de vezes para ir te ver no hospital, então há umas duas horas ela me ligou e disse que **iriamos **sair.

_E você como um bom cãozinho obediente, resolveu sentar e abanar a cauda. – rosnei, mas então respirei fundo e perguntei com um pequeno sorriso – Onde está o seu irmão? Talvez ele me possa fazer companhia. E Então eu nem vou sentir a sua falta. – impliquei.

_Como é? – ele perguntou confuso, ao fundo eu podia ouvir a campainha tocando insistentemente. – É quarta-feira Kagome, meio de semana, ele está trabalhando.

Acabei de me dar conta de que nunca tive a mínima ideia sobre qual seja a profissão de Sesshoumaru.

_E você como um bom vagabundo, está jogado aqui na cama conversando com o espirito da sua amiga em coma. – girei os olhos. – O que? – perguntei quando o vi sorri triunfante.

_Você admitiu ser um espirito.

_Eu não...! Eu só...! – tentei concertar – Ah quer saber? Vá abrir a porta que essa campainha me dá nos nervos! – me levantei da cama em um salto – Mas eu vou embora, não quero ficar de plateia.

_Aonde você vai? – perguntou-me quase desesperado.

_Não sei. – respondi me dirigindo para a janela – Talvez eu volte em uns dias, ou horas, sempre que me irrito ou fico longe de você eu perco a noção do tempo.

Saltei para fora assombrada com a minha própria descoberta, é isso mesmo! Eu perco a noção do tempo quando estou longe de Inuyasha!

Pousei no chão e rapidamente olhei para o andar de Inuyasha, mas é claro, como não percebi antes? Sempre que estou longe dele eu... Eu perco a noção do tempo. Foi isso o que houve na escola: horas se transformaram em segundos para mim.

_Ótimo sou uma viajante temporal descontrolada, e Inuyasha é a minha ancora!

Resmunguei mal humorada, olhei em volta a procura da menina branca, para me fazer companhia, mas ela não estava por perto, havia apenas pessoas incapazes de me ver ou ouvir, ah como eu queria poder assombrar a vaca da Kikyou.

Mas a maldita não poda me ver, então ia ser meio que difícil fazer isso.

Uma garota passou pela calçada e seu cachorro começou a latir para mim, será que tem graça assombrar cachorro?

_Não Titã, não lata para o nada. – ela dizia confusa olhando-o como se houvesse enlouquecido – Junto Titã. Junto.

Pergunto-me porque os animais podem me ver. Não fiquei muito tempo pensando nisso, porque avistei um carro familiar se aproximando pela rua, olhei para o céu e percebi que já estava anoitecendo, havia perdido a noção do tempo de novo, só que não me importei muito, e segui o carro de Sesshoumaru garagem adentro.

Mas quando entrei percebi que o carro de Sesshoumaru estava vazio, o motor já havia até mesmo esfriado, como se estivesse parado ali á horas, suspirei, eu odeio esse negocio de ficar perdida no tempo!

_Isso é realmente muito chato. – choraminguei saindo do estacionamento, e percebi que já estava amanhecendo.

_Bom dia Kagome. – disse-me Inuyasha saindo do prédio vestindo seu uniforme escolar – Passou a noite aqui fora?

_Acho que sim. – respondi caminhando ao seu lado – O que você e a vaca ficaram fazendo na minha ausência?

_Coisas de namorados.

Apertei os punhos.

_Bom saber que ficou assim tão **amigo** da garota que enfiava minha cabeça na privada!

Nós dois paramos de andar, e ficamos nos olhando.

_Quando você lembrou?

_Neste exato momento! – sai marchando na frente dele – Ah e acabei de me lembrar do ultimo dia das bruxas antes do meu acidente, quando ela e as amigas cacarejantes me atingiram com uma chuva de ovo podre.

_Kagome! – percebi que ele tentava me alcançar, mas não diminui a velocidade.

_Quer saber de uma coisa Inuyasha? – perguntei irada me virando para ele – Talvez eu não acorde do meu coma simplesmente porque eu não queira acordar!

Ele ficou estático, e eu fechei os olhos com força como se estivesse prestes a chorar, mas depois os reabri, Inuyasha havia sumido, olhei em volta, havia poucas pessoas andando pela rua, com roupas de academia como se estivesse fazendo caminhada, mas nem uma delas era Inuyasha, então olhei para o céu, o sol estava nascendo **de novo**.

Suspirei e me sentei na calçada, no instante seguinte Inuyasha sentou-se do meu lado.

Olhei para o céu novamente, o sol estava alto, o que indicava que era próximo do meio dia, me guiar pelas posições do sol e da lua é uma ótima forma de "me guiar" no tempo.

_O que você quis dizer ontem? – me perguntou triste – Com talvez você não queira acordar.

_Pra que eu vou acordar? – Dei de ombros, sem coragem para encará-lo. – Para a Kikyou voltar a enfiar minha cabeça na privada enquanto você a apoia?

_Eu nunca faria isso! – ele defendeu-se.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar profundamente magoado.

_Kikyou sempre me odiou, e quando eu te perguntei se você namoraria a garota que mais me odeia no mundo, o que você respondeu?

_Respondi que eu nunca faria isso. – ele murmurou.

_E o que houve no dia seguinte? – respirei fundo – Descobri que meu melhor amigo é o maior mentiroso do mundo e sai correndo, então fui atropelada e estou em coma até hoje.

_Eu sinto muito Kagome.

_Eu sei que sente. – suspirei – Entretanto não posso afastar-me de você.

_Por quê?

_Porque quando estou longe de você, e como se eu não existisse. – confessei, simulando deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, já que se realmente o fizesse, minha cabeça atravessaria seu ombro. – De alguma forma, eu estou presa ao seu lado.

Nós passamos todo o final de semana e o que restou da sexta-feira andando de um lado pro outro para que eu tentasse me lembrar da minha vida. Eu reconheci facilmente o lugar onde dei meu primeiro beijo: uma praça próxima ao templo Higurashi.

_Foi lá naquele banco, está vendo? – perguntei feliz por me lembrar disso – Foi com Hojo!

Inuyasha não pareceu muito contente que eu tivesse me lembrado disso, e saiu resmungando algo sobre eu só me lembrar de coisas desnecessárias e irritantes.

Eu também reconheci a minha sorveteria favorita, perto da estação de metro, mas Inuyasha ficou bem zangado quando eu me lembrei de que ela pertencia ao pai do Hojo, não sei por que ele não gostou de Hojo só de eu falar dele, já que ele nunca conheceu o Hojo, pois o beijo aconteceu quando eu tinha onze anos de idade, pouco antes de ele ser mandado a um colégio interno, eu nunca o vi novamente e até então eu nunca havia falado de Hojo para Inuyasha.

E também reconheci a casa do Kouga, que ficava na mesma rua, um garoto por quem eu tinha uma queda (não tão grande quanto a que eu tenho por Sesshoumaru) e que as meninas da escola diziam também ter uma queda por mim. Infelizmente nós nunca nem sequer nos falamos direito porque eu sempre tinha o Inuyasha feito uma sombra do meu lado. Os dois eram meio que rivais, me entende?

_Ele foi me visitar alguma vez, desde o acidente? – perguntei quando estávamos no metro, indo para algum outro lugar, segundo as palavras de Inuyasha, bem longe da casa de Kouga.

_Não que eu saiba. – Inuyasha me respondeu, mas quando viu que eu fiquei triste tentou concertar – Mas eu também quase nunca encontro com a sua mãe e o seu avô no hospital, o que não significa que eles não vão te visitar! Pode ser que o lobo fedido também vá uma vez ou outra, mas nós nunca nos encontramos por lá!

_Lobo f...? – então eu comecei a rir ao me lembrar da razão daquele apelido.

Na sexta série o professor de artes teve a brilhante ideia de fazemos uma peça de teatro valendo como pontuação para a quarta avaliação, e Kouga atuou como o lobo mau, desde então Inuyasha o vem chamando de lobo, eu só nunca soube o porquê do "fedido".

Também me lembrei de outras poucas coisas sem importância, durante o resto do final de semana, e Inuyasha ficava irritado sempre que eu me lembrava de algo em relação à Sesshoumaru ou qualquer outro garoto, salvo o Souta.

_Você realmente precisa me seguir até a escola? – ele me perguntou na segunda feira, quando chegamos à escola.

Inuyasha estava com profundas olheiras debaixo dos olhos, talvez por não tiver conseguido dormir direito à noite, comigo o observando do canto do quarto, feito algum tipo de visagem. Admito que fosse ate divertido imitar aqueles sons que os fantasmas fazem nos filmes uma vez ou outra. No domingo de manha eu até mesmo saí me arrastando de dentro da televisão. Inuyasha saiu correndo tão rápido que podia facilmente ultrapassar o ligeirinho!

_É claro, se esqueceu de que eu me perco no tempo quando fico longe de você? – dei de ombros – Além do mais, talvez eu me lembre de mais coisas na escola.

_É só por isso mesmo? – ele cruzou os braços.

_E que outra razão eu teria?

_Ficar me assombrando, que parece ser o seu passatempo favorito, ou então me atazanar quando eu estiver com Kikyou.

_Isso nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça. – falei inocentemente, embora o nome daquela vaca tenha me incomodado um pouco (muito).

_Inuyasha! – ouvimos alguém gritar.

Quando nos viramos vimos que era uma garota de cabelos e olhos chocolate que vinha correndo, ela usava o seifuku verde da escola, e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Não a reconheci, mas senti uma coisa muito boa no meu peito quando a vi, então não consegui evitar um sorriso... Que logo sumiu a ouvir a noticia que ela trazia:

_Eles vão desligar os aparelhos da Kagome!

***.*.*.***

**Hei, hoje estou muito feliz, e como eu estar neste estado de espirito é muito raro (normalmente sou uma pessoa triste e deprimente) e as minhas provas de quarta avaliação começam nessa segunda-feira, então vou ficar sem tempo para escrever.**

Respostas as review's:

**Gabyh: **Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito, mas não se preocupe eu não vou desistir desta fanfic aqui.

Bem você já viu, ela ficou muito irritada e começou a lembrar das coisas mais rapidamente! \o/

**EllenChaii:** Oi EllenChaii. *.*

Espero que tenha dado tempo de se atualizar nessa fanfic, porque senão você vai ficar sem entender mesmo. KKKKK

**Priscila Cullen: **Exatamente, foi por causa da vaca da Kikyou! (eu sempre a culpo por tudo que tenho chance.).

Sim deve ter sido muito difícil, ele deve ter se sentido culpado e tudo. (eu sou muito má!).

**Kah:** Sim, a partir de agora as coisas vão começar a clarear.

**Bad Little Angel: **Primeiramente: Amei o seu nome! Tipo quer dizer "Pequeno anjo mal" certo? Achei T-U-D-O!

Exatamente, reviver o próprio acidente deve ser uma coisa horrível, mas é necessário para que entendamos a estória.

Bem, ela é afim do Sesshoumaru sim, só que ela deve ser igual a mim: fica gamada em todos!

Hum... Mas ela ainda está viva. U.U

**Kiaraa**: Não eles não tinham nada.

O Inuyasha apenas traiu a confiança da Kagome.


	10. E agora? O que fazer?

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Feliz natal! \o/_

**Projeção astral.**

.

**E agora? O que fazer?**

** .**

Eles não podiam fazer aquilo, se desligassem meus aparelhos eu iria morrer e isso seria... Assassinato.

Eutanásia, sacrifício, ou seja, lá qual o nome que dão.

Mas, tentei pensar positiva, talvez os esforços meu e de Inuyasha, tenham dado algum resultado e eu tenha melhorado então eu não preciso mais dos aparelhos. Claro, deve ser isso, porque do contrario os aparelhos só poderiam ser desligados com a permissão de minha família, e a minha família não me quer morta... Quer?

_Eles vão desligar os aparelhos, por acaso querem mata-la? – perguntou Inuyasha nervosamente, verbalizando meus pensamentos – Sango, como você sabe disso?

No momento em que ele disse o nome daquela garota, uma seria de lembranças despertaram em mim, e eu pude me lembrar de tudo sobre aquela garota, seu nome e sobrenome, sua idade, seu aniversario, signo, cor favorita, e como nós nos conhecemos...

Inuyasha e eu nos conhecíamos a pouco mais de uma semana, por tanto eu ainda acreditava que ele ia ver o templo para comprar amuletos, e estávamos saindo da aula de Ed. Física (o que significa que eu estava usando aquele uniforme de Ed. Física constrangedor), enquanto eu explicava a Inuyasha sobre o ultimo amuleto que ele havia comprado no templo Higurashi.

_Você só tem que pendura-lo próxima a porta da sua casa e...

Fui interrompida ao ouvir um forte estalo, como o de uma bofetada, em seguida a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Miroku cair no chão.

_Miroku! – exclamei, correndo até ele preocupada.

É estranho, mas eu já conhecia aquele pervertido do Miroku a um bom tempo, às vezes ele e o pai visitavam nosso templo, ou eu e vovô íamos visitar o templo dele, mas mesmo assim eu só comecei a falar realmente com ele depois de conhecer Inuyasha, que me conheceu através de Miroku. Confuso não é?

_O que você fez a ele? – perguntei levemente irritada, para a garota que o havia estapeado que, assim como eu, também usava um uniforme de Ed. física.

_Ele passou a mão em mim! – ela defendeu-se com o rosto vermelho, só não sei se era de vergonha ou raiva. Talvez os dois. – De novo!

Eu virei-me para Miroku, (que fingia estar inconsciente) pronta para lhe dar uma bronca, quando senti sua mão deslizar por cima do meu pequeníssimo short vermelho de Ed. Física, então corei como um pimentão e pulei gritando para longe dele.

Pisquei voltando ao tempo de agora, sim eu me lembro, naquele dia Inuyasha ficou tão zangado que Miroku andou de olho roxo por mais ou menos oito dias, e a garota que o estapeara e eu, nos tornamos boas amigas. Muito boas amigas.

_Inuyasha, eu... Eu... – ela levou as mãos à cabeça e a balançou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, parecia que as estava segurando há muito tempo – Ontem eu fui ver Kagome no hospital, até levei a ela um buque de Azaléas...

No mesmo estante lembrei-me que as azaléas são as minhas flores favoritas, e senti-me culpada. Sango é a minha melhor amiga (depois do Inuyasha) e pelo que vejo, ela não se esqueceu de mim, até mesmo continua a lembrar de minha flor favorita, enquanto que eu... Eu esqueci-me completamente de Sango.

_E então Sango? E então? – Inuyasha pressionou, pegando-lhe as mãos com as suas.

_Eu estava para entrar no quarto dela quando... Quando... – ela soluçou – Eu ouvi o médico de Kagome conversando com o vovô Higurashi e a Sra. Higurashi, de que talvez Kagome nunca acorde e que o melhor a se fazer seja...

_Desligar os aparelhos. – Inuyasha e eu sussurramos ao mesmo tempo.

_Inuyasha eles não podem fazer isso, não podem! – ela balançou a cabeça fortemente.

Alguns alunos que chegavam à escola estavam olhando para eles, e cochichando coisas nada agradáveis sobre meus amigos, bando de fofoqueiros, só que Sango e Inuyasha estavam envolvidos demais no papo de "vão desligar os aparelhos da Kagome" para perceber isso.

Até que Miroku chegou...

_Ei, estavam me esperando para entrarmos todos juntos? – perguntou animado como sempre.

Mas então ele reparou nas mãos deles, unidas, e franziu o cenho, Inuyasha percebeu para onde ele olhava e largou as mãos de Sango imediatamente, completamente rubro (engraçado como mesmo numa situação dessas, ele ainda encontra tempo para se sentir envergonhado e constrangido).

_Miroku! –exclamou Sango lançando-se aos seus braços.

Ok. É oficial, neste momento o meu corpo lá no hospital deve ter tido uma parada cardíaca, e os médicos estão preparando o desfibrilador para tentar fazer meu coração bater novamente.

_O que houve? – perguntou Miroku parecendo tão surpreso quanto eu.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça num gesto de "aqui não" e começou a se afastar da escola.

_Espera! – chamou Miroku – Nós não vamos entrar?

Sango fungou, agarrando-se a camisa de Miroku e a molhando com suas lágrimas. Ele suspirou e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, então Sango afastou-se, mas pegou a mão dele e começou a leva-lo na direção que Inuyasha havia ido.

Essa foi a primeira vez que eu os vi tão próximos sem que Miroku esteja passando a mão em Sango, e sem que Sango esteja tentando mata-lo.

Ou seja, aquilo foi uma cena bizarra e surreal, do tipo que a gente só vê em "além da imaginação". Mas mesmo assim... Eu os segui.

Inuyasha levou os dois diretamente para o apartamento que divide com Sesshoumaru, os três permaneceram num silencio mortal durante todo o caminho, a não ser pela baixa explicação de Sango a Miroku sobre a possível desativação de meus aparelhos.

Mas eu notei que durante todo o percurso Miroku esfregou a nuca vez ou outra, também pude ver que sua pele estava meio azulada, e ele batia levemente os dentes de frio, apesar do calor, além de que uma ou outra vez ele olhava quase diretamente para onde eu estava parada, como se soubesse que eu estava lá. Então presumi que ele estava sentindo minha presença de novo.

_Temos de convencê-los a não desligarem os aparelhos. – Inuyasha disse assim que botou o pé para dentro do apartamento que divide com Sesshoumaru.

_Isso é óbvio Inuyasha, mas como faremos isso? – perguntou Sango com a compostura já recuperada.

Quem a visse neste exato instante, jamais diria que Sango andou chorando, exceto pelos olhos levemente avermelhados. Entenda que o fato da Sango chorar é realmente raro, e é ainda mais raro você vê-la chorando!

_Eu sugiro que o Inuyasha vá falar com os Higurashi. – sugeriu Miroku, um pouco hesitante em entrar.

Percebi que eu estava muito próxima à porta e me afastei, para sentar-me ao lado de Sango no sofá, momentos depois Miroku entrou e se sentou no outro sofá junto com o Inuyasha, provavelmente porque eu estou neste aqui.

_Bem te salvei de ser apalpada, amiga. – eu sorri para Sango.

Então percebi que Inuyasha me lançava um olhar reprovador por eu está brincando numa hora dessas, e eu me encolhi o sofá murmurando um "desculpe", então ele voltou-se para Miroku.

_Porque eu?

_Porque você é quem melhor os conhece. – respondeu Miroku.

_Mentira! – acusou Inuyasha – Você os conhece a mais tempo do que eu!

_Mas você os via com mais frequência, e o avô da Kagome não gosta de mim. – Miroku sorriu amarelo.

_Provavelmente porque você me pediu para ter um filho seu na frente dele, sendo que nós dois éramos apenas crianças. – eu sorri sarcástica para Miroku, e no instante seguinte Inuyasha deu um cascudo nele.

_Ai! – ele reclamou – Porque fez isso?

_Não interessa! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços – Agora, Sango, nós precisamos saber o que exatamente o médico disse a eles para convencê-los de desligarem os aparelhos e quando eles vão desligar.

_Eles... – a voz de Sango falhou um pouco – Vão desligar no aniversário de dois anos do acidente.

_Temos então... – parei para fazer algumas contas – Quarenta e quatro dias.

_Isso é só um pouco mais de um mês. – lamuriou-se Inuyasha jogando a cabeça para trás com as mãos e cobrindo o rosto. – O que o médico disse a eles Sango?

_Coisas como... Kagome estar sofrendo muito no estado em que está que é preciso deixa-la partir, porque é impossível dizer quando ela acordará ou se ela acordará um dia, porque os comas variam de um a outro e também que no caso dela acordar ela pode ficar... – sua voz foi baixando até sumir.

_O que? – Eu e Miroku incentivamos ao mesmo tempo – Ela/Eu pode/posso ficar como ao acordar?

Ao ouvidos de Inuyasha, sendo ele o único que pode me ver e ouvir, a pergunta deve ter soada confusa, já que ele ouviu nossas duas vozes misturadas, mas aos ouvidos de Sango que não pode me ouvir, a pergunta soou clara sendo que a única voz que ela ouviu foi a de Miroku.

_Paralitica. – Sango soltou de uma só vez, e todos nós ficamos novamente em silencio mortal, Sango foi a única a continuar a falar. – No dia do acidente ela precisou de uma cirurgia às pressas, o carro lhe bateu muito forte e... Eles fizeram o máximo para salvar Kagome e a deixar sem sequelas, mas só iriam conseguir saber se ela ficou ou não paralitica depois que ela acordasse.

_Só que eu nunca acordei. – sussurrei me recostando ao sofá – Inuyasha e se for verdade? E se meu corpo realmente estiver paralitico?

_Não! – respondeu-me Inuyasha, então começou a balançar a cabeça – Não! Não! Não!

_Inuyasha. – Miroku chamou-o seriamente segurando-lhe o braço – Inuyasha fique calmo, nós não viemos aqui discutir se a Kagome pode ou não ter ficado paralitica, nós viemos aqui para discutir como faremos a família dela desistir de desligar os aparelhos dela!

_É isso mesmo. – apoiei me levantando – Além do mais, olhe para mim eu posso andar perfeitamente bem!

E para provar comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na sala atravessando a mesinha de centro repetidas vezes.

É claro que, talvez este corpo não físico nada tenha a ver com meu corpo material possivelmente paralitico, mas eu só disse isso para acalmar Inuyasha.

_Foi assim que ele os convenceu não foi? – Inuyasha perguntou de repente – Dizendo que ela poderia acordar e descobrir-se paralitica.

_Isso não é razão para me matarem! – protestei.

_Mas ainda assim, isso não seria razão para mata-la. – disse Miroku, quase como se houvesse me ouvido.

_Ah o médico falou tanta coisa sobre isso aquele "Naraku" – disse Sango em tom cansado – Nos custos de tratar de uma deficiente, nos risco de Kagome poder cair em depressão e... O fato de que eles seriam obrigados a se mudarem do templo sagrado, por causa daquela escadaria e suas dezenas de degraus.

Que tipo de médico é esse que está tentando convencer os familiares de sua paciente a desligarem os aparelhos e deixarem-na morrer?

_Além do mais, eles já perderam totalmente a esperança de que Kagome vá acordar um dia. – disse Inuyasha rabugento.

_Então nós precisamos fazê-los voltar acreditar que Kagome irá acordar um dia. – afirmou Miroku. – Que tal começarmos por Souta? Ele é pequeno, deve ser mais fácil de convencer.

_Não. – disse Sango – Ele é só um garotinho, não influencia em nada sobre os aparelhos de Kagome.

_Apoiado. – concordei me sentando ao lado dela.

_Mas o que faremos então? – perguntou Inuyasha – Será que o médico aceitaria suborno para convencê-los a não desligarem os aparelhos?

_E da onde tiraríamos o dinheiro Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango, então suspirou e balançou a cabeça – Não, eu acho melhor irmos falar diretamente com os Higurashi adultos mesmo.

_Mas é o que eu estou dizendo desde o inicio! – exclamou Miroku – Então, quem de nós irá?

_Todos nós. – afirmou Sango – Três contra dois.

_Eu... Não vou. – disse Inuyasha, me olhando diretamente enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

_Por quê? – disseram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

_Não posso explicar. – ele respondeu – Vocês vão, eu fico, mas não se preocupem porque eu também vou ajudar... Da minha maneira.

Levou algum tempo para Inuyasha convencer Miroku e Sango a irem sozinhos falar com meu avô e minha mãe, mas finalmente ele conseguiu.

Então nós dois ficamos olhando da janela da cozinha até que Sango e Miroku desaparecessem do nosso alcance de vista, e Inuyasha apressou-se para seu quarto.

_O que vai fazer? – perguntei o seguindo – O que está planejando?

_Você precisa lembrar-se de tudo o mais rápido possível, para o caso deles não conseguirem convencer seu avô e sua mãe. – me explicou catando o que pareciam ser álbuns de fotografias por todo o quarto.

_Inuyasha! – chamei, mas ele pareceu não me ouvir – Inuyasha!

_O que? – ele respondeu finalmente. Agora enfiando um terceiro álbum debaixo do braço.

_É que nós não sabemos se é realmente essa a razão de eu não poder voltar ao meu corpo! – despejei.

Inuyasha parou no batente da porta e me olhou seriamente.

_Não. Não sabemos. Mas essa é a nossa única esperança.

É ele está certo. Essa é a nossa única esperança.

_Então... Fotos? – perguntei me sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

_Desde a época que nos conhecemos. – ele concordou abrindo o primeiro álbum – Acho que isso pode fazer você se lembrar de algo, não é?

_Acho que sim. – concordei – Afinal já me lembro de bastante c...

__Kagome._ – espantei-me ao ouvir a voz da menina branca me chamando – _Kagome._

Olhei em volta a procurando, mas na sala estávamos apenas eu e Inuyasha.

_O que foi? – ele me perguntou.

_Nada. – eu respondi – Só achei que tinha ouvido alguém me...

__Kagome._ – novamente ouço a voz dela.

Só que dessa vez me levanto em um pulo porque parece que ela soprou bem no meu ouvido.

_Kagome, você está bem? – perguntou-me Inuyasha.

_Sim. – respondi olhando em volta desconfiadamente.

_O que está procurando?

_Nada.

__Kagome._ – novamente a ouvi me chamando – _Kagome, precisamos falar, venha Kagome._

Então eu olhei para cima, não sei como explicar, mas de repente eu sabia exatamente onde estava a menina branca, e também sabia que deveria atender ao seu chamado.

_Estou indo. – respondi sem muita certeza de que ela poderia me ouvir.

_Indo? – repetiu Inuyasha – Indo aonde?

_Ao hospital. –disse a ele já começando a flutuar – Me encontre lá.

_Espere Kagome! – ele levantou-se num salto – Você não pode ir, nós temos que...

_Eu preciso. – contei-lhe delicadamente.

Então, eu ganhei os céus, e novamente voei livre como um pássaro em direção ao hospital, para ir ao encontro da menina branca.

*.*.*.*

Feliz Natal Gente!

Então o que acharam deste capitulo? O que será que a menina branca quer com a Kagome? Vamos, chutem! Vejam se adivinham!

E, eu não sei por que, mas sinto que essa estória se aproxima do fim.

Respostas as review's:

**Bad Little Angel: **Ah eu amei o seu nome!

Muito bom mesmo! Se eu tivesse tido essa ideia antes, eu o usaria! U.U

Ah eu sei como é isso, já aconteceu comigo e eu tive que reescrever tudo de novo, mas agora eu aprendi a lição: sempre que termino algo eu envio pro meu e-mail, assim se acontecer algo tudo que eu tenho que fazer é baixar do meu e-mail.

Ah tá, agora entendi.

**Kah:** Ah que bom que está adorando!

Nisso eu concordo, ele realmente parece com o do anime estando com a Kikyou e com ciúmes da Kagome. U.U

Eu também sou muito fã do Sesshoumaru, talvez eu o coloque no próximo capitulo!

**Gabyh:** Exatamente! Ela vive num mundo paralelo completamente louco KKKK

Isso mesmo, vão desligar, porque eles têm medo que ela nunca acorde!

É verdade, mas vamos admitir que no anime ele é igualzinho, quando promete que vai ficar junto com a Kagome e depois sai correndo atrás da Kikyou.

**EllenChaii:** Êpa! Calma! Respira! O.O

Muita calma nessa hora, e lembre-se: Não mande ninguém para o tártaro, pense no tio suquinho, ele não que mais gente pra congestionar o submundo.

Inveja? Eu?

Porque eu teria inveja se sou filha de Éris? Deusa primordial do caos e da discórdia. *risada sinistra* Cuidado, não me provoque.


	11. Minha dívida

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Minha dívida.**

.

_Estou aqui. – falei assim que atravessei a janela de meu quarto e pousei no chão, só que a cena que vi, foi uma que eu nunca nem sequer imaginar em ver: Sesshoumaru em pé ao lado de minha cama.

Ele esticou uma mão e a passou levemente pelo contorno de meu rosto, e sim, eu senti o toque dele, depois voltou a recolher a mão e a colocou dentro do bolso do paletó, e ficou ali, em silencio, apenas olhando para o meu corpo inerte.

_Porque está vestida desse jeito? – dei um pequeno pulo de susto quando a menina branca apareceu do meu lado.

No entanto, a pergunta dela me deixou intrigada e eu me obriguei a olhar minhas próprias roupas, fiquei mais vermelha do que já fiquei em toda a minha vida e foi à primeira vez desde que tudo isso começou que eu dei graças aos céus por ninguém poder me ver, eu estava usando o uniforme de educação física da escola. Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Porque Inuyasha não me disse nada?

Suspirei, provavelmente estava tão envolvido, com o lance de que vão desligar meus aparelhos que ele nem notou.

_Ele não é de falar muito, é? – perguntou-me a menina branca me tirando de meus devaneios – Ele vem aqui com regularidade, todas as segundas-feiras no final do horário de visita.

_Verdade? – sussurrei – E diz alguma coisa?

_Não, apenas fica olhando você dormir, depois vai embora.

Então, Sesshoumaru vem me visitar com regularidade no hospital? Saber disso me fez sentir uma profunda alegria dentro do peito, quer dizer, nós nos falamos muito poucas vezes, e eu sempre ficava nervosa e envergonhada demais para falar qualquer coisa com coerência e mesmo assim, aqui está ele, me visitando no hospital. Será que ele sabe dos meus sentimentos por ele? Ou que querem desligar meus aparelhos?

_Você sabe por que eu te chamei? – a menina branca cortou-me os pensamentos.

_Uh... Não. – respondi desviando meu olhar de Sesshoumaru para ela – E não posso ficar por muito tempo, porque eu perco a noção de tempo longe do Inuyasha e não posso perder tempo algum, porque estou com meus dias contados. Literalmente.

_Eu sei disso tudo. – ela me fitou – Quando se esta morta, você sabe de muita coisa.

Engoli o seco, às vezes, só às vezes, eu me esqueço de que essa garotinha está morta.

_Inuyasha. – falei de súbito – Ele veio aqui?

_Veio. – me respondeu – Esteve esperando aqui até o horário de visita acabar e a enfermeira o expulsar daqui, poucos minutos depois este homem chegou.

_Se o horário de visitas acabou então o que Sesshoumaru faz aqui? – franzi o cenho.

Sesshoumaru estava tão imóvel, enquanto velava por meu corpo na cama de hospital, que até parecia uma estatua.

_Ele é bem persuasivo eu acho. – me respondeu a menina branca.

_Espera! – exclamei – Se o horário de visita já acabou então...! – virei-me rapidamente para trás e gemi ao perceber que o cenário lá fora não era de um inicio de manha como quando eu deixei Inuyasha e disse para vir me encontrar aqui, e sim de um meio de tarde, talvez 16h50min. – Eu perdi a noção de tempo de novo!

_Você disse que não pode perder tempo, então vamos. – a menina branca virou-se e atravessou à janela, eu ainda lancei um ultimo olhar a Sesshoumaru antes de segui-la.

Claro que eu já saí voando por ai, e é até bem divertido, mas a menina branca, ela não voava, ela andava pelo céu, como se estivesse andando no chão ou em qualquer outra superfície sólida, eu ainda tentei andar como ela, mas meus pés se atrapalhavam sem ter nada em que pisar, eles tropeçavam no ar e enrolavam-se uns nos outros, e eu acabava sem sair do lugar, foi realmente caótico, depois de alguns momentos eu suspirei e decidi voar, como já estava acostumada. Enquanto isso, a menina branca me esperava pacientemente, afinal ela tinha toda a eternidade não é? Já havia morrido.

_Kagome, eu te chamei porque quero te ajudar a despertar.

_Verdade? – eu me senti emocionada, e tenho certeza que começaria a chorar se pudesse – Obrigada... Muito obrigada.

_Para acordar você precisa saber, para saber você precisa lembrar, e para lembrar é preciso entender.

_Eu não entendi. – murmurei sem graça.

_É muito simples Kagome, para despertar, você precisa saber o que a mantém presa a esta dimensão, e para saber, primeiro você precisa lembrar, mas não vai conseguir fazer isso sem antes compreender.

_Compreender o que?

_Tudo. – ela tocou os pés no chão.

Eu não tinha percebido que estávamos perdendo altitude, mas me espantei quando vi que já era noite, o tempo estava passando rápido demais, e isso não é bom, ao nosso redor estava havendo um festival, e eu me peguei tentando reconhecer aquele templo.

_Onde estamos? – perguntei olhando em volta, as pessoas atravessavam a mim e a menina branca sem se dar conta de nossas presenças ali.

_É melhor perguntar, quando estamos.

Olhei para ela sem entender, como assim? Eu havia perdido tanto assim a noção do tempo?

Mas, ainda que temerosa, eu decidi por fim perguntar:

_Quando estamos?

_20 de setembro de 1998. – respondeu para o meu espanto – Meu aniversário de oito anos de idade, e também à noite em que deixei o mundo dos vivos.

Preciso dizer que isso me deixou toda arrepiada?

_Venha. Quero lhe mostrar algo. – ela me segurou pela mão e começou a levar-me por entre as pessoas – Ali está.

Disse olhando para duas crianças, duas meninas vestidas em kimonos na verdade, ambas olhavam de um lado para o outro, um pouco assustadas, como se estivessem perdidas, eu me surpreendi ao perceber que uma delas era a menina branca, exatamente igual a como ela está agora aqui do meu lado segurando-me pela mão, tudo era igual, inclusive o espelho em suas mãos e as roupas.

Prestando um pouco mais de atenção eu vi que a menina branca a nossa frente não era exatamente igual a que segurava a minha mão, na verdade os cabelos dela não eram brancos, eram loiros, mas de um tom tão claro que pareciam quase brancos, a pele continuava clara, mas não tão alva quanta agora, e os olhos... Eles não eram opacos.

A menina ao seu lado parecia ter metade de sua idade, os olhos eram de um estranho tom de castanho, quase vermelhos, e os cabelos eram escuros e estava presos com duas pequenas plumas, ela usava um kimono também branco com algumas listras cor de vinho, mas a manga direita ficava caindo do ombro, revelando outro kimono por baixo, de cor azul.

_Aquela sou eu, e minha irmã caçula. – me disse a menina branca – Eu ganhei este espelho de minha mãe, numa das barraquinhas deste festival, ela é obcecada pelo próprio reflexo e achou que eu deveria ser também, só que logo depois minha irmã e eu nos perdemos dela. – fez uma pausa – Nós ficamos um pouco diferentes quando morremos. – comentou.

_Kanna. – chamou a garotinha, ajeitando a manga do kimono impacientemente – Eu estou com medo, onde está a mamãe?

_Fique calma Kagura, tenho certeza que vamos acha-la. – estremeci quando eu ouvi a menina branca, que acabei de descobrir que na verdade se chama Kanna, dizer o nome da irmã caçula.

Aquele nome me despertou terríveis lembranças, Kagura, sim eu lembro-me muito bem deste nome, ela é a prima e comparsa de Kikyou, era ela quem ajudava a prima em tudo para me atormentar, um dia, enquanto Kikyou tentava enfiar minha cabeça na privada ela ficou vigiando da porta, e em outro ela "testemunhou" contra mim, dizendo que eu agredi sua prima sem razão, sendo que o que realmente aconteceu foi que Kikyou me puxou os cabelos e eu pelo susto acabei batendo com a costa da mão na face dela, e a marca da minha mão no rosto dela só serviu para dar ainda mais razão ao testemunho falso de Kagura. Minha mãe foi chamada e eu quase fui suspensa.

_Não julgue Kagura. – me pediu Kanna – Está noite mudou, talvez para sempre, o jeito dela de agir.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, meio insegura.

Mas... Se Kanna é a irmã de Kagura, que é prima de Kikyou, então Kanna é... Prima de Kikyou.

_Kanna. – choramingou a Kagura pequenininha – Eu quero a mamãe.

_Eu sei Kagura. – ela falou docemente – Mas fique calminha e vamos ficar bem aqui, lembra? Mamãe nos disse que no caso de nos perdemos devemos ficar paradas esperando alguém nos achar.

Eu olhei para Kanna chocada com seu comportamento tão maduro para uma criança de seu tamanho.

_Sempre fui muito responsável. – comentou.

_Olhe Kagura. – disse a outra Kanna, a que ainda estava viva, aparentemente tentando animar a irmã – Não é lindo aquele leque? Você o quer?

_Sim. – os olhos da menininha brilharam – Eu quero!

Kanna sorriu, e eu achei que ela ficava uma gracinha sorrindo, e levou a irmã até uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo com vários prêmios, um deles era um leque branco, com detalhes vermelhos e de extremidades negras.

Fiquei impressionada com a pontaria de Kanna, que ganhou o leque para a irmã caçula sem nem soar, eu ficaria lá até o festival acabar e não teria acertado nada.

_É tão bonito Kanna, obrigada. – agradeceu a menininha.

Para uma criança da sua idade ela até que falava muito bem.

Foi então que algo aconteceu, Kagura pareceu ver algo e sorriu com isso, depois saiu correndo sem esperar a irmã, enquanto gritava:

_Olhe Kanna, é um policial, ele pode nos ajudar a achar a mamãe!

_Kagura espere. – gritou Kanna tentando correr, mas se atrapalhando com o kimono – Não corra você pode se machucar!

_Ah não tem problema não irmã, eu sei correr muito b... Uh! – fez quando seu leque saiu voando – Meu leque!

_Deixa que eu pego. – disse Kanna passando correndo pela irmã, uma mão segurava o espelho enquanto a outra segurava seu kimono para que ficasse acima dos joelhos e ela pudesse correr livremente.

O leque voou até o meio da Avenida e sem pensar Kanna correu até ele.

_Espere menininha. – gritou o policial fazendo menção de ir até Kanna – Não vá para a rua pode ser perigoso!

Mas Kanna não ouviu o policial, ela abaixou-se na avenida e apanhou o leque, depois se virou sorridente para a irmã e o balançou acima da cabeça.

_Kagura eu peguei!

De repente ouviu-se o som da buzina de um caminhão, e tudo ficou absolutamente sem som, se tornou mais lento e em preto em branco, eu vi Kagura gritar já com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, o policial correu em direção a Kanna, mas não houve tempo, e ela foi atingida por um caminhão, então eu me vi, não dentro da cena, mas olhando-a através do espelho do espirito de Kanna, e tudo o que eu pude ver, foi à mão inerte de Kanna caindo no asfalto e largando o leque quebrado. Depois tudo desapareceu e eu apenas pude ver a mim mesma refletida ali.

_Eu morri na mesma hora. – me disse Kanna – Por toda a minha curta vida eu fui responsável, e em meu único momento de irresponsabilidade eu abandonei o mundo dos vivos.

_Sinto muito. – falei.

_Não sinta. – ela me pediu – Kagura é quem sente muito, e sua culpa me impede de atravessar para o plano espiritual, eu estou presa a ela.

Uma sepultura surgiu atrás dela, como se tivesse surgido das sombras, e Kanna se sentou nela, logo um cemitério começou a se formar em nossa volta, e eu me vi cercada de sepulturas, a cima de nós o céu continuava claro, como se não houvesse se passado nem 10 minutos desde que estivemos no hospital. Já comentei que sempre tive horror a cemitérios?

_Este é meu tumulo Kagome. – me disse Kanna, sem largar de seu espelho – Meus pais não quiseram cremar-me e levar-me para casa, pois acharam que isso atormentaria ainda mais a minha irmã.

Eu fiquei com pena de Kanna, por ter morrido tão jovem.

Ela olhou em volta e eu fiz o mesmo, havia umas poucas pessoas visitando alguns túmulos, e eu estremeci ao avistar uma garota de cabelos curtos e escuros meios esverdeados, que vestia roupas escuras e curtas, ela estava sentada em cima de outra sepultura e brincava distraidamente com um pente vermelho entre suas mãos, o único problema era que o tom pálido da pele e os olhos opacos e vermelhos me lembraram de Kanna, então eu soube que ela também estava morta.

_Não podemos conversar em outro lugar? – perguntei quase suplicante.

_Kagome, existem três dimensões, a primeira delas é a dimensão dos vivos, daqueles que possuem um corpo material, e é chamada de plano material. – Kanna começou a explicar parecendo não escutar meu pedido – A terceira dimensão é a dimensão dos mortos, daqueles que apenas esperam para reencarnar, e ela é conhecida como plano espiritual.

_E... A segunda dimensão?

_A segunda dimensão, é chamada de plano astral, aqui se encontram tanto os vivos quanto os mortos, mas apenas em situações... Especiais.

_O que quer dizer com isso?

_Quero dizer Kagome, que está dimensão é um tipo de prisão, é a dimensão dos espectros que não podem partir para o plano espiritual porque ainda estão presos de alguma forma ao plano material, a estes damos os nomes de espíritos desencarnados, ou simplesmente fantasmas. E também, no seu caso, a dimensão dos vivos que por alguma razão escapuliram de seus corpos a estes se dá o nome de projeções astrais.

_Então eu sou uma projeção astral?

_Exatamente. – respondeu-me Kanna – Todos nós que estamos aqui presos a esta dimensão temos uma divida, uma tarefa pendente por assim dizer, quando quitamos essa divida somos libertados para partir ao plano espiritual, ou no seu caso, voltar ao plano material.

_E como quitamos nossa divida?

_Normalmente, precisamos procurar uma pessoa sensível ao mundo espiritual, para que possa nos ajudar, alguém como seu amigo Miroku.

_Miroku?

_Você não percebeu que ele sente sua presença quando você se aproxima? – no espelho de Kanna começou a surgir à imagem de Miroku, como uma foto.

_É... Eu percebi. – confessei – Mas então ele sabe que estou lá?

_Quase. Ele sabe que há alguma coisa lá, mas não sabe que é você, acho que ele tem medo, do contrario caso se esforçasse um pouco ele seria sim capaz de nos ver, ouvir e ajudar. – lentamente a imagem de Miroku desfez-se do espelho de Kanna – Porém você já tem alguém que pode vê-la.

_Inuyasha. – murmurei.

_Talvez ele possa te ajudar a quitar sua divida, mas você tem que se lembrar dela sozinha.

De repente, tive um pressentimento.

_Você sabe qual é minha divida não sabe Kanna?

_Como eu disse Kagome, quando se está morta se sabe de muitas coisas. – respondeu-me Kanna. – Mas você tem que lembrar sozinha, eu não posso interferir.

_Kanna. – chamei – O que te prende ao plano astral?

Kanna me olhou, e em seguida colocou-se de pé.

_Kagome olhe para mim. – pediu – O que você ver?

Atrás dela seu tumulo desapareceu, e ao nosso redor o cemitério fez o mesmo, eu a olhei com atenção, mas para mim ela continuava sendo apenas uma pequena menininha morta, de kimono branco e um espelho na mão, então eu prestei um pouco mais de atenção. E vi que em torno de Kanna surgiam correntes de aparência pesada e enferrujada, havia correntes em torno de seu pescoço, nos pulsos, nos tornozelos e por todo o corpo.

_Tanta dor, tantas lágrimas... Aqui estou com a alma aprisionada, a consciência de meu ser sendo testada. Aqui estou eu em cárcere eterno. Meu crime? _Amar. _– Kanna recitou tristemente. – Eu amei demais a minha irmã.

Eu não conseguia parar de encarar as correntes de Kanna, elas a prendiam a algum lugar inexistente, pois as correntes se estendiam através da infinita escuridão, parecendo levar a lugar algum, e eu me sentia surpresa por ver que aquela menina tão pequena ainda conseguia continuar de pé, mesmo com aquelas correntes que pareciam ser extremamente pesadas.

_No plano astral não existe gravidade Kagome. – explicou-me como se lesse meus pensamentos – Por isso eu não sinto o peso das correntes, mas ainda assim elas servem perfeitamente para me prenderem aqui.

_Mas que correntes são essas Kanna?

_Kagura sente-se culpada por minha morte, e sua culpa é tão intensa e pesada que me mantem presa a este mundo, me mantem presa a ela. E a única forma de libertar-me é fazer com que Kagura perdoe a ela mesma. – disse-me Kanna – É por isso que eu estou te ajudando Kagome, nós estamos em situações muito parecidas, ambas fomos atropeladas, ambas corríamos por uma pessoa. Se você morrer, certamente terminara aprisionada no plano astral como eu, pelas correntes da culpa de Inuyasha.

_Mas quando Kagura morrer, você será libertada, não é? – de repente me dei conta de que havia acabado de desejar a morte de sua irmã – Desculpe-me.

_Eu não serei libertada após a morte de Kagura. – respondeu-me Kanna – A principio pensei a mesma coisa, mas então me dei conta que se a culpa de Kagura permanecer mesmo após a morte, nós ficaremos presas no plano astral, até que ela cumpra sua divida: perdoa-se. Não foi culpa de Kagura o que aconteceu, eu deveria ter olhado para os dois lados antes de atravessar. – Então ela ergueu o espelho em minha direção – Kagome, porque você acha que Inuyasha pode vê-la?

_Não sei.

_Então olhe para si mesma Kagome, e me diga: o que você vê?

Eu olhei para seu espelho, mas não vi a mim, e sim a um fio prateado, mas parecia ser feito de algo, que não era sólido, quase como se ele fosse liquido. Franzi o cenho.

_Eu vejo um fio prateado. – respondi.

_Este fio, é o que liga teu espirito a teu corpo, quando ele se rompe, a vida se extingue. Este, Kagome, é o fio da vida.

Então o fio transformou-se, já não era mais o fio prateado, era uma linha vermelha, dessas que se usa para costurar, e eu não entendi o que aquilo queria dizer.

_E esta linha vermelha? – perguntei – O que ela é?

_Esta linha Kagome, é o que te liga a Inuyasha, é por causa dela que você perde a noção de tempo longe dele, é por causa dela que ele pode te ver e te ouvir, esta linha apesar da aparência frágil é o laço mais forte que pode existir entre dois seres humanos, ela é inquebrável e pode vencer todas as barreiras do tempo e até mesmo da morte, esta linha Kagome, tem tudo haver com a tua divida, ela pode aprisiona-la e também libertá-la.

_Que linha é essa? – perguntei com desespero.

_Descubra você mesma, e então saberá qual é a divida que você tem a pagar.

Kanna começou a se dissolver, juntamente com a escuridão.

_Kanna! – eu chamei antes que ela desaparecesse por completo – Não pode me dar nem mesmo uma dica?

Ela inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

_O que você sente por Sesshoumaru Kagome? – perguntou-me – O que você sente _exatamente_ por Sesshoumaru Kagome?

E de repente eu me vi sentada no sofá da sala de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Ouvi o som da fechadura e a porta se abriu, dando passagem a Sesshoumaru, olhei para o relógio na parede ele dizia que ainda era 17h22min, então eu havia ficado aproximadamente apenas meia hora junto com a menina b... Digo, junto com a Kanna. E eu ainda tenho 44 dias para acordar antes de... Engoli o seco, se aprisionada no plano astral pelas correntes da culpa.

Eu preciso descobrir qual é a minha divida pendente, e para isso, preciso saber o que significa aquela linha vermelha. A inquebrável linha vermelha.

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 02/02, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Demorei né? Aposto que teve gente que pensou que eu abandonei!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**DH:** Prontinho mistério resolvido!

**Gabyh:** Não se preocupe a Kanna só quer ajudar, ela não quer que Kagome acabe igual a ela.

Comigo é ao contrário, toda vez que eu vejo que **não** tem post eu quase enlouqueço! ^^

**Lady Kah****:** Hei que linda a sua foto! *.*

Bem eu não tenho muita certeza, é que falta pouca coisa a ser resolvida, mas do jeito que eu enrolo... Então pode ser que já esteja próxima do fim e pode ser que não.

Você acertou a menina branca só quer ajudar, mas realmente não é simples. ^^

**Hitsuki-chan****:** Obrigada, eu fico toda convencida quando recebo elogios.

E desculpe a demora.

**Meel Jacques**: Ah jura que esta amando? ^^

Sempre que alguém diz que gosta das minhas fanfic's eu fico me sentindo o máximo!

**DR Nunes: **Caramba adoro elogios! Obrigada! ^^

Ah eu também amo esse filme, eu acho ele tão... Sei lá, lindo talvez.

Espero que tenha saciado um pouquinho a sua curiosidade, vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima vez.

**danda jabur**: Não foi minha culpa, cortaram a net. ^^

Mas admito que seja bem interessante deixar as leitoras nesse suspense.

Não se preocupe com isso, a Kanna só quer ajudar mesmo.


	12. Prometa me

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Prometa-me.**

.

Quando Inuyasha saiu do quarto, já haviam se passado quase três horas, e eu estava sentada no sofá ao lado de Sesshoumaru vendo televisão com ele.

_Olá. – eu dei um sorriso do tipo "Desculpe ter te dado o bolo".

_Não sabia que já estava em casa. – ele falou – Não te ouvi chegar.

_Cheguei ainda há pouco. – Sesshoumaru botou a bandeja com seu jantar sobre a mesa da sala e se levantou – Jantar?

_Estou cheio. – ele respondeu embora estivesse olhando diretamente para mim – Comi qualquer coisa pela rua.

_Vagabundo. – provocou Sesshoumaru seguindo pelo corredor em direção à cozinha – Se passou o dia todo na rua aposto que não ouviu o telefone tocar e nem sabe de quem é as mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

Eu olhei para Inuyasha que contraia o maxilar, e soube: ele estava em casa quando o telefone tocava, e sabia de quem eram as mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

Mas se ele recusou-se a atender, então só podem ser duas pessoas...

_Foram seus pais. – afirmei – Foram seus pais quem ligaram.

Ele desviou o olhar, e eu suspirei.

Eu conheci o Inuyasha quando tínhamos doze anos, e até então ele ainda morava com os pais, mas mesmo assim não parecia que eles tinham um relacionamento muito bom, ele nunca me disse muita coisa sobre os pais, na verdade, ele nunca me disse qualquer coisa sobre os pais, e eu tão pouco os vi, mesmo que em foto, até que poucos dias depois de fazer treze anos Inuyasha fugiu de casa para morar com o irmão que, segundo ele, odeia com todas as fibras de seu ser.

E o sentimento é reciproco, mas eu não acho que os dois se odeiem tanto assim, porque Sesshoumaru poderia muito bem ter enxotado ele para fora, mas ao invés disso o abrigou e deu um quarto para ele.

Um pouco mais de um ano mais tarde, quando Inuyasha já tinha quatorze e eu tinha acabado de fazer treze, veio o acidente.

_Não, eu não sei de quem são as mensagens na secretária eletrônica. – ele negou por fim, após um longo momento em silêncio, mas eu tenho certeza de que ele está mentindo.

Sesshoumaru voltou à sala com um copo de água, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Inuyasha, tenho a impressão de que ele também sabe que Inuyasha está mentindo, porém ele não comentou nada, atravessou a sala e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica.

__Você tem uma nova mensagem – _a secretaria eletrônica informou, depois ouvimos o "PIB" e a voz de uma mulher desconhecida para mim começou a falar_ – Alô Sesshoumaru, é Izayoi, eu só liguei para saber como o Inuyasha está. Hã... Ligue-me tá bem? Amo vocês. Os dois._

_Sua mãe. – eu adivinhei.

_Minha mãe. – Inuyasha repetiu – Vai ligar para ela?

Sesshoumaru bebeu um gole de água antes de responder com outra pergunta.

_E porque você mesmo não faz isso, pivete?

_Ela pediu para você ligar. – Inuyasha retrucou – E se eu ligar, _ele_ pode atender.

Franzi o cenho, estranhando a forma como Inuyasha falou "ele", como se fosse algum vírus contagioso que pudesse te matar só de você falar nele.

_E até quando pretende evita-lo? – Sesshoumaru colocou o copo de água em cima da televisão e pegou o fone do telefone.

_Até me formar. – Inuyasha fez uma careta – E não vai ser em direito!

_Diga isso a ele então. – Sesshoumaru lhe estendeu o gancho do telefone sem fio após discar alguns números.

_Eu já disse lembra? E fui colocado para fora de casa.

_Achei que tivesse fugido. – murmurei chocado.

_Eu fugi. – ele resmungou – Depois que minha mãe conseguiu convencer meu pai a me deixar voltar para casa quando me expulsou só que agora quem não queria mais ficar lá era eu.

_Comovente a sua história de vida. – Sesshoumaru girou os olhos e colocou o fone na orelha – Izayoi, você me ligou.

Sesshoumaru ficou falando com a mãe de Inuyasha pelo telefone, mas ele, pegou as chaves e saiu, é claro que eu fui atrás dele, estranhamente ele preferiu descer pelas escadas ao invés do elevador, mas nós paramos de descer entre o segundo e o primeiro andar, Inuyasha sentou-se nos degraus e eu fiz o mesmo. Ficamos calados por algum tempo, até o silêncio começar a me incomodar.

_Você está bem?

_Onde esteve esse tempo todo? – ele me olhou

_Primeiro você me responde, depois eu te explico. – balancei a cabeça.

_Estou. – ele respondeu – Não é que eu não queira falar com a minha mãe, eu só não quero falar com ele.

_Seu pai?

_É. Ele quer que eu curse direito. – suspirou – Eu ainda não sei o que quero fazer da minha vida, mas com certeza não é direito.

_Você deveria tentar explicar isso a ele.

_Já tentei, muitas vezes, da ultima vez ele me colocou para fora de casa, minha mãe acabou discutindo com ele que acabou me deixando entrar em casa de novo, então eu arrumei minhas coisas, saí pela janela e nunca mais voltei. Aquele velho é teimoso feito uma mula.

_Que nem alguém que eu conheço. – dei uma risadinha.

_Agora me diz onde esteve.

_Que rapaz mais insistente. – girei os olhos de brincadeira – Mas tudo bem eu conto: estive com a Kanna.

_Quem? – Inuyasha franziu o cenho.

_É uma longa história.

_Temos tempo.

Sem ter outra escapatória, eu contei tudo a Inuyasha, como cheguei e vi Sesshoumaru no hospital, a história de Kanna, prima de Kikyou, como ela quis me ajudar e as coisas que havia me contado: as três dimensões. O fio prateado da vida. A misteriosa linha vermelha. E por fim, sobre a minha divida misteriosa.

_Você não tem a menor ideia do que seja? – perguntou-me.

_Sinceramente não. – confessei.

Acabamos ficando um bom tempo ali conversando, e quando voltamos Sesshoumaru estava lavando pratos na cozinha, ele disse a Inuyasha que Izayoi pediu de novo que ele voltasse para casa e que o pai estava arrependido, mas Inuyasha fingiu que não escutou, e mudou de assunto.

_Há quanto tempo tem ido visitar Kagome no hospital?

_Desde o acidente. – respondeu com pouco caso, colocando o prato no escorredor e desligando a torneira.

_Por quê? Vocês dois mal se falavam. – ele me olhou desconfiado como se perguntasse "Então, o que está me escondendo?".

_Eu sou inocente! – ergui as mãos a altura da cabeça. Hã... Eu sou inocente não é?

_Não sei. – ele respondeu secando as mãos e saindo da cozinha – Fui uma vez, depois voltei de novo e de novo, apenas isso, eu acho que ela me lembra de Rin, mas eu não lhe devo satisfações pivete.

_Rin? – perguntei quando Sesshoumaru foi embora.

_A namorada dele. – explicou-me Inuyasha – Viajou para estudar no exterior faz três anos, parece que mais um ano e ela voltará para cá... – ele franziu o cenho – Agora que ele falou vocês são até meio parecidas mesmo.

Eu caí para trás, sentada no ar, e fui caindo lentamente até chegar ao chão.

_Sesshoumaru tem namorada? – balbuciei. – E porque eu não sabia?

_Bem, porque você conheceu Sesshoumaru nas poucas vezes que ele foi me buscar na escola, lembra? E nessas ocasiões Rin nunca estava com ele, e depois você só passou a frequentar este apartamento quando eu fugi de casa, mas Rin já havia viajado há algumas semanas. – ele explicou – Acho que há uma foto dela no quarto d...

Ele hesitou, talvez finalmente percebendo o estado deprimente em que eu me encontrava.

Nota mental: Homem é um animal muito lento de raciocínio.

_Ah Kagome, não... Não chore, por favor. – ele ajoelhou-se a minha frente.

_Você ainda não entendeu Inuyasha? – balancei a cabeça sem levantar o olhar – Eu não posso chorar nessa forma.

Ele tentou tocar meu rosto, talvez esquecendo que não pode me tocar, mas quando sua mão encontrou-se com o nada ele recuou e sentou-se no chão, bem ao meu lado e respirou fundo.

_Não te contei nada porque achei que era apenas uma paixonite, muitas meninas têm paixonites pelo Sesshoumaru... O que é muito mau gosto em minha opinião. – dei uma pequena risadinha – E também não queria te ver ficar assim.

_Mas esconder de mim também foi errado. – eu suspirei e coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos – Você me deixou alimentar falsas esperanças.

_Feh. – ele deve ter se sentido desconfortável, porque se levantou – Será que há algo que eu possa fazer para me redimir?

De repente, e sem motivo aparente, me lembrei de que antes do acidente eu costumava fazer chantagem emocional com o Inuyasha, mas só às vezes.

_Na verdade sim. – olhei para ele com olhos pidões. – Poderíamos ir ver seus pais.

Ele afastou-se para trás, seu rosto endureceu-se e seus ombros ficaram tensos.

_Não. – disse firmemente.

_Está bem, então. – murmurei com voz chorosa enxugando uma lágrima imaginaria de meu rosto e escondi a cabeça de novo entre os joelhos. – Eu só achei que queria se redimir comigo, só isso.

_Droga Kagome! – o ouvi resmungar, e logo depois ir embora, então a porta de seu quarto bateu.

Ergui a cabeça, é hora de começar a contagem regressiva, cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... E... Ouvi a porta de seu quarto se abrindo de novo, Inuyasha veio marchando de volta, enquanto eu encenava minha melhor cara de choro, ele parou a minha frente com expressão contrariada e braços cruzados.

_Está bem. – e desviou o olhar – Vamos amanhã depois da escola.

Meu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso e eu saltei sobre Inuyasha para abraçá-lo, que se assustou com minha reação.

_Obrigada Inu...! – e acabei atravessando-o, e quase caindo no chão.

Mas parei no ar.

Olhei para trás com um sorriso sem jeito, e ele deu o mesmo sorriso e virou-se para ficar de frente para mim.

_Estamos sempre nos esquecendo deste detalhe não estamos?

_É. – eu concordei – Nós estamos sim... – Então me lembrei de outro pequeno detalhe do qual havíamos nos esquecido – Sesshoumaru!

_O que...? – ele franziu o cenho.

_Onde está Sesshoumaru? Ele pode ter te ouvido falando sozinho, e estar neste exato estante telefonando para o hospício!

_Ah. – ele fez – Não, ele se trancou no quarto, deve estar on-line falando com... Rin. – sua voz foi baixando à medida que ele falava – Desculpe. – sussurrou.

_Tudo bem. – eu saltei e flutuei até sentar-me em cima da geladeira – E então? Vai jantar ou não?

Inuyasha me olhou e franziu o cenho, como se finalmente percebesse algo, então disse:

_Porque está vestida com o uniforme de Ed. Física da escola?

No dia seguinte, Inuyasha e eu fomos andando para a escola, ele parecia desconfortável, como se cada minuto que se passasse lhe proporcionasse uma dor enorme, mas ele já está há o que? Três anos sem ver ou falar com os pais?

Acho que isso já é um absurdo, já é hora deles sentarem e conversarem!

_Quando vai trocar essa roupa? – ele me perguntou.

_Eu estive pensando, e conclui que troco de roupas sempre que me lembro de algo. – falei pensativa. – Por exemplo, a ultima coisa da qual me lembrei foi o dia em que conheci Sango, e nesse dia eu estava usando o uniforme de Ed. Física.

_E no templo...

_Eu me lembrei de que costumava varrer o pátio usando roupas de miko. – completei.

_Legal. – ele disse – Então se você quiser trocar de roupa...

_Basta eu me lembrar de outra coisa. Sim. – eu sorri.

_Então me faça um favor.

_Quer que eu troque de roupa.

_Hã... Sim. Isso também, mas eu queria te pedir para parar de andar de costas, já está me dando nos nervos.

_Oh. – eu sorri desajeita.

Estávamos andando lado a lado normalmente, exceto pelo fato de eu ser uma projeção astral, quando me ocorreu uma ideia.

Quando eu era pequena, eu via um desenho que simplesmente amava de todo coração, mas eu amava tanto que insisti para que minha mãe me fizesse à roupa que a protagonista usava na abertura do desenho, e acho que ainda me lembro da letra da canção... Talvez, só talvez...

Comecei a andar na frente, mas eu não estava realmente andando, porque meus pés deixaram de tocar o chão e agora eu estava flutuando a uns cinco centímetros dele, enquanto simulava andar de patins, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas e olhando para o céu, logo comecei a cantar:

Eu só quero.

E espero.

Ter pra sempre.

Dei um salto no ar e girei, para ficar de frente a Inuyasha, que agora me olhava confuso enquanto andava e comecei a patinar de costas.

Você junto a mim!

Coloque as mãos em concha sobre o peito e baixei a cabeça com um olhar triste.

Não me atrevo.

Tenho medo.

Balancei a cabeça e olhei para ele com um sorriso radiante, estendendo os braços à frente como se quisesse abraça-lo, mas continuei patinando de costas.

De dizer que eu te amo.

E que te quero assim!

Virei-me de novo e comecei a simular está correndo sobre patins.

Por que...

Por que...

Por que...

Por que...

Comecei a dar vários saltinhos no ar e girar, com os braços acompanhando o movimento.

Quero viver.

Contigo a vida inteira.

Abri os braços e saí voando, fazendo piruetas no ar.

Te darei; meu amor.

Com você eu quero voar.

Lá do alto eu virei-me para Inuyasha novamente e encolhi-me em posição fetal, colocando as mãos em concha sobre o peito, e baixei o rosto novamente, só que desta vez com uma singela expressão de carinho.

Nos teus braços quero viver para sempre.

Só te dando o meu carinho.

Estiquei-me novamente, dei as costas a Inuyasha e decolei para ainda mais alto com os braços abertos e fazendo piruetas novamente.

Para nós podia até parar o tempo.

Parei bem no alto como se estivesse de pé, e virei-me para ele de novo, tendo certeza que meu cabelo iria balançar.

Tudo eu farei!

Não te deixarei!

E comecei a voar em alta velocidade na sua direção, com os braços estendidos para frente como se fosse abraça-lo.

Thu thu thu.

Amor!

Quero o teu calor!

O atravessei e pousei suavemente na calçada bem atrás dele, e sorri quando vi que minha experiência havia dado certo: eu estava usando a roupa que a Sakura usa na abertura de seu desenho, que é o meu favorito, Sakura card. captor. Com báculo mágico e tudo!

_Olha Inuyasha deu certo! – comemorei dando pulinhos.

Inuyasha virou-se para mim, e parecia totalmente desconcertado, só que ficou mais ainda quando viu minhas roupas.

_O que é isso que está vestindo?

_Sakura card. Captor. – expliquei começando a andar sorridente – Eu adorava esse desenho quando era pequena, esta é a roupa da protagonista.

_Legal que esteja revivendo seus dias de infância, agora, por favor, se vista que nem gente normal. – ele girou os olhos ao meu lado

Olhei para ele pelo canto dos olhos, Inuyasha ainda está aborrecido porque eu estou praticamente o obrigando a ir ver os pais, mas tudo bem fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar para lembrar-me de algo. E acabei me lembrando de meu primeiro beijo, com Hojo, naquela pracinha, e eu estava usando um vestido bem levinho, azul bebê, de decote quadrado não muito fundo, alças finas, e que batia três dedos depois do meio das cochas. Usava uma sandalinha branca de salto plataforma, e uma bolsa da mesma cor. Voltei a abrir os olhos e sorri quando me vi usando aquela roupa.

_Melhor? – perguntei a ele.

_É. – ele respondeu.

Eu não quis dizer a ele quando havia usado aquela roupa, porque provavelmente ele iria me mandar trocar de roupa de novo.

Quando chegamos à escola, Miroku e Sango vieram até nós, digo, até o Inuyasha, e eles não tinham noticias nada boas.

_Falamos com a Sra. Higurashi e o vovô Higurashi. – disse Miroku um pouco tenso – Eles estão decididos a desligar os aparelhos.

_Aquele médico idiota conseguiu fazer a cabeça deles! – irritou-se Sango. – Quando tempo temos agora?

_Quarenta e três dias. – eu respondi junto com Inuyasha.

_Não é muito. – disse Miroku levando a mão até a nuca.

Ele esta sentindo a minha presença de novo.

Eu dei um passo à frente, pronta a falar com Miroku, na esperança de que talvez ele consiga me ouvir, mas algo me impediu: uma voz estridente que fez meus tímpanos tremerem.

_Inuyasha! – Kikyou.

Sango fechou a cara imediatamente e pegou Miroku pelo braço.

_Nós vamos indo Inuyasha, nos vemos depois.

Miroku foi embora com ela, sem dizer nem uma palavra, eu até pensei em ir com eles, mas tive medo de me afastar de Inuyasha e perder a noção do tempo de novo, ao meu lado Kikyou saltou sobre Inuyasha para abraça-lo e beijá-lo, eu olhei para o lado oposto.

Talvez perder a noção do tempo não seja assim tão ruim.

_O que aconteceu com você Inuyasha? – ela perguntou manhosa – Desde quinta-feira que não nos vemos.

_Jura que foi assim há tanto tempo? – eu disse – Nossa passou voando!

_Ah Kikyou... – Inuyasha a pegou pelos braços e a afastou de si, eu olhei a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Legar te ver, também.

_Como assim "legal te ver, também"? – ela cruzou os braços – Você ficou três dias inteiros sem me dar noticias, e isso é tudo que tem a me dizer? Nem um pedido de desculpas? Nem uma explicação?

_Nossa, mas que cena! – girei os olhos e me deitei no ar, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça – E apenas por causa de três dias!

_Kikyou... – Inuyasha rangeu os dentes e apertou um pouco mais os braços dela – Você está fazendo uma cena.

_Uma...! Uma cena! – Kikyou conseguiu livrar-se dele e o empurrou – Inuyasha Taisho, eu não estou fazendo uma cena, é você quem já não liga mais pro nosso namoro!

_Nossa, se isso não é uma cena, não quero nem imaginar o que seja uma cena. – comentei começando a mover minhas pernas, para "nadar" ao redor deles – Olha só já tá até amontoando gente!

Inuyasha acabou ficando ruborizado com o meu comentário. Porque percebeu que realmente algumas pessoas estavam parando para olhar a cena, e obviamente o viam como o vilão da história.

Bando de fuxiqueiros que não tem o que fazer.

_Não... Não é isso Kikyou. – ele tentou acalmá-la – É só que, está acontecendo algumas coisas e... Tenho ficado sem tempo.

_Que coisas? – ela exigiu saber.

Inuyasha olhou em volta, Kikyou percebeu seu olhar e virou-se irritada com as mãos nos quadris para a multidão.

_Dá licença? Um pouco de privacidade seria bom!

_O que? Ela não quer atenção? – surpreendi-me quando os alunos começaram a ir embora. – Acho que estou passando mal! – coloquei as costas da mão na testa e fingir desmaiar.

_Pare! – ralhou-me Inuyasha, bem baixinho.

Voei ao seu redor, como se fosse uma serpente, e parei bem atrás dele, simulando passar as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, então sussurrei sinistramente:

_Nem morta!

Sabe que eu até entendo porque os espíritos assombram os humanos?

É muito divertido!

_Bem, e então? – Kikyou virou-se para ele.

_É Kagome, ela está com problemas. – ele disse.

_Não me venha com essa, aquela garota está em coma no hospital!

_Aquela garota. – eu repeti – Olha só como a sua namorada se refere a mim.

Inuyasha balançou a mão no meu rosto, como se quisesse me fazer evaporar. Kikyou olhou-o estranho.

_Um mosquito irritante zumbindo no meu ouvido. – ele explica.

_Um mosquito! – repito indignada – Inuyasha Taisho nunca mais ouse me chamar de mosquito i...!

_É serio Kikyou, eles estão querendo desligar os aparelhos dela. – ele recomeça a falar em tom sério e me ignorando completamente.

_E daí? Eu não dou à mínima! Não é problema nosso! – pude perceber que ela desejou não ter dito nada no momento em que fechou a boca, mas já estava feito – Digo, eu só...

_Também não posso sair com você hoje Kikyou. – Inuyasha cortou friamente – Vou visitar meus pais.

_Inuyasha, espera...! Eu não...! Foi um acidente! – ela tentava consertar enquanto Inuyasha se afastava pelo corredor.

_E essa. – eu disse com pesar logo ao seu lado – É a sua namorada.

Ele olhou-me, como se me perguntasse: "E você tinha que me lembrar disso?".

Durante todo o período das aulas, eu fiquei flutuando acima e ao redor de Inuyasha, hora sentada na posição de lótus o vendo escrever, hora deitada com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça olhado para o teto, mas entediada em tempo integral, confesso que eu já tinha me esquecido que a gente passa tanto tempo assim na escola, por isso que tanta gente é mal humorada desde jovem!

Mas embora eu tenha achado que demorou demais para acabara, percebi que para Inuyasha tudo passou rápido demais.

_Talvez possamos ir até o hospital, e quem sabe você não consiga descobrir qual é esta sua divida.

Olhe para ele pelo canto dos olhos.

_Você não quer mesmo ir ver seus pais, quer?

_Faço qualquer coisa para não ir. – ele me respondeu.

Não adiantou, ele já tinha me prometido então tinha que ir de qualquer forma, claro que não faltaram tentativas de me convencer, a fazermos qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ir ver os pais dele, sinceramente eu não posso acreditar que os pais dele possam ser tão horríveis assim.

Duas horas e meia, depois quando chegamos a frente à casa dos pais dele, Inuyasha recusou-se a bater na porta.

_Talvez não estejam em casa. – disse relutante.

_Talvez você precise bater na porta – eu pressionei. – Bata de uma vez homem!

Ele respirou fundo e tocou a campainha, esperamos alguns minuto e nada, Inuyasha me olhou sorrindo feliz e aliviado, como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma nota maior do que esperava em uma prova para qual não estudou.

_Não há ninguém em casa, vamos embora.

Ele virou-se e desceu os três degraus que separavam a porta da casa da calçada, eu suspirei e o segui, mas quando toquei os pés na calçada, a porta atrás de nós abriu-se.

_Inuyasha? – chamou uma voz feminina.

Inuyasha olhou para trás.

_Olá. Mamãe.

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 07/02, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priy Taisho****:** Bem isso é porque os fantasmas não podem interferir tanto no mundo físico, é contra as regras e... Ai a verdade é que eu gosto de fazer suspense mesmo KKKK.

**Lady Kah****:** Eu sei, o Sesshoumaru visitando a Kagome é tudo! *-*

Ah tudo bem, desde que você continue acompanhando! ^^

**Gabyh**: Ah isso foi mais um capitulo explicativo, a partir de agora as coisas vão se desenrolar.

Sabe mesmo?*sorrisinho*


	13. Trégua

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Que triste, minhas aulas já começam segunda-feira! T.T_

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Trégua.**

.

Se eu fosse descrever aquela mulher parada ali, em uma palavra eu diria: doçura.

Aquela era claramente a mulher mais doce que já havia visto, Inuyasha era muito parecido com ela, os mesmos cabelos e olhos escuros, e, ah que fofo, o mesmo sorriso, seus olhos eram cheios de ternura e quando Inuyasha a chamou de mamãe ela deu um enorme sorriso, e seu sorriso era tão sincero que eu achei que tivesse luz própria.

Tenho certeza de que ela já tinha sonhado com esse momento muitas vezes antes, mas quando aquilo se realizou ela ficou sem ação, e tudo o que pode fazer foi ficar ali parada com seu vestido simples cor-de-rosa e sorrindo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, quando ela finalmente piscou.

_Inuyasha! – disse feliz.

Ela desceu os degraus correndo e lançou-se sobre Inuyasha, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e dobrando os joelhos, obrigando Inuyasha a carrega-la. Quando o largou ela estava eufórica, puxando-o para dentro de casa.

_Meu filho, você voltou! Entre! Vamos Entre Inuyasha, entre!

Só que Inuyasha relutou.

_Ele está em casa?

Sua mãe pareceu ficar um pouco triste com a forma como Inuyasha se referiu ao pai.

_Não... – mas logo seus olhos voltaram a se iluminar – Então entre, vamos, há tanto tempo que eu já não o via!

Desta vez, Inuyasha não se opôs enquanto Izayoi o empurrava para dentro de casa, esbanjando toda a sua alegria eufórica. Foi a primeira vez que não me importei com a porta sendo batida na minha cara, ao invés de ficar brava eu sorri e a atravessei. Encontrei um corredor de paredes azuis, a minha direita, uma escada que levava ao segundo andar, ao longo da parede esquerda havia duas portas, e na parede dos fundos uma terceira.

Toda a casa cheirava a chocolate.

Entrei na primeira porta e vi uma sala de paredes verde bebê, com o chão acarpetado, na parede da esquerda havia um sofá com uma capa azul estampada, na parede da frente um sofá exatamente igual com uma capa igual, Inuyasha estava sentado inquieto neste, havia janelas acima dos dois sofás, no canto entre os dois sofás havia uma mesa redonda com toalha branca estampada e um arranjo de flores de plástico no centro, na parede direita tinha uma estante baixa e longa, com uma televisão em cima e uma foto de cada lado, em baixo podia se ver outras muitas fotos através das portas de vidro, acima da estante, preso a parede, havia três quadros.

O quatro da esquerda era um retrato de Izayoi, a mãe de Inuyasha, de pé diante de um fundo amarelo, com um vestido lilás simples, ela sorria lindamente e segurava um bebê nos braços envolvido por um manto vermelho, ela inclinava o bebê em seus braços de forma que o rosto do bebê entre aparecesse, e o bebê era Inuyasha sem duvida.

O quatro da direita era um retrato de uma mulher desconhecida, mas que me pareceu estranhamente familiar, ela vestia-se muito elegantemente com um vestido branco e longo, ostentando diversas joias, datado de algum período antigo na Itália, os cabelos compridos são louros bem claros, quase brancos, e a pele é pálida, estava sentada numa cadeira de ouro, com almofadas vermelhas, como uma espécie de trono, atrás de si havia uma parede azul muito clara, como se a intenção do pinto tivesse sido pintar todo aquele quadro em tons diferentes de branco ou algo assim, aproximei-me mais do quadro, a mulher de rosto impassível parecia me penetrar à alma com seus olhos extremamente dourados, a única coisa que fugia as cores pálidas e frias, percebi que ela tinha um bebê no colo, enrolado num manto amarelo pastel, mas diferente de Izayoi não fazia questão de mostrar o rosto do bebê.

_Esta é a mãe de Sesshoumaru. – informou-me Inuyasha, parado do meu lado, com as mãos juntas nas costas. – Gosta do estilo clássico.

Então eu entendi porque ela era familiar, Sesshoumaru se parece muito com a mãe, provavelmente ele é o bebê em seus braços.

_Não sabia que tinham mães diferentes.

_Nós temos. – Inuyasha confirmou – Ela se separou de meu_ pai _quando Sesshoumaru tinha três anos de idade, mora na Europa agora, Itália eu acho. – sua voz falhou um pouco quando ele disse "pai".

_Ela não levou Sesshoumaru com ela?

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

_Acho que simplesmente não foi feita para a maternidade.

_Inuyasha? – chamou Izayoi entrando na sala.

Eu e ele viramo-nos no mesmo instante, ela carregava uma bandeja com uma caneca de chocolate quente e biscoito de leite.

_Com quem você falava?

_Com ninguém mamãe. – Inuyasha foi até ela e pegou a bandeja de suas mãos – Estava apenas pensando em voz alta.

Izayoi olhou o quadro além de mim.

_Ela é uma boa mulher Inuyasha, só não sabe se expressar direito. Sesshoumaru sabe disso.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros, e tomou um gole de chocolate quente.

Finalmente olhei para o quadro do meio, era um homem, a principio eu achei que fosse Sesshoumaru, depois percebi que o homem é mais velho e que tinhas rugas de riso em volta dos olhos, como se costumasse rir com frequência (coisa que Sesshoumaru não faz), mas fora isso Sesshoumaru é a cara dele. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona azul escura, usando um terno risca de giz, em seu colo um garotinho sorridente de talvez sete ou oito anos, Inuyasha. De pé atrás dele, estava um adolescente sério demais para a sua idade, ele deveria ter quinze ou dezesseis anos, com penetrantes olhos dourados, Sesshoumaru.

Este deve ser o pai deles, engraçado, pela forma como Inuyasha falou dele, eu meio que esperava encontrar algum monstro terrível, com chifres e olhos verdes incandescentes. Mas neste retrato ele até que parece um cara bem... Simpático.

_Seu pai é como ela. – ouvi Izayoi falar atrás de mim. – Não sabe se expressar direito.

_Mãe, eu não quero falar dele. – Inuyasha retrucou.

_Mas temos que falar dele, Inuyasha! – insistiu sua mãe – Você não pode fugir para o resto da vida.

_É só até me formar. – o ouvir responder – Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui.

Virei-me quando ele disse isso. E o vi levantar-se do sofá, estava a ponto de pedir que ele ficasse, quando Izayoi antecipou-se a mim, segurando a mão de Inuyasha e lhe suplicando com seus grandes olhos escuros que ele ficasse Inuyasha suspirou e sentou-se novamente, eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

_Então não vamos falar de seu pai. – ela concordou – Mas, só me diga que boa alma o convenceu a vir aqui.

_Foi uma garota. – as bochechas de Inuyasha se aqueceram como se estivesse envergonhado por falar de uma garota para a mãe.

_Uma garota! – comemorou Izayoi – Quem é ela? Eu preciso beijá-la!

Se é que é possível ficar corada quando se é uma projeção no plano astral, eu fiquei.

_Bem, ela se chama Kagome – os olhos de Inuyasha tornaram-se tristes. – Mas receio que tenha de ir ao hospital para fazer isso.

_Oh, a pobrezinha esta no hospital? – Izayoi olhou-o preocupado – E é grave?

_Receio que sim. – Inuyasha olhou-me – Ela esta em coma.

Então eu parei de prestar atenção na conversa, virei-me e me abaixei para ver as fotos na estante através das portas de vidro, eu podia ouvir suas vozes atrás de mim, mas não me preocupava em saber o que estavam dizendo, e me foquei nas fotos, havia dezenas delas.

Uma que me chamou atenção foi de uma garota sorridente, com talvez quinze anos, sentada em um balanço, usando camiseta laranja e calça jeans, os cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Por um segundo achei que fosse eu, depois percebi que não era. Esta deve ser Rin, a namorada de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha me disse que somos parecidas.

Olhei outra foto, era de Sesshoumaru parado em pleno ar, com as pernas dobradas e uma garota nos braços, ambos gargalhavam, e abaixo deles havia uma piscina, como se estivessem saltando. Percebi que Sesshoumaru ficava muito mais bonito sorrindo.

E então uma foto de Inuyasha, exatamente igual a como era na época em que o conheci, com pijamas e uma cara sonolentamente surpresa, como se tivesse acabado de acordar e alguém tivesse batido uma foto sua de surpresa.

Dei risada e olhei para outra foto, novamente Sesshoumaru e aquela garota, ambos estavam tocando piano juntos, e novamente Sesshoumaru sorria, ele deve gostar dela de verdade, eu pelo menos, nunca o vi sorrindo antes, passei para a próxima foto.

Izayoi segurava Inuyasha no colo, que devia ter dois ou três anos, e apontava para a câmera querendo que ele também olhasse, mas Inuyasha parecia mais interessa na borboleta que enfeitava seu cabelo.

E lá estava Inuyasha novamente na outra foto, com cinco ou sete anos em cima de um cavalinho de madeira sobre uma base com rodas, e um chapéu de caubói na cabeça, parecia estar numa praça ou algo do tipo, sorri ele estava muito fofo.

O pai de Inuyasha estava na outra foto, usando avental rosa e com uma tigela numa mão e uma colher de pau na outra, ele sorria embora estivesse inteiramente lambuzado com o que parecia ser massa de bolo de chocolate.

Eu ia olhar outra foto, quando percebi que as vozes de Inuyasha e sua mãe haviam desaparecido, e olhei para trás, Inuyasha olhava serio para a porta aberta da sala, e sua mãe estava com uma cara preocupada como se estivesse pronta a se meter no meio de uma briga, olhei para a porta.

Um homem imponente louro, de olhos dourados postava-se ali, em um terno negro. E não era Sesshoumaru...

_Oi. – disse Inuyasha duramente.

_Você esta em casa. – disse o homem. – Não o vejo há...

_Três anos. – completou Inuyasha.

_Três anos. – ele refletiu – O que o trás de volta?

Inuyasha levantou-se rígido.

_Eu não deveria ter vindo aqui.

Desta vez sua mãe não esboçou reação alguma em impedi-lo, e muito menos o homem, ele tinha rugas de expressão ao redor dos olhos, mas não estava sorrindo agora, eu me levantei e fui para o lado de Inuyasha, a situação estava bem mais tensa do que eu esperava que fosse... Na verdade, eu meio que esperava que ele se acertasse com o pai.

_Se é o que você acha. – ele arredou-se para o lado – Vá.

Inuyasha virou-se para a mãe, e disse-lhe que voltaria outro dia, ela o olhou tristemente.

_Vou ter que esperar outro três anos para isso? – ele deu de ombros, como se respondesse "talvez".

Passamos pelo pai de Inuyasha e quando estávamos prestes a sair para a rua o ouvimos dizer, desta vez um pouco menos tenso, como se tivesse acabado de se tocar que aquela era a primeira vez que o filho os ia ver num espaço de três anos.

_ Oh puxa não foi assim que eu planejei as coisas. – ele suspirou – Você tem atitude Inuyasha eu reconheço.

Ainda com a mão na maçaneta Inuyasha olhou para o pai por cima do ombro.

_O que foi que o senhor disse?

_Droga Inuyasha, eu sei que fui um cabeça-dura, e que agi exatamente como meu pai, mas você podia ao menos atender aos nossos telefonemas! – o jeito de ele falar me lembrou muito do Inuyasha, quando brigávamos.

Inuyasha trincou os dentes.

_Você está dizendo que a culpa é m...!

_Ei! – intervimos eu e a mãe de Inuyasha.

_Ele esta tentando se redimir você não esta vendo isso? – falei para Inuyasha.

_Então é isso? – ralhou Izayoi com seu marido – Você não vê o filho há anos, e agora que tem a chance não consegue nem sequer dizer "Me desculpe filho"? Inutaisho pelo amor de Deus!

_Tem razão. – resmungaram ambos baixando a cabeça.

Pelo visto, Inuyasha herdou o gênio do pai.

_Olha, acho que começamos isso da maneira errada, que tal se hã... Começássemos de novo?

_Tudo bem. – respondeu contrariado – Disse que agiu como... O seu pai?

_É. – bufou o Sr. Taisho e fez um gesto para que Inuyasha o acompanhasse pelo corredor, assim que começou a andar acompanhado de Inuyasha, ele começou a falar: – Meu pai era um velho mandão que achava que sabia de tudo. Queria que eu me tornasse Nero cirurgião como ele, a pressão foi tanta que fugi de casa com dezessete anos...

Eles viraram o corredor, uma porta abriu-se e fechou-se, e a voz do pai de Inuyasha tornou-se apenas um murmúrio incompreensível. Izayoi suspirou aliviada e recostou-se ao batente da porta.

_Obrigada Kagome.

Eu sorri, e embora soubesse que ela não podia me ouvir e nem me ver respondi:

_De nada Sra. Taisho.

Por algum tempo, dez minutos eu acho, nós duas ficamos sentadas no sofá esperando os dois se resolverem, não sei ao certo quem estava mais inquieta, se eu ou ela até que nem uma de nós suportou esperar mais, levantamo-nos em um salto e dissemos em sincronismo:

_Eu preciso saber o que esta acontecendo!

Foi bizarro.

Izayoi seguiu na frente e eu a segui, ao dobrar o corredor, havia uma única porta de madeira maciça, achei que fosse bater e exigi saber o que estava acontecendo, mas ao invés disso, encostou seu ouvido à porta para escutar o que diziam, eu mesma que planejava entrar sem cerimonia, também achei que a ideia dela era melhor e aproximei o ouvido da porta também, não muito porque eu podia acabar atravessando-a sem querer e estragando tudo.

_... Em resumo Inuyasha... – dizia a voz do Sr. Taisho – Eu nunca mais vi ou falei com meu pai de novo, e não quero que terminemos assim. – ele suspirou – Puxa me desculpe filho.

Houve um momento de silencio.

_Eu também não quero pai. – disse a voz de Inuyasha.

_Então... Estamos em paz? – perguntou seu pai mais bem humorado.

_Não vai mais tentar me obrigar a ser advogado? – perguntou desconfiado.

_Bem... – ele fez pensativo.

Eu e a Sra. Taisho mordemos os lábios inferiores, apreensivamente.

_Pai... – reprimiu Inuyasha.

_O.K. Você ganhou, sem mais pressão! – rendeu-se o Sr. Taisho.

_É. Estamos em paz. – concordou Inuyasha também mais bem humorado.

_Tenho certeza de que sua mãe vai ficar muito feliz com isso!

Olhei para Izayoi, cujo ouvido continuava grudado à porta, e ela carregava um enorme sorriso, eu sorri também... De repente, a porta se abriu, Izayoi desequilibrou-se e caiu para dentro do cômodo, por um momento eu também perdi o equilíbrio, mas não caí.

A Sra. Taisho ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos e deu um sorriso sem jeito, para o marido, que estava com o braço sobre os ombros do filho.

_Não é Izayoi? – perguntou o Sr. Taisho e como nas fotos, pai e filho sorriam.

Eu esperava que os três ficassem juntos mais algum tempo, que matassem as saudades e tudo mais, só que não foi nada assim. Inuyasha e o pai ajudaram a Sra. Taisho a se levantar e então Inuyasha beijou-lhe a bochecha e disse que voltaria outro dia, acho que ela também esperava que Inuyasha fosse ficar mais um tempo, porque ficou tão chocada quanto eu. Nós bem que tentamos convence-lo a ficar por mais tempo, só que ele apenas riu e disse que voltaria outro dia.

_Inuyasha espera! – chamei correndo atrás dele na rua. – O que houve? – perguntei quando o alcancei – Achei que estivessem bem!

_E porque acha que aquele velho e eu não estamos bem? – ele perguntou.

_Porque se recusou a ficar.

_Não faça drama Kagome, eu vim ver meus pais, nós estamos bem, volto outro dia para vê-los de novo, talvez daqui uma ou duas semanas, era o que você queria, além do mais, ainda temos o seu problema para resolver. Certo?

_Estão bem? – repeti – De verdade?

_É Kagome.

_Então vai voltar a morar com eles?

_Não.

_Como assim?

_Nós dois concordamos que eu vou ficar melhor morando com Sesshoumaru, o apartamento dele é mais perto da escola. – ele começou a enumerar nos dedos. – Prometi que agora vou atender os telefonemas deles quando ligarem, e também que vou ligar às vezes só para eles saberem que sim, eu ainda estou vivo, terei de vir passar no mínimo dois fins de semana por mês com eles, ah e os feriados e aniversários também!

Olhei para ele chocada.

_Acertaram tudo isso em apenas dez minutos?

_Dez minutos? – ele repetiu franzindo o cenho, O.K. Já sei que não foram apenas dez minutos – Kagome eu fiquei quase três horas falando com o coroa.

Bem, acho que perdi um _pouquinho_ da noção de tempo de novo, olhei ara ele constrangida, e ele estava sorrindo, mas parecia se esforçar para não cair na risada.

_Hã... Inuyasha, eu vi uma foto de uma menina... – mudei de assunto – Cabelos negros, olhos castanhos, e camisa laranja, aquela que é a Rin?

Perguntei, mesmo sabendo qual seria a resposta.

_Ah sim.

_Ela até que se parece um pouco comigo mesmo. – comentei. – Também parece ser uma garota legal.

_E é. – ele apontou para uma casa amarela no fim da rua – Os pais dela ainda moram ali.

_Eu gostaria de conhecê-la. – falei sorrindo – Quero perguntar como ela fez Sesshoumaru sorrir!

_Isso não é nada! – disse Inuyasha entusiasmado – Ela também consegue fazê-lo gaguejar e ficar corado, aquela garota é demais!

Concordo com Inuyasha, Rin é mesmo demais, e agora Sesshoumaru não é a única pessoa a quem eu admiro, pois mesmo sem conhecê-la, já admiro muito a Rin!

***.*.*.***

**Eu já tinha que ter postado dia 06/03, mas a minha net foi cortada por falta de pagamento, então só estou podendo postar agora. ^^'**

**Priy Taisho: **Sim! Finalmente após três anos ele foi ver os pais dele!

**Gabyh: **Você também? Eu amava esse desenho, ele era tão fofinho... Ah doce infância. *.*

Verdade imagina só se não fosse a Kagome?

Bem... Então vamos esperar e ver se seu palpite está certo.

**Hitsuki-chan: **Eu também tenho KKK

Verdade, mas pelo menos agora eles se resolveram.

**danda jabur: **Você não sabe o prazer que me deu escrevendo eles brigarem. *sorriso enorme*

É não faz mesmo, mas quem entende o Sesshoumaru?

Ah sim, a divida da Kagome...

**Clara:** Que bom que também vai acompanhar! ^^


	14. Sigam a menina branca

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Sigam a menina branca.**

.

Inuyasha caminhava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, resmungando "Quarenta dias" sem parar, igualzinho a uma baratinha tonta.

_Será que pode parar de andar sem parar pelo quarto? – reclamei com Inuyasha – Esta me deixando maluca!

_Mas já se passaram três dias e nós ainda não temos a mínima ideia do que possa ser sua divida, então acho que é uma boa hora para se entrar em pânico! – ele levantou o olhar para me ver – Aliais é a **sua** vida que esta em jogo, porque esta assim tão calma?

_Sabe quando você esta fazendo uma prova muito importante e de repente te dá um branco? – perguntei.

_Sei, mas o que isso tem haver? – perguntou-me inquieto.

_É que não adianta você ficar nervoso porque aí só vai te dar mais branco ainda, o melhor é ficar calmo. – desci lentamente até pousar no chão a frente dele – Se você ficar calmo tem mais chances de lembrar o que se esqueceu. Entendeu?

_Não, por isso vou entrar em pânico por nós dois!

Ele me atravessou e voltou a andar pelo quarto num estado de completo pânico, eu suspirei e saltei para o ar de novo e fiquei olhando-o, e enquanto ele fica todo nervoso eu penso com mais calma, e tento desfazer esse branco que me deu na cabeça, logo depois que entrei em coma, espere um pouco, eu disse branco?... É claro!

Por isso o mundo branco, porque quando eu entrei em coma eu me esqueci de tudo, exceto de Inuyasha, minha mente ficou em branco, agora sim isso faz sentido, como eu não percebi isso antes? O mundo branco na verdade era a minha mente, porque minha própria mente estava em branco!

De repente Inuyasha parou de andar.

_A promessa! – exclamou me olhando – Kagome promessa é divida!

_O que? – perguntei confusa.

_Talvez a sua divida seja cumprir a promessa que me fez!

Pisquei, ei ele tem razão!

Afinal Kanna me disse que Inuyasha talvez pudesse me ajudar, estão talvez seja por isso, porque o que me prende ao plano astral seja a promessa que fiz a ele, lentamente eu fui descendo até voltar a pousar a sua frente.

_E qual foi?

_Qual foi o que?

_A promessa que te fiz.

_Não me diga que ainda não consegue se lembrar. – Ele cerrou os olhos.

_Tá eu não digo. – desviei o olhar – Mas é verdade, eu não lembro mesmo.

_Kagome! – ralhou-me.

_Ei eu também não lembro o nome da minha mãe! – tentei defender-me. – Mas você vai dizer ou não o que foi que eu te prometi?

Ele bufou totalmente contrariado e cruzou os braços.

_Você me prometeu que não morreria.

Eu pisquei.

_E como você espera que eu cumpra isso?

_Eu sei lá! – ele jogou os braços para o alto. – Só estou dizendo o que você me prometeu!

_É ajudou muito! – girei os olhos – Agora eu vou até o meu corpo e dizer: ei eu não posso morrer, porque eu prometi, ao Inuyasha que não vou morrer!

_É uma boa ideia. – ele concordou.

_Tanto estresse deve ter te deixado maluquinho. – Suspirei. – Inuyasha eu não posso falar com meu corpo e dizer para ele não morrer, porque eu não estou lá! Seria como se você dissesse ao seu reflexo para não te imitar.

_Vamos Kagome. – chamou-me saindo do quarto – Não custa nada tentar.

_Mas...!

_E anda logo que senão o horário de visitas acaba.

Resmunguei um protesto indignado, mas fui voando atrás dele e acabai alcançando-o no elevador. Enquanto estávamos a caminho do hospital eu percebi que Tókio é uma cidade com muitos fantasmas, como eu não percebi isso antes eu não sei.

_Inuyasha eu não se isso vai dar certo. – falei quando nos aproximávamos do hospital – Porque eu realmente não me lembro de ter feito essa promessa a você.

_Então você** saber** que fez a promessa já vai ter que bastar. – me respondeu.

Nós devemos ter levado cerca de uma hora para chegar ao nosso destino, um pouco mais, um pouco menos, sei lá eu não tenho exatamente a melhor noção de tempo do mundo.

Na recepção agiram como se já conhecessem Inuyasha, o que é provável considerando o número de vezes que ele vem aqui.

_Fazia algum tempo que ele não aparecia por aqui, achei que tivesse desistido. – ouvi uma das recepcionistas falar para a outra.

_Desistido? – a outra perguntou – Esta na cara que ele a ama, é claro que nunca vai desistir.

Meu corpo deve estar bem vermelho há esta hora. Estas recepcionistas fizeram um mau juízo de Inuyasha, ele vem aqui tantas vezes que elas acham que ele me ama, mas não é nada disso, ele só vem me visitar por... Culpa.

Sem coragem para encarar Inuyasha, que não havia ouvido nada, eu desviei o olhar, e acabei me deparando com um fantasma. Um senhor com aparentemente a mesma idade que meu avô estava parado no corredor do hospital usando um antiquado terno marrom com o olhar fixo em seu relógio de bolso, sua pele era branca feito giz e seus olhos vazios e opacos, os cabelos dele estavam tão brancos quanto algodão. E quando ele nos viu passar, levantou o olhar e me disse:

_Eu não posso partir, não sem dizer a minha filha que a perdoei, eu não posso partir.

E enquanto nós andávamos eu via mais e mais espíritos, engoli em seco, pensando que se eu não conseguisse acordar logo, eu iria acabar me tornando uma deles.

__Tókio é uma cidade deserta em relação a espíritos se a compararmos com Hiroshima._ – dei um pulo de susto ao ouvir a voz de Kanna e deparei-me com ela assim que virei-me – _Você já foi a Hiroshima Kagome? _

_Não eu... Nunca fui a Hiroshima. – respondi.

__Eu já, nas férias do ano passado com Kagura, e a cidade de Hiroshima é uma cidade povoada de espíritos atormentados, muitos deles nem sequer sabem que morreram._

_A bomba de Hiroshima. – eu concluí.

Kanna virou-se e começou a se afastar.

__Venha comigo Kagome, quero te mostrar algo._ – e me olhou por cima dos ombros – _Traga Inuyasha também, eu prometo que é importante._

Então ela dobrou o corredor e desapareceu. Virei-me para dizer a Inuyasha que precisávamos seguir a menina branca, mas ele também havia desaparecido, suspirei, mas que legal agora eu estou perdida, só pra variar.

Decidi seguir o caminho pelo qual Inuyasha e eu íamos antes, se ao menos eu tivesse gravado o número do meu quarto... A pior parte é que eu nem sequer posso pedir ajuda a alguém. Dobrei em um corredor à esquerda, depois de novo à esquerda e então à direita, subi uma escada e... Encontrei-me completamente perdida, todos os corredores parecem iguais.

De repente, me veio uma ideia à cabeça. Olhei para a parede a minha frente e corri, atravessei-a como já era esperado, e entrei em um quarto totalmente aleatório, mas não parei, continuei correndo e correndo, entrando e saindo de quartos, até que finalmente consegui sair do hospital. Dei um suspiro de alivio e comecei a rodear o hospital a procura de meu quarto, pelo menos o andar eu sei qual é.

_Aqui esta!

Comemorei quando finalmente achei meu quarto no exato momento em que Inuyasha entrava, fechando a porta ao passar.

_Você não estava logo atrás de mim? – perguntou quando me viu entrar pela janela.

_É que eu me perdi um pouquinho. – respondi atravessando minha cama e passando por ele – Agora vem comigo, temos que achar Kanna.

_O que? Por quê? – perguntou sem entender – Nós viemos aqui para você acordar, e não para seguir fantasmas de garotinhas!

Virei-me indignada para ele.

_Inuyasha você já esperou por dois anos para que eu acorde, será que não pode esperar mais alguns minutos? – disparei – Não vão desligar meus aparelhos hoje, e a Kanna é uma garotinha amável que não merecia morrer como morreu. Desde o inicio ela só fez me ajudar. – comecei a contar nos dedos. – Foi ela quem me ensinou a voar. Ela tentou me impedir de entrar na escola e te ver com aquela nojenta da Kikyou. E ela me disse como acordar. Então se a Kanna me pediu que a seguisse, porque é importante, eu vou segui-la! Agora o que eu quero saber é: Você vem comigo ou não?

Logo além de nós meu o painel de um dos aparelhos demonstrou que meu ritmo cardíaco havia acelerado levemente.

_Como ela morreu? – Inuyasha sussurrou franzindo o cenho.

_Isso não importa! – balancei a cabeça e voltei a perguntar: – _Você vem comigo ou não?_

Inuyasha olhou para trás, parecendo hesitar.

_Inuyasha? – Voltei a chamar.

_Tudo bem, nós vamos. – ele decidiu, e apontou para o relógio na parede – Mas vamos rápido, o horário de visita acaba em vinte minutos. Fui claro?

Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e saí do quarto, Inuyasha veio logo atrás de mim.

_E então, onde ela esta? – perguntou-me.

_Hã... – olhei de um lado para o outro a procura de Kanna, mas não a avistei. – Vamos fazer o caminho de volta, e talvez a encontremos.

__Talvez?_

Ele ressaltou, mas eu fiz de conta que não escutei e comecei a andar, com ele logo atrás de mim, nós dobramos um corredor aqui e outro ali, nós já íamos dobrar a esquerda, quando ouvi um "psiu" vindo da direita, e lá estava Kanna segurando o espelho com uma mão, e fazendo sinal para que eu a seguisse com a outra.

_Ali esta ela! – apontei.

_Não vejo ninguém. – ele retrucou.

_É porque ela é um espirito Inuyasha, e você não é sensitivo, então não pode ver essas coisas, eu por outro lado sou _quase_ um espirito, então posso vê-la. – expliquei indo em direção a Kanna.

_Mas eu posso ver _você_.

_Só que comigo é diferente. – retruquei lembrando-me da linha invisível que Kanna disse me ligar a Inuyasha.

Nós seguimos Kanna pelos corredores, embora Inuyasha ainda não estivesse muito certo sobre seguir alguém que ele não podia ver, de qualquer forma ela parecia conhecer muito bem o local, às vezes eu até a perdia de vista, ai ela voltava para me indicar à direção, mas francamente aquele lugar era um labirinto, então ela entrou no elevador.

Como nem eu nem ela podíamos tocar os botões, Kanna pediu a mim que dissesse a Inuyasha o andar que ele deveria apertar.

__É por aqui._ – ela indicou o caminho. – _Diga a Inuyasha que não faça barulho._

_Ela quer que você fique quieto. – transmiti o recado.

Inuyasha fez cara feia, mas mesmo assim nos seguia, passávamos por salas que não pareciam ser quartos de pacientes, então paramos em frente a uma porta de madeira maciça, onde havia uma plaquinha na qual se podia ler "DR. Onigumo.".

__Nós duas vamos entrar_. – me disse – _Inuyasha fica aqui fora e coloca o ouvido na porta._

_Encoste o ouvido na porta, nós vamos entrar. – me sinto um pombo correio.

_Eu não sou nem um bisbilhoteiro! – ele sussurrou. – Não vou ficar ouvindo atrás da porta!

_Então olhe pelo buraco da fechadura. – girei os olhos.

Kanna segurou a minha mão, e juntas nós atravessamos a porta. Do outro lado havia um escritório bem grande, com uma mesa redonda para reuniões, com no mínimo quatorze lugares, uma televisão de plasma na parede, janelas que ocupavam toda a parede oposta e uma mesa logo na frente das janelas.

Um homem de jaleco branco estava sentado na mesa em frente às janelas, e havia duas garotas de cabelos escuros de frente para ele e de costas para nós, ele franziu o cenho quando a televisão começou a chiar, e as luzes piscaram.

__Nós seres extra corporais geramos campos magnéticos._ – disse-me Kanna olhando para a televisão que chiava – _E isso acaba causando certa interferência nos aparelhos terrestres._

_Droga de sinal. – resmungou o homem mudando de canais, algumas estavam melhores que as outras embora todas estivessem cheias de chuviscos – Nunca se tem um bom sinal neste hospital.

_Tio Naraku, se concentre! – disse uma das garotas, cuja voz estridente me fez sentir um arrepio na espinha, como se alguém lentamente descesse um cubo de gelo por ela. – Você disse que iria conseguir convencer a família daquela... Insuportável, a desligarem seus aparelhos.

_Sim. – o homem deixou de prestar atenção à televisão para fitar as meninas – Foi exatamente isso o que eu disse.

_Então porque ela ainda esta viva? – enfureceu-se.

_Por pouco tempo. – ele respondeu-lhe – A família quer lhe dar mais algum tempo, antes de desligarem seus aparelhos.

_Você me prometeu que Kagome morreria tio Naraku, me prometeu!

Algo repuxou em minhas estranhas, e eu tive vontade de vomitar, caí de joelhos, tremendo, pois havia reconhecido a dona da voz que exigia a minha morte: Kikyou.

***.*.*.***

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 24/03, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Aposto que por essa ninguém esperava!**

**Desculpe o cap. Curto, mas eu queria parar bem nessa parte!**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Priy Taisho: **É definitivamente ela não pode se afastar do Inuyasha.

**Gabyh: **Eu era muito novinha e não me lembro de muita coisa do desenho, mas vez ou outra eu vejo um episódio pela internet.

Ah sim, quanto a isso bem que eu tento, mas quanto mais rápido eu tento portar mais eu acabo demorando.


	15. Uma conversa com Miroku

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

**Aviso: palavreado forte no capitulo a seguir, tire as****crianças da sala.**

_Parabéns pra você. Eu só vim pra comer. Esqueci o presente. Nunca mais vou trazer. (8)_

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Uma conversa com Miroku.**

.

A mão de Kanna pousou sobre meu ombro, e eu ergui a cabeça com o olhar vazio, a minha volta a cena começou a se desenrolar.

_Kikyou, não acha que isso é exagero? – ouvi a voz distante e levemente familiar da segunda garota – Ela já esta em coma, talvez nunca acorde, é mesmo necessário que ela morra?

_É! – gritou Kikyou, sua voz foi como mil agulhas em meu cérebro – Inuyasha me deixa a ver navios para vir ver aquele estrupício!

_Mas... – a outra garota tentou dizer.

Atrás de mim a porta se abriu em um estrondo.

_Kikyou sua puta maldita! – vociferou Inuyasha.

As duas garotas arfaram e giraram surpresas em suas cadeiras para verem Inuyasha, espumando de raiva, e pronto a matar alguém. Em um relapso de memória eu reconheci a segunda garota: Kagura.

_Mas o que é isso? – gritou o Dr. Naraku colocando-se de pé – Segurança! Segurança!

_Inuyasha eu posso explicar! – Kikyou disse rapidamente, com o terror estampado em seu rosto.

Mas Inuyasha não quis lhe dar ouvido.

_Eu vou estrangula-la sua vadia do inferno! – ele tentou avançar contra Kikyou, que se encolheu na cadeira, mas dois caras musculosos surgiram do nada e agarraram-lhe os braços – Largue-me! – disse furioso enquanto era arrastado para longe, e eu apenas observava a tudo impotentemente. – Eu vou te pegar sua putinha egoísta e imatura! Eu vou te pegar! – grita enfurecido enquanto é arrastado para longe.

Inuyasha nunca ameaçou uma mulher antes.

Eu nunca vi Inuyasha tão furioso. Constato em choque. Na verdade eu nunca vi ninguém tão furioso.

A mão de Kanna apertou meu ombro de leve, e eu a olhei com expressão vazia.

__Vamos sair daqui._ – sugeriu solicita.

Ela pegou minha mão e juntas nós atravessamos andar por andar do hospital, até chegarmos ao céu, lá em baixo vi Inuyasha se colocado para fora do hospital, mas não pude descer e ir até ele, eu... Só fiquei aqui parada.

__Desculpe._ – Kanna apertou levemente minha mão – _Eu queria ajudar, mas... Acho que fiz justamente o contrário._

_Não! – eu finalmente voltei a mim – Kanna você fez bem, você fez Inuyasha ver a crápula que a Kikyou é! E isso é uma coisa que eu nunca conseguiria fazer antes de...!

Morrer.

Eu não quero dizer isso, não em voz alta, Kanna e Inuyasha acreditam que eu possa acordar, eles tem esperança, mas eu sei qual é a verdade: Eu nunca vou consegui acordar eu... Vou morrer.

E provavelmente eu ficarei acorrentada ao plano astral como Kanna.

__Bem acho que você tem de ir agora não é?_ – Kanna largou minha mão.

Olhei para ela, e por um momento, Kanna me fez lembrar de uma garotinha carente que não quer ser deixada sozinha no próprio quarto à noite.

Acima de nós o céu ganhava tons alaranjados, deve ter se passado duas horas no mínimo, eu preciso ir ver como esta Inuyasha.

_Acho que sim. Obrigada Kanna.

Comecei a voar para longe, em direção ao apartamento de Inuyasha. Mas então, a menos de dez metros de distancia, eu parei.

O que eu estou fazendo?

Olhei para trás, Kanna ainda estava lá parada com seu espelho na mão, e agora inclinava a cabeça para o lado não é justo que nós duas continuemos presas aqui na dimensão astral, pelo menos uma de nós tem de alcançar a liberdade, afinal... Ela está tentando deliberadamente me ajudar a acordar, então acho que eu deveria retribuir o favor.

__O que foi?_

_Kanna você já... Tentou falar com Kagura? – perguntei – Sabe, e dizer para ela não se sentir culpada.

__É impossível_. – suspirou Kanna – _Kagura não é nem de longe uma sensitiva._

Pense Kagome, pense.

Eu poderia pedir ajuda a Inuyasha, embora ele não possa ver nem ouvir Kanna, eu poderia servir como meio de intercessão entre eles, e ele poderia falar com Kagura... Mas Inuyasha está um pouco alterado agora, não acho que ele possa nos ajudar. Porém... Eu conheço outra pessoa que pode.

_Kagura não é sensitiva. – eu repeti – Mas Miroku é!

__O que?_ – Kanna piscou.

_Miroku é sensitivo Kanna, ele pode nos ajudar! – voei até Kanna e apenhei-lhe a mão – Venha, vamos procura-lo!

__Tudo bem._ – Kanna disse em um tom de quem dizia "Eu não tenho escolha tenho?" – _Mas espero que não seja muito longe, eu só posso me afastar de Kagura por uma distancia limitada._

_Não é longe! – eu disse tentando parecer segura disso – Talvez se insistirmos bastante ele nos escute!

Admito que eu tive medo de que não me lembrasse qual era o caminho para o templo budista onde Miroku morava, mas acabei conseguindo chegar lá com facilidade, o que, particularmente, foi um grande alivio.

_Eu vinha muito aqui quando era criança. – contei a Kanna enquanto sobrevoávamos o pátio do templo. – Meu avô sempre me trazia, mas quando Miroku começou a, hã... Crescer, as visitas foram ficando cada vez mais raras, e então pararam de vez quando ele pegou Miroku pedindo a mim para ter um filho dele.

__Porque ele fez isso? _– Kanna perguntou-me.

_Não tenho ideia. – respondi atravessando a janela do quarto de Miroku.

A luz piscou quando nós duas entramos, mas logo se estabilizou novamente.

O quarto de Miroku era bem simples, com o chão de madeira e as paredes pintadas em azul petróleo, havia uma longa escrivaninha debaixo da janela, com um computador e mais algumas coisas que não prestei atenção em cima, a cama ficava logo ao lado, e na parede oposta a da janela estava uma poltrona cheia das roupas de Miroku perfeitamente amassadas e jogadas ali (o lema do Miroku é: tá limpo? Dá pra usar!), acima da cama havia meia dúzia de prateleiras repletas de... Brinquedos?

Pisquei e olhei com mais atenção, mas realmente a dezenas de brinquedos perfeitamente enfileirados nas prateleiras do quarto de Miroku, e lentamente eu comecei a reconhecê-los: Super homem, Batima, Mulher Maravilha, Homem-Aranha, Fleche, Mulher Gavião, Lanterna-verde, Átomo, Super garota, Arqueiro verde, Caçadora, Questão, Canário negro... E muitos outros que não consegui identificar.

Girei, e pela primeira vez percebi o pôster da Mulher gato grudado na porta, além do abajur do Super homem perto da cama dele, e muitas outras coisas com temas heroicos espalhados por todo o quarto. Rapidamente abaixei-me para olhar de baixo da cama de Miroku, e ali estavam três caixas repletas de revistinhas em quadrinhos.

_A-há! – eu comemorei – Por isso que ele nunca deixava alguém entrar no quarto dele!

Coloquei-me de joelhos, e vi que eram 1h30min no relógio despertador digital do Batima.

__Ele sente nossa presença._ – disse-me Kanna, inclinada sobre o rosto de Miroku.

E de fato ele tremia debaixo dos cobertores, e sua respiração se condensava diante de seu rosto, a pele estava começando a ficar levemente azul.

_Miroku! Miroku! – eu chamei desesperada com medo que ele congelasse diante de meus olhos.

_Kagome? – ele sussurrou dormindo, e franziu o cenho – Onde você está?

_Aqui Miroku, acorde, eu tenho que falar com você!

_Mais tarde Kagome. – ele murmurou virando-se e se encolhendo debaixo do lençol – Eu estou com frio.

Olhei para Kanna.

__Ao menos ele pode escutá-la._ – disse tentando ser positiva.

Eu suspirei não vou me dar por vencida assim tão facilmente, Miroku vai acordar por bem ou por... Mal.

_Miroku nós precisamos de ajuda! – Tentei de novo, e em resposta ele apenas resmungou algo incompressível. Muito bem, então terá que ser por mal. – Miroku se você não acordar imediatamente, eu vou espalha por toda a Tókio que você coleciona bonequinhas!

Ele levantou-se num salto, com os olhos arregalados.

_Não são bonequinhas, são figurinhas de ação! – e piscou. – Kagome?

_Eu estou aqui.

Respondi, mas ele não me escutou, e vasculhou o quarto com os olhos provavelmente a minha procura, só que também não podia me ver, suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

_Acho que estive sonhando.

_Não! – eu disse rapidamente – Não foi um sonho Miroku, eu estou aqui olhe para mim!

__Não adianta._ – disse Kanna a meu lado – _Ele não pode nos ouvir, ele até pode sentir nossa presença, mas de tão acostumado prefere ignorá-la._

_Acostumado? – perguntei.

__Os espíritos sentem a presença de um sensitivo como sangue na água._ – ela virou-se para a janela _– É melhor irmos embora._

Eu olhei abismada para Kanna, ela não pode desistir assim tão facilmente!

Segurei-lhe o ombro impedindo-a de ir embora e falei decidida:

_A mim ele vai ter que ouvir! – e virei-me para Miroku, sentado imóvel em sua cama, com o olhar fixado no vazio e a respiração saindo em baforadas que se condensavam diante de seus olhos, provavelmente esperando nós duas irmos embora – Miroku nós não vamos embora até você nos ajudar!

Um leve vinco formou-se entre suas sobrancelhas como se ele sentisse minha obstinação em ficar aqui, e provavelmente sente mesmo, e ainda mais decidida eu estiquei minha mão para lhe dar um puxão de orelha, momentaneamente esquecida de que não posso tocar nada sólido, e minha mão acabou atravessando-o e infiltrando-se em sua cabeça. Ele afastou-se em um pulo como se tivesse levado uma descarga elétrica.

_Miroku me escuta! – insisti já perdendo a paciência e antes que conseguisse me impedir disparei: – Eu vou morrer, e você precisa ajudar Kanna antes disso!

Olhei para Kanna, apertando firmemente as mãos contra a boca, pensando que ela ficaria magoada por eu praticamente ter dito que toda a sua ajuda é inútil porque eu nunca vou acordar e de qualquer forma vou morrer, mas seu rosto mostrava-se impassível como sempre.

_Você esta realmente muito obstinado. – ouvi Miroku dizer, e rapidamente o olhei, e vi que ele me olhava com expressão vazia – Posso sentir a sua obstinação em ficar, você não vai embora vai?

_Não até você ajudar Kanna. – respondi e olhei para Kanna novamente, e ela balançou a mão em frente ao rosto de Miroku, depois me fitou:

_Ele ainda não pode nos ver e nem nos ouvir, só que de alguma forma consegue sentir o que falamos.

_Sentir?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

_Olha se é ajuda que você quer. – ele recomeçou a falar, em tom de quem estar se sentindo ridículo por falar sozinho – Eu não posso dá-la.

_Você pode! – eu insisti. – Miroku, por favor, sou eu, Kagome!

Por algum tempo, minutos ou segundos talvez, ele não disse nada.

_Kagome? – ele piscou confuso, e então, seu rosto empalideceu e a boca abriu-se num circulo. – Oh não, Kagome!

_Eu não morri! – apressei-me a dizer. – Eu não estou morta!

Ainda.

__Ele ainda não pode nos ouvir._ – lembrou-me Kanna.

Sendo assim, Miroku continuou em sua onda de pânico desordenado.

_Você não pode ter morrido! – ele dizia em pânico – Só era para desligarem seus aparelhos daqui a 40 dias! – ele olhou o relógio digital 2h14min – Aliais 39 dias! Kagome o Inuyasha vai pirar, ele... – ele parou franziu o cenho e apertou os lábios fortemente, eu quase podia ver as engrenagens no cérebro de Miroku trabalhando. – Há algum tempo que eu venho sentindo mal estar só de chegar perto do Inuyasha, era você o tempo todo, eu devia ter percebido, mas sua presença era tão fraca... Você não esta sozinha. Está?

Miroku piscou, e de alguma forma, eu pude perceber que ele lentamente começava a nos enxergar, ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos.

_Você não esta morta.

_Não. – neguei.

Ele olhou para Kanna.

_Mas você está morta.

__Há algum tempo_. – ela concordou.

Ele voltou a me encarar, com um ar pensativo, tentando entender porque eu era um fantasma se não estava morta, de repente ele estalou os dedos e seu rosto encheu-se de compreensão.

_Projeção astral! – ele disse – Você projetou seu corpo no astral!

Ele ter compreendido as coisas tão rapidamente me deixou confusa, porque a julgar pelo seu quarto, o Miroku não é o tipo de cara que se envolve muito com esses temas espirituais, então eu tive que perguntar:

_Como você sabe o que é uma projeção astral? – pisquei.

Ele cruzou os braços, estufou o peito orgulhoso, e dando um sorriso bacana respondeu:

_No desenho "Batima – Os bravos e os destemidos" há um capitulo onde Batima é enterrado vivo, e para pedir ajuda ele projeta seu corpo no astral.

_Ah tá. Eu não devia ter perguntado. – murmurei – Será que você pode ajudar Kanna?

Miroku empalideceu.

_Ah não Kagome não! – e de repente ele segurava a cabeça enquanto a balançava de um lado para o outro – Não! Não! Não! Você não pode ir procurar outro sensitivo? – ele me olhou suplicante.

_Não Miroku tem que ser você! – afirmei e abaixei-me para pegar as correntes de Kanna, mas tive de piscar algumas vezes para poder enxerga-las, e quando me levantei mostrei-as a ele – Você é o mais próximo, e Kanna tem um limite de até onde pode ir.

_Hã... Belas joias.

_Miroku!

_Tudo Bem... – ele coçou o queixo – Normalmente eu ignoraria vocês e fingiria estar dormindo até você irem embora, mas já que é para você Kagome... Tudo bem, eu posso tentar fazer alguma coisa pela sua amiga, vamos lá.

Ele colocou-se de pé e atravessou nós duas, olhei para o tapete com estampa da liga da justiça no chão, estou começando a me incomodar com isso das pessoas ficarem me atravessando o tempo todo.

_Vamos tomar alguma coisa lá na cozinha. – Miroku convidou-nos, segurando a porta aberta do quarto para que nós passássemos.

_Há quanto tempo você junta bonequinhas? – perguntei quando saímos para o corredor.

_Não são bonequinhas, são figurinhas de ação. – O rosto de Miroku se aqueceu.

_Huhun. – murmurei em tom de "Qual a diferença?" – E porque tem tantos brinquedos no seu quarto?

_Não são brinquedos, são itens de colecionador! – ele retrucou, saindo para a sala.

__Eu nunca vi um quarto com tantos brinquedos._ – comentou Kanna.

_Itens de... Ah deixa pra lá. – ele passou as mãos no cabelo e entrou na cozinha e foi até a geladeira – Querem alguma coisa? Um chá gelado? Um suco? Talvez um café?

Cruzei os braços.

_Ok. Não teve graça. – ele admitiu servindo a si mesmo de suco.

__Eu gosto de chá gelado._ – comentou Kanna.

Nós dois a olhamos por algum tempo, enquanto Kanna acomodava-se confortavelmente em uma das cadeiras, em duvida se ela estava falando sério ou não, até que Miroku pigarreou.

_Então... Você quer chá gelado?

Kanna balançou a cabeça.

__Não obrigada._

_Hã... Que lindo espelho você tem.

__Obrigada._ – Kanna acenou de leve com a cabeça.

_Desculpem-me a falta de jeito. – Miroku falou puxando uma cadeira sem jeito para que eu sentasse – Mas já faz algum tempo desde que falei com um morto, então estou meio enferrujado.

_É mesmo? – perguntei curiosa. – Quanto tempo faz?

Engraçado. Inuyasha preferiu me ignorar e fingir que eu não estava ali, outras pessoas teriam entrado em pânico e começado a gritar, mas Miroku agiu com tanta naturalidade diante de nós que achei que ele falasse com gente morta todos os dias.

Miroku encolheu os ombros.

_Acho que a ultima vez foi quando meu tio avô morreu, eu tinha oito ou nove anos... E ele me disse...

_O que ele disse?

_Que lembrasse a mamãe de não se esquecer de alimentar o Sammy, o peixinho dourado dele. – ele franziu o cenho e logo em seguida praguejou baixinho – Eu me esqueci de dizer a mamãe sobre Sammy.

_Hã... Certo. – eu disse – Miroku, esta é minha amiga Kanna ela é prima de Kikyou, e ela precisa da sua ajuda.

Miroku enrijeceu quando eu disse que Kanna era prima de Kikyou, e olhou para ela como se não acreditasse que as duas tinham algum grau de parentesco.

__Eu puxei aos meus avós. _– ela encolheu os ombros.

_Claro. – falou como se fizesse todo sentindo, virou-se para o armário e tirou de uma de suas gavetas um velho caderninho com pelo menos três milímetros de poeira, e uma caneta dentro, quando se virou viu-me encarando o caderno – Ei, quando se tem o meu trabalho é importante anotar algumas coisas... Pelo menos, foi o que meu tio avô me falou.

_Seu tio avô também era sensitivo?

_Foi o que o espirito do meu tio avô me disse. – ele corrigiu-se desconfortavelmente. – Ele foi o primeiro e ultimo fantasma com o qual falei, eu era só um garoto, fiquei tão apavorado que nunca mais quis ver um fantasma na minha frente. Mas deixem isso pra lá, em que posso servi-las?

Ele abriu o caderno e arrancou a primeira folha, onde eu pude vislumbrar as palavras "Sammy" e "comida", pouco antes dele amassa-la e jogá-la de lado.

_Desde que eu "acordei", Kanna vem me ajudado com pequenos favores Miroku, e agora eu quero retribui-los ajudando-a a consegui sua liberdade.

_Huhun. – Miroku rabiscou a palavra "Liberdade" em seu caderninho e depois olhou diretamente para Kanna – E qual é exatamente o seu problema?

__Eu morri na noite de meu aniversário, quando o leque de Kagura, minha irmã, saiu voando de suas mãos e eu me ofereci para ir pegá-lo, mas um caminhão me bateu e eu morri na hora_. – Kanna explicou sem rodeios – _Kagura sente-se culpada pela minha morte, e sua culpa é tão pesada que me acorrenta ao plano astral e não me deixa seguir em frente. _

Eu espiei o caderninho de Miroku, onde ele havia rabiscado algumas palavras sem nexo: "Aniversário", "Caminhão", "Morte", "Culpa", "Acorrentada", "Plano astral", "Seguir em frente". Ele ergueu os olhos concentrado e nos perguntou:

_Então vocês querem que eu...

_Fale com Kagura, isso. – eu completei.

_Certo. E mais alguma coisa?

_Sim. Diga a ela que a prima dela é uma maldita vaca miserável e mesquinha. – falei antes que pudesse me segurar.

Então me lembrei de Kanna, olhei para ela pronta a fazer um pedido de desculpas, mas ela me surpreendeu:

__E que eu não gosto dela._

Miroku sorriu para nós duas, como se confidenciasse um segredo e baixou os olhos para o caderninho, eu espiei enquanto ele escrevia:

"PS. Sua prima é uma maldita vaca miserável e mesquinha, e Kanna não gosta dela".

_Então, é só isso meninas?

_Acho que sim. – olhei para Kanna, e ela concordou – É Miroku, é só isso.

_Tem certeza? – ele insistiu.

_Bem... – pensei um pouco – Ah sim! Pare de ser sem vergonha e diga logo com todas as letras que você gosta da Sango, para ela!

Miroku ficou vermelho na mesma hora.

_Não vai anotar? – provoquei-o.

Então ele rabiscou em seu caderno "Kagome", "Chata", "Sango", "Confessar-me".

_Ei! – eu reclamei.

_O que eu quis dizer é se você não quer enviar nem uma mensagem ao Inuyasha.

_Uma mensagem para o Inuyasha? – pisquei, mas logo depois sorri para ele, é claro, o Miroku não sabe que eu posso me comunicar perfeitamente bem com o Inuyasha – Ah não, obrigada Miroku, mas é só isso mesmo.

_Certo. – Miroku concordou fechando o caderno, mas ainda me olhando com aquele olhar de "Você tem certeza?" – Eu vou falar com Kagura na escola.

_Mas hoje é sábado. – murmurei – Vamos ter que esperar tanto?

_Bem, acontece que eu não sei onde Kagura mora.

__Eu sei._ – nós dois olhamos para Kanna _– Eu moro lá._

_Bem então vamos. – ele moveu-se na cadeira e olhou através da janela atrás de si, o sol havia acabado de nascer – Aliais eu preciso ir me arrumar.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira, mas não saiu da cozinha sem antes me dizer:

_Ah, e como eu não sei se voltarei a vê-la amanha meus parabéns Kagome, feliz aniversário.

*.*.*.*

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 08/04, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Quem sabe que dia é hoje? É o aniversário de Projeção astral! Que review's!**

**Resposta a review:**

**Gabyh: **Bem, você viu que bem que ele tentou.

Sabe que isso me deu uma ótima ideia? (riso maligno).

Ah eu sei como é, eu também estou em abstinência, pra você ter uma ideia, das fic's que estou lendo a que foi postada mais recentemente foi postada em vinte e cinco de fevereiro de 2012.


	16. As coisas mais simples da vida

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Feliz dia dos namorados a todas aquelas que (assim como eu) são forever alone!_

**Projeção astral.**

.

**As coisas mais simples da vida.**

.

Assim que Miroku saiu da cozinha Kanna agradeceu-me por tudo, mas disse-me que agora eu precisava voltar agora porque Inuyasha com certeza estava precisando muito de mim. Eu só esperava que Miroku não passasse a mão em Kagura enquanto tentava explicar a ela como ele falava com a irmã morta dela.

Estava tão distraída enquanto voava que quase bati com um pássaro que vinha voando, mas por sorte quando o vi dei um pulo de susto e ele acabou passando por baixo dos meus pés, e só então me lembrei de que ele ia acabar me atravessando de qualquer forma.

Quando entrei pela janela no quarto de Inuyasha, acabei achando que ali havia acontecido um postergaste.

_Inuyasha? – chamei receosa.

Ele virou-se atirando a lata de lixo contra mim, dei um grito assustada, mas a lata atravessou-me e saiu voando pela janela, ele piscou como se estivesse tentando me reconhecer, e suspirou caindo sentado no chão, eu nunca vi o Inuyasha assim, eu não consegui encará-lo virei-me de costas e olhei pela janela, a lata de lixo estava espatifada do outro lado da rua.

_Perdoe-me Kagome. – o ouvi dizer.

Senti um aperto no peito, mas não pude olhá-lo, porque me dói ver ele tão triste.

_Tudo bem a lata me atravessou. – respondi tentando ser indiferente – Mas você podia ter machucado alguém na rua.

_Não Kagome! – exclamou com a voz realmente angustiada.

Quando olhei para trás ele estava lá, de joelhos no chão com as mãos na cabeça, um punho frio fechou-se em torno do meu coração.

_Eu quero que me perdoe por não te ter ouvido!

_Inuyasha...

_Eu fui cego! – ele acusou-se – Como pude namorar aquela...! Aquela...!

_Víbora. – sugeri.

_Víbora! – ele repetiu – Ela estava tentando matar-te! Kagome me desculpe!

Deve ser horrível o que ele esta sentindo, há dois anos Inuyasha prometeu-me que nunca namoraria Kikyou, e no dia seguinte eu peguei os dois aos beijos, doeu-me tanto que saí correndo sem rumo e acabei sendo atropelada, por causa disso estou em coma, e desde então Inuyasha tem ido ver-me no hospital praticamente todos os dias... E aí ele descobre que Kikyou é a responsável pela súbita decisão de desligarem meus aparelhos. Sim, deve ser horrível. A dor da culpa deve pesar-lhe muito.

Quando dei por mim, estava sentada sobre os joelhos em frente à Inuyasha.

_Não se culpe. – eu pedi – Não é culpa sua, então eu não tenho o que perdoar.

_Kagome a culpa é minha, toda minha! – ele tentou arrancar os cabelos – Perdoe-me Kagome!

"_Kagura é quem sente muito, e sua culpa me impede de atravessar para o plano espiritual, eu estou presa a ela." _As palavras de Kanna vieram-me a cabeça. Quando eu partir, Inuyasha vai sentir-se culpado pela minha morte, e eu acabarei tornando-me um fantasma preso ao plano astral, eu... Não quero que isso me aconteça.

_Tudo bem, Inuyasha eu... Eu perdoo você.

Inuyasha olhou-me, mas quando pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do quarto, e num ato impulsivo ele virou-se e pegou a primeira coisa que pode que era uma luminária quebrada no chão, e a atirou contra o irmão, mas Sesshoumaru agiu rápido e fechou a porta fazendo a luminária chocar-se contra ela, depois voltou a abri-la e olhou a volta sem parecer ligar muito para o fato de que Inuyasha estava destruindo parte de seu apartamento, ou de tê-lo acabado de ataca-lo com uma luminária e depois olhou para o próprio Inuyasha.

_É sua namorada de novo. – informou.

Inuyasha apertou os punhos tão forte que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos, e quando ele falou, sua voz saiu sinistra e rouca:

_Diga a ela que eu mandei-a ir limpar a bunda do elefante com confete.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha elegantemente.

_Eu direi, e também direi para não voltar a ligar, porque não sou seu secretário. – e fechou a porta dizendo algo como "Pivete mimado".

Amor fraternal é assim mesmo.

_Eu achei que você estava muito irritada comigo, e que nunca mais iria me perdoar, e que nunca mais eu a veria.

_É claro que eu nunca faria isso! – espantei-me e olhei a volta – Talvez a sua mobília não te perdoe nunca, mas eu com certeza te perdoo Inuyasha, afinal você é homem e esta na sua natureza cometer idiotices e ser um completo imbecil porque ficou babando por um rabo de saia, que acabou por se revelar uma bela de uma... Uma...!

_Cadela? – ele sugeriu.

_Cadela! – completei.

Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça e se levantou eu flutuei para levantar-me.

_Se você não estava zangada, e deveria estar, onde é que esteve nas ultimas quinze horas?

_Bem, você se lembra da Kanna, a menina branca, que nos levou até o escritório daquele médico, que alias deveria ter a licença caçada?

_Lembro.

_Bem acontece que ela é prima da Kikyou e morreu a mais de doze anos atrás...

Contei a ele tudo sobre Kanna e Kagura, e sobre como eu me senti na obrigação de retribui-lhe o enorme favor (omitindo que acreditava que não iria sobreviver), e então acabei levando-a a casa de Miroku, onde depois de alguma insistência ele finalmente conseguiu nos enxergar e finalmente concordou em nos ajudar.

Inuyasha piscou como se tentasse absorver tudo o que eu havia contado a ele.

_Então o Miroku...?

_Pode ver gente morta. Isso mesmo. – eu confirmei.

_... Tem o quarto cheio de brinquedos? – ele completou a pergunta, em seguida dando uma gargalhada. – Eu vou zoar muito com ele!

_Você ao menos ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – irritei-me, fazendo-o parar de rir momentaneamente.

_Ei Kagome tome cuidado, você está oscilando.

_Pare de rir, e eu paro de oscilar. – propus embora não tivesse muita certeza de que poderia cumprir com a minha parte.

_Ok. Tudo bem sua estressadinha. – ele respirou fundo e secou uma lágrima do canto dos olhos – Mas eu ainda vou zoar com ele.

Girei os olhos, meninos. Quem entende?

Mas de repente, lembrei-me de algo que Miroku disse-me, e olhei curiosa para Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha?

_Que?

_Miroku me deu parabéns adiantados. Amanha é meu aniversário?

_ O seu...? – de repente ele arregalou os olhos e olhou a volta parecendo procurar algo enquanto praguejava – Acho que tinha me esquecido!

Atravessou-me e foi pegar no chão um pedaço amassado de papel, quando o desamassou eu vi que era um pedaço de calendário mais estava rasgado e inutilizado.

_Acho que isso não serve pra nada. – sentei-me na posição de lótus em pleno ar, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e o rosto entre as mãos.

_Mas talvez eu possa ver no meu celular... – ele olhou de um lado para o outro e foi olhar debaixo da cama.

Olhei em volta, mas era difícil enxergar um celular no meio de toda aquela destruição, prestei atenção a cada detalhe, e após alguns minutos tive a impressão de ter visto algo familiar.

_O seu celular por acaso é aquele monte de destroços metálicos ali?

Na pressa de se levantar Inuyasha bateu a cabeça contra a cama, resmungou alguma coisa e só depois conseguiu colocar-se de joelhos para olhar para o canto do quarto que eu estava apontando.

_Ah é. – sua face tornou-se impassível – Ele foi à primeira coisa que quebrei quando cheguei ao quarto e o atirei após Kikyou me ligar pela terceira vez.

_Quantas vezes ela ligou? – perguntei só por curiosidade.

_A noite toda. – ele suspirou irritado, o que me fez perceber as olheiras de baixo de seus olhos, será que o telefone tocando não o deixou dormir? – Já perdi as contas, mas acho que ela esta ligando a cada quinze...

Sesshoumaru reapareceu no quarto de Inuyasha, e pela primeira vez notei que ele também tinha olheiras e sua face exibia uma fúria glacial.

_Como a sua namorada descobriu o número do meu celular?

_Eu... Não sei. – Inuyasha levantou-se lentamente como se não tivesse certeza de que havia ouvido certo – Porque ela ligou para o seu celular?

_Porque eu desconectei o telefone depois de manda-la ir limpar a bunda do elefante com confete. – ele jogou o telefone para Inuyasha que o apanhou no ar logo depois dele atravessar a minha cabeça em seguida ele perdeu o controle: – Então atende logo a merda desse telefonema, porque eu quero dormir!

Não sei se Inuyasha fez a mesma coisa que eu, mas eu comecei a balança a cabeça freneticamente simplesmente aterrorizada, mesmo que Sesshoumaru não pudesse me ver e muito menos fazer alguma coisa contra mim.

Ele fechou a porta com um estrondo tão grande que todo o quarto sacudiu, mas logo em seguida voltou a abri-la, agora já com o controle recuperado ele voltou a falar friamente como de costume.

_E se você quebrar o meu celular como fez com o seu eu vou estraçalhar o seu crânio. – Sinceramente? Eu preferia que ele tivesse gritado.

Olhei para trás quando Sesshoumaru se foi, Inuyasha estava olhando fixamente para o celular em suas mãos, fiquei indecisa e mordi o lábio inferior.

_Quer que eu saia?

Ele balançou a cabeça, e respirando fundo levou o celular ao ouvido, então eu encostei meu ouvido às costas do celular para ouvir o que aquela vaca iria dizer.

_Escute aqui sua vadia, quando eu te pegar...! – do outro lado da linha havia apenas chiados.

Seres extra corporais produzem campos magnéticos que causam interferência em certos aparelhos, lembrei-me com um susto pulando para longe de Inuyasha.

_Desculpe!

Ele me olhou com uma expressão confusa, mas então pareceu escutar alguma coisa do outro lado da linha e sua cara contorceu-se numa expressão de fúria que eu só vi uma vez antes: ontem quando ouviu Kikyou exigindo a minha morte.

_Sua vadia quando eu te pegar eu vou estrangular você sua menina mimada e egoísta, e depois...!

Quando dei por mim já tinha corrido totalmente apavorada para fora do quarto, eu não costumo ver pessoas tão furiosas então quando as vejo eu meio que entro em pânico.

Quando entrei na sala vi que Sesshoumaru havia capotado no sofá, e agora estava num sono profundo ali mesmo, bem acho que ele falou serio sobre querer dormir, olhei em volta, o telefone estava jogado esquecido num canto da sala e a televisão estava ligada, e a imagem cheia de chuviscos, certamente por causa da minha presença... Pensando bem, naquele dia em que o Miroku veio até aqui pela primeira vez depois que me tornei uma projeção astral para assistir... Sei lá um jogo de voleibol feminino eu acho, tinha alguns chuviscos na imagem, mas eu nem dei atenção, agora percebo que é por causa da minha presença que a imagem fica um pouco ruim, mas mesmo assim da pra assistir. Estava passando um filme eu acho, onde uma mulher loira em um terninho preto parecia discutir com um cara de cabelos escuros.

"... Meu nome é... Meu nome é Elizabeth!" – disse a mulher loira na televisão.

"Você não sabe o seu nome!" – o rapaz moreno respondeu olhando dela para uma caneca onde havia escrito o nome "Elizabeth" – "Você teve que ler para saber".

"Eu...! Eu sei o meu nome!" – devolveu a loira teimosamente.

Inclinei a cabeça de lado, como assim ela não lembra o próprio nome?

De qualquer forma o casal na televisão me pareceu muito mais atrativo do que os gritos de Inuyasha, sentei-me no chão e comecei a assistir, esforçando-me o máximo possível para ignorar a fúria de Inuyasha do outro lado da porta.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei ali assistindo aquele filme, mas já entendia bastante sobre ele: Elizabeth era um fantasma, ou então era isso que David, o cara moreno, pensava porque ela insistia que estava viva, mas na verdade ela estava em coma (como eu), ela era medica e o nome do filme era "E se fosse verdade". Porque será que tem esse nome?

Interessante é que eu me identifiquei bastante com o filme, porque nós duas estamos em coma, nós duas somos projeções astrais, e corremos contra o tempo para voltar aos nossos corpos antes que desliguem nossos aparelhos. Além de que o filme é bem engraçado!

"... Ele tá fazendo sinal feio!" – disse Elizabeth me fazendo soltar uma risada.

A esta altura eu já tinha me esquecido completamente de Inuyasha.

"Tá fazendo sinal feio?" – David olhou feio para Jack parado entre os dois.

Jack fez uma cara tão comicamente assustada que eu tive que rir de novo, mas parei no instante em que a porta do quarto de Inuyasha se bateu com força e desviei momentaneamente a atenção do filme.

Sabe quando você está muito irritado mesmo, e quer descontar na primeira pessoa que ver pela frente, só que se sente culpado porque essa pessoa não tem culpa da sua desgraça, e aí fica se corroendo de raiva por dentro? Pois é, é exatamente assim que o Inuyasha esta.

_Como foi?

_Aquela vadia cínica teve a ousadia de me dizer que foi tudo um mal intendido! – encolhi-me involuntariamente ao som estrondoso da voz de Inuyasha – Ah se não fosse crime bater em mulher!

_Não se você for outra mulher. – comentei olhando para a televisão.

David havia acabado de convencer Jack que ele realmente estava falando com o espirito de Elizabeth...

_O que esta sugerindo Kagome? – Inuyasha não tá vendo que eu quero ver o filme? – Que eu me vista de mulher só pra dar uma surra naquela...

_Piranha. – sugeri distraidamente.

_Piranha. – repetiu Inuyasha.

David estava falando com aquele médico metido da Elizabeth que estava contando os minutos para desligarem os aparelhos dela, olha outra coisa que temos em comum: nossos médicos querem se livrar de nós o mais brevemente possível!

Uau que lindo soco!

Hã? O Inuyasha esta dizendo alguma coisa?

_Você esta me ouvindo? – ele perguntou indignado.

_Hã... Não muito. – confessei desviando o olhar para a televisão de novo.

Jack e David estavam correndo com o corpo de Elizabeth numa maca, olha até que é uma boa ideia, eu poderia sugerir ao Inuyasha que por acaso, ele podia assim pegar meu corpo emprestado e leva-lo para dar um passeio... Aí trazia de volta quando eu tivesse acordado.

_Eu estou preguntando... – Inuyasha parou a minha frente e eu comecei a esticar o pescoço de um lado para o outro na tentativa de ver a televisão atrás dele – É se você esta sugerindo que eu me vista de mulher para dar uma surra naquela piranha da Kikyou?

Jack empurrou um médico (ou segurança, não dá pra ver direito com o Inuyasha na frente) para dentro do elevado e... Espera. Que foi que Inuyasha disse?

_Não faça isso Inuyasha, você não ficaria bem de batom. – Olhei para cima. – de qualquer forma, você não pode bater na Kikyou porque é homem. – e antes que ele reclamasse eu acrescentei: – Então deixe isso para a Sango.

_Sango? – Inuyasha piscou.

Na televisão ouvi David gritado por Elizabeth e fiz um esforço sobre humano para não olhar.

_Pelo o que eu sei Sango é uma garota, a não ser que minhas memorias estejam muito confusas mesmo. – argumentei – E também, Sango sempre sonhou em dar uma surra na Kikyou. Você sabia disso?

Na verdade, eu até me lembro de que uma vez a Sango chegou a escrever um e-mail para um desses programas que "realizam sonhos", e o e-mail começava mais ou menos assim "Têm uma garota muito insuportável lá na minha escola, que esta sempre atormentando a minha melhor amiga, e sinceramente o meu maior sonho é dar uma surra bem dada naquela vaca..." e acabou que o programa acabou mandando uma resposta pra ela... Algo sobre ela precisar visitar um psicólogo eu acho.

De qualquer forma eu nunca a deixei bater na Kikyou, mas não consigo lembra o por que... Ah é. Por causa dos meus princípios contra a violência e também porque não queria que minha melhor amiga fosse suspensa por minha culpa. Se bem que ela sempre dizia que isso seria um prazer.

_Não, eu não sabia. – respondeu-me Inuyasha meio atordoado, mais rapidamente seus olhos ganhavam um brilho maligno – Mas é uma ótima ideia, acho que vou visitar Sango!

Ele jogou o celular em cima do Sesshoumaru que continuava dormindo profundamente no sofá (pelo visto ele realmente estava cansado!), que nem sequer se mexeu e foi até a porta calçar os sapatos.

Voltei a olhar a televisão, Elizabeth já havia acordado, mas não se lembrava de David, então estava passando em frente aquela livraria onde aquele sensitivo trabalhava e ele acenou pra ela, ele parece meio... Sei lá, desligado. Será que o Miroku vai ficar assim?

_Você não vem? – perguntou-me Inuyasha parado próximo a porta.

_Mas... É o meu filme favorito. – eu murmurei.

Meu filme favorito? É! Meu filme favorito!

"E se fosse verdade?" sempre foi meu filme favorito, assim como Sakura card. captor era o meu desenho favorito quando eu era criança.

Inuyasha retrocedeu alguns passos, e viu o que estava passando na televisão.

_E daí? – perguntou – Você prefere ficar aqui e ver "E se fosse verdade?" pela quinquagésima quinta vez, ou sair e ver a Sango bater na Kikyou?

Eu adoro esse filme, mas também sempre quis ver a Sango pegar umas bifas... Olhei suplicante para Inuyasha.

_Depois você promete que aluga esse filme para mim em uma locadora?

_Certo. Eu prometo. – ele girou os olhos.

Levantei-me em um salto e voei para fora do apartamento a toda velocidade.

_Então vamos logo! O que é que você está esperando seu lerdo?

Quando estávamos na rua eu percebi que eu havia me esquecido das coisas mais simples da minha vida, coisas como o que eu gosto e o que eu não gosto, quais são meus medos, e também o nome da minha mãe.

Eu já sei que o meu filme favorito é "E se fosse verdade", mas de qual filme eu não gosto? Ah sim, qualquer um que não tenha comédia.

Muito bem, a minha cor favorita é... Rosa? Azul? Amarelo? Laranja? Vermelho? Marrom... Fiz uma careta, certo eu não gosto de marrom, Então Preto? Cinza? Verde? Branco? Roxo?... Verde! Minha cor favorita é verde!

Tudo bem eu comecei a me sentir mais animada, agora uma comida, qual minha comida favorita?

Yakisoba? Ramen? Inuyasha gosta de Ramen não gosta? Acho que sim, acho que essa é sua comida favorita, mas e eu? Eu gosto de Ramen? Bem, talvez eu não odeie, mas também não é minha comida favorita. Então qual?

Takoyaki? Sukiyaki? Oden? Tempura? Karaage? Minha boca se encheu de água. Karaage, eu gosto de Karaage, na verdade eu amo Karaage!

Karaage era, depois de Sesshoumaru, minha paixão, uma das razões do meu viver!

_O que foi? – perguntou-me Inuyasha.

Aparentemente ele não se importa mais que as pessoas o vejam falando sozinho na rua.

_Ah eu só estava me lembrando de que gosto de Karaage.

Ele me olhou de cenho franzido.

_Mas você não gosta de Karaage, Kagome.

_Eu não gosto? – repeti confusa.

_Não. – Inuyasha fez uma pequena pausa – Você é obcecada por Karaage!

Sim eu me lembro, eu amo Karaage, estava sempre implorando a minha mãe para que ela fizesse Karaage, meu avô me repreendia, dizia que ia ficar gorda, cheia de estrias e celulite, com as veias do coração todas entupidas, mas... Eu não podia resistir. O Karaage era simplesmente mais forte do que eu.

_Eu gosto da cor verde, mas não gosto de marrom, e gosto de comer Karaage. – falei passando os dedos pelos cantos dos lábios para garantir que não estava babando – Mas eu não gosto de comer...

_Motsunabe. – Inuyasha respondeu automaticamente.

_Ah é. – fiz uma careta.

Digamos apenas, que eu não sou a maior fã de vísceras de vaca. E acho que Inuyasha não é o maior fã de pimenta do mundo, na verdade se me lembro bem, ele odeia pimenta.

_Quando você acordar eu vou pessoalmente te levar uma porção enorme de Karaage para você no hospital.

Quando eu acordar. Aquelas palavras me deixaram triste, mas eu tentei não demonstrar.

_Que bom, porque eu soube que comida de hospital é simplesmente horrível! – dei uma risada falsa.

Pois é, eu também não gosto de hospitais, porque lá é cheio de médicos, e eu tenho a impressão de que eles têm uma pequena compulsão por dar injeções nas pessoas, e adivinhe? Eu não gosto de agulhas.

Mas gosto bastante dos pirulitos que eles sempre me davam, porém nem tanto quanto gosto de Karaage.

Será que existe Karaage no paraíso? Sabe do outro lado da luz.

Por falar em luz, lembrei que tenho medo do escuro, não sei por que, mas eu sempre tive esse medo... Acho que sempre terei.

Ah e medo de bonecas! Não que eu vá ver uma boneca e sair correndo e gritando feito uma doida, é só que... Quando eu era menor meu quarto era cheio de bonecas, mas quando anoitecia e ficava tudo escuro, lá estavam elas, dezenas de pequenos olhinhos sinistros me encarando. Eu tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento elas iam criar vida, e pularem em cima de mim, às vezes eu ficava boa parte da noite só virando as bonecas de costas para elas não ficarem me olhando. Eu nunca admiti meu pequeno medo de bonecas em voz alta.

Inuyasha e eu entramos numa ruazinha que não tinha prédios nem templos, e eu me lembrei do porque de termos saído, íamos ver Sango, acho que tinha me esquecido de que algumas pessoas não moram em templos ou apartamentos, mas sim em casas normais.

_Você se lembra de onde a Sango mora? – perguntou-me Inuyasha.

_Não! – respondi surpresa.

Olhei para todas as casas, mas nenhuma me parecia familiar. Ao meu lado Inuyasha riu.

_E nem poderia, ela se mudou pra cá há uns seis meses.

_Ah seu palhaço. – mostrei a língua para Inuyasha.

_Tudo bem, é aquela casa ali. – ele apontou para uma casa azul, com um pequeno pátio, cujas grades do portão eram pintadas de branco.

Inuyasha não se importou de ficar gritando no portão por Sango até que ela aparecesse e estava genuinamente surpresa com a visita.

_Inuyasha! – exclamou surpresa correndo para abrir o cadeado – O que foi? Alguma coisa aconteceu com a Kah?

_Não. É só que eu queria te pedir um pequeno favor.

_Qual? – perguntou abrindo o portão.

_É que eu sou homem, então fica feio para mim, mas você podia dar uma surra na Kikyou por mim?

Primeiro o choque completo. Depois a surpresa e a incredulidade. (Eu até podia entender, também nunca imaginei que aquelas palavras unidas em uma mesma frase, pudessem sair justo da boca de Inuyasha). E por fim o brilho reluzente de uma alegria descomunal. Essas foram às reações que passaram pelo rosto de Sango.

Era um sonho que se tornava realidade.

Eu quase poda ouvir o coro de "Aleluia" soando logo atrás de Sango, e aí... Ela ficou seria, como se Inuyasha tivesse pisado em seu calo.

_Por quê? – quis saber.

_Como assim "Por que"? – devolveu Inuyasha – Achei que seu maior sonho fosse quebrar o nariz da Kikyou.

_E é. – Sango apontou um dedo na cara do Inuyasha – Mas eu não quero me meter em briguinha de casal, porque depois vocês fazem as pazes e você vem brigar comigo porque quebrei o nariz da sua namoradinha, e se você fizer isso eu vou quebrar o seu nariz. – ela arredou-se para o lado para deixar Inuyasha entrar – Agora entra.

Inuyasha entrou comigo logo atrás, Sango acompanhava cada um de seus passos com um olhar desconfiado, talvez achando que aquele ali não era o Inuyasha, e sim um "gêmeo do mal" ou sei lá.

Havia um garotinho jogado no sofá da sala vendo desenhos animados, ele tinha cabelos castanhos, e sardas no rosto, isso me fez lembrar de que eu sempre amei desenhos, meu favorito era (e sempre será) Sakura Card. Captor, mas... Franzi o cenho, quem era aquele menino?

Passamos direto pela sala, a imagem da televisão ficou com alguns chuviscos quando eu passei, mas o menino de tão concentrado no desenho que passava nem percebeu nossa presença, mas havia um pequeno animal em cima da televisão, um gato bege, com alguns detalhes negros, e curiosamente tinha duas caudas, eu arregalei os olhos, nunca tinha visto um gato de duas caudas, já tinha visto gatos que nascem sem a cauda, mas com duas jamais, enquanto eu olhava o gato, percebi que ele me encarava de volta, olhando-me fixamente enquanto eu passava, os animais podem me ver, lembrei a mim mesma. Fomos para uma porta no final do corredor, onde havia uma plaquinha de madeira escrita "Sango/Kohaku".

Kohaku deve ser o garotinho na sala. Então... Sango tem um irmão?

O quarto era até bem simples, com as paredes verde bebê, com duas camas de solteiro separadas por uma cômoda, com uma janela logo acima delas, um guarda-roupa e uma bagunça. Mas não era uma bagunça, daquelas que fariam à arrumadeira ter um ataque do coração, era uma bagunça daquelas que você não sabe se o quarto pertence a um garoto ou a uma garota. Havia prateleiras com bichinhos de pelúcia super fofos e bonecos da linha Max Steel, Bem 10, e alguns super heróis (que nem de longe se comparava a coleção de bonequinhos do Miroku). Uma pista de corrida com dois carrinhos estava abandonada no canto do quarto, logo ao lado de uma revista com modelos de desenhos para unhas e alguns poucos materiais para pintar as unhas, e adesivos florescentes do espaço sideral estavam grudados por todo o teto.

_Você pode se sentar ali. – Sango apontou para a cama com tema espacial enquanto ela mesma se sentava na cama de tema floral – Agora desembucha logo, e tente convencer-me.

Forcei a memória tentando me lembrar de qualquer rastro que fosse de Sango possuir um irmão, eu pensei no nome escrito na porta "Kohaku", e fiquei repetindo mentalmente até que consegui me lembrar de alguma coisa:

Dois meses antes de sofrer o acidente eu convidei Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha para irem até minha casa estudarem para a prova, mas só Sango aceitou o convite, Miroku disse que era dia de limpar o templo e seu pai só o deixaria sair de lá quando o ultimo grãozinho de poeira daquele templo sumisse, e isso seria mais ou menos... Na véspera de natal.

Claro que ele estava exagerando, mas eu também morava em um templo e sabia como demorava em limpá-lo.

O Inuyasha disse que era a vez dele de fazer o jantar na sua casa (apartamento do Sesshoumaru), o que era estranho porque ele não sabia (e acho que ainda não sabe) nem mesmo fritar um ovo sem que pedacinhos de cascas sejam fritos juntos, mas eu boba como sou, acabei engolindo aquela... E convidando Kouga no lugar dele.

Naquele dia me arrumei o mais naturalmente possível. Prendi os cabelos para trás em um rabo de cavalo, coloquei uma blusa branca de ombro meio caído do Pokémon com um tope vermelho por baixo, e um shortinho jeans com a bainha esfiapada. Passei gloss nos lábios, e pintei de rosa bebê as unhas dos pés.

Nada muito na cara sabe.

Quando ouvi que batiam na porta, desci as escadas em velocidade recorde, na correria quase pisoteei Buyo no corredor, que deu um miado alto e saiu correndo assustado para a sala, parei ofegante na porta, mas antes de abri-la ajeitei a postura e chequei se estava com mau hálito.

Mas não era Kouga, era Sango.

_Oi Kah, desculpa, mas eu tive que trazer o meu irmão junto. – com um gesto de mão indicou um garotinho que só agora eu percebi está parado ao seu lado. – Meus pais saíram e eu não podia deixa-lo sozinho em casa.

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos e algumas sardas em seu rosto, segurava uma bola de futebol de plástico.

_Eu contei a ele que você também tem um irmão caçula, espero que não se importe. – Sango sorriu encabulada.

_Não claro que não. – movi-me para o lado para deixar os dois irmãos entrarem – Entrem, por favor.

É claro, Sango sempre falava sobre Kohaku, seu irmão caçula, mas eu só o conheci pessoalmente dois meses antes do acidente.

Acabou que naquele dia Kouga acabou não aparecendo, na verdade quem veio no lugar dele foi o Inuyasha dizendo "Feh, o Sesshoumaru que faça sua própria comida!" e também um papo estranho de que talvez Kouga tivesse pegado o endereço errado, e estivesse procurando pelo templo Higurashi bem longe dali.

Se bem que, no dia seguinte a Kikyou estava bem irritada, ou seja, mais insuportável do que já é naturalmente, na época eu achei que fosse TPM (Temporada Para Matança), mas agora percebo que talvez ela só estivesse fula da vida porque o Inuyasha deu o bolo nela.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Então Inuyasha e Kikyou estão juntos a mais tempo do que eu pensava, Baixei a cabeça e dei de cara com meus pés descalços, cujas unhas estavam pintadas de rosa bebê. Pisquei, e percebi o shortinho jeans de bainha desfiado, e a blusa branca do Pokémon.

_Desgraçada! – Sango vociferou me fazendo dar um pulo de susto. – Eu não vou só quebrar o nariz daquela vagabunda infernal eu vou desfigurar aquela piranha, e quando eu acabar, qualquer semelhança entre o que sobrar dela e o que era antes será somente uma mera coincidência!

É pelo jeito ele fez um bom trabalho em convencer ela, porque eu nunca vi a Sango tão furiosa, quero dizer eu já presenciei Sango zangada, tipo quando o Miroku passava a mão nela ou em outra garota (especialmente quando ele passava a mão em outra garota), mas nunca tão furiosa como está agora, como se estivesse pronta a arrancar os braços de alguém (Kikyou) e enfiá-los pela goela.

Ela passou por mim de forma tão tempestuosa que minha forma tremulou, como quando se joga uma pedra na água e as imagens nela refletidas se tornam turvas.

Inuyasha e eu andávamos pela rua meio correndo, tentando acompanhar as passadas largas e rápidas da Sango, mas estava ficando meio difícil, Inuyasha já estava ficando vermelho pelo esforço e eu já estava apelando para a minha pequena vantagem de voar.

_Sorte a sua que é uma projeção astral! – ele resmungou.

Balancei a cabeça.

_Você não sabe o que esta dizendo Inuyasha.

Olhei para frente e vi que como um tsunami Sango arrastava a destruição por onde quer que passe, eu quase senti pena de Kikyou, mas ai me lembre de mais uma coisinha:

Eu simplesmente odeio a Kikyou com todas as forças do meu ser.

*.*.*.*

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 27/04, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Agora gente é provável (quase certo) que eu só vá postar de novo nas férias, porque segunda-feira já começam minhas provas na escola e eu tenho que estudar.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**DH: **Eu também quero, por isso estou tentando enrolar o mínimo possível... Coisa muito difícil para mim.

Bem... Deixa só eu resolver todos os probleminhas dela.

**Yogoto: **Obrigada pelo seu carinho, me deixa muito feliz! ^^'

**Gabyh: **É claro que ele ouviu, eu não seria tão ruim a ponto de fazer ele não ter ouvido...

E você viu, bem que ele tentou.

Se eu fosse ele eu não quebraria a cara dela, apesar dela merecer, porque eu sou da paz, não gosto de violência, (Falou a menina que ama Diários do vampiro por causa das mortes e também desenhos violentos).

Infelizmente eu não imagino tão depressa assim. ^^'

**DafnyChaan: **Seja bem vinda! E eu nem tenho tanta criatividade assim... Quero dizer, essa fanfic é inspirada num filme do qual eu gosto chamado "E se fosse verdade" já assistiu?

Eu ficaria muito feliz se você lesse outras fanfic's minhas!

**nana uzumaki: **E eu agradeço o seu carinho.


	17. Poltergeist: A punição de Kikyou

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

Poltergeist: A punição de Kikyou.

Estremeci ao ouvir o grito agudo que Kikyou deu ao ser arrancada de sua casa pelos cabelos.

_Vadia eu vou acabar com você! – Grunhiu Sango a jogando no chão.

_Que é isso você está ficando maluca? – esganiçou Kikyou.

Sango jogou-se em cima de Kikyou, que gritou assustada, e acertando-a com uma tapa tão forte que arrancou sangue do canto da sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava em cima dela e imobilizava seus braços com as pernas.

_Para! – ela choramingou enquanto era espancada por Sango, dando chutes no ar e tentando libertar seus braços.

Mas Sango parecia um animal descontrolado. Ela socava, estapeava, puxava cabelo, arranhava... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Os gritos de Kikyou estavam começando a me fazer me sentir horrível, meu Deus o que eu fiz?

Olhei para Inuyasha, e ele estava com o rosto virado, não querendo ver a cena, mas também não fazia nem menção de ir separá-las.

Agoniada eu cobri meu rosto com as mãos. Mas os horríveis gritos de Kikyou pareciam penetrar profundamente em minha alma. Eu me sinto horrível, como se tivesse jogado um pit bull raivoso pra cima de um monte de moleques, só porque eles picharam o muro da minha casa ou sei lá.

Eu odeio Kikyou! Digo a mim mesma. Pense em tudo que ela te fez na escola! Na humilhação! Pense que ela quer você morta! Pense... Pense que ela estava namorando com Inuyasha!

Por alguma razão, essa ultima coisa, conseguiu me irritar mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e eu... Eu quase quis que Sango matasse Kikyou.

Mas meu Deus eu não sou assim!

Apesar de odiar Kikyou, eu... Não consigo retribuir o mal que ela me fez.

_Pare! – gritei desesperada, quando não pude mais suportar os gritos de Kikyou, só que obviamente nem uma das duas me ouviu. Olhei desesperada para Inuyasha – Inuyasha a faça parar!

Só que ele fingiu não me ouvir, e ficou lá parado com o rosto virado, os punhos fechados e os dentes cerrados. Os olhos estavam fechados, como se ele também estivesse tendo uma batalha mental consigo mesmo, assim como eu tive.

_Inuyasha ajude a Kikyou! – eu nunca pensei que diria aquilo – Faça a Sango parar! Inuyasha!

Ele não se moveu. Kikyou continuou gritando e chorando. Eu já não podia mais suportar aquilo, tampei os ouvidos e fechei os olhos, queria sumir, eu queria desaparecer dali. O que é que fiz?

_Sango! – alguém gritou. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Os gritos de Kikyou cessaram, e foram substituídos pelos gritos de fúria de Sango.

_Me larga! – gritou Sango – Me coloca no chão seu grande idiota! Que eu vou acabar com a raça dela!

Quando eu voltei a abrir os olhos, vi-o segurando Sango imobilizada, com um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, e as mãos atrás das costas, em seguida ele deu-lhe uma rasteira, ela caiu de joelhos no chão e ficou totalmente imobilizada, porque Miroku colocou uma de suas pernas sobre as pernas dela.

_Me larga! – voltou a gritar, praticamente espumando pela boca – Me larga Miroku ou eu vou quebrar a sua cara também!

Kikyou se levantava do chão, apoiando o corpo sobre um braço tremulo, enquanto que com a outra mão limpava o sangue e as lágrimas. Estava horrível. Um olho estava inchado, o nariz parecia quebrado, a boca sangrava, estava descabelada, e havia arranhões, alguns bem profundos, por seu colo e ombros.

Miroku olhou raivosamente para Inuyasha.

_Cara, o que é deu em você? Porque não as separou?

_Por que... – Inuyasha franziu os lábios como se tentasse pensar em uma resposta – Ela merece... Ela fez algo muito ruim a Kagome.

_Ah é? – Miroku olhou diretamente para mim, esperando que eu confirmasse, mas eu estava em choque. – E você acha que a Kagome concorda, quero dizer, concordaria, com isso?

A expressão de Inuyasha endureceu-se.

_Eu tenho certeza que ela concordaria. – ele não me ouviu gritando para fazê-las parar?

Miroku me encarou fixamente.

_Você tem absoluta certeza disso Inuyasha?

_É claro.

_E como pode saber?

É claro, Miroku não sabe que Inuyasha por me ver e me ouvir perfeitamente.

_É claro que ela concordaria! – gritou Sango – Agora me largue Miroku eu vou desfigurar essa vadia!

_Se acalme você está parecendo uma louca! – Miroku gritou.

_A louca é ela! – Sango gritou cheia de fúria – Ela está tentando matar Kagome, Miroku!

E de repente parou de lutar, Miroku afrouxou um pouco o aperto até que a soltou, Sango cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.

_O médico da Kagome é tio dela... – Sango soluçou – E ela disse a ele que convencesse a família de Kagome a desligar os aparelhos... Miroku a culpa é dela! É por causa dela que vão desligar os aparelhos... – e então, de uma hora para outra ela passou de chorosa e vulnerável, para louca e perigosa – Eu vou acabar com você sua piranha!

E então ela saltou pra cima de Kikyou que gritou assustada, e Miroku também pulou na Sango tentando arrancá-la do pescoço da Kikyou.

__Sua amiga é bem descontrolada_. – disse Kanna ao meu lado, dei um pulo de susto – _Acho que isso vai demorar._

_Ah... É. – falei pausadamente, enquanto via Kikyou, Sango e Miroku gritando e chamando a atenção dos vizinhos.

Kikyou estava gritando "Tira ela de cima de mim!", enquanto Sango gritava que iria mata-la, e Miroku gritava para Sango largar a Kikyou, e ao mesmo tempo pro Inuyasha se mexer e fazer alguma coisa.

__O que estavam fazendo?_ – ela perguntou-me olhando a confusão.

_Bem... Eu fiquei com raiva porque mesmo eu estando em coma Kikyou não me deixa em paz, então disse a Inuyasha para falar a Sango que desse uma surra nela por mim, mas quando nós chegamos aqui, eu... Sei lá. Mesmo a Kikyou sendo uma completa vaca, eu não gostei de vê-la apanhando da Sango.

__Isso é por que você é uma boa alma._ – comentou olhando a cena. – _Mas eu queria ter visto, ela levando a surra que com certeza já merecia há muito tempo. _

Olhei surpresa para Kanna, ela me parece tão calma que eu nunca a imaginei dizendo coisas como essa.

__Mas me diga Kagome, você ainda quer punir Kikyou?_ – Kanna me encarou – _Por tudo o que te fez._

_Quero... – Respondi meio indecisa.

__Então eu tenho a solução._ – ela anunciou – _Vamos provocar um Poltergeist._

Kanna eu tivemos que entra na casa de Kikyou sem que Miroku ou Inuyasha percebesse, e até que não foi difícil, porque bem... Kikyou e Sango brigando e rolando na grama é uma boa distração.

Nós poderíamos voar até a janela, mas como não queríamos chamar atenção, fomos andando pelo gramado, subimos os dois degraus da varanda e atravessamos a porta. Quando entramos a primeira coisa que pensei foi que os pais de Kikyou havia simplesmente contratado o decorador mais caro do mundo; porque toda a sala era decorada de forma cara e moderna.

__O quarto dela é por aqui._ – Kanna me chamou atravessando a sala e entrando no corredor – _A Kagura sempre vem aqui._

_Por falar em Kagura. – comentei a seguindo – O que você e Miroku fazem aqui? Achei que fossem falar com ela.

__E nós fomos._ – ela me disse – _Kagura mora a duas quadras daqui, estávamos voltando para a casa do Miroku quando ouvimos os gritos._

_Então você já não deveria estar...

__O que? _– Kanna atravessou uma porta cor de rosa com flores brancas desenhadas.

_Sabe... Lá. – apontei para cima indicando o céu e também atravessei a porta.

O quarto de Kikyou era... Bem o sonho de qualquer patricinha.

Uma cama boxe com colcha toda em branco e rosa, com vários travesseiros nessas mesmas cores, muitos deles em forma de coração, atrás da cama a parede era pintada em rosa chiclete com três corações brancos de tamanho decrescente pintado nela, dos dois lados da cama tinham criados mudos rosa e branco, com abajures de renda branca e um rádio relógio em cima de um deles. Um tapete branco e felpudo ocupava parte do chão, que parecia muito bem encerado. Uma poltrona super felpuda e rosa chiclete estava no canto perto da porta, com um notebook rosa de estampas rosa chiclete em cima dela, encostado a parede havia um guarda-roupa e adivinha de que cor... Acertou quem disse rosa e branco. A janela era enorme, com dois pares de cortinas, um branco e um rosa, o branco estava fechado e o rosa aberto, deixando a luz do dia entrar parcialmente no quarto.

Fiquei tonta. Não me lembro de já ter visto tanto cor-de-rosa junto antes.

__Ah sobre isso..._ – Kanna se sentou sobre a cama de Kikyou, ela era um ponto branco no meio de tanto rosa. – _Acontece que Kagura não acreditou no Miroku, achou que ele só queria magoa-la. _

_Porque ela achou que Miroku faria isso? – eu fui caminhando em direção à cama, só que sem encostar os pés no chão.

__Bem... Não sei se você lembra, mas Kagura e Kikyou te fizeram bastantes coisas ruins._

_Como você sabe disso?

__Eu estava lá._ – respondeu com naturalidade – _O tempo todo, sempre ao lado de Kagura._

Saber que um espirito estava lá sempre observando o que Kagura e Kikyou me faziam, foi de arrepiar os cabelos. Tratei de mudar de assunto bem rapidinho.

_E então... – limpei a garganta – Lá fora você disse algo sobre, hã... Poltergeist?

__Isso._ – ela concordou – _Nós vamos criar uma manifestação sobrenatural._

_Eu... Não estou entendendo muito bem. – admiti também me sentando na cama.

__Poltergeist._ – repetiu Kanna – _Do alemão "polter" que significa ruído, e "geist" que significa espirito, o Poltergeist é um evento sobrenatural que se manifesta fazendo ruídos e deslocando objetos._

Oh-oh, acho que já sei aonde Kanna quer chegar, isso aqui vai ser tipo um filme de terror, com a cama pulando, as coisas voando, e uma garota possuída girando a cabeça sem parar num ângulo de 360° e vomitando sopa de ervilha.

_Nós não vamos possuir alguém vamos?

__Não é do meu feitio._ – disse calmamente, o que só torna as coisas ainda mais sinistras – _Como você é só uma projeção astral, e não um espirito propriamente dito, não pode provocar um Poltergeist sozinha, por isso eu estou aqui._

_E então... O que temos de fazer?

__Primeiro esperar o anoitecer, essas coisas são mais fáceis de fazer durante a noite, e também dão aquele toque a mais de terror._

Eu só não tenho muita certeza de quem vai ficar mais apavorada: Eu ou a Kikyou.

__Agora..._ – Kanna me olhou dos pés a cabeça – _Você tem alguma roupa mais sinistra?_

Pisquei. O que é que essa menina esta planejando?

Eu acabei tendo que me lembrar do dia do meu acidente, para voltar a usar aquele seifuku todo rasgado e ensanguentado.

A noite não demorou muito a chegar, especialmente para mim e Kanna, que não temos noção de tempo, segundo Kanna é porque no mundo astral não existe tempo.

Kikyou entrou em seu quarto vestindo um conjuntinho de pijama cor de rosa feito de seda, com curativos em seu rosto e ombros, além do enorme curativo branco sobre seu nariz, os lábios estavam inchados e feridos, e um saco de gelo sobre o olho inchado, duvido que vá querer sair de casa nos próximos meses.

Eu estava parada na janela por trás das cortinas, e Kanna próxima ao notebook de Kikyou, segundo Kanna o plano astral é a dimensão mais próxima do plano material, e o que divide as duas dimensões é como um vidro espelhado: nós que estamos dentro podemos ver tudo que esta fora, mas eles que estão fora não veem nada do que esta dentro, exceto pelos sensitivos que enxergam bem o que tem aqui dentro; mas nós com muito (muito mesmo) esforço, podemos "quebrar" esse vidro espelhado e nos fazer ser visíveis para pessoas não sensitivas como a Kikyou, a essa aparição se dá o nome de... Ah sim. "Manifestação de ectoplasma".

Kikyou se sentou na cama e com um suspiro tirou o saco de gelo do olho, como eu queria poder tirar uma foto agora, ela adormeceu e num piscar de olhos seu relógio de cabeceira mudou de 20h32min para 00h00min.

__Feliz aniversário Kagome._ – disse Kanna com os olhos fixos no relógio – _Vamos começar._

Fechei os olhos, me lembrei de já ter tido um celular antes do acidente, ele estava na minha mochila, provavelmente ficou destruído no acidente, mas... Voltei a abri os olhos, lá estava ele na minha mão. A comunicação entre dois planos é bem difícil, minha voz pode até sair de trás pra frente, mas vale a pena tentar, disquei o número que Kanna havia me dito, e esperei.

O celular de Kikyou começou a tocar e ela o pegou sonolentamente em cima de uma das mesinhas, franziu o cenho para o número que aparecia ali: 485424471965821567 (Os números variam de um plano para o outro). Mas atendeu o celular assim mesmo.

_Alô? – bocejou.

_Kikyou... – falei pausadamente.

_Sim sou eu. – Kikyou falou um pouco mais alto, com certeza a ligação estava ruim – Quem é?

_Kagome. – respondi com a respiração pesada – Higurashi Kagome.

Kikyou arregalou os olhos parecendo acordar de vez.

_Você acordou do coma? – Não respondi. – Kagome?

_Não. – respondi finalmente – Eu não acordei do coma.

Kikyou deu um gritinho assustado e jogou o celular para longe. Foi à deixa de Kanna, entrar em ação, no rádio relógio deu 00h07min e a voz de Kanna começou a falar por ali:

"_**Boa noite vaca!" **_– Kikyou gritou e em pânico arrancou o rádio relógio da tomada, mas a voz de Kanna continuou falando por ali: – _**"Hoje a noite está bem escura e sinistra, com uma grande lua amarela lá fora, tem até uma coruja" **_– Apavorada Kikyou jogou o relógio contra a parede, onde ele se espatifou e quebrou-se em vários pedaços diferente, mas Kanna continuava falando nitidamente por ali: –_** "Noite perfeita para um Poltergeist, não concorda vaca?". **_

Era impressionante, Kanna parecia uma ventríloqua sobre natural, porque tudo que ela estava fazendo era mexer a boca, e pronto, sua voz saia através do rádio relógio quebrado, e então ela esticou uma das mãos sobre o notebook de Kikyou e começou a digitar, isso sim é que é difícil: se tornar material. Pelo o que ela me explicou, é como abrir um buraco uma parede sólida de tijolos, usando somente os punhos.

No notebook de Kikyou então começaram a aparecer palavras:

_Oi Kikyou eu vim te fazer uma pequena visita._

Kikyou gritou e pulou da cama, correu para a porta e tentou abri-la, só que a maçaneta queimou sua mão, Kanna também me falou sobre isso: durante um Poltergeist tudo que é metal esquenta. No notebook Kanna digitou mais palavras.

_Oras, é assim que recebe uma velha amiga? Não fuja Kikyou, vamos brincar um pouquinho._

Era a minha deixa. Fechei os olhos, me imaginei quebrando o vidro espelhado que separa nossas dimensões, meus punhos começaram a sangrar, aquilo doía, e doía muito, não achei que pudesse sentir dor sendo uma projeção astral, mas eu sinto, minha cabeça gritava "Pare!" e eu sentia como se fosse me desfazer em mil pedaços. As luzes do quarto começaram a piscar como se estivessem prestes a explodir, e eu ouvi o vidro se partindo, juntamente com o grito de pânico de Kikyou. Abri os olhos, ela me olhava apavorada, lancei a ela meu mais puro olhar de ódio e atravessei as cortinas.

_**Então... Quer desligar mês aparelhos?** – as luzes piscavam loucamente e Kikyou ficava cada vez mais pálida.

_Eu... Eu só...! – ela gaguejou.

**_Silêncio!** – gritei, e minha voz saiu como se três Kagomes falassem ao mesmo tempo – **O que foi? Não bastou tudo o que me fez acordada? Porque agora quer desligar meus aparelhos?**

Os móveis do quarto começaram a sacudir, não por minha causa e sim por causa de Kanna, afinal já que eu não sou um espirito de verdade, eu não posso criar um Poltergeist, e ainda assim meu corpo todo pulsava de dor. Eu só queria poder... Torcer o lindo pescoço alvo de Kikyou.

**_Mas de uma coisa eu te aviso Kikyou!** – urrei ameaçadora, fazendo Kikyou se encolher contra a porta – **Se eu morrer, eu farei um inferno da sua vida porque jamais a deixarei em paz!**

_Porque eu? – ela balbuciou colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos apavorada.

**_E ainda pergunta?** – Kikyou se encolheu ainda mais diante a minha agressividade – **Já se esqueceu de tudo o que me fez passar? Você tornou minha vida um inferno!**

_Eu... Eu... – ela gaguejou – Me desculpe, por favor, perdoe-me! – implorou.

**_Agora é tarde demais!** – gritei irada.

Levei a mão até a parte de trás da minha cabeça onde eu sabia que estava ensanguentado e em seguida a mostrei a Kikyou, que quase desmaiou.

**_Olha o que você fez comigo!** – em algum lugar do quarto um espelho se quebrou, e alguns objetos alçaram voo, Kanna era boa, eu tenho que admitir.

_Não! – gritou Kikyou – Você foi atropelada!

**_Por sua culpa! **

Com minha mão ensanguentada eu estapeei Kikyou, de alguma forma, por uns meros segundos eu pude ser sólida, de forma que minha mão não a atravessou, e sim a jogou no chão com meus cinco dedos impressos em seu rosto.

__O sol está nascendo._ – me disse Kanna parada no centro do quarto, seus olhos brilhavam com uma luz branca e seus cabelos flutuavam ao redor de sua cabeça, como se ela estivesse dentro da água – _Termine logo._

Agachei-me perto de Kikyou, que estava deitada no chão tremendo e chorando de medo.

_**Você me infernizou em vida.** – sussurrei sinistramente – **Agora eu vou te infernizar em morte.**

Meu corpo pulsou garras cresceram em minhas mãos, e pelo menos outras duas fileiras de dentes ponteados surgiram em minha boca, ao mesmo tempo em que meu rosto se transfigurava em uma expressão demoníaca, azas gigantescas de morcego rasgaram minhas costas e eu saltei sobre Kikyou pronta para mata-la.

*.*.*.*

**Este cap. Está pronto desde o dia 30/05, legal né? Finalmente estou começando a me organizar com as Fanfic's! ^^**

**Estou de férias agora, e finalmente consegui terminar de escrever o capitulo 17, desta fanfic para poder postar, o capitulo 16, é que eu gosto de deixar um pouco adiantado! ^^**

**E também hoje estou super feliz porque fui ao cinema ontem! E sozinha! Tá bem, eu fui com um menino fofinho que tinha luzes no cabelo, e nós dois dividimos a pipoca... Está bem era só o meu irmão caçula KKKK.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**DH:** Verdade está tudo se resolvendo! *batendo palmas e dando pulinhos*

**Gabyh:** Bem é que eu procuro adiantar um ou dois capítulos antes de postar sabe? U.U

E também só posto quando o capitulo de cada estória que eu escrevo está pronto, pra poder postar tudo junto.

Não deu pra postar os dois capítulos que você pediu por duas razões: 1° no momento em que postei, eu desliguei o Percy (nome do meu computador) e só voltei a liga-lo para fazer pesquisas escolares. 2° Eu só tinha um capitulo pronto. ^^'

**uzumaki:** nana O que acha que foi pior? O furacão Sango ou o furacão Kagome?

**Tayna:** Muito obrigada por ler minha fanfic. :D

**AloneForever**: Bem, não posso falar nada porque não quero menos prezar outros autores. Mas em algo eu concordo: estão demorando muito para postar! T.T

Até penso em me mudar para o Nyah fanfiction.


	18. Parabéns para mim

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Doces ou travessuras?_

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Parabéns para mim.**

É claro que eu não matei Kikyou, embora vontade não me tenha faltado (apesar de eu ser pacifista), mas na verdade eu voltei a ser uma inofensiva projeção astral e simplesmente, á atravessei, assim como também atravessei a parede. Quando voltei ao quarto Kikyou estava caída desmaiada no chão.

Tenho a certeza de que ela vai ficar bem.

O Poltergeist foi divertido, eu admito, mas deixou a mim e principalmente a Kanna, completamente esgotada.

_Eu estou bem. – ela me disse quando a peguei antes de cair no chão – Só preciso dormir um pouco.

_Espíritos dormem? – eu perguntei confusa.

_Só em situações de extremo desgaste espiritual. – de repente Kanna começou a sumir em meus braços – Diga a Miroku, que nós dois tentaremos falar com Kagura novamente, daqui a alguns dias.

E então, ela sumiu.

Logo eu senti o cansaço também se apoderar de mim, ofegante eu apoiei as mãos no chão, minhas pálpebras de repente pareciam pesadas demais para que eu pudesse sustentar, pois meus olhos queriam se fechar a todo custo.

Sentia-me como se a qualquer momento fosse desmaiar. Mas, olhei para Kikyou desfalecida no chão, eu não quero dormir aqui, não neste quarto.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, pelo menos eu acho que foram alguns segundos, e quando voltei a abrir eles eu estava em um quarto totalmente diferente.

O quarto tinha as paredes azuis celestes, o teto era branco e o chão de madeira polida, tinha uma janela com cortinas brancas na parede a minha frente, na parede da esquerda estava uma cama com colcha de cama dos transformes, e na parede direita uma cômoda com quatro gavetas e em cima dela uma televisão, entre eles, havia um pequeno tapete redondo de cor bege. Girei e vi que em um canto da parede oposta estava um Puff em forma de bola de basquete furada.

Fui me arrastando lentamente até lá, cansada demais para me por de pé, joguei-me cansada no pufe e senti que meus olhos estavam se fechando sozinhos.

Ouvi uma porta se abrindo.

Esforcei-me para abrir os olhos novamente, quando consegui avistei Inuyasha parado na porta usando somente uma bermuda roxa estilo surfista, ele estava olhando ao redor como se procurasse por algo quando me viu, seus olhos se esbugalharam e ele veio correndo até mim, deslizando de joelhos pelo chão ao se aproximar.

Eu queria ter falado com ele, perguntado onde estávamos, porque eu não reconhecia aquele lugar, mas não pude, porque meus olhos fecharam-se e eu pedir a consciência antes mesmo de ter a chance de dizer algo, mas a ultima coisa que ouvi foi à voz de Inuyasha chamando-me:

_Kagome!

Estranhamente, tive uma sensação de dejávù.

Sou uma projeção astral, por tanto não sonhei, ao invés disso eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e esqueci de que existia.

Uma eternidade parecia ter-se passado quando comecei a ouvir sons novamente, e eram vozes:

_Eu já te disse Inuyasha, ela esta bem, só que muito cansada, ela esta somente dormindo.

_Como ela pode estar dormindo se é uma projeção astral?

_Como nós, os seres etéreos também se cansam, só que para isso acontecer eles precisam passar por algum tipo de desgaste espiritual, como por exemplo... Se comunicar diretamente com alguém que não é sensitivo.

_Como você pode saber de tudo isso? – Inuyasha perguntou em tom de desconfiança.

_Está escrito no diário do meu tio avô, eu ganhei de herança quando ele morreu, ele também era um sensitivo, e lá também estava escrito sobre isso. – houve uma pausa e um farfalhar de folhas de papel – Vê como os cabelos dela estão flutuando? E o corpo brilhando? Indica que ela está, basicamente, recarregando as baterias. Então ela esta bem, não precisa se preocupar.

_Ela não esta bem! – insistiu Inuyasha – Já se passaram duas horas e ela ainda está assim!

_É normal, acho que seres etéreos podem hibernar até por anos.

_**_Anos?!**_ – apavorou-se Inuyasha.

_Nada. Esquece. Ela está bem, Ok?

_E quanto a todo esse sangue aqui?!

_Não é sangue de verdade, para ser ela teria que ter um corpo.

_E do que você chama isso?!

Eu queria falar, queria mexer-me e abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia. Era como se estivesse amarrada, e algo realmente muito forte segurasse meus olhos e boca.

_Ah deixa pra lá, o que me intriga mesmo é você poder vê-la se já me disse que não é sensitivo. Como faz isso?

Meus olhos apertaram-se, finalmente senti que estava me libertando e consegui mover os dedos das mãos, entreabrir os lábios e balbuciei:

_Nós dois também gostaríamos de saber.

Meus olhos finalmente abriram-se, e eu pude ver na minha frente Miroku e Inuyasha, este ultimo estava quase tão pálido quanto Kanna. O rosto de Inuyasha iluminou-se, e ele pegou Miroku pelos ombros e começou a sacudi-lo.

_Ela acordou! – Ele exclamou – Ela está bem! Olhe Miroku, ela está bem!

Miroku estava sendo tão sacudido por Inuyasha que eu achei que sua cabeça fosse sair rolando de seus ombros. E quando finalmente parou de sacudi-lo, Miroku deixou a cabeça cair para trás, com a língua para fora e os olhos fechados, como se houvesse desmaiado.

Abafei uma risadinha com a mão, já sentindo a total liberdade de meus movimentos. E isso chamou a atenção de Inuyasha para mim, porque ele olhou-me furioso apontando o dedo em minha cara.

_E você Kagome, é realmente a pior! – disse com raiva, para a minha surpresa, afinal a um segundo atrás ele estava pulando de alegria – Sabe como eu fiquei quando entrei no meu quarto e te vi aqui jogada e ensanguentada?!

_Oh. – fechei os olhos e imaginei meu seifuku limpo e arrumado novamente, e quando os abrir, ele realmente estava limpo. – Peço desculpa por isso.

_Eu não te disse que ela esta bem? – falou Miroku, enquanto fazia alguns exercícios com o pescoço, como se quisesse ter certeza de que a cabeça ainda estava no lugar, em suas mãos havia um velho caderninho com capa de couro marrom, depois me encarou. – Kagome você deixou o Inuyasha feito um louco!

_Deixei? – olhei de Miroku para Inuyasha, que ficou rubro e desviou o olhar.

_Deixou, e ele ligou desesperado lá para o templo dizendo que você estava morrendo. E sabe o que eu pensei quando eu respondi "Estou indo para o hospital" e ele me disse "Não, venha para a casa dos meus pais **agora!**"?

A casa dos pais dele é claro. Olhei ao redor, por isso eu não reconheci esse quarto, porque este é o quarto que Inuyasha usava quando criança, quando ainda morava com os pais. Ele provavelmente tinha acabado de chegar aqui quando me viu. Voltei a encarar Miroku.

_Não. O que?

_Eu pensei que ele tinha roubado o seu corpo do hospital! Peguei o carro do meu pai e dirigi feito um louco até aqui! – exclamou se levantando.

_Você já tem carteira? – perguntei confusa.

_Não.

_Então como veio dirigindo até aqui?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e mudou de assunto.

_Por Buda Kagome, porque é que não me disse que ele também pode vê-la?

Cocei a nuca com a mão direita, a verdade é que também não sei por que não contei ao Miroku sobre isso.

_E afinal, como ele pode vê-la se não é um sensitivo? – perguntou-me, mas depois murmurou consigo mesmo – É como se de alguma forma estivessem ligados, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_Hã...

Continuei coçando a nuca, mas então percebi que o olhar de Miroku recaiu sobre minha mão esquerda, e lentamente começou a mover-se como se estivesse seguindo algo, e parou nos braços cruzados de Inuyasha. Quando voltou a olhar-me seu olhar era suave, como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir a respostas para todas as perguntas.

_Ah, já entendi.

_Entendeu? – eu pisquei.

_Então nos explique. – Inuyasha voltou a falar pela primeira vez. – Porque nós dois ainda não entendemos.

Miroku esticou os braços acima da cabeça, depois tentou tocar os dedos dos pés sem dobrar os joelhos, e ai começou a fazer alguns alongamentos, como se tivesse estado na mesma posição (ajoelhado na minha frente) por muito tempo. Colocou as mãos nos quadris e esticou o pescoço de um lado para o outro, estalando-o, enquanto nos dizia:

_Digamos que se a Sango fosse uma projeção astral, eu poderia vê-la.

_É claro que veria Miroku, você é um sensitivo. – girei os olhos.

_Ah é, isso também, mas eu me referia a outra coisa.

_O que? – perguntei juntamente com Inuyasha.

Miroku virou-se rapidamente e foi caminhando até a janela com passos rápidos.

_Deixem pra lá, eu tenho que achar Kanna agora, ela está sumida desde ontem.

_Não mude de...! – irritou-se Inuyasha.

_Kanna! – lembrei-me – Ela disse-me para te dizer que vocês tentarão de novo daqui alguns dias, ela estava cansada e foi dormir um pouco.

Miroku olhou-me por cima do ombro com o cenho franzido.

_O que vocês duas andaram aprontando afinal?

Eu quis responder, mas a porta do quarto abriu-se antes da minha boca, e Izayoi Taisho enfiou a cabeça por ali, espiando para dentro do quarto. Depois ela deu um suspiro, desconsolado.

_Que coisa triste.

_O que é triste mãe? – Inuyasha olhou-a por cima do ombro.

_Você já não mora mais comigo e com seu pai, e quando vem visitar-nos fica trancado no quarto e ainda chama um amigo para se trancar junto, e logo hoje que Inutaisho alugou na locadora um filme bem legal para assistirmos.

_Que filme dona Taisho? – intrometeu-se Miroku.

Izayoi olhou para cima e coçou o queixo pensativamente.

_É um filme novo, meu marido acabou de voltar da locadora com ele... Hã... "Os Vingadores" eu acho.

De repente Miroku pareceu ter ganhado os superpoderes do flash e saiu correndo do quarto, esbarrando na Sra. Taisho e desequilibrando-a, por sorte Inuyasha foi rápido o suficiente para segurá-la antes de cair no chão.

_Desculpe dona Taisho!

Gritou Miroku descendo as escadas, enquanto seus passos ressoavam pela casa, feito o trote dos cavalos da cavalaria da policia montada.

_Deixe-me adivinhar. – falei – É um filme de super-heróis.

_Na mosca. – respondeu-me Inuyasha, colocando a sua mãe de pé novamente.

Izayoi olhou-o sem entender.

_Na mosca o que?

Inuyasha olhou-me, depois olhou sua mãe, e engoliu o seco, eu já até podia ver a fumaça saindo das orelhas dele enquanto ele tentava pensar em algo para dizer. Seus lábios entreabriram-se e começaram a balbuciar algo, até que ele finalmente arranjou algo para dizer:

_Você e papai acertaram na mosca mãe, eu e Miroku adoramos filmes de heróis!

Ele saiu andando tranquilamente, e já estava chegando às escadas quando Miroku gritou lá da sala:

_Anda logo Inuyasha, já esta começando!

E aí o Inuyasha também ganhou os poderes do flash.

No final, tive que aguentar esses dois no carro, detalhe que o Miroku não tem carteira! Por isso eu estava simplesmente apavorada de que tivéssemos algum acidente e o clube das projeções astrais ganhassem mais dois membros... Ou pior, que o clube dos fantasmas ganhasse membros novos.

Durante todo o caminho para casa, com eles dois tagarelando sobre "os vingadores". Acho que o Miroku contagiou o Inuyasha, com sua febre de super-heróis. "Você viu só quando o homem de ferro...", "Muito legal quando o capitão América...", "Foi engraçado quando o Huck...".

Gemi deitada no banco detrás, era melhor ter continuado dormindo.

_Me avisem quando chegarmos. – implorei, e logo em seguida perguntei: – Já chegamos?

_Quase lá. – respondeu-me Miroku – Ontem à noite você e Kanna desapareceram perto da casa de Kikyou, e hoje as duas entrou em hibernação, o que significa que provavelmente se comunicaram com uma pessoa não sensitiva, e a julgar pelas suas roupas ensanguentadas de hoje cedo... As duas assombraram Kikyou ontem a noite não foi?

_Se já sabe de tudo, porque pergunta? – sentei-me no banco e espreguicei-me.

_Pra confirmar. – Miroku deu de ombros – Foi legal?

_Foi demais! – concordei eufórica – Caramba quando eu virar um fantasma vou arranjar uma casa para assombrar!

Inuyasha ficou tenso no banco do carona, e percebi que tinha dito algo errado, eu não devia ter dito que vou virar um fantasma, não deveria ter dito que vou morrer... Inuyasha ainda acredita que eu possa sobreviver. Não quero tirar essas esperanças dele.

Mas talvez não seja melhor que ele saiba de uma vez por todas que não tenho mais esperanças de acordar?

_Chegamos. – anunciou Miroku parando o carro.

_Hoje é aniversario da Kagome, 15 anos, você vai visita-la no hospital não é? – perguntou Inuyasha saindo do carro.

_Acho que não... – Miroku abriu a janela e apoiou-se com o antebraço nela – Você sabe Inuyasha, eu passo mal em hospitais.

É verdade, Miroku sempre odiou hospitais, dizia que passava mal... Acho que os espíritos o incomodam.

Imagino que ele também não deva se aproximar de cemitérios ou velórios...

_Vamos lá Miroku. – insistiu Inuyasha, parado na calçada – Você só vai até lá, da um oi pra Kagome e vai embora.

_Mas eu não preciso ir até o hospital pra isso, quer ver? – ele virou-se para mim, e deu um sorriso brilhante – Oi Kagome!

_Você me entendeu seu cabeçudo! – rosnou Inuyasha – E você sabe que se não for, a Sango nunca vai te perdoar.

_Tudo bem eu vou. – suspirou encostando a cabeça no volante.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso e virou-se para ir embora.

_Vamos Kagome! – chamou entrando no prédio.

Eu pulei para fora do carro, e já ia correr atrás de Inuyasha quando Miroku chamou-me, então parei e virei-me para ele novamente.

_O que?

_Cuide bem deste seu laço com Inuyasha, ok? – sorriu-me.

_Laço? – repeti sem entender – Mas que laço?

_Ora, o que te liga a Inuyasha e permite que ele te veja é claro. – ele sorriu-me como se eu soubesse de tudo, só que eu não sabia de nada – Esse aqui. Ó.

Ele indicou o meu mindinho esquerdo. Eu quis perguntar a Miroku do que ele estava falando, mas ele já havia dado partido e ido embora com o carro.

Fiquei o dia todo no quarto, olhando minha mão esquerda e me perguntando do que Miroku estava falando, não havia nada no meu mindinho afinal. Até que Inuyasha chamou-me, íamos ao hospital visitar-me, era meu aniversário.

Óbvio que eu não podia ir ao meu aniversário de qualquer jeito, por isso lembrei-me de que uma vez fui à festa de quinze anos da filha de uma amiga da mamãe, e nessa festa eu estava usando um vestido rosa bebê, que minha mãe chamou de salmão, com a saia até os joelhos bem rodada e de pregas, de frente única com uma rosa de mesmo tecido e tom do vestido no centro do decote, e uma pedra brilhante no centro da rosa. Nos pés eu tinha sandalinhas de tiras encrustadas de pedras brilhantes com pequenos saltinhos. E na cabeça uma tiara com uma rosa exatamente igual a do decote do vestido.

É claro que Inuyasha não entendeu o porquê de tanta produção.

Quando chegamos ao hospital ele ficou na recepção dizendo o porquê de estar ali, e eu subi para o meu quarto para esperar as visitas, logo que sentei na janela duas pessoas abriram a porta: Mamãe e vovô.

Aquela enfermeira deve ter deixado só entrarem dois por vez... Ela é realmente bem severa.

Mamãe inclinou-se sobre meu corpo e beijou-me a testa, fechei os olhos para sentir melhor o beijo.

_Oi meu docinho como você vai hoje?

_Em coma. – respondi com um sorriso irônico.

_Kagome, nós viemos aqui para lhe pedir perdão. – meu avô inclinou levemente a cabeça – Você sofreu este grave acidente, e nós ao invés de a deixarmos partir a prendemos a vida artificialmente.

_Não tudo bem, é sério! – exclamei como se eles pudessem me ouvir e pulei da janela – Eu estou bem, é sério, podem continuar a prolongar minha vida!

_O doutor nos disse que em muitos casos, o prolongamento artificial da vida do paciente na verdade é só um prolongamento de seu sofrimento. – disse minha mãe juntando as mãos em frente ao corpo e baixando a cabeça.

_Eu não estou sofrendo! – exclamei desesperada – É até bem legal, eu posso voar e atravessa paredes! E olhe para mim eu nem tenho trabalho para me arrumar! – comecei a girar de um lado para o outro.

_Mas você tem que entender o coração de uma mãe Kagome. – continuou minha mãe – Não posso simplesmente perder as esperanças assim de repente, por isso quero esperar até seu acidente completar dois anos, para desligar seus aparelhos.

Por favor, não desistam de mim. Eu queria suplicar, mas eles não me escutariam.

Desta vez que se inclinou para beijar-me foi meu avô.

_Então adeus Kagome.

Eles viraram-se e começaram a se afastar, mas eu os segui.

_Vovô! Mamãe! – gritei inutilmente atravessando a cama para alcança-los.

Só que a porta fechou-se antes que eu o pudesse fazer, e ai voltou a abrir-se. Eram Inuyasha e Miroku os próximos a entrar, ambos podiam me ver, e um deles ficou seriamente confuso com o meu visual.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

_Eu te disse.

Miroku piscou.

_Porque estava vestida assim? – murmurou baixo. – Não é como se fossemos dar uma festa aqui.

_Eu sei disso. – girei os olhos – Mas não posso vir de qualquer jeito para o meu próprio aniversário, posso?

_Foi exatamente a mesma coisa que ela me disse. – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça.

De repente, reparei nas roupas de Miroku: casaco, cachecol, gorro, e luvas.

Além do ar condensando-se diante o seu rosto.

Franzi o cenho.

_Ora e você não pode falar nada de mim, olha as suas roupas! Porque está vestido assim?

_Faz frio nos hospitais, Já percebeu isso? – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

Balancei a cabeça de um lado a outro.

_Nunca.

_Ele é o único que percebe.

Miroku olhou de cara feia para Inuyasha, porque pelo seu tom parecia que ele o havia chamado de louco, dei meia volta e voltei para a janela. É claro que Miroku é o único a perceber como é frio nos hospitais, porque os mortos lhe dão calafrios. Os cemitérios para ele devem ser absolutamente congelantes.

_Eu preciso ir agora Kagome, você entende não é? Antes que **certas pessoas** percebam a minha presença aqui. – disse-me assim que me sentei.

Eu sorri.

_Tudo bem Miroku, eu entendo.

_Ok. E trate de acordar logo tá bem? – piscou para mim e se foi.

Inuyasha aproximou-se de meu corpo, afastou um pouco meus cabelos e beijou minha bochecha, depois olhou diretamente para mim.

_Não demore muito, você só tem mais dois convidados. – comentou logo antes de também sair do quarto.

Aposto que aquela enfermeira também impôs um limite de tempo.

Os próximos, e últimos, a entrarem, foram Souta e Sango. Ela aproximou-se de mim e estendeu a mão aberta em frente ao meu rosto, ali havia um pedaço de tecido amarelo.

_Oi amiga sabe o que é isso? – perguntou enquanto exibia um sorriso orgulhoso.

_Sinceramente não. – respondi deitando a cabeça de lado. – O que é?

Sango olhou de canto para Souta e como se não quisesse que ele a escutasse inclinou-se sobre meu corpo e sussurrou-me ao ouvido:

_É um pedaço da roupa de Kikyou, que rasguei enquanto batia nela.

Pude sentir seu hálito contra meu rosto. Sango endireitou-se com um sorriso orgulhoso e continuou a falar:

_Eu queria trazer-te uma foto, mas na hora nem me passou pela cabeça de dizer a Inuyasha que levasse uma câmera, de qualquer forma, encare isso como um troféu, certo? – piscou para mim e colocou seu pequeno "troféu" na cômoda. – Então acorde logo, para que eu posso te contar todos os detalhes.

Percebi que agora era a vez de Souta falar, e ele carregava consigo um vaso de flores, que colocou na cômoda, logo ao lado do "troféu" que Sango me trouce.

_Hã... Mana. Eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas olhe em volta, eu sei que você deve estar vendo alguma luz.

Suspirei e olhei a volta. Não, ainda sem luz nenhuma, devem ter se esquecido de pagar a conta.

_Você pode ir mana, é sério, vá e seja livre... Se você for, prometo-te que não irei chorar muito, para que minhas lágrimas não pesem sobre suas asas e te impeçam de subir aos céus.

Dei um pequeno sorriso, eu mesmo contei aquele conto popular ao Souta "Quando uma pessoa morre Souta, você não pode chorar muito por ela, senão suas lágrimas vão deixar as asas dela muito pesadas e ela não vai conseguir subir ao céu". O que é mais ou menos, o que eu acho que aconteceu com Kanna.

_Mana você pode ir. – Souta pegou minha mão entre as suas.

Olhei para minha mão, eu sinto as mãos de Souta ali, eu sinto o calor delas envolvendo a minha... E agora, tudo o que mais queria era poder devolver esse aperto. Fechei a mão levemente, como se pudesse assim abraçar as mãos de Souta. Como eu queria poder tocar meu irmãozinho novamente...

_A-Ah! – gritou Souta fazendo-me levantar o olhar na mesma hora.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, assim como os olhos de Sango. O que houve? Eu queria saber. O que aconteceu?

_Ela moveu-se! – ele disse surpreso – Ela mexeu a mão! Ela esta **segurando** a minha mão!

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 11/07... Porque será que eu tenho essa necessidade de sempre anotar tudo?!

Primeiramente desculpa pela imensa demora!

Mas... Vamos lá aos meus motivos:

Primeiro: Sem motivação para postar, eu continuava escrevendo (embora muito mais lentamente), mas... Sei lá, simplesmente não tinha vontade de postar, acho que é porque todas as estórias que leio no Nyah estão sendo abandonadas uma a uma e isso me deixa desanimada.

Segundo: Ultimamente meus braços vêm doendo como o inferno, a médica disse que é porque meus nervos estão se atrofiando por falta de movimentos, e o meu remédio para dor deixa-me muito sonolenta, resultado: tempo reduzido no Percy (nome do meu computador).

E terceiro: Decidi tirar umas férias... E acabei prolongando-as demais. Desculpe, por favor, não me abandonem! ^^

Respostas as review's:

**Guest:** Modéstia a parte eu amei esse capitulo, especialmente quando a Kah se transforma naquela criatura!

Na verdade dei esse nome a ele, antes de conhecer o Percy Jackson, mas depois fiquei super feliz de conhecer um herói tão legal com o meu nome do meu computador! *O*

Mas agora que você falou... É eles tem mesmo isso em comum.

**Guest:** Desculpe pela demora! Pode me perdoar?

**nana uzumaki****:** Ah sim mereceu. E como mereceu!

**Tayna**: Desculpe ter te feito esperar tanto!

**Babb-chan****:** Ah sinto muito ter deixado na expectativa por tanto tempo.

Mas tenho de admitir esse Poltergeist foi muito legal! E o jeito animado da Kanna de falar pelo rádio então? Confesse Kanna você adorou!

Mas a Kikyou teve o castigo que merecia.

**Meel Jacques**: Ah olha só quantas review's suas! *O*

Você nem desconfia que linha vermelha seja essa? Sim o Sesshoumaru fica todo embaraçado a Rin é demais! Isso mesmo, feliz aniversário Kagome. Você quase ficou com pena? Jura? Eu não.


	19. Salvem Kagura!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Gente hoje eu faço dezesseis anos, que tal algumas review's? *O*_

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Salvem Kagura.**

O mundo calou-se ao meu redor, na verdade ele deixou de existir, nada mais existia além de mim e do meu corpo deitado ereto em pleno ar, pois nem mesmo a cama existia. E havia algo que me ligava ao meu corpo.

Um laço prateado que parecia liquido, ou algo próximo disso, ele começava no umbigo de meu corpo físico e terminava no umbigo de meu corpo astral, como um cordão umbilical que ainda não havia sido cortado, o fio da vida.

Eu queria tocá-lo, mas ele parecia tão frágil que tive medo que se rompesse.

_Você voltou. – ergui o olhar ao ouvir a voz aliviada de Inuyasha, o mundo havia voltado a existir e o fio prateado se fora. – Eu odeio quando você desaparece assim, sabia?

Ele aproximou-se de mim, olhando-me com carinho, e tentou tocar-me o rosto, mas recuou quando sua mão encontrou o vazio.

_Quanto tempo se passou?

_Uma semana. – ele respondeu-me sentado ao meu lado na cama – Como fez aquilo Kagome?

_Fiz aquilo o que?

_Você mexeu a mão, você segurou a mão de Souta.

_Não sei. – abracei os joelhos e olhei para cima, estávamos novamente no quarto de Inuyasha – Eu simplesmente mexi.

_E que tal se simplesmente acordasse? – sugeriu com impaciência.

Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, quem me dera se fosse assim tão fácil.

_Eu preciso cumprir minha divida Inuyasha. E não me olhe assim. – defendi-me quando ele olhou-me irritada – Não fui eu quem inventou essa regra idiota. Sabia?!

_Eu sei.

Ele suspirou frustrado e jogou-se na cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, então eu deitei-me ao seu lado, com a cabeça repousada em seu peito, eu queria tanto... Tanto poder tocá-lo. Poder sentir o seu calor.

_Como reagiram no hospital, quando eu mexi minha mão?

_Todos ficaram eufóricos. – respondeu sem mover-se, parecia paralisado.

Fiquei triste ao pensar que talvez minha proximidade o incomoda-se, e afastei-me, dando as costas a ele e sentando-me na beira da cama, pus as mãos sobre os joelhos, o que foi que deu em mim? Porque eu... Fiquei assim tão próxima dele?

_E depois? – perguntei.

_Sua mãe e seu avô disseram que você estava finalmente acordando, e que não queria mais desligar seus aparelhos.

Olhei-o repentinamente alegre, e quase comecei a pular na cama.

_Verdade?!

_É. – confirmou sem encarar-me, e nem de longe tão animado quanto eu.

Isso não é bom, tem coisa errada.

_Mas...?

_O Dr. Onigumo, tio da Kikyou, os convenceu de que foi apenas um reflexo involuntário, e como prova mostrou a eles o aparelho que mostra as suas ondas cerebrais, e explicou como elas continuavam exatamente iguais, sem nem uma alteração.

_Oh puxa. – suspirei desanimada.

_Mas, seu irmão não acreditou nisso, ele acha que você tentou mandar uma mensagem, um aviso, de que esta tentando acordar.

_Ah Souta...

_Infelizmente, ninguém dá ouvido a uma criança. – ele coçou a nuca – Hum, desculpe Kah, mas é que o Dr. Onigumo realmente conseguiu fazer a cabeça da sua mãe e do seu avô.

_Ele está definitivamente determinado a me matar. – suspirei triste. – E tudo porque Kikyou pediu a ele.

_Kikyou._

Depois do Poltergeist eu não voltei a vê-la.

Quero dizer, será que peguei pesado demais? Talvez eu a tenha traumatizado. Mas, por outro lado, se eu a traumatizei não foi tanto quanto ela me traumatizou em todos esses anos que passou atormentando, e especialmente quando eu a vi beijando Inuyasha.

Especialmente? Porque é que ter visto eles se beijando doeu muito mais do que toda a humilhação que ela fez-me passar na escola?

Na verdade... Agora que penso nisso, lembro-me que naquele dia, havia algo que eu queria dizer a Inuyasha, algo importante.

**Algo realmente importante.**

_Acho que talvez possa ser alergia. – me ouvi dizendo.

Só que eu não disse nada.

Olhei ao redor, procurando ver ser alguma garota (com uma voz muito parecida a minha) havia entrado no quarto de Inuyasha, e notei algo: Eu continuava sentada na cama, mas não a cama de Inuyasha, e sim a minha cama no meu quarto, na minha casa, o templo Higurashi.

No chão havia várias almofadas espalhadas, e duas garotas de pijama sentadas, trançando uma o cabelo da outra, a primeira garota, a que estava trançando o cabelo da amiga, era Sango, e a segunda garota, que estava tendo o cabelo trançado, era eu mesma.

_Alergia uma ova. – Sango girou os olhos e deu mais um daqueles seus sorrisinhos sapecas de quem sabe tudo e mais um pouco – O que você tem é outra coisa.

Eu me lembro dessa noite, foi na véspera do meu acidente. Mas não me lembro sobre o que Sango e eu falávamos.

_O que? – a minha eu mais nova perguntou tentando olhar para Sango.

_Fique direito Kagome. – Sango colocou as mãos sobre minhas orelhas e virou meu rosto para frente novamente – Ou então a trança vai sair torta.

_Tudo bem. – concordei – Mas o que é que eu tenho se não é alergia?

_Uma coisa com P. – respondeu de forma misteriosa.

Sango de duas tapinhas no ombro da Kagome de treze anos, quando ela terminou de fazer a trança e em seguida mudaram de posição, agora Sango é que estava tendo o seu cabelo trançado.

_Pneumonia? – chutei inocentemente.

_Não Kagome, é uma coisa que tem seis letras, começa com P e termina com O.

_Piolho?! – a Kagome de treze anos pulou assustada – Acha que estou com piolho?

_Não Kagome, vamos pense comigo, o que é que faz as mãos suarem, o coração acelerar, e frequentemente faz sentir o rosto tão quente ao ponto dele ficar vermelho. E começa com a letra P?

_Eu... Não sei. – respondi após pensar por um momento.

Ainda com somente um lado do cabelo trançado, Sango olhou para mim por cima no ombro, não eu a projeção astral, mas sim eu a garotinha usando trança, e piscou.

_Não sabe mesmo?

A Kagome mais nova cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

_Se é tão esperta então me diga o que é que eu tenho Sango.

Virando-se de frente para mim, Sango colocou a mão sobre um dos meus ombros, e deu um sorrisinho.

_Kagome, minha pequena e ingênua Kagome, o que você tem é...

__Kagome. _– ouvi a voz de uma criança chamar-me, fazendo a cena congelar-se instantaneamente, como se alguém tivesse pegado o controle remoto e apertado "pausa" – _Kagome._

Era Kanna, era ela quem estava me chamando, olhei a volta procurando-a, mas não a vi.

_Kanna, cadê você? – chamei sem entender.

__Por favor, Kagome é Kagura, por favor, chame Miroku, nós estamos em casa._ – a ouvi suplicando-me – _Por favor, Kagome._

E então eu havia voltado ao quarto de Inuyasha, que, aproposito, balançava a mão freneticamente na frente de meu rosto. Pisquei e olhei-o.

_Ah finalmente. – ele suspirou aliviado – De repente você ficou fora do ar, fiquei preocupado.

_É Kanna Inuyasha. – afirmei de forma aflita – Ela esta com problemas, rápido chame Miroku diga a ele que Kanna precisa de ajuda!

Mesmo sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, Inuyasha percebeu a minha aflição e correu até a sala para ligar para Miroku, procurei manter-me afastada parada na porta do quarto, para que minha presença causasse o mínimo de interferência possível na ligação. Intermináveis minutos depois, Miroku finalmente atendeu.

_Até que em fim cara. Olha a Kanna está com problemas e você... Como eu sei disso? Kagome me falou. É ela voltou, e parece muito assustada. Disse que Kanna está com problemas, que precisa da sua ajuda... – ele virou-se para mim – Onde Kanna está?

_ Em casa. – falei depressa – Ela esta em casa.

_Escuta Miroku, ela... – Inuyasha calou-se e franziu o cenho para o telefone, depois o colocou de volta no gancho, e voltou-se para mim, um pouco mais aliviado – Ele disse que está a caminho, então pode relaxar agora.

Disse em tom de quem queria me acalmar, mas não funcionou, eu simplesmente não podia ajudar, Kanna estava com problemas e... Oras deveria haver mais alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer além de mandar Miroku ir encontrá-la.

_Não, não posso. – neguei ainda agitada.

_Porque não?

_Porque nós temos que ir lá. – respondi já me precipitando em direção à porta – Por favor, Inuyasha, eu não posso deixar Kanna sozinha, eu preciso ajuda-la.

Inuyasha suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

_Muito bem, vamos.

Fiquei tão feliz que eu quis pular em cima dele, abraça-lo e beijá-lo por aquilo, mas sabia que não podia. Espere, eu disse abraça-lo e _beijá-lo_? Porque eu queria beijar ao meu melhor amigo?!

Acho que... Talvez ficar tanto tempo em coma no hospital com o cérebro desligado, tá meio que fritando os meus neurônios. É deve ser isso, tem que ser, eu tento convencer a mim mesma, só que... Algo parece errado, não sei exatamente, mas algo em meu intimo diz que não é isso, que esse meu súbito desejo de tocá-lo, abraça-lo, senti-lo e beijá-lo, tem algo a ver com a linha vermelha da qual Kanna me falou, aquela linha vermelha que me liga a Inuyasha.

De repente meu olhar viajou até minha mão esquerda, e eu deitei a cabeça de lado, franzindo o cenho como se esperasse que alguma coisa fosse acontecer.

_Kagome. – Inuyasha chamou-me repentinamente arrancando-me de meu transe momentâneo.

Ele estava parado segurando a porta aberta, já havia calçado os sapatos e posto um agasalho fino de cor negra. Estava me olhando de maneira preocupada.

_Você está bem?

_Estou.

_Então vamos logo.

Mas foi só quando já estávamos na rua que, quase ao mesmo tempo, nos demos conta de uma coisa, e viramo-nos um para o outro.

_Onde é que mora Kanna? – ele perguntou a mim – No cemitério talvez? Mas que cemitério seria?

_Ela esta com Kagura, estão na casa de Kagura. – respondi, não que isso tenha sido de muita ajuda também – Sabe onde é a casa de Kagura?

Foi uma pergunta estupida, e acho que Inuyasha se deu conta disso no momento em que fechou a boca.

Porque eu iria saber onde ela mora? Antes do acidente, Kagura e Kikyou dedicavam suas vidas a me atormentar, e tudo o que eu mais queria era manter distancia delas duas, então porque eu saberia onde qualquer uma delas mora?

Uma vez, até passei-me por doente para não ter de ir à escola e vê-las, na verdade, não tenho a menor ideia de como Sango sabia tão perfeitamente onde Kikyou morava naquele dia em que foi lhe dar uma surra... Espera aquele dia! É isso!

_É perto da casa de Kikyou, Kanna disse-me isso!

Inuyasha encarou-me.

_Sei, é perto, mas perto _onde_?

Calei-me momentaneamente.

_A duas quadras da casa de Kikyou.

Por alguns estantes nós ficamos ali parados nos encarando, com um olhar de que um estava perdido e o outro mais ainda. Mas nós não podíamos ficar ali parados esperando que uma placa indicando o caminho surgisse do nada, onde provavelmente estaria escrito "É por ali", como acontece nos desenhos animados.

Então Inuyasha enfiou um pouco mais o gorro cinzento na cabeça, que só agora eu notei que estava usando, até quase cobrir seus olhos, eu também notei que era noite e que estava começando a chover, e então ele virou-se e continuou a caminhar.

_Não é muito, mas ao menos é alguma coisa.

_Kikyou deve saber onde é. – comentei já o seguindo de novo. – Talvez nós pudéssemos...

_Nem pensar.

_É, tem razão.

Não sei qual era o plano, ou se ao menos tínhamos um plano, talvez ficássemos rondando a vizinhança da casa de Kikyou até achar a de Kagura, mas quando estávamos chegando à estação de metro eu ouvi novamente Kanna, só que desta vez não parecia estar falando comigo, era como se ela estivesse falando com alguém e eu tivesse pegado a extensão do telefone para escutá-la.

__Por favor, Kagura não morra, por favor, irmã –_ ela murmurava.

No instante seguinte eu estava passando através de uma porta e entrando em uma casa desconhecida. A sala estava mergulhada em uma penumbra sinistra, o silencio mortal cortado somente por alguns pequenos soluços, como se uma criança estivesse chorando escondida em algum canto por ali, caminhei hesitantemente tateando na escuridão.

__Por favor, Kagura acorde, não morra Kagura, eu te imploro Kagura não morra. – _eu ouvia o pequeno murmúrio tristonho que era a voz de Kanna, vinda de algum lugar.

_Kanna! – chamei – Kanna onde está você?

E então eu vi uma imagem que certamente levaria comigo para o resto de minha vida: Aos pés de uma escadaria estava um corpo de uma garota estatelado e inconsciente no chão, usava preto, como se tivesse se arrumado para o próprio velório, mechas de seu macio cabelo negro e ondulado lhe cobriam o rosto impedindo que eu a identificasse de imediato, mas pude ver um vislumbrar de seus lábios, pintados de vermelho sangue, que se destacava fortemente em seu rosto mortalmente pálido. Não havia sangue na cena, mas havia uma menina fantasmagórica velando sobre o corpo daquela que estava jogada ao chão como uma boneca que perdeu a graça, e foi abandonada as traças.

__Você não pode morrer Kagura._

Dizia a menina fantasmagórica, cuja brancura destacava-se no breu, a menina era Kanna, e a garota que se vestira para o próprio velório era sua irmã Kagura.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado das duas irmãs.

_Kanna, o que foi que houve?

Kanna balançou a cabeça como se pare esclarecer os pensamentos, parecia atordoada como eu nunca a vira antes, pela primeira vez eu a vi perder a calma.

__Eu não pude evitar Kagome, eu tentei juro que tentei!_ – os lábios azulados da morta tremiam, a pobre menina fantasma parecia prestes a chorar – _Mas ela não me escutou ela __**não podia**__ me escutar!_

Gentilmente eu pus uma mão em suas costas tentando reconforta-la, e perguntei novamente:

_Kanna, o que foi que houve?

__Eu tinha acabado de acordar e ela tinha pressa, estava atrasada, disse a ela que não corresse com esses saltos, ah eles são altos demais, saltos assim são perigosos, mas ela não conseguiu me escutar, quando descia as escadas desequilibrou-se de seus saltos e caiu, foi horrível Kagome, vi minha irmã rola pelas escadas sem poder fazer nada, e aí sua cabeça bateu no chão e ela não se levantou mais, está aí desde então._ – Kanna explicou confusamente em um folego só. Fantasmas tem folego? – _Tentei materializar um telefone celular e ligar para a ambulância, como você fez com Kikyou, mas ainda estou muito fraca, tentei chamar Miroku, mas nem isso conseguir! Então me lembrei de você a ultima chance de Kagura, e você veio, ajude-me Kagome! Ajude-me!_

Quando Kanna atirou-se sobre mim eu fiquei sem reação, ela estava chorando e soluçando, agarrada a mim então a abracei procurando consola-la.

_Eu chamei Miroku, Inuyasha também está vindo. – disse tentado acalmá-la – Eles estão a caminho, com certeza eles vão ajuda-la.

No momento em que me calei ouvimos o estrondo, alguém esmurrava a porta.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Ao fundo eu escutava Inuyasha e Miroku, chamavam por mim, por Kanna e por Kagura.

_Entrem aqui rápido! – eu gritei por cima da cabeça de Kanna tentando sobrepor-me ao barulho – Entrem aqui vocês dois, e chamem a ambulância!

_Bum!_ A porta foi arrombada.

A claridade dos postes de luz lá fora na rua invadiu a casa e tentou cegar-me, o corpo de Kagura tornou-se ainda mais fantasmagórico sobre aquelas tremulas luzes amarelas.

_Ah meu deus! – exclamou um dos dois, não sei qual.

Eles ficaram ali parados num breve momento de choque, deixando a chuva que engrossará lá fora entrar na casa, era o mesmo choque que eu havia ficado ao entrar. Inuyasha foi o primeiro a reagir, adiantando-se em nossa direção.

_Não toque nela! – gritou Miroku – Você pode agravar o seu estado!

Inuyasha não lhe deu ouvidos. Uma das mãos de Kagura estava sobre o seu abdome, a outra estava ao lado do rosto, Inuyasha pegou esta ultima e checou a sua pulsação.

Logo além de nós Miroku vasculhava os bolsos de sua bermuda camuflada.

_Maldição! – ele praguejou – Na pressa de sair de casa esqueci meu celular, Inuyasha me empresta o seu!

_Eu o quebrei na semana passada! – nos olhos de Inuyasha eu vi o pânico nascendo.

Kanna moveu-se em meus braços.

__Kagura tem um celular na bolsa._

A bolsa em questão era uma bolsa carteira negra, que estava próxima aos pés de Miroku, deve ter voado pelos ares quando Kagura caiu da escada, ele abaixou-se e tirou de lá um telefone celular de cor prata, discou três números e chamou por uma ambulância.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, horas ou minutos, mas quando a ambulância chegou já havia uma multidão de vizinhos que nada mais tinham pra fazer do que bisbilhotar a vida alheia, dezenas de olhinhos curiosos reunidos para ver "a filha do Doutor" saindo de casa imobilizada em uma maca.

Kanna e eu subimos junto de Kagura na maca, Inuyasha e Miroku tentaram seguir-nos, mas o paramédico os deteve.

_Só um de vocês pode vir na ambulância!

Miroku embarcou, Inuyasha foi deixado para trás.

_Estarei no hospital o mais rápido que puder. – disse á mim, embora para qualquer outra pessoa fosse parecer que ele estava falando com Miroku.

Em sua mão, havia o celular de Kagura, as portas fecharam a sirene soou, e a ambulância partiu, levando Kagura, com Miroku a acompanhando e eu e Kanna como clandestinas.

_Nós íamos a uma festa juntos, eu liguei para ela varias vezes e ela não atendeu então eu fui até sua casa e... Então eu a vi inconsciente no chão. – Miroku explicou nervosamente, ainda que o paramédico não tenha perguntado nada e nem ele estivesse vestido para uma festa. – É grave?

_Difícil saber. – respondeu o paramédico – Vamos precisar fazer alguns exames no hospital. É o namorado dela?

Gotículas de suor surgiram na fronte de Miroku, como se ele tivesse medo que Sango aparecesse ali para arrebentá-lo caso ele dissesse sim, ao menos dentro de uma ambulância ele já estava.

_Não, nós somos... Amigos.

Ele me olhou de canto como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, mas naquele momento eu não estava muito preocupada com as inimizades que tive com Kagura no passado, em meu colo Kanna mantinha-se calada, embora seus lábios movessem-se como se estivesse murmurando algo, e ela estava segurando entre as suas a mão de Kagura.

Mas ela não podia estar segurando a mão de Kagura. Prestando mais atenção vi que a mão de Kagura estava esticada ao lado de seu corpo, mas... Havia outra, sobressaindo-se a ela, e não era uma mão física feita de carne e osso, era uma mão espiritual, feita da mesma coisa que Kanna e eu éramos feitas, fosse lá o que fosse, e era essa mão espiritual que Kanna segurava.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 05/08, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

**Respostas as review's:**

**Clarinha**: Abandonar? Não, não pretendo fazer isso, mas não posso prometer que de vez em quando não vou dar uns sumiços. ^^'

**Aricele**: Bem, tomara que já tenha conseguido acompanhar a Fic, porque aqui foi-se mais um capitulo! E seja bem vinda nova leitora! ^^

**Gabyh:** Ah jura? Eu também! Tenho todos os livros, desde o ladrão de raios até o filho de Netuno!

Verdade, de repente veio essa epidemia de abandonos... Praticamente todas as que eu lia foram abandonadas, a exceção de duas delas, mas ainda não tenho certeza sobre uma delas, é triste.

Bem agora eu nem demorei! ^^

**Guest:** Ainda não, mas está perto. Sabe eu gosto de enrolar um pouco...

Na verdade não! ^^

Eu nunca cheguei a assistir o Kanketsu-hen, e nem a completar o Inuyasha clássico (mas estou trabalhando nisso) só que eu gosto muito da lenda de "Akai no Ito", sobre o fio do destino... Mas enganei-me, ele é amarrado na mão direita e não na esquerda! -.-'

**DafnyChaan**: A lenda é chinesa, mas é muito popular no Japão também! ^^

Mas é essa linha mesma "a inquebravel linha vermelha do destino" que liga duas pessoas, e não importa o quanto estejam separadas elas estão destinadas a se encontrar por essa linha, a linha pode emaranhar-se, e esticar-se, mas jamais partirar! Ah, eu gosto muito dessa lenda! *.*

É, já ouvi falar que tem mesmo uma imagem assim lá.

Nem demorei né? Surpresa?


	20. Libertem Kanna!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Libertem Kanna.**

Uma visagem sentada numa sala de espera fria e branca de um hospital, com os olhos fechados, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça inclinada sobre as mãos cujos dedos estão entrelaçados, movendo os lábios e rezando silenciosamente por Kagura. Está sou eu.

Ao meu lado está Miroku, olhando para o outro lado com uma expressão tensa e uma das mãos sobre os lábios azulados, as mãos estavam tremendo bem de leve, ele sempre fica com frio em hospitais – deve ser a presença dos espíritos que o incomodam, eu até imagino como ele deve ficar em um cemitério – Kanna está lá dentro com a irmã, os médicos não deixaram Miroku entrar e eu preferi ficar aqui com ele.

Eu até poderia entrar, e procurar entreouvir informações sobre Kagura nas conversas dos médicos, para depois vir informar Miroku, mas sinceramente... Estou com medo do que possa vir a descobrir.

Eu senti uma presença aproximar-se e sentar-se do meu outro lado, e ergui o olhar para encarar Inuyasha, queria poder abraçá-lo.

_Sesshoumaru me trouce.

Ele falou, fazendo com que Miroku finalmente percebesse a sua presença, olhei a volta em busca de Sesshoumaru, e ele realmente estava ali, esperando pelo irmão caçula em um canto da sala, com as roupas um pouco molhadas, ainda deve estar chovendo lá fora.

_E como está Kagura?

_Não sabemos. – respondeu Miroku. – Levaram-na lá para dentro, mas não me deixaram entrar então tivemos de ficar aqui esperando por noticias.

_Você avisou os pais dela?

Eu olhei-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_O pai dela trabalha aqui, gênio.

_Ah sei... E quanto à mãe dela?

A mãe de Kagura, sim é verdade, nos esquecemos de avisá-la. Na verdade eu tinha inclusive me esquecido que Kagura tem uma mãe, porque a única vez em que ouvi sobre ela foi naquele dia em que Kanna mostrou-me a sua morte e comentou comigo que sua mãe era obcecada pelo próprio reflexo. Mas onde deve estará a Sra. Onigumo agora?

_A mãe dela está em algum lugar da Europa. – ouvi Miroku dizer – Kanna contou-me que ela adora o glamour e está sempre viajando, mas Kanna está lá com ela.

_A menina fantasma?

_Não a chame assim. – eu a defendi. – Seu nome é Kanna.

Ele moveu a cabeça concordando.

_Desculpe.

_Está bem.

Respondi sem forças, então me inclinei e voltei a rezar silenciosamente.

_Você foi o rapaz que trouce a minha filha?

Erguemos a cabeça ao som da voz do pai de Kagura o Dr. Naraku Onigumo. Ele estava ali parado com uma expressão fria, mas alguma coisa em seus olhos me fez tremer, como se a crueldade morasse ali.

_Sim fui eu. – respondeu Miroku.

_Nós a encontramos ao pé da escada da sua casa. – acrescentou Inuyasha.

A expressão do Dr. Onigumo endureceu-se quando ele percebeu a presença de Inuyasha, e ele recuou um passo, acho que não é fácil esquecer-se de alguém que invade o seu consultório gritando mil e uma profanações e tentando estrangular a sua sobrinha.

_Como ela está? – perguntou Miroku diante o silencio do médico.

_Muito bem, não foi uma pancada tão forte, ela só vai ficar desacordada por algum tempo, e pode ser que fique com dor de cabeça quando acordar e esteja um pouco confusa.

_Quanto tempo ela vai ficar desacordada? – quis saber Inuyasha.

E o pai de Kagura encolheu os ombros como se pouco se importasse com isso.

_Algumas horas, dias talvez, eu acho que você nem precisavam tê-la trazido até aqui e me feito perder tempo. – ele olhou para Inuyasha e Miroku com expressão de desprezo – Sabem de uma coisa rapazes? Há pessoas que são ocupadas, elas fazem mais da vida do que simplesmente farrear por aí e preferem trabalhar, elas não podem ficar perdendo tempo com simples besteiras. – ele virou-se e acenou para os rapazes – Mas obrigado por trazerem minha filha, louca para chamar atenção, até aqui e me fazerem perder meu tempo precioso.

Eu não olhei para ver, mas suponho que os rapazes tenham ficado tão surpresos quanto eu.

_Como... Como alguém pode falar assim da própria filha?

Balbuciei sem conseguir acreditar no que havia acabado de presenciar.

_Caramba. – ouvi Miroku dizer – Com um pai desses, uma mãe que nunca está presente...

_Uma prima como Kikyou. – acrescentou Inuyasha.

_E a culpa pela morte da irmã mais velha. – eu colaborei.

_É. – concordou Miroku – Com tudo isso, não me surpreende em nada que Kagura tenha ficado desse jeito.

Uma sombra se projetou sobre nós, e eu achei que o pai de Kagura tinha voltado, mas na verdade era Sesshoumaru.

_E então? – ele inquiriu – Vi o médico vir falar com vocês.

_Kagura está bem. – Inuyasha respondeu – Vai acordar um pouco confusa, mas ela está bem.

_Isso é bom, se fosse algo pior eu iria achar que você está amaldiçoado irmãozinho.

Os irmãos se encararam.

_Como assim Sesshoumaru?

_Aquela sua outra amiga que está em coma está internada aqui não está?

_E daí?

_E daí que se outra de suas amigas entrasse em coma eu iria achar que isso é alguma maldição que atinge todas as meninas que se metem a serem suas amigas.

_Oras Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha rosnou irritado pondo-se de pé com os punhos cerrados.

Os irmãos Taisho são assim, não podem passar nem vinte minutos juntos num mesmo ambiente sem que comecem a se alfinetar, lançando farpas um no outro, às vezes eu quase chego a acreditar que eles se odeiam mesmo. Mas aí percebo que este é só o jeito deles de demonstrarem o amor fraternal que sentem... Na verdade eu acho que esse é o jeito do Sesshoumaru dizer "Que bom que outra de suas amigas não entrou em coma".

Logo Miroku levantou-se também, na tentativa de separá-los antes que eles começassem a brigar e fossem todos expulsos do hospital.

__Kagome._

De repente eu ouvi Kanna chamar-me e olhei a volta procurando-a, achei-a parada ao lado do balcão das atendentes e flutuei até lá sem que Inuyasha ou Miroku percebessem, porque estavam concentrados em... Outras coisas.

_Ah Kanna. – eu disse parando a sua frente – Que bom que Kagura não está correndo nem um risco.

Ela concordou, seu rosto era novamente uma mascara impassível, mas de alguma forma eu podia sentir o alivio dela.

_Olha Kanna. – eu chamei pondo-me de cócoras para ficar da sua altura – Porque é que nunca sorri?

__Ah_. – Kanna tocou o próprio rosto – _Isso é porque eu sou um espirito_.

Olhei-a sem entender.

_Como assim?

__Os sentimentos fazem parte da carne Kagome, quando o fio prateado se rompe e o espirito é separado da carne nossos sentimentos também se vão, os espíritos não sorriem Kagome, eles não sentem absolutamente nada... A não ser que seja algo muito forte._

Eu toquei o rosto de Kanna, ele era frio, tão frio quanto à morte, os espíritos são frios como a morte, por isso Miroku sente frio quando a espíritos por perto, é porque ele sente a morte impregnada neles, mas ele também sente um pouco de frio quando estou por perto, então... Também há um pouco da morte impregnada em mim.

__Acho que agora você e Kagura estão quites._

_Perdão?

Ela olhou-me, os olhos opacos fixos nos meus e enviando arrepios por minha espinha.

__Kagome. Você não sabe quem chamou a ambulância para você naquele dia?_ – Eu balancei a cabeça. – _Foi Kagura, Kagome._

_Foi Kagura._ A voz de Kanna pareceu ecoar em minha cabeça, repetindo tantas e tantas vezes que começou a parecer que ecoava em um longo corredor e que jamais iria parar. E junto à voz de Kanna ecoavam aquelas vozes, as vozes das pessoas gritando logo depois que fui atropelada e eu reconheci aquela que gritava "Alguém chame uma ambulância!", era a voz de Kagura.

Ela chamou a ambulância para mim.

__Isto me lembra de uma coisa._

Eu olhei-a.

_O que?

Kanna balançou a cabeça.

__É melhor eu te mostrar_.

Ela tocou-me a fronte e... Nada me aconteceu.

Olhei-a sem entender e querendo perguntar o que ela tinha feito quando Kanna apontou por cima do meu ombro para algo além de mim, quando eu virei-me Inuyasha estava sentado sozinho na sala de espera.

Ele parecia angustiado, inclinado sobre os joelhos com o rosto afundado nas mãos. Onde estão Sesshoumaru e Miroku?

E aí Miroku entrou, mas ele trazia Sango e ela estava chorando, inclinei a cabeça de lado, desde quando Sango gosta tanto assim de Kagura? Quando viu Inuyasha ela soltou-se de Miroku e correu até ele, ajoelhando-se e pondo as mãos em seus ombros para fazê-lo olhá-la.

_Inuyasha! – ela chamou – Inuyasha como ela está?!

Ele olhou-a com olhos vítreos.

_Eu não sei. – sua voz soou seca, como se alguém estivesse pisoteando folhas de outono – Levaram-na lá para dentro, mas não me deixaram ir junto, Sango era tanto sangue...

Do que ele estava falando afinal? Não havia Sangue, Kagura está bem, para que tanto... Drama? A Sango nem sequer gosta dela. E não estou dizendo que a Sango deseje a morte de Kagura, não é nada disso – apesar de que ela também morria de vontade de esbofetear Kagura até ela ficar com o rosto inchado e sangue borbulhando entre os dentes – mas é que... Não sei. Simplesmente não posso imaginá-la vindo ver Kagura no hospital toda angustiada.

_A minha filha! – alguém clamou. Mas a mãe de Kagura e Kanna não está na Europa? – Onde está a minha filha?!

E quem entrou não foi à mãe delas, foi a minha, ela chorava e meu avô vinha apressado logo atrás dela.

_A minha filha! – ela repetiu para a recepcionista – Higurashi Kagome! Vocês ligaram-me, disseram-me que houve um acidente com ela, onde está minha filha?!

Foi só então que percebi que aquele era o dia de meu acidente, Kanna o estava mostrando para mim. Eu deveria ter percebido isso antes, se não porque mais Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango estariam usando o uniforme da escola?

Também havia outros detalhes: Sango ainda usava o aparelho. Miroku ainda não tinha brincos, e nem ele nem Inuyasha estavam molhados.

Miroku aproximou-se de minha mãe e a puxou para sentar-se com ele e Inuyasha como se a quisesse consolá-la, Sango sentou-se ao outro lado dele e o abraçou como se também procurasse consolo, enquanto Inuyasha e meu avô permaneciam imóveis em posições idênticas: curvados sobre os joelhos com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Kanna puxou-me a barra da saia, por alguma razão eu usava meu seifuku novamente, e indicou-me o relógio. Pareciam ser 13h14min, mas então no segundo seguinte eram 15h26min, eu voltei a olhar para eles.

Sango e mamãe haviam chorado no peito de Miroku até pegar no sono, era estranho ver uma mulher adulta buscando conforto num rapazinho de treze anos, enquanto ele tinha os braços envolta delas, com a cabeça por cima da cabeça de Sango, meu avô estava orando com um pedacinho de pergaminho entre os dedos, mas Inuyasha continuava do mesmo jeito.

Com certeza meu avô havia ligado aos pais de Miroku e aos pais de Sango para avisar onde eles estavam, e também ligado para que um de nossos vizinhos fosse ao templo dar uma olhada em meu irmão.

Então o Dr. Onigumo aproximou-se deles com uma prancheta na mão, meu avô ergueu os olhos e Miroku acordou minha mãe, mas Inuyasha continuou imóvel, mergulhado em sua própria angustia e provavelmente sendo corroído pela culpa.

_São os responsáveis pela Srta. Higurashi?

_Somos nós. – meu avô levantou-se – Eu sou o avô dela, e esta é a sua mãe.

_Poderiam acompanhar-me, por favor?

Novamente Kanna me indicou o relógio: 00h00min. E quando, olhei-os novamente, Sango, Miroku, mamãe e vovô haviam desaparecido, mas Inuyasha continuava ali, perfeitamente imóvel, como se algum artista deprimido tivesse decidido esculpir a pura imagem da angustia.

Ao nosso lado eu ouvi uma enfermeira cochichar a um médico idoso e de aparência simpática mais muito cansada.

_Doutor, o que eu faço? Já disse a esse rapaz para ir embora, só que ele nem sequer moveu-se, parece que não me escutou. Acho que pretende passar a noite em claro na sala de espera.

_Ele está aqui por causa daquela menina? – o doutor cochichou de volta. – Aquela que foi atropelada e agora está em coma?

_Sim doutor, mas...

_Então o deixe lá. – suspirou o doutor.

_Mas doutor, o protocolo diz...!

_Esqueça o protocolo. – o doutor balançou a cabeça, parecia tão cansado que a única coisa que o sustentava era a cafeína correndo pelas veias – Ou então finja que não o viu, enfermeira eu também já fui jovem, também já fui apaixonado, sei o que ele está sentindo agora.

Inuyasha apaixonado por mim? Esse médico deve estar acordado há muito tempo mesmo... Porque isso não pode ser verdade.

__Ele ainda acampou naquela sala de espera por mais dois dias e uma noite, até que Sesshoumaru o veio buscar e arrastou-o para casa, mas ele continuou voltando o hospital quase todos os dias._ – contou-me Kanna tirando os dedos de minha testa, e eu me vi novamente no dia de hoje, de cócoras em frente a ela. – _E mesmo na escola ele estava quase sempre triste ou distante e pensativo, acho que foi por isso que Kikyou passou a odiar você ainda mais: porque mesmo estando com ela, ele só pensava em você._

_E aí ela decidiu que eu precisava morrer. – levantei-me cruzando os braços.

Foi quando uma voz veio flutuando pelo ar, pedindo ajuda, parecendo está à procura de alguém que a escutasse.

_Ei pode ajudar-me? Eu... – a voz parou e então recomeçou – Por favor, não sei o que...! – voltou a interromper-se – O meu pai trabalha aqui, poderia me dizer...?

Era a voz de Kagura, perdida em algum lugar daquele hospital.

_Vocês também estão ouvindo? – Miroku perguntou atrás de nós.

_Acho que sim. – eu olhei-o – E quanto a Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru?

Miroku encolheu os ombros.

_A enfermeira dragão os expulsou daqui. Agora vamos, temos que ir ver Kagura.

Ele passou por nós, com Kanna voando ao seu lado, então tive que correr para alcançá-los.

_Espera! – eu chamei – Você pode entrar aí?

_Normalmente eu não poderia, mas já que fui eu a trazer Kagura. Eles supuseram que eu devo de estar muito preocupado com ela e abriram uma pequena exceção, mas não poderei ficar muito tempo.

Nós virávamos um corredor aqui e ali, de alguma forma Miroku e Kanna pareciam saber exatamente aonde íamos, mas eu estava completamente perdida, apenas os seguia, mas Miroku já começava a tremer e soltar baforadas de ar condessado no lugar da respiração, e ao nosso redor o lamento de alguns espíritos atormentados tornava-se pequenos cochichos.

_Um sensitivo. – disse um deles.

_Veio ajudar-nos? – perguntou outro.

_Talvez ele possa falar com minha filha. – disse mais outro.

E quanto mais nós entravamos no hospital, mais constantes ficavam os cochichos, embora eu não visse nem um espirito – quem sabe não se esconderam? – as palavras que eu mais ouvia sendo repetidas eram "sensitivo" e "ajuda".

Até que avistamos Kagura, parada no meio do corredor, tentando falar com as pessoas que passavam por ela, mas todos a ignoravam, ninguém a ouvia, ninguém a via, e saindo de seu abdome na altura do umbigo havia um fio prateado de densidade quase aquosa, que flutuava até atravessar a porta de um quarto próximo, assim como eu, Kagura era uma projeção astral.

_Dra. Almeida, por favor...! – ela tentou alcançar uma médica de cabelos castanhos que passava por ali, mas sua mão atravessou-lhe o ombro.

Diferente de mim, Kagura não se assustou e saiu correndo, na verdade ela... Continuou bem calma. Cruzou os braços, suspirou e fechou os olhos, murmurando alguma coisa para si mesma, parecia que estava contando, como se essa não fosse à primeira vez que isso acontece.

__Kagura!_ – chamou Kanna.

Kagura abriu os olhos novamente, cheios de surpresa, e os fixou em Kanna, o lábio inferior tremeu e ela cambaleou alguns passos para frente, de repente já estava correndo na direção de Kanna, jogando-se de joelhos ao chão e deslizando até abraçar a irmã.

_Kanna! – ela exclamou – Mana... Há quanto tempo eu já não sonho contigo?

Murmurou aconchegando a cabeça no ombro de Kanna, esfregando o nariz em seu pescoço com os olhos fechados. Em movi-me desconfortável, e murmurei ao ouvido de Miroku:

_Acha que deveríamos deixa-las a sós?

Kagura abriu os olhos e olhou-me, também não pareceu surpresa em me ver ali, mas quando viu Miroku...

_Certo. Agora sim este sonho está ficando estranho!

_Hã... Isto não é um sonho Kagura. – negou Miroku.

_Mas é claro que é! – ela largou-se de Kanna e se levantou com as mãos nos quadris – É o mesmo sonho de sempre: aquele em que eu sou invisível. Está um pouco diferente, porque eu nunca havia sonhado com Kanna e ela – apontou para mim – Ao mesmo tempo, e já fazia algum tempo que eu não sonhava com Kanna, e também nunca havia sonhado contigo... Mas é claro que é um sonho. Afinal, o que mais seria?

_Talvez, quem sabe... Real? – eu sugeri.

_Não pode ser real, Kagome. – ela girou os olhos.

Ela chamou-me de Kagome, e não "estranha", como já era seu hábito, quando nós duas tínhamos corpos físicos, talvez porque realmente acredita que isto é um sonho e... Em seus sonhos eu não sou tão estranha assim.

_Por acaso podemos fazer isso na realidade? – ela passou a mão através da cabeça de Miroku, e continuou a sacudi-la lá dentro.

_Ei pare com isso. – gemeu Miroku recuando – Está me dando dor de cabeça.

__Kagura._ – chamou Kanna – _É real._

Kagura calou-se. Acho que mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, Kagura continua admirando a irmã mais velha, que agora parece mais nova, com cega obstinação, e não duvido nada de que se Kanna dissesse que os peixes podem voar Kagura acreditaria sem hesitar.

_Eu estou morta?

__Não._ – Kanna estendeu-lhe a mão e quando Kagura a segurou as duas seguiram juntas pelo corredor até atravessar a porta do quarto de Kagura.

_Vamos lá. – ouvi Miroku murmurar.

Quando entramos Kagura e Kanna estava lado a lado próxima a cama com o corpo de Kagura e de costas para nós, mas viraram-se ao ouvir a porta fechando-se.

_Não é tão grave. – eu disse – Você levou uma pancada na cabeça e perdeu os sentidos, logo vai acordar só isso.

_Acho que... Lembro-me de ter caído da escada. Mas se não estou morta, como posso ser um espirito?

_A sua alma se desprendeu do corpo. – respondeu Miroku.

Parei ao lado das duas, o corpo de Kagura não estava tão mal, na verdade ela parecia apenas estar dormindo, e ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, se foram segundos ou minutos eu não tenho ideia, até que Miroku quebrou o silêncio.

_Não foi sua culpa.

_Do que está falando? – ela olhou-o.

_Da morte de Kanna, não foi sua culpa, foi uma fatalidade.

Em alguns poucos segundos Kagura pareceu ter envelhecido trinta anos, ela suspirou e sentou-se na cama, com os dedos das mãos entrelaçados sobre os joelhos, e os lábios apertados. Kanna sentou-se ao seu lado, e começou a passar uma das mãos nas costas de Kagura, senti que eu era desnecessária ali, que o melhor seria eu ir embora logo, mas o olhar de Kanna, que se prendeu em mim assim que eu dei o primeiro passo em direção à janela, me prendeu àquele quarto.

_Você não estava lá. – ela murmurou – Não sabe de absolutamente nada.

Miroku puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente à Kagura, como se esperasse que ela voltasse a olha-lo para poder falar, e esperou pacientemente por isso, sem se importar com o fato de que ele tinha um tempo limite para estar ali, e aí finalmente Kagura o olhou de novo.

_Eu sei que ela morreu quando um caminhão a bateu. – ele falou – Sei que a rua estava escura, e mesmo os faróis estando acesos, o motorista não viu Kanna, e sei que você não teve culpa nenhuma por sua irmã ter morrido, foi um _acidente._

Kagura sacudiu a cabeça como se não pudesse aceitar o que Miroku estava dizendo a ela.

_Como pode saber disso tudo?

_Kanna contou-me. – e em seguida deu um pequeno sorrisinho – Lembra-se daquele dia, em que bati a sua porta dizendo que eu uma mensagem da sua irmã para você?

Kagura mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse a ponto de chorar, mas, como eu bem sei não se pode chorar quando se é uma projeção astral.

_Qual era a mensagem? – sua voz tremeu.

_Bem... Acho que agora não precisam de mim. Porque você mesma não pergunta a ela?

Ele levantou-se e veio em minha direção, escorando-se na parede com as mãos nos bolsos enquanto eu me sentava na janela e observamos Kagura virando-se para Kanna.

_Mana quer dizer-me algo? Por isto está aqui?

Kanna apanhou a mão de Kagura.

__Eu nunca parti irmã._

_C-como?

__Eu não pude partir sabendo que você considera-se a culpada pela minha morte e se_ _martiriza por isso Kagura._

Eu olhei para Miroku, mas ele apenas fez sinal para que eu ficasse em silencio, colocando indicador sobre os lábios. E de alguma forma eu compreendi o que Kanna estava fazendo: Ela estava, mais uma vez, protegendo a irmã, poupando-a do sofrimento de saber que o seu sentimento de culpa aprisionou a irmã ao plano astral e transformou-a num espirito errante. Não, Kagura não precisa de mais essa culpa para carregar.

__Não foi sua culpa Kagura, entenda isso, porque eu não poderei partir enquanto você não entender isso: __**a culpa não foi sua.**_

_Sim foi! – gritou Kagura tapando o rosto com as mãos – Mana a culpa foi toda minha... Se eu tivesse escutado você, se não tivesse saído correndo...!

__Mas você era somente uma menininha Kagura, como poderia saber?_

_Eu... Eu...

__Eu amo-te minha irmã querida e não gosto de te ver sofrer, por favor, eu imploro-te, pare de se martirizar por algo de que não teve culpa! Você não me matou!_

E então, pela segunda vez eu vi Kanna expressar alguma coisa em seu rosto, mas não consegui identificar exatamente o que era talvez frustação por não conseguir fazer a irmã ver que sua morte nada teve haver com ela, e raiva, pela mesma razão, e tristeza, muita tristeza, pelo sofrimento da irmã, além de... Algo mais. O sentimento de quem a muito anseia pela liberdade.

E talvez Kagura também tenha visto isso, ou ao menos uma parte.

_Perdoa-me mana! – falou agarrando-se a Kanna – Mesmo após tua morte continuei te dando demasiado trabalho, perdoa-me, sou mesmo uma estupida! Não queria preocupar-te!

Kanna correspondeu desajeitadamente ao abraço, com apenas um dos braços, enquanto o outro ainda segurava seu espelho.

__Não há o que se perdoar Kagura, você não fez nada de mal... Eu só não podia partir sem antes ter a certeza de que ficarias bem. Vai ficar bem?_

_Sim. – murmurou Kagura – Eu vou ficar bem... Mana.

Um suspiro aliviado escapou dos lábios de Kanna, e as duas se separaram quando se foi ouvindo o som de algo se partindo, e quando vi o espelho de Kanna estava rachado ao meio, então mais e mais rachaduras foram surgindo até que o espelho simplesmente explodiu, e alguém gritou, talvez tenha sido eu, seus cacos ficaram parados no ar, flutuando inertes e brilhando como caleidoscópios.

Mas aos poucos todos eles iam flutuando em uma mesma direção, onde se fundiam e giravam numa espécie de vórtice multicolorido.

_É lindo. – ouvi Miroku dizer.

_O que é? – eu perguntei.

_O túnel da morte. – ele respondeu – Mas para nós, é conhecida simplesmente como "a luz".

Kanna levantou-se e olhou para o túnel atrás de si e então novamente para a irmã, um sorriso tranquilo descansava em seus lábios, os cabelos eram novamente loiros claros e os olhos não mais opacos, a pele já não era mais tão pálida e mesmo sem tocá-la eu tinha a impressão de que a frieza já não mais fazia parte dela, então assisti ela aproximar-se da irmã lentamente e depositar um beijo em sua testa.

__Acho que já é a minha hora._

_Adeus irmã. – despediu-se Kagura de forma angustiada.

Mas Kanna balançou a cabeça.

__Até logo Kagura, só até logo_. – e pôs uma mecha do cabelo de Kagura atrás da orelha – _E mais uma coisa._

_O que?

__Se afaste da Kikyou, eu não gosto dela!_

Kanna pôs uma mão sobre o quadril e com a outra apontou para Kagura de forma repreensiva, e seus cabelos esvoaçavam, como se o túnel da morte a estivesse puxando, mas não era só isso... Aquele túnel estava me atraindo, chamando-me para ele.

Acho que quando Kanna estava viva ela agia com Kagura, da mesma forma que eu agia com Souta antes de ficar em coma: super protetora e autoritária.

Kagura ficou calada, como se não soubesse o que dizer, mas depois balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo concordando.

_Tudo bem mana, o que mais?

__Pare de atormentar Kagome, ela é uma boa alma, e ajudou-me muito... E Miroku também._ – acrescentou quando Miroku pigarreou – _Eu descansaria muito mais tranquilamente se soubesse que você está a andar com tipos como eles._

Por cima do ombro de Kagura, Kanna piscou para nós, em seguida ela deu um ultimo abraço em Kagura, segurando-se a ela pelo pescoço, eu franzi o cenho quando percebi os lábios de Kanna praticamente grudarem-se a orelha de Kagura e sussurrarem alguma coisa, depois de alguns segundos Kanna deu um ultimo beijo de despedida na irmã e se afastou em direção a luz. E enquanto era absorvida pela luz, Kanna olhou uma ultima vez para mim e para Miroku, mandou um beijo a ele e acenou para mim.

__Até logo amigos, e obrigada, muito obrigada. Serei eternamente grata._

E então, Kanna desapareceu na luz. Finalmente livre.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 03/09, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Ai eu achei esse capitulo muito lindo e você? T.T

**Clarinha**: E então que achou deste capitulo? Eu o achei tão lindo! T.T

**Aricele****:** E espero que continue acompanhando. ;)

**Gabyh**: Nada disso eu nunca mataria a Kagura, não sou cruel o bastante nem para matar a Kikyou. ^^

Ai, eu também amo o Percy Jackson, tenho todos os livros lançados no Brasil, desde "O ladrão de raios" até "O filho de Netuno" e também o especial "Arquivos de um semideus"! Tenho até uma camisa do acampamento! ^^

Na verdade ele é pai da Kagura, e é tio da Kikyou, ele não poderia ser pai Kikyou porque senão... Opa já ia falando mais do que devia!

**MissFF:** A curiosidade faz parte, assim eu sei que vão voltar pra ler mais. Golpe baixo? É eu sei.

**Babb-chan**: A Kagome é realmente uma boa alma, eu a adoro por isso, o Inuyasha e ela são fofos mesmo né?

Acho que todo mundo já sabe o que a Kah tinha a dizer menos ela! ^^'

Perguntinha foi você que pediu meu e-mail? Se sim responda na review que eu o mando por MP assim que puder.

**nane-chan3****:** Eu amo a musica da Sakura, as vezes até fico cantando e dançando ela aqui que nem uma doidinha. ^^'


	21. Deixe-me ir!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Deixe-me ir.**

Na manhã seguinte, logo após as aulas, eu fui com Miroku e Inuyasha ver Kagura no hospital, Sango também veio conosco, mas os rapazes tiveram que explicar toda a história para ela no caminho – exceto a parte de terem sido chamados através do fantasma da irmã dela, e também das projeções atrais e a luz branca – e descobrimos que ela já havia despertado, e inclusive estava implorando por analgésicos afirmando dor de cabeça, mas ficou muito surpresa quando nos viu, bem exceto Sango, que preferiu esperar do lado de fora.

_Vocês...! O que fazem aqui?

Eu franzi o cenho estranhando, quero dizer... Ela não deveria dizer algo como "Obrigada por me ajudar com a minha irmã" ou... Ah sei lá, eu só acho que ela não deveria estar assim tão surpresa.

Ao meu lado, Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha, acho que ele também não esperava por toda essa surpresa em Kagura, ainda mais depois de eu ter ficado a noite inteira falando sobre Kanna e a luz branca.

_Ah nada demais, só queríamos saber se o seu pai não ficou zangado por termos arrombado a porta da sua casa ontem à noite quando a achamos desmaiada em casa. – respondeu Miroku como se já esperasse por aquilo.

Ele está com frio, como sempre fica no hospital, mas está tentando disfarçar isso o melhor possível.

_Ah caramba! – Kagura arregalou os olhos – Foram vocês?!

_Bem na verdade eu só chamei a ambulância, quem arrombou a porta foi o Inuyasha aqui. – confessou Miroku.

E sem dizer absolutamente nada Kagura abriu um enorme sorriso, jogou as cobertas da cama aos ares e se levantou num pulo, surpreendendo Miroku com um abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha, depois fez o mesmo com Inuyasha.

_Não... Não é pra tanto. – murmurou Inuyasha encabulado.

_Mas é claro que é. – afirmou Kagura. – Quero dizer... Eu não sei por que, mas sinto que devo ser grata a vocês por algo mais do que apenas ter me salvado... Eu não sei explicar, apenas... Sou muito grata a vocês!

Ela sorriu.

Então eu percebi como Kagura estava diferente, talvez fosse por aquela ser a primeira vez em que eu a via sem maquiagem, e com os cabelos bagunçados, além da camisola de hospital que não tem nada haver com as roupas que eu estou acostumada a vê-la vestir, não espere, as camisolas, ela estava usando duas!

Uma vestida convencionalmente, com as amarras para trás e a outra vestida por cima com as amarras para frente, cobrindo o que a outra deixa a mostra. Acabei dando risada, muito engenhoso!

Mas não era só isso, Kagura também parecia mais calma e humilde, enfim, parecia uma garota totalmente diferente daquela que ajudava Kikyou a me atormentar na escola.

_Ah não precisa ficar desse jeito Kagura. – Miroku balançou a cabeça – Nós só viemos aqui para ver como está.

_Eu estou ótima! – ela respondeu sentando-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas e jogando os cabelos para trás, bem agora sim é a Kagura que eu conheço – Papai disse que vai me dar alta ainda hoje porque não pode ter um leito sendo ocupado por uma "garota mimada que só quer chamar atenção" quando poderia muito bem estar sendo usado por "alguém que realmente precise".

_Mas que crápula. – Inuyasha resmungou.

_Não tudo bem, eu não suporto mesmo ficar aqui nesse hospital, todo esse cheiro de remédio me irrita e a comida é simplesmente horrível.

Alguém deu duas batidinhas na porta, e em seguida a mesma abriu-se e Sango enfiou a cabeça por lá com uma expressão contrariada.

_Ainda vão demorar muito? – ela perguntou – Eu quero ir logo ver a Kagome.

_Hã... Olá Sango.

Sango lançou um olhar atravessado a Kagura e respondeu secamente:

_Oi Kagura. – e logo desviou o olhar para os rapazes – Você vem ou não?

_Estamos indo. – respondeu Miroku indo até Sango e sendo seguido por Inuyasha e eu.

_E-esperem! – gritou Kagura botando as mãos sobre a boca em seguida – Digo, eu só... Queria pedir desculpas.

Sango cruzou os braços e olhou para ela ceticamente.

_Pelo o que exatamente você está pedindo desculpas?

Kagura desviou o olhar, e enxugou as mãos suadas na camisola de hospital, o que indicava claramente o seu nervosismo.

_Por... Bem... Você sabe. – ela balbuciou sem consegui encarar-nos – Por tudo o que fiz. – ela respirou fundo como se tomasse coragem e ergueu o olhar – Na verdade eu nem sei por que era daquele jeito, acho que só estava tentando punir alguém por algo... Algo do qual eu me considerava culpada, mas agora a culpa desapareceu. Então eu só queria desculpar-me por ter tratado Kagome daquela forma, é só que ela me fazia lembrar tanto de uma pessoa. Queria pedir desculpas a ela pessoalmente, mas, bem devido as circunstancias... Eu hã... Achei...

_Está mesmo sendo sincera? – indagou Sango ao que Kagura respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Bem, Kagome não está aqui, mas tenho certeza que se estivesse ela a perdoaria.

_Eu perdoo sim.

Falei ainda que nem Kagura nem Sango me pudessem ouvir, mas então Kagura suspirou aliviada como se realmente tivesse me ouvido, ou então foram às palavras de Sango que a deixaram mais tranquila.

_Mas e quanto a você? Será que um dia também será capaz de me perdoar?

Sango olhou-a calada, como se refletisse sobre o assunto, mas algo na sua expressão me dizia que ela achava aquela possibilidade impossível, ah não Sango, você não deve ser assim tão rancorosa! Olhei para os rapazes em busca de ajuda, mas eles apenas observavam a cena quietamente. Bufei e bati o pé no chão.

_E vocês? Não vão fazer nada?

Eles me olharam sem nada dizer realmente, mas eu podia ver em seus olhares o que queriam que eu entendesse: não havia nada o que se fazer.

_Você e a sua prima magoaram muito minha amiga, sabe disso não é?

_Sei... Mas estou muito arrependida. Juro-te!

Sentir toda aquela tensão no ar era-me agonizante, era como se naquela sala um julgamento estivesse se passando, Kagura era a ré culpada do crime, no entanto arrependida, e Sango era a juíza e o jure e também a carrasca, parece-me que quando se é um habitante do plano astral – ou visitante no meu caso – pode-se sentir as emoções daqueles que estão a nossa volta, como se suas emoções fluíssem a minha volta, e então, finalmente a Sango tomou o seu veredito, e algo me dizia que não era o perdão...

Kagura esperou sentada na cama de queixo erguido, embora seu olhar vacilasse, enquanto Sango aproximava-se dela, e quase não reagiu quando foi jogada para trás com uma estalada tapa na bochecha.

Inuyasha e Miroku arregalaram os olhos e adiantaram-se em direção as meninas como se quisessem impedir Sango antes que ela perdesse o controle de vez, não acredito que eles esperaram até Sango bater em Kagura para tomar uma reação! Estes homens, aposto que tudo o que querem é ver uma briga de mulheres, só faltam mesmo os biquínis e a lama.

Mas então ainda jogada na cama Kagura ergueu a mão:

_Não, podem deixar. – ela murmurou – Eu mereci, por ter sido mesmo uma vaca com Kagome.

_É claro que mereceu! – bufou Sango virando-se e saindo do quarto.

_Se compararmos ao que ela fez com Kikyou, eu diria que ela até pegou bem leve. – Inuyasha comentou ao meu lado enquanto saiamos do quarto, e posso dizer que estou de pleno acordo com ele.

_Olha pode estar ardendo agora, mas a marca some depois de um tempinho. – Miroku disse a Kagura vendo-a esfregar o rosto com uma careta de dor, acho que ele já tem alguma experiência com as tapas de Sango – E... Kagura?

_O que?

_Disse que Kagome te fazia lembrar-se de alguém, essa pessoa é Kanna não é?

Os olhos de Kagura arregalaram-se surpresos e voltaram-se rapidamente para Miroku.

_Como sabe disso?!

_Passar bem Kagura! – ele sorriu e fechou a porta.

Mas porque Kagura não se lembra de nada?

Eu lembro-me do pai dela dizendo que talvez ela acordasse uma pouco confusa, será por isso então?

_Quem é Kanna? – ouvi Sango perguntar.

_A irmã falecida dela, que morreu quando as duas eram crianças. – Miroku respondeu distraidamente.

_E como sabe isso?

Miroku parou, finalmente percebendo que estava falando demais, e Inuyasha deu-lhe uma bela cotovelada só para ajudar, acho que o frio que a presença dos espíritos o faz sentir está começando a congelar o cérebro dele.

_E então Miroku, como você sabe disso? – insistiu Sango.

Chamei por Inuyasha baixinho, e fiz sinal para irmos embora, aquela era a nossa deixa, Miroku já estava bem enrolado e não precisava de nós para se encrencar mais, porque agora a Sango não o vai deixar em paz até conseguir fazê-lo falar, e eu tenho certeza de que ela vai conseguir.

_Acha que ele vai contar algo a ela? – perguntou-me Inuyasha – Sabe sobre... Essa visão incomum dele.

_Dê apenas alguns minutos a Sango, e ela vai o fazer cantar feito um passarinho. – confirmei atravessando a porta de meu quarto, e ao dar de cara com meu corpo hospitalizado uma pergunta escapou de meus lábios – Quanto tempo eu ainda tenho?

_Trinta dias.

Ele respondeu com pesar, e eu sentir um bolor formar-se em minha garganta, pois pensei no que Kanna havia me dito: Kagura sentia-se culpada por sua morte, e esta culpa era tão pesada que não a deixava partir, e naquele dia eu apenas estava correndo porque queria fugir de Inuyasha... Eu queria nunca mais ter de olhar a sua cara cínica, não depois de vê-lo com Kikyou.

E se, naquele dia eu não tivesse saído correndo seria agora outra pessoa em coma ocupando o meu lugar naquela cama? Ou seria aquilo uma daquelas coisas inevitáveis do destino que as parcas prescrevem?

E se a minha morte também for inevitável? Então Inuyasha ira prender-me ao plano astral com a sua culpa, e eu acabarei tornando-me num espirito errante assim como Kanna.

Respirei fundo e passei as mãos sobre os cabelos.

_Inuyasha, eu acho que nós precisamos ter uma conversa.

_Não use esse tom Kagome, assusta-me. – ele reclamou. – Sobre o que quer falar?

Mas eu lhe dei pouca atenção e indiquei a cadeira no quarto, enquanto eu mesma sentava sobre a minha cama. Mas precisei de vários segundos para tomar coragem e responder a sua pergunta:

_Quero falar sobre a minha morte.

_Kagome você não vai...!

_Você não pode saber ninguém pode! – cortei-o rudemente – Digo... É uma possibilidade Inuyasha, eu posso sim morrer e você precisa aceitar isso. Mas; não quero que pense que a culpa foi sua quando acontecer.

__**Se acontecer.**_

Respirei fundo, certo isso não vai ser nada fácil.

_Tudo bem, se acontecer eu não quero que pense que a culpa foi sua, porque não foi entendeu bem Inuyasha? Afinal você não tinha como saber, e eu também não tinha nada que sair correndo desenfreadamente. Mas também quem iria imaginar que haveria alguém dirigindo bêbado àquela hora da manhã?

Ele calou-se, não parecia estar aceitando muito bem as minhas palavras na verdade acho que ele estava procurando uma maneira de convencer-me de que a culpa foi dele sim. Suspirei.

_Inuyasha, se você não se perdoar eu não poderei partir, ficarei presa a terra.

_Então isso faria você ficar aqui comigo?

Oh não Inuyasha. Eu não gosto nada deste tom esperançoso que ouvi em sua voz.

_Sim, mas não seria a mesma coisa.

_Como assim?

_Eu não seria mais eu mesma, sem o fio da vida meu rosto perderia todas as emoções, meus olhos tornar-se-iam opacos e os meus cabelos assumiriam um tom estranho, mas fora isso eu seria uma alma condenada e em eterno sofrimento, impossibilitada de seguir em frente até que tu te perdoes... Além do mais, eu nem sei se você ainda seria capaz de me ver se eu morrer. É isso o que você quer Inuyasha? Fazer-me sofrer?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

_Não, é claro que não Kagome.

_Então se o pior acontecer, você tem de deixar-me ir. – sorri compreensiva – Entendeu Inuyasha?

Ele apertou os punhos, e evitou olhar-me, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Um sorriso espontâneo veio aos meus lábios, e sem pensar eu pulei sobre ele, Inuyasha ergueu o olhar surpreso, quando meus braços envolveram o seu pescoço, mas eu não cheguei a tocá-lo... Exceto quando beijei a sua bochecha. Não sei explicar, mas foi quase como se eu sentisse os meus lábios na bochecha dele.

_Inuyasha. – chamei baixinho com o rosto bem próximo ao dele – Obrigada.

As bochechas de Inuyasha ficaram rosadas, deixando ele com uma expressão fofa, o que só me fez sorrir ainda mais.

_O-olha Kagome-e... – ele gaguejou – Tem uma coisa que eu quero muito te dizer.

_O que é?

_Eu...

De repente a porta abriu-se e eu saltei para longe, flutuando para o canto do quarto até quase atravessar minha cabeça pelo teto, Sango apareceu à porta com um olhar perdido, e meio cambaleante, ela passou os olhos pelo quarto e parou em Inuyasha.

E aí ela pareceu ficar repentinamente zangada, "oh-oh" pensei engolindo o seco, enquanto vi-a marchar até Inuyasha que ficou ereto na cadeira no mesmo instante, olhei para a janela, mas que pena que Inuyasha não pode voar que nem eu. Voltei a olhá-los no exato instante em que Sango punha uma das mãos nos quadris e com a outra apontava direto para a cara de Inuyasha.

_E então? É verdade?

Inuyasha piscou parecendo um pouco confuso, talvez ele estivesse esperando que ela começasse a bater nele como fez com Kikyou e Kagura.

_O que?

_Sobre Kagome, Dã! – mesmo estando de costas pra mim eu soube que ela girou os olhos – Ela... Realmente está aqui? – sussurrou.

Tanto eu quanto Inuyasha, automaticamente apontamos para a única cama ali no recinto.

E ela socou-o no braço.

_Não idiota! Eu quero dizer... Bem... É verdade que ela agora é um fantasma? Miroku contou-me isso, mas eu preciso ouvir da tua boca Inuyasha, e não ouse mentir para mim!

_Ah isso. – Ele riu sem jeito, enquanto eu pousava bem atrás de Sango. – Sim é verdade, mas ela não gosta que a chamem de fantasma.

Esperei que a Sango fosse rir nervosa, ou desmaiar – embora isso não faça bem o tipo dela – ou então simplesmente não acreditar no Inuyasha, mas ao invés disso ela agarrou-o pela camisa e puxou da cadeira até que ele ficasse de pé para poder sacudi-lo à vontade.

_Como você é egoísta Inuyasha Taisho! – ela acusou-o – Porque não me contou nada sobre Kagome?

_Como disse? – perguntou meio zonzo.

_Acha que é o único que sentiu falta dela seu arrogante?

_Hã... Desculpe-me?

_Eu sou a melhor amiga dela, você _deveria_ ter me contado Inuyasha!

A porta voltou a abrir-se, e Miroku apoiou-se ofegante ao seu batente.

_Eu cheguei. – anunciou – Sango quando foi que você aprendeu a correr tão rápido?

E então Sango jogou Inuyasha de volta a cadeira e voltou a sua posição agressiva e acusadora para ele.

_E você também, seu grande imbecil!

_O que foi que eu fiz? – assustou-se Miroku.

_Deveria ter contado antes, sobre Kagome!

Ele franziu o cenho como se pensasse naquilo, e também entrou no quarto fechando a porta logo atrás de si.

_E de que adiantaria? Você não a enxergaria de qualquer forma.

Sango cruzou os braços e sentou-se de cara amarrada ao lado do meu corpo na cama.

_Mesmo assim, eu iria apreciar o gesto!

Sentei-me ao lado dela na cama e suspirei como pude tê-la deixado de fora assim? Digo, ela é a minha melhor amiga, acho que iria gostar de saber que posso atravessar paredes.

_A Kagome também senti muito por não ter te contado. – disse Miroku.

Sango olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos com cara de "eu nem ligo".

_Ela está aqui?

_Está.

_Prove.

O quarto ficou silencioso como um cemitério. Espera, porque eu disse cemitério?

Eu podia ter dito... Sei lá, necrotério? Não isso não!

Então... Espera, é melhor eu parar de pensar porque tenho medo do que vou imaginar a seguir, sério essa coisa de morte tá mexendo com a minha cabeça.

_Como quer que eu prove Sango?

_Sei lá. – ela olhou para Miroku e Inuyasha completamente entediada com cara de quem dizia "se virem!" – Pede pra ela levitar alguma coisa, sei lá.

_Levitar coisas! – eu bufei – Será que é só nisso que as pessoas pensam quando se fala em experiência extracorpórea? Qual é! Eu posso voar e atravessar paredes, será que não é o bastante?

_A Kagome não é um espirito Sango. Ela não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa. – Miroku tentou explicar.

_E você deixou-a zangada. – acrescentou Inuyasha.

_Bem prove. – Sango balançou a cabeça – Eu não consigo acreditar que... Kagome tenha voltado e... Não tenha me procurado!

Sabe desenhos animados quando um bloco gigante de concreto caí sobre o personagem com a palavra "culpa" escrita? Pois é, foi exatamente assim que eu me senti.

Suspirei e pus a cabeça entre as mãos.

_Ah Sango pare com isso. – Ouvi Inuyasha gemer – Você está deixando-a agitada, Kagome está desaparecendo!

_O que quer dizer?

_Hã... O plano astral onde Kagome está presa agora é uma dimensão em que não existe gravidade ou tempo Sango. – Miroku começou a explicar – Então sempre que Kagome se agita ela pode desaparecer, e só reaparecer alguns dias...

_Semanas. – disse Inuyasha.

_Ou semanas, depois. Ela não faz de propósito, apenas é que ela simplesmente não percebe o tempo passar.

Sango, que espécie de melhor amiga eu sou para você? Quero dizer, já estou fora a o que? Um? Dois meses? E nem sequer me passou pela cabeça de tentar, de alguma forma comunicar-me com você. E daí que você não pode ver-me? Eu poderia ao menos ter tentado, eu nem sequer tentei!

_Bem. Provem-me que Kagome está mesmo aqui. – Sango insistiu agora ponto a mão fechada em punho atrás das costas – Vamos fazer igual fizeram naquele filme, o favorito dela.

_E se fosse verdade. – respondeu Inuyasha.

_Esse mesmo. Quantos dedos eu tenho aqui atrás? – E mostrou-me dois dedos.

_Dois. – eu disse.

_Dois. – repetiu Inuyasha.

_Foi sorte. – afirmou à cética Sango.

E em seguida começou a mudar várias vezes o número de dedos que estava em suas costas, enquanto eu tentava acompanhar, mas com alguma dificuldade. Três. Cinco. Um. Quatro. Dois. Dois. Cinco. Quatro. Um.

Os meninos tinham um pouco de dificuldade em me acompanhar, mas repetiam todos os números.

E então a Sango... Ela... Ela...

_Vamos! – pressionou Sango – Digam o que eu estou fazendo com a mão agora!

_Hã... Bem que queríamos, mas a Kagome está calada. – disse Inuyasha.

_E está ficando vermelha. – contou Miroku, olhando desconfiadamente para Sango – O que está fazendo com essa mão mocinha?

_A Sango está fazendo sinal feio! – gritei toda escandalosa.

Ambos olharam reprovadores para Sango.

_Sango você está fazendo sinal feio? – disse Miroku.

Sango deu um gritinho agudo e baixo e rapidamente tirou a mão das costas, sacudindo-a como se achasse que de repente seus dedos haviam se transformado em víboras venenosas.

_Tudo bem, eu acredito! – falou olhando por cima do ombro com os olhos arregalados para ver se me enxergava, mas obviamente ela não pode.

Eu dei risada e Inuyasha respirou aliviado.

_Já não era sem tempo, daqui a pouco eu ia dar um nó na língua por ter que repetir aqueles números tão rápidos!

Infelizmente demoramos demais a convencer Sango, porque o horário de vistas acabou e a minha enfermeira, que o Miroku, carinhosamente, apelidou de enfermeira dragão, veio até o quarto para botá-los para fora.

Engraçado, eu não percebi que passamos tanto tempo assim no hospital.

Na saída eu vi Kagura em seu quarto, preparando-se para sair, as camisolas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas sobre a cama, e ela estava próxima à janela de costas para a porta maquiando-se com um espelho na mão.

Eu parei ali para observá-la, perguntando-me se não seria bom que a acompanhássemos até em casa, mas Sango está conosco, e embora Kagura esteja arrependida acho que não seria muito bom deixa-las juntas, digo... Seria com acender um fósforo num galpão de pólvora e esperar que nada explodisse.

Então acenei para Kagura desejando silenciosamente que ela chegasse bem em casa, e a vi, através do reflexo do espelho, arregalar os olhos e virar-se rapidamente, ficou ai encarando o nada – ou seria me encarando? – por alguns estantes de olhos arregalados.

Franzi o cenho.

_Kagura? – ela não respondeu.

Eu olhei ao redor procurando ver o que a tinha surpreendido tanto, mas não encontrei nada, e quando voltei a fita-la, ela estava guardando o espelho e o estojo de maquiagem na bolsa. Encolhi os ombros e segui com meu caminho.

_Miroku eu estive pensando... – comentei quando já no aproximávamos do prédio de Inuyasha. – Você não completou a missão que eu te dei.

Miroku me olhou e coçou a nuca sem saber do que eu falava.

_Como assim? Mandei Kanna para a luz. Fim da história.

_Mas está não foi à única coisa que eu te pedi! – e cruzei os braços desafiadoramente.

Inuyasha parou de caminhar e puxou Sango para que ela também parasse e esperasse, enquanto Miroku revistava a sua mochila até tirar de lá o seu caderninho de anotações e abri-lo.

_Ah – ele exclamou – Eu esqueci-me de dizer a Kagura que a Kikyou é uma vaca e que Kanna não gosta dela.

_Ah... Sim. – eu pisquei, já nem me lembrava dessa parte – Mas falo de outra coisa.

E então, ele leu o que havia escrito a seguir: Kagome. Chata. Sango. Confessar-me.

E suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas enquanto ele imediatamente enfiava o caderno de volta a mochila.

_Não sei do que está falando Kagome! – ele disse rapidamente e saindo quase correndo na frente.

_Miroku não fuja! – eu gritei, mas ele entrou correndo no prédio e fez que não me ouviu. Bufei.

Inuyasha estava me olhando, e Sango olhava para o prédio onde Miroku tinha sumido.

_O que foi isso? – ela perguntou.

_Eu sei lá. Kagome do que você estava falando?

_Deixa pra lá. – suspirei e segui em frente.

O Miroku é mesmo um bobo!

Nós não fizemos nada de importante no apartamento do Inuyasha, digo, os meninos só se jogaram no sofá maior com as pernas umas por cima do outro e começaram a jogar videogame, enquanto Sango e eu nos sentávamos no sofá menor.

_É isso que fazem o dia inteiro? – Reclamou Sango – Ficam aí jogados no sofá esperando que a Kagome acorde por algum milagre?

_Exato. – Miroku respondeu ainda sem coragem para encará-la, ou talvez ele não tenha coragem de me encarar. – Não podemos fazer mais nada, e olha que o Inuyasha tentou.

Sango bufou e ase afundou no sofá com os braços cruzados.

_Olha Miroku, eu queria te perguntar algo... Não se preocupe, não tem nada haver com a sua tarefa incompleta, é só que... Porque Kagura não se lembra de nada? Sabe o plano astral, Kanna, a luz...

_Ah, isso é um pouco complicado de se explicar, Kagome.

_O que? – Sango piscou e endireitou-se no sofá, de repente interessada.

_Mas deixe-me ver... Como posso te explicar isso.

_O que? – insistiu Sango.

_Imagine a sua alma como uma pessoa que sempre escreve tudo o que se passa no seu dia a dia em um diário, e esse diário é o seu corpo material, então quando a alma se desprende do corpo essa pessoa fica sem o seu diário, e quando retorna as lembranças não está claro o suficiente para serem escritas com riqueza de detalhes no diário, e muitas, ou às vezes todas, as lembranças acabam se perdendo. Entendeu?

_Não muito. – confessei.

_Mas acho que eu entendi. – disse Inuyasha sem desviar nem por um segundo os olhos do videogame – É como quando você acaba de acordar e não se lembra do que sonhou, você sabe que sonhou, mas não se lembra do que, ou então se lembra apenas de pequenas partes... Às vezes você nem se lembra que sonhou! Acertei Miroku?

_Eu não poderia ter explicado melhor.

_E então, como é que vai o plano astral? – Sango perguntou sarcasticamente enquanto cerrava as unhas – Nada que eu saiba é claro.

Ah Sango, eu ri, você sempre odiou ficar por fora.

E então, ouvimos o som de chaves girando na fechadura e Sesshoumaru entrou em casa, olhou atentamente para Sango e Miroku, com um polido "Boa tarde", depois parou os olhos em Inuyasha, e como se Miroku e Sango fossem surdos falou ao caçula:

_Precisamos conversar. Mande-os embora.

E seguiu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha.

Sesshoumaru, a imagem da arrogância... A bela imagem da arrogância.

_Hã...

Inuyasha olhou constrangido para nossos amigos, mas Miroku ergueu uma mão.

_Já está ficando tarde mesmo, vem Sango eu te levo para casa.

_Você? – Sango riu, mas levantou-se do sofá – Miroku, por acaso já ouviu falar naquele ditado "antes só do que mal acompanhado"?

_Você me tem em tão baixa estima assim? – ele fez-se de ofendido abrindo a porta para que ela saísse primeiro então se virou e acenou para nós – Até outro dia.

Sango vasculhou a sala com olhos minuciosos e então, disse meio envergonhada:

_Tchau Kah, esteja onde estiver.

A porta fechou-se, mas eu ainda pude ouvir as vozes deles se afastando pelo corredor:

_Ela ficou esse tempo todo ao seu lado no sofá.

_Você está brincando...

_Não estou não. Verdade.

E então, suas vozes sumiram definitivamente, engolidas pelo elevador.

Levantei-me do sofá e fui flutuando até a base do corredor.

_Vamos Inuyasha, vamos ver o que o seu belo irmão quer.

Inuyasha olhou-me com uma careta.

_Pensei que tivesse deixado essa sua queda ridícula por ele de lado.

_E deixei. – encolhi os ombros enquanto ele seguia-me pelo corredor – Mas isso não quer dizer que agora eu tenha de acha-lo feio.

E na cozinha Sesshoumaru aguardava Inuyasha, fitando a cafeteira fazer o seu trabalho.

_Sesshoumaru. – ele rosnou. E eu tenho a nítida impressão de que parte dessa raiva é culpa minha. – O que você quer de mim?

Por algum tempo Sesshoumaru não respondeu, ele ficou ali esperando o café ficar pronto, depois se serviu de uma caneca e encostou-se com ela na parede, calmamente tomou um gole para só então fixar os seus olhos dourados nos olhos do irmão caçula.

E disse de forma definitiva:

_Rin esta voltando para casa.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 04/11, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Bem sei que demorei a postar, mas é que estava tentando terminar "Projeção astral" antes de voltar a postar... Bem não consegui. Eu sou muito impaciente.

E também estive um tempo fazendo algumas pesquisas que me fazem crer que terei de aumentar o rated da fanfic.

**Respostas as review's:**

**Gabyh:** Ai a cena dele é mesmo de cortar o coração né?

Eu sou mesmo uma pessoa muito cruel.

O ladrão de raios em quadrinhos?! Guia definitivo?! Puxa eu estou por fora mesmo! O.O

Ah desculpe pela demora, espero que não tenha infartado!

**nane-chan3****:** Ah muito obrigada.

**lilecco****: **Acho que é capitulo mais bonito da estória.

**Clarinha:** Para a nossa sorte a luz só leva aqueles que não têm mais o fio da vida! XD

**DafnyChaan****:** A Kagome é meio lenta, liga não. Filme? Talvez "E se fosse verdade"? Porque a estória é inspirada nesse filme.

**Babb-chan****:** Eu é que tenho de pedir desculpas pela minha demora!

Verdade, a vida de Kagura acabou moldando para ela uma terrível personalidade, mas como vimos neste capitulo ela ainda tem concerto.

Porque ela chamou a ambulância? O que Kanna disse em seu ouvido? Essas perguntas só serão respondidas no próximo capitulo.

A cena do Inuyasha foi mesmo de partir o coração, eu sou uma pessoa má.

O amor fraternal delas é mesmo uma coisa linda não é?

Pra falar a verdade, eu não tinha pensado nisso. '-'

Mas agora me deste a ideia... XD

E parabéns, a tua review é a 100°!

**Guest**: Já vi mesmo que todos acharão este um capitulo emocionante, que bom.

Sim, uma boa pessoa de fato. Inclusive no anime eu acredito que ela não seja de todo mal, ela apenas obedece às ordens de Naraku, e certo que ela também não e lá muito boa... Ela parece o Sesshoumaru: nem boa nem má.

**Guest**: Bem para saber terá de ler até o fim. ;)

Não se preocupe, não falta muito.

**beatriz-chan:** Na verdade a Kagome é muito lenta.

Como falei na sua review de Ela é o cara, eu ainda te procurei, mas não soube para qual Beatriz Santos mandar o convite.


	22. O escândalo

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**O escândalo.**

Três dias mais tarde nós estávamos sozinhos em casa e Inuyasha encontrava-se ao telefone com os pais, perguntando se poderia voltar para casa e morar com eles.

_É claro que pode! – a sua mãe respondeu toda eufórica do outro lado da linha.

Ele havia colocado no alto falante para que eu também pudesse ouvir a conversa. E houve um som, e em seguida a voz do pai de Inuyasha, como se ele tivesse pegado o fone das mãos da mulher.

_Vamos precisar de um tempo. – alegou – Temos de arrumar o seu quarto... Suponho que não goste mais dos transformes... E vamos pegar as suas coisas aí, mas vá logo arrumando as suas malas...

_Vamos busca-lo hoje mesmo! – Izayoi conseguiu retomar o controle do telefone.

_Hoje não mulher! – a voz de Inutaisho trovejou ao fundo – Você não está me escutando?

E de repente as vozes tornaram-se abafadas como se tivesse tapado o bocal do fone.

_Temos de trazê-lo logo para casa. – disse Izayoi – Antes que ele mude de ideia!

_Ele não vai mudar de ideia sabe como esse menino é teimoso! – retrucou Inutaisho.

Ao meu lado Inuyasha girou os olhos, obviamente aborrecido com aquilo, e eu fiquei imaginando se ele por acaso não estaria repensando se aquela ideia de voltar para a casa dos pais não seria uma completa loucura.

_E mesmo que mudasse de ideia, que diferença faria se ele estivesse aqui ou não? – continuou Inutaisho – Se ele mudasse de ideia, simplesmente juntaria suas trochas e sairia de casa, como fez da outra vez!

Eu ouvi alguns sons de protesto, mas eles silenciaram-se, como se em fim a mãe de Inuyasha tivesse se dado por vencida e reconhecido a veracidade naquelas palavras, e de repente as vozes do outro lado da linha tornaram-se claras novamente.

_Sua mãe e eu vamos buscar as suas coisas e também trocaremos a roupa de cama... Você deveria ir arrumando as malas, só para certificar-se de não esquecer nada. Então você poderá voltar para casa daqui alguns dias. Tudo bem para você?

_Tudo.

Pai e filho despediram-se, a mãe novamente roubou o gancho do marido, para dizer como estava feliz por ele voltar para casa e também para se despedir e então a linha emudeceu.

Inuyasha suspirou e colocou-se de pé, e eu, que estava sentada bem ao seu lado, flutuei para também pôr-me de pé.

_Voltar a morar com seus pais, é o melhor. – eu disse entrando no quarto logo ao seu lado – Mas porque está fazendo isso?

_Por causa de Rin.

Ele encolheu os ombros e jogou-se na cama, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, eu franzi o cenho, sem entender e aproximei-me da cama.

_Não gosta dela?

_Pelo contrario. Eu a adoro.

Balancei a cabeça sem compreender absolutamente nada.

_Você está me deixando confusa Inuyasha! – acusei – Se gosta tanto dela, porque não quer morar na mesma casa que ela.

_Bem Kagome... – ele estalou a língua enquanto fitava o teto – Há um velho ditado que diz: Um é pouco, dois e bom e três é demais. – mas de repente, de alguma forma, a conversa voltou-se para mim – E quanto a sua divida?

_Eu tento me lembrar. Juro que tento. – suspirei – E me lembro de muitas coisas, menos do que realmente nos interessa.

Inuyasha praguejou, ou pelo menos acho que o fez, porque de repente sua voz pareceu-me demasiadamente distante e havia algo atrás de mim me atraindo ao seu encontro, e embora não houvesse nada, logo me flagrei dando as costas a Inuyasha e seguindo em direção à porta.

_Aonde você vai Kagome? – questionou-me Inuyasha, cuja voz esvaia-se perante meus ouvidos, porém eu não lhe respondi, pois quando atravessei a porta não me vi mais no apartamento de Sesshoumaru, e sim num quarto repleto de heróis.

Miroku estava sentado ali com dois cadernos, algumas folhas de papel e canetas, tentei aproximar-me sem ser notada, mas Miroku acabou por espirrar e virar-se assim que fiquei perto o suficiente para ele sentir minha presença.

_Kagome. – disse – Que faz aqui?

Balancei a cabeça um tanto confusa e falei:

_Não sei, estava com Inuyasha, e de repente estava aqui... Não me chamou?

Mas de repente sem saber como eu tinha a resposta na ponta da língua:

_Tenho uma pergunta.

_Bem... Então faça.

_No hospital – comecei por dizer – Houve um momento em que achei que Kagura tivesse me visto, depois de ter acordado, mas foi só por um segundo ou dois, e então não deu mais sinal de que estava me vendo ali.

Miroku concordou e voltou-se novamente para rabiscar e vasculhar seus cadernos e papeis.

_Eu li algo sobre isso no diário... Mas pensando bem, eu li muita coisa aqui. – disse enquanto folheava o velho diário – Você sabia que os mortos podem comunicar-se com os vivos, através dos sonhos?

_Não. – eu respondi – Como?

_Não sei ao certo, mas o meu tio avô relata aqui que certa vez um garoto vinha visita-lo nos sonhos... Aqui! "Hospitais e cemitérios são lugares onde o tecido entre o plano material e o plano astral é extremamente fino, devido a grande quantidade de espíritos errantes que vagam por ali, e por isso muitas vezes é possível para pessoas não sensitivas verem "vultos"".

_E todos estes cadernos?

_Este é o diário do meu tio avô, onde ele escrevia tudo sobre os seus casos e o que descobria do plano espiritual, e este aqui é meu caderno de anotações, eu pensei em fazer o mesmo que ele, por isso estou escrevendo algumas coisas sobre o meu primeiro caso, que foi a Kanna e agora sobre você que é o meu segundo caso, depois compro um caderno e faço o meu próprio diário.

_Ah entendi. – eu espiei por cima de seu ombro e pude ler ali uma das anotações do tio avô de Miroku: "Muitas moças não tiveram sua beleza roubada pela morte, só é uma pena que não possa tocá-las, pois elas não possuem corpo físico" – Ele... Ele era exatamente igual a você!

Miroku pigarreou e fechou rapidamente o caderno do tio avô.

_Não é muito educado olhar os documentos pessoais de outras pessoas Kagome. Mas agora... O que me preocupa mesmo é o fato de você ter se perdido pelo tempo, mesmo estando com Inuyasha, e chegado aqui, sem saber como ou porque e sem ter sido chamada.

Joguei-me para trás e sentei-me no ar.

_Por quê?

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não me olhou, como se tivesse medo de me encarar enquanto dizia-me aquilo:

_O seu tempo está para se esgotar. Você está mergulhando cada vez mais fundo no plano astral Kagome, eu vejo o seu fio da vida, ele está cada vez mais frágil, parece a ponto de romper-se a qualquer m...

E então da mesma forma que aconteceu com Inuyasha a voz de Miroku começou a afastar-se, tudo ao meu redor começou a borrar-se, e quando começou a tomar forma novamente percebi estar no hospital.

A porta ás minhas costas abriu-se e por um momento eu esperei ver Inuyasha ou Miroku, mas não era nenhum dos dois era a Sango, ela passou por mim em silêncio e ajoelhou-se ao lado de minha cama para depositar um beijo na bochecha de meu corpo, quando se levantou eu estava ao lado dela, mas claro ela não sabia disso.

_Não sei se pode me ouvir agora. – ela começou – Inuyasha diz que você já não aparecesse há doze dias...

Doze dias? Já se passaram doze dias?

Então que dia será hoje? Será manha, ou tarde?

E quando ao meu tempo? Quanto tempo ainda me resta?

_Ele não sabe o que aconteceu. – continuou Sango, já tinha me esquecido de que ela está aqui. – Miroku disse-me que você desistiu, e agora com o seu tempo se acabando, a sua ligação com o seu corpo vai ficar cada vez mais frágil a cada dia que se passa, e ele a verá com cada vez menos frequência até que... – ela soluçou – Até que ele não voltará a vê-la!

Meu coração partiu-se quando Sango caiu sobre os joelhos e começou a chorar, o rosto afundou-se no colchão e as mãos agarram-me um braço e cravaram as suas unhas ali, como se ela estivesse tentando me segurar para impedir-me de ir a algum lugar.

_Não se vá Kagome. – ela implorou – Não desista. Não morra!

Ah céus. O que devo fazer agora?

Eu não suporto ver Sango nesse estado, mas como poderia acalmá-la se não posso falar com ela? Abaixei-me e fiquei de joelhos ao seu lado, nunca antes me senti tão impotente como agora.

_Eu amo você Sango. – murmurei, mesmo sabendo que ela não me ouviria – É a minha melhor amiga em todo mundo, mas... Há horas em que é preciso deixar que a outra pessoa se vá.

Sango de repente levantou a cabeça, como se tivesse me ouvido, e sacudiu o braço de meu corpo físico enquanto dizia:

_Você não pode ir! Eu não quero que se vá Kagome!

E inclinou-se sobre meu corpo até está praticamente deitada sobre mim comigo em seus braços, sussurrando para que eu não morresse, os rapazes haviam contado a ela a dura realidade, e agora Sango, a minha querida amiga, estava ali, para implorar-me que continuasse viva.

Não sei dizer se os soluços de Sango levaram horas ou minutos para silenciarem-se, mas nem quando eles calaram-se Sango me soltou incapaz de me deixar partir, e então alguém bateu á porta e sem esperar resposta ela abriu-se.

Sango ergueu a cabeça e sua cara torceu-se numa carranca automaticamente quando ela viu quem estava parada ali: Kagura.

_O que faz aqui? – perguntou duramente.

_Eu só... Estava passando e, bem, eu pensei...

_Fora daqui! – ladrou Sango – Não é bem vinda aqui, fora daqui! Fora Kagura!

Kagura torceu nervosamente a alça de sua bolsa branca e mordeu o lábio inferior.

_Por favor, Sango... Escute-me, eu só...

_Atormentou Kagome por anos! – disparou Sango – Kagome que nunca lhe fez mal algum, Kagome que nunca lhe fez mais do que sorrir.

_Já pedi perdão por isso! – defendeu-se Kagura.

_E como se não bastasse. – continuou Sango como se não a tivesse ouvido – Conspirou contra a sua morte, pedindo ao seu pai que convencesse a família dela a desligar os aparelhos!

_Não! – Kagura pareceu horrorizar-se – Foi Kikyou quem pediu isso ao meu pai, não eu!

Mas Sango não parecia disposta a aceitar qualquer pedido de retratação que fosse e balançou fortemente a cabeça, enquanto um tom de vermelho escuro subia-lhe o pescoço.

_Mas você fez parte de tudo! – acusou – E não tente negar, porque se não fosse assim teria nos contado dos planos da sua prima no momento em que soube sobre eles!

Eu queria dizer a Sango que ela estava sendo dura demais com Kagura, ela não era má pessoa afinal, e estava arrependida, por isso não havia razão para trata-la tão mal.

Kagura suspirou e curvou-se.

_É verdade, mas, por favor, imploro que me perdoe. Sei que errei... Mas já tentei concertar, disse ao meu pai que parasse com toda essa loucura, que dissesse a família de Kagome para não desligarem os seus aparelhos, mas ele não me escutou, disse que já não há mais nada que possa fazer porque eles já estão decididos, mas sei que é mentira! – e balançou a cabeça – Meu pai é muito persuasivo entende? Poderia até convencer alguém a atirar-se do auto de um prédio se quisesse, por isso não acredito que não possa convencer uma mãe a deixar a filha viver um pouco mais.

Sango pareceu hesitar com aquilo.

_Fala a verdade? Tentou mesmo...

_Mais de uma vez. Venho tentando desde o dia que bati a cabeça... – e franziu o cenho – Acho que sonhei com minha irmã nesse dia, não tenho certeza, mas... Acho que me lembro, sim, eu estava com Kanna e ela dizia-me "Quando estiver pronta, vá ao escritório do pai... Mas não o deixe perceber que está chegando". Na verdade agora que penso nisso... Acho que Miroku e Kagome também estavam no sonho.

De repente me dei conta de que Kagura só pode estar falando daquele momento, pouco antes de Kanna partir, em que ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, mas porque ela diria para Kagura ir ao escritório do pai desta forma?

_Kagome e Miroku?

Kagura encolheu os ombros.

_Eu acho que sim.

_Bem... Seu pai está no hospital agora. – disse Sango – Então vamos lá.

_Agora? – Kagura piscou surpresa.

_Agora.

E antes que Kagura pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo ali, Sango já a estava arrastando pelos corredores do hospital. Eu as segui de perto vendo um ou outro espirito aqui e ali, mas nenhum deles me incomodou.

_Eu nunca odiei a Kagome de verdade... Entende? – murmurou Kagura quando estávamos no elevador, e de uma hora para outra não parava mais de falar: – É só que... Depois que Kanna morreu eu fiquei só, passando por uma e outra babá, porque papai estava sempre aqui nesse hospital, e mamãe... Viajando pelo mundo! Ela começou a viajar depois da morte de Kanna, para esquecer a dor talvez, mas se esqueceu de que ainda tinha outra filha para criar: eu. Achava que nenhuma outra criança queria estar perto de mim, na minha cabeça era como se elas apontassem e me acusassem "ela matou a própria irmã", mas então... Um dia a irmã de mamãe apareceu lá em casa, tinha acabado de chegar de Hong Kong, recém-divorciada do marido.

_A mãe de Kikyou?

_É. E ela levou Kikyou também, nós tínhamos uns onze anos eu acho... Passei a ter Kikyou como minha única família, já que muitas vezes a mãe dela deixava-a ali sobre os cuidados de minha babá. Meses mais tarde quando recomeçaram as aulas, conhecemos Kagome, confesso que no inicio simpatizei com ela, afinal havia algo nela que me lembrava de Kanna... Mas assim que Kikyou a viu, ela torceu nariz e disse: "Eu não gosto dela", e se Kikyou não gostava... Eu também não gostava. Depois a presença de Kagome começou a me incomodar, ela me lembrava demais de Kanna, toda vez que a via, lembrava-me de como Kanna se parecia com ela... E de que Kanna estava morta, para mim Kagome foi a pior acusadora de todas, ainda que nunca tenha me feito nada além de ser gentil e sorrir, da mesma forma que fazia Kanna. – suspirou – Seria tão mais fácil se ela fosse hostil comigo... Quando ela foi atropelada, só pude pensar em Kanna, eu liguei para o hospital e chamei a ambulância, mas na minha cabeça, era a minha irmã que eu estava salvando e não Kagome.

As portas do elevador abriram-se, e do momento em que saíram do elevador em diante, foi Kagura quem guiou o caminho, alguns médicos passavam por ali, mas ninguém estranhou ou barrou as duas, suponho que a presença de Kagura aqui já não seja mais novidade, visto que o pai trabalha aqui, e Sango, bem... Ela está com Kagura.

E foi ela quem segurou o punho de Kagura quando está ergueu-o para bater na porta.

_Kanna não lhe disse para não avisá-lo que estava chegando?

_Tem razão. – concordou mordendo o lábio inferior e lentamente baixando a mão em direção à maçaneta – Está trancada! – disse em voz baixa quase ultrajada – Ele nunca tranca a porta!

E agora mais decidida, talvez impulsionada pela curiosidade ela enfiou uma mão dentro da bolsa e arrancou de lá uma chave prateada e brilhante, e inseriu-a na fechadura.

_Tirei uma cópia quando ele não estava olhando. – explicou quando percebeu o olhar intrigado de Sango sobre ela.

Girou a chave e destrancou a porta. Mas pareceu quase sem coragem de abri-la depois. Por isso abriu apenas uma pequena fresta e enfiou a cabeça por ali, no segundo seguinte arquejou e escancarou o resto da porta com um baque.

_MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! – gritou a voz de Naraku por cima de um estridente grito de mulher.

_Eu que deveria perguntar isso!

O rosto de Kagura tornou-se rubro de raiva, quando ela ergueu um dedo tremulo de fúria para apontar, para a cena que se passava dentro da sala.

_Vá embora daqui Kagura! – ordenou-lhe o pai, e eu pude ouvir um som, talvez o de um zíper sendo puxado apressadamente.

Sango adiantou-se e pegou no cotovelo de Kagura, mas inconscientemente seu olhar foi atraído para dentro da sala, e mesmo Sango que nunca foi alguém muito religiosa clamou: "Oh senhor!", e foi isto que me atraiu a também olhar a cena que se passava ali dentro.

_Kikyou._

Era ela a mulher quem estava ali com Naraku, um homem com mais do que o triplo de sua idade, enfiando apressadamente uma blusa por cima da cabeça enquanto catava de cima do monitor do computador a sua... Oh senhor!

_A sua calcinha._

Ao meu lado Kagura afastou-se da mão de Sango com um safanão furioso.

_Eu sempre soube...! Eu sempre...! – sua voz saía entrecortada pela fúria – Eu sempre soube que o senhor tinha outra mulher! Mas nunca imaginei que fosse...! Como fui idiotia! Fazia todas as vontade dela, e tudo para que depois ela abrisse as pernas e...

_JÁ BASTA KAGURA!

Com o escândalo um considerável grupo de pessoas começava a se juntar a volta da histérica Kagura e da chocada Sango, para também vê a cena lá dentro, o rosto do médico estava ficando quase tão vermelho quanto o da filha, enquanto Kikyou prensava-se num canto da sala com as mãos cobrindo o rosto e o balançando de um lado ao outro.

_Uma vez você disse-me que estava saindo com um homem mais velho! Só que este é o meu pai Kikyou! O meu pai!

E numa fúria irracional ela entrou na sala e tentou atacar a prima... Mas o pai... Ele a segurou e... E...

As vozes foram sumindo, eu podia ver Kagura lutando com o pai em câmera lenta... Mas estava tudo se tornando numa névoa branca, até somente os contornos me sobrarem, e então... Nem mesmo isso.

O mundo agora era todo branco.

Eu cambaleei para frente, um pouco zonza, quando o mundo começou a tomar forma novamente ao meu redor.

Havia o céu. Grama. Algumas árvores e bancos. Uma praça.

Eu caí sentada o chão e fiquei ali por algum tempo, esperando o mundo parar de rodar.

E quando isto aconteceu, eu percebi que sentado num banco a alguns metros a minha frente havia um homem lendo um jornal.

Levantei-me e aproximei-me dele para então abaixar-me a altura de seu jornal como objetivo de espiar que data é hoje, mas arfei e rapidamente endireitei-me quando vi a data de hoje, e percebi que eles irão desligar meus aparelhos depois de amanha!

Acima de minha cabeça o céu escurecia, quando voltei a olhar para o homem ele não estava mais ali. Suspirei pesadamente e deixei-me cair sentada no lugar que antes ele ocupara.

Coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos e lamentei.

Está tudo perdido agora, já era não tem mais jeito.

Acima de mim um trovão retumbou, e o céu chorou por mim as lágrimas que eu não podia derramar.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 26/12 puxa esse realmente demorou!

Bem, e o que acharam deste capitulo?

O final foi um pouco dramático, mas eu gostei. ^^

**Respostas as review's:**

**Gabyh:** Ah sinto muito! Acho que demorei ainda mais que da ultima vez! Mil perdões!

A Sango atrapalhou porque a autora é má. ^^'

**nane-chan3**: Muito obrigada.

**Paty-chan:** Ah estou feliz de ter uma nova leitora, infelizmente chegaste quando já estou a postar a reta final na fanfic!

**Tayna:** Desculpe pela demora.

**MissFF**: Está, mas creio que ela não aparecerá na fanfic.


	23. Adeus

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Adeus.**

Quando voltei a erguer a cabeça a noite começava a cair, ainda chovia, mas eu não estava ficando molhada, nem mesmo sentia frio.

_Eu deveria ficar aqui. – ouvi-me dizendo a mim mesma – E esperar a luz alcançar-me.

E porque não? Isso seria bem menos cansativo.

Mas ainda assim peguei-me levantando-me e começando a andar.

Eu confesso que fosse por Inuyasha que eu estivesse procurando quando comecei a andar, porque queria despedir-me dele antes de partir, mas foi diante da casa de Sango que eu me encontrei quando parei.

Eu atravessei os portões brancos e cruzei o pátio escuro, dentro da casa a única luz acesa era a do corredor, e sentada no meio dele estava uma gata bege com duas caudas que lambia a pata dianteira, ela ergueu os olhos vermelhos para mim quando me aproximei então se levantou e seguiu pelo corredor, dobrando no final e entrando num cômodo escuro que talvez fosse uma cozinha, mas eu segui reto e atravessei a porta com a plaquinha de madeira escrita "Sango/Kohaku".

Como o resto da casa, o quarto estava escuro, exceto pelos adesivos florescentes grudados no teto. Pude ver na penumbra a silhueta de duas camas, e aproximei-me.

A pessoa que dormia na primeira cama era pequena demais para ser Sango, por isso soube que era Kohaku o irmão dela, então passei para a próxima cama, e ali estava ela, a minha melhor amiga, profundamente adormecida.

_Ah Sango. – falei – Queria poder despedir-me de você, mas como faria isso se você não consegue nem me ver e nem me ouvir?

Eu inclinei-me sobre Sango e fiz de conta que lhe beijei a bochecha, para logo em seguida sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_Adeus, minha amiga.

Ela não pareceu ter me ouvido, mas isso teria de bastar, suspirei e levantei-me, já estava perto da porta quando de repente lembrei-me do que Miroku havia me dito sobre mortos comunicar-se com os vivos através dos sonhos, olhei para Sango por cima do ombro, será que isso também funciona com projeções astrais?

Mordendo o lábio inferior eu virei-me e voltei para o lado de Sango. Talvez até funcione com projeções astrais, mas a pergunta agora é: Como?

Então, mesmo sem saber muito bem o porquê, eu sentei-me sobre o corpo de Sango, esticando as minhas pernas sobre as suas, respirei fundo e cruzei os braços sobre o peito, ao estilo egípcio, enquanto fechava os olhos e lentamente inclinava-me para trás, até estar completamente deitada e perfeitamente acomodada no corpo de Sango, enquanto meu corpo tornava-se cada vez (se é que é possível) mais irreal.

Foi com espanto que eu percebi que me acomodava muito melhor no corpo de Sango do que em meu próprio corpo, e então, nós éramos uma.

_Muito obrigada. – abri os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Sango.

Ela estava de pé numa calçada perto de uma banca de revistas segurando uma revista em mãos.

_Sango! – chamei aproximando-me.

Ela olhou-me e sorriu:

_Kagome! Olha o que comprei! – disse mostrando-me uma revista em quadrinhos – É o volume 50 da Turma da Mônica Jovem, onde Mônica e Cebolinha se casam, Kohaku está doido por essa revista, e como o aniversário dele está chegando eu pensei...

Eu toquei-lhe os ombros.

_Sango. – disse – Isso aqui não é real.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado.

_Do que está falando Kagome?

_É um sonho. – eu disse – Pense comigo, lembra-se de ter acordado, se vestido e vindo até essa banca comprar uma revistinha?

_Eu não... – disse ficando um tanto confusa.

_Lembra-se de meu acidente? – continuei – Eu estou em coma Sango. Como poderia estar falando na rua com você?

A revista nas mãos de Sango, assim como todo o resto ao nosso redor deixaram de existir, e agora era como se alguém tivesse transformado um arco-íris numa bolha e nos enfiado ali dentro.

Sango piscou.

_É um sonho? – piscou – Nada disso é real?

_Quase. – eu respondi.

_Como assim?

_Eu sou real.

Sango balançou a cabeça e afastou-se de minhas mãos.

_É um sonho, então como você pode ser real?

Eu sentei-me no ar, em posição de lótus e a convidei a fazer o mesmo, como isto é um "mundo de sonhos" suponho que seja possível ela também flutuar assim como eu. Ela olhou hesitantemente para trás enquanto sentava-se, ficou um pouco desajustada com os joelhos um pouco altos e o traseiro mais em baixo, como se tivesse se sentado numa almofada extremamente fofa e afundado nela.

_Lembra-se do que Miroku e Inuyasha te falaram? Sobre eu ter saído de meu corpo? – ela concordou, e eu estendi os braços num gesto amplo – Pois bem, eu estou aqui.

_O seu espirito invadiu a minha cabeça? – ela franziu o cenho.

_Eu não sou exatamente um espirito... Mas sim, é basicamente isso.

_Por quê?

_Por que foi a única maneira que arranjei de falar com você.

_Bem, podia ter feito isso antes. – disse com uma careta – Eu senti saudades suas sabia?

_Desculpe-me.

_Pelo menos podia ter feito um esforço para me escrever alguma mensagem num vidro embaçado, algo como "Oi estou bem, não se preocupe, acordo logo. Beijos".

_O que?

_Nada. Deixa. Mas estou feliz que tenha hã... Invadido a minha cabeça.

_Bem, colocando dessa maneira...

_As coisas não estão nada bem Kagome, Inuyasha parece até um zumbi. – ela interrompeu-me – Ele não aceita que você tenha simplesmente desaparecido.

Suspirei cansada.

_Não foi por querer.

_Eu sei que não, e também foi bem complicada toda aquela história da Kagura, e da Kikyou com...

_Ah é verdade! – eu lembrei-me – E Kagura como está? Eu acabei perdendo-me no plano astral, depois dela invadir o escritório do pai e tentar avançar pra cima da Kikyou.

_Você estava lá?!

_Estava. E então?

_Foi complicado. Ela ficou realmente muito nervosa, tiveram de lhe dar um calmante, não me deixaram ficar, mas parece que chamarão a mãe da Kikyou e teve até policia no meio, na escola a noticia se alastrou feito fogo e nem uma das duas voltou a aparecer por lá. Miroku e eu fomo até a casa de Kagura, o pai dela está esperando em liberdade pelo julgamento, acusado de pedofilia e outras coisas, mas deixou a casa, ela vai ficar sozinha por alguns dias até a mãe dela conseguir uma passagem de volta para Tókio, e ela disse-nos que a mãe de Kikyou pretende manda-la o mais brevemente possível para morar com o pai em Hong Kong, porque ela precisa de um pulso mais forte para cria-la.

_Uau. – foi tudo que pude dizer.

_É. – concordou Sango com um sorrisinho brotando nos lábios – Mas foi até engraçado, sabe? No dia da viagem de Kikyou, Kagura implorou a Miroku que fosse até o aeroporto com ela, então Miroku me chamou e com alguma insistência conseguimos convencer Inuyasha a vir conosco também. Esperamos por Kikyou enfileirados perto do portão de embarque, e quando a vimos Kagura ergueu o queixo e passou por ela batendo com o ombro no dela propositalmente, enquanto dizia: "Oi vaca" Miroku e eu viemos logo atrás em silencio, Inuyasha veio por ultimo dizendo "Tchau vaca".

_É... Deve ter sido de certa forma, engraçado. – concordei.

_E foi.

_Sabe Sango, o Miroku gosta bastante de você...

_Eu sei.

Balancei a cabeça.

_Não, eu quer dizer que ele gosta _mesmo_ de você.

As bochechas de Sango tornaram-se cor de rosa e ela desviou o olhar.

_Oras Kagome eu sei disso.

Pisquei confusa.

_Se você sabe, então... Por que nunca falou nada?

_Estou esperando ele falar.

_Há quanto tempo está esperando?

_Uns trinta meses talvez.

_Isso é idiotice Sango! – exclamei para a surpresa dela – Ele adora você, mas nunca vai falar-te!

_Porque não?

_Porque às vezes ele é um completo covarde! – afirmei – Acredite em mim Sango, conheço Miroku a mais tempo do que você e Inuyasha, ele é um ótimo rapaz, um pouco pervertido, guarda segredos muito bem e é corajoso em alguns aspectos, mas completamente covarde em outros. Ele pode falar com espíritos como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo, mas é completamente incapaz de chegar até a garota que ele gosta, e eu estou falando de você, e declarar-se para ela. Sango você tem de tomar uma atitude!

Um tom de vermelho escuro subiu pelo pescoço de Sango e ela balançou o rosto com os olhos fortemente fechados.

_Não posso fazer isso, não posso!

_Por que não?

Ela parou de balançar a cabeça no mesmo instante, e abriu os olhos, mas ficou olhando para baixo, pondo uma mão no queixo como se estivesse pensativa, só depois de vários segundos é que voltou a olhar-me, com um sorriso amarelo grudado no rosto. E encolhendo os ombros respondeu-me:

_Acho que somos um casal de covardes no final.

Se eu não estivesse flutuando teria caído. Bati em minha própria testa e murmurei.

_Não dá para acreditar nisso.

_Bem, somos um casal covarde, mas sabemos dos nossos sentimentos um pelo o outro, pelo menos eu acho que ele sabe que eu gosto dele também, e acho que isso não é pior que certo casal, que é idiota demais até para perceber que gostam um do outro.

Ela olhou-me pelo canto do olho e eu inclinei a cabeça confusa.

_De quem está falando Sango?

_De ninguém. – ela suspirou – Agora, quanto a Miroku... Você poderia me ajudar Kagome, sabe, quando... Acordasse.

Respirei fundo. Era este momento que eu queria que nunca chegasse.

_Olha Sango, é difícil te dizer isso, mas... Eu só estou aqui para... Para me despedir de você.

_Como assim?

_Sango. Eu não vou acordar.

_O que?! – ela saltou e colocou-se de pé.

Olhei-a o mais solenemente que pude e disse:

_Sango, eu estou morrendo.

Houve silencio, enquanto eu esperava pela reação de Sango, que, é claro, não demorou a vir.

_Do que está falando Kagome? – perguntou-me com espanto – Houve alguma complicação? Ou...

_Não é isso. É só que... O meu tempo está acabando depressa demais Sango, e eu não consigo voltar para o meu corpo.

_Por quê? Qual o problema?

Eu olhei para o alto, como explicar isso á Sango?

Respirei fundo novamente, antes de encará-la novamente.

_Há uma coisa que me impede de voltar ao meu corpo, uma divida, mas não sei o que é apenas sei que é algo que eu deixei de fazer, ou falar, sei lá, antes do acidente.

Sango permaneceu me encarando, silenciosa e pensativamente.

Ela umedeceu os lábios como se estivesse pensando na melhor forma de me dizer algo, e mexeu-se desconfortavelmente no ar, finalmente conseguindo ajeitar-se e sentar-se da mesma forma que eu.

_Você sabe. – compreendi de súbito – Sabe o que eu não tive tempo de fazer antes de entrar em coma!

Ela levou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha.

_Eu... Acho que sim.

Pisquei. Era isso, Sango era a minha salvação, ela pode dizer-me de uma vez o que eu deixei pendente. Eu saltei para frente e apanhei-a pelos ombros.

_Diga-me. – eu pedi – Diga-me, o que...!

_Kagome! – Sango chamou-me – Você está sumindo!

Mas na verdade era Sango quem estava sumindo, ao fundo eu podia ouvir o som de seu despertador.

_Sango não vá! – eu implorei-lhe – Ao menos, me diga primeiro o que...!

Mas era tarde demais, a minha frente Sango havia se desvanecido em névoa. E eu fiquei sozinha no mundo "arco-íris", enquanto ele lentamente começava a tomar uma forma, as cores agrupavam-se e organizavam-se até que finalmente uma imagem formou-se ao meu redor.

Eu era uma menininha, em torno dos dez anos de idade, tinha os cabelos com uns quatro dedos depois dos ombros, que brilhavam num tom azulado a luz do sol e estavam presos num meio rabo de cavalo, usava uma blusa amarela de mangas compridas e um vestido rosa enfiado por cima, ao meu lado estava um daqueles baldinhos de praia e a frente um canteiro de flores, onde havia um montinho fofo de terra, mostrando que havia sido recém-mexida ali. E eu também estava um pouco suja de terra.

Ao meu lado parou um garoto de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis que era uns bons 17 cm mais alto do que eu.

_Ele se foi. – ouvi-me sussurrar.

O garoto concordou. E disse:

_Sinto muito por seu pai.

O garoto era Miroku, que desde que posso me lembrar, costumava visitar o templo de minha família com o pai. Eu me lembro daquele dia, foi exatamente nove dias depois da morte de meu pai, e também uma das poucas ocasiões em que falei com Miroku antes de conhecer Inuyasha.

_O que você enterrou ali?

_Uma caixinha de madeira. – respondi com um olhar meio distante – E também umas sementes de azaléas.

_Azaléas?

_Eu gosto de azaléas.

_O que tem na caixa?

_Uma correntinha de prata, era de papai.

Sim, eu definitivamente me lembro deste dia.

Mamãe havia me entregue a corrente de papai, aquela que ele nunca tirava, era simples e sem detalhes, também não tinha pingente, mas ainda assim ele a ostentava com todo o orgulho do mundo, tratava-a como o seu bem mais precioso.

Ela disse-me que fora ela mesma quem o presenteara com aquela corrente tão simples feita de prata, no primeiro aniversário de casamento deles. Aquela era a única coisa da qual ela não podia desfazer-se, e, no entanto também não a podia ter por perto, por isso a deu para mim.

_O que devo fazer com ela mamãe?

Mas mamãe limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, e dizer-me que fizesse o que quisesse com ela, que jogasse fora, que a vendesse... Qualquer coisa. A corrente agora era minha afinal.

Decidi então enterrá-la no canteiro de flores no fundo do templo, e mais tarde, dali a alguns anos talvez, a desenterraria e a entregaria para alguém que amasse, da mesma forma que minha mãe havia entregado a meu pai.

Só que eu... Nunca tive a chance de presentear ninguém com ela.

_Kagome. – alguém sussurrou. – Você está aqui.

E quando olhei por cima do ombro, vi Inuyasha ali.

_Inuyasha. – murmurei com a voz embargada.

Ele deu um passo à frente.

_Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado Kagome, eu achei que nunca mais te veria, você sumiu por quase quatro semanas!

_Me desculpe por isso.

Baixei os olhos. Eu queria toca-lo, oh céus eu precisava, desesperadamente, tocá-lo. Eu não podia partir sem antes tocar Inuyasha uma ultima vez. Mas sou apenas uma projeção astral, como é que eu poderia... Espere! Talvez, só talvez se eu...

Fechei os olhos, e lembrei-me daquela noite, quando Kanna e eu criamos um Poltergeist, da forma como eu só queria poder torcer o pescoço de Kikyou, e a esbofeteei, mas agora, eu não quero torcer o pescoço e nem esbofetear ninguém. Eu só quero um ultimo abraço de meu amado Inuyasha... Estendi as mãos a frente, franzindo o cenho, tentando quebrar a barreira, e gemendo com o esforço.

_Kagome, o que você...?!

De repente a barreira rompeu-se, e eu abri os olhos surpresa ao perder o equilíbrio e cair... Direto nos braços de Inuyasha.

Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso por poder tocar-me.

_Como você fez isso?!

Eu encostei o dedo indicador em seus lábios. E sussurrei fracamente:

_Só cala a boca e me deixa te abraçar, tudo bem?

Passei os braços em volta dele e enterrei meu rosto em seu peito, inspirando profundamente, querendo, a todo custo, registrar aquele perfume em minha mente, uma lágrima, a primeira desde que sou uma projeção astral, escorreu por meu rosto ao senti-lo me abraçar de volta.

_Eu não podia ir embora sem vê-lo uma ultima vez. – solucei sentindo-o me apertar um pouco mais. – Eu não podia, adoro você demais para isso.

Pude ouvir claramente quando o coração dele deu um salto.

_Kagome, eu te a...!

_Como me encontrou? – perguntei-lhe, encostando o ouvido ao seu peito e escutando com mais clareza o seu coração, ele batia forte e acelerado, deve ser a surpresa de poder tocar-me – Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

_Não sei. – ele suspirou como se estive frustrado com alguma coisa – Eu simplesmente sabia.

Espalmei minhas mãos e afastei-me dele, embora ele continuasse com as mãos a volta de minha cintura, em meu mindinho uma linha vermelha, como aquelas que se usam para costurar, cintilava, e ela seguia até uma das mãos de Inuyasha em minhas costas, e então desapareceu.

Ergui os olhos, sentindo minhas forças se esgotarem, e coloquei-me na ponta dos pés para então, tocar suavemente os seus lábios com os meus, e menos de dois segundos depois eu não o sentia mais, e os braços de Inuyasha estavam em volta do nada.

Eu sentia-me cansada e sonolenta, mas não ao ponto de cair no sono.

Separei-me dele.

_Há uma coisa, que quero lhe dar. – e apontei o canteiro de flores atrás de mim – Debaixo das azaléas, e lá que está enterrado.

Sem nenhuma palavra ele ajoelhou-se obedientemente ao meu lado, arrancou delicadamente as azaléas dali, e com as próprias mãos começou a cavar na terra, e continuou cavando até encontrar uma pequena caixinha de madeira desgastada pelo tempo.

_Isto já está aqui há muitos anos. – disse-lhe enquanto ele abria a caixinha e tirava dali uma sacolinha de pano fechado por um fio dourado – É o meu tesouro. – ele abriu a sacolinha e a virou de ponta cabeça, deixando que a corrente de prata caísse pesada e gelada na palma de sua mão – Quero que fique com ela agora.

Ele arregalou os olhos, e olhou-me.

_Kagome eu não posso...!

_Eu jurei que um dia a entregaria a alguém que me fosse muito especial Inuyasha, então agora ela é sua. Aceite-a, por favor.

Ele apertou os lábios, mas concordou, e prendeu-a em volta do pescoço, com os olhos fixos nos meus.

_Obrigado. – agradeceu.

_Eu só queria que ela ficasse com alguém especial antes de partir.

_Kagome, você não vai partir. – disse-me encarando-me seriamente.

_Vão desligar meus aparelhos amanha!

_Eu sei disso, mas não vou deixar você partir.

_Inuyasha! – guinchei – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, e você me prometeu que...!

_Eu prometi que a deixaria partir, se você morresse, mas acontece Kagome, que eu não pretendo deixa-la morrer!

Olhei-o assustada.

_O que você vai fazer?

_Eu? – ele disse – Ora eu vou roubar seu corpo!

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 19/02 caramba achei que nunca iria terminar!

Em minha opinião quando a Kagome abraça o Inuyasha é a cena mais fofa de toda a fanfic! E eu agradeço a Babb-chan pela ideia! Por isto Babb-chan este capitulo é dedicado a você e suas imensa review's! ^^

Respostas as review's:

**Lady vampie****:** Ah verdade, um pouco de drama nunca faz mal. E eu adoro um pouquinho de drama. ^^'

**patyzinha****:** Ah quanto a isso não se preocupe, ainda vai haver, dois ou três capítulos depois que ela morrer ou ressuscitar.

**Yogoto****:** Bem, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, eu particularmente o acho fofo. ^^

**Gabyh:** Sádica eu? Imagina. (A)

Sabe, também tenho a impressão de que estamos a chegar ao fim...

**nane-chan3**** :** Acho que agora, vai perguntar-se de novo o que acontecerá no próximo capitulo não é? :D

**Babb-chan****: **OMG olha o tamanho dessa review! *caio para trás*

É tão grande, estou tão feliz! *O*

Não tenho nada que desculpar Babb-chan. ^^

E mesmo que tivesse, já teria esquecido com essa review imensa. *O*

É uns bons tabefes (da Sango) e tudo resolvido... Claro que o Miroku já tem pratica com as tapas dela KKKK

Elas são parecidas na forma de agir, quando Kanna era viva era sempre sorridente e gentil, assim como Kagome é.

O Miroku explicou sim, é que em hospitais e cemitérios a tantos espíritos vagando que fica mais fácil ver um ou outro vulto.

Sim, mas você já viu a artimanha dele né? Ele a deixara partir se ela morrer... Só que ele não vai deixa-la morrer KKK

A Sango não interrompeu de propósito, não fique zangada com ela. ^^'

Sim aquilo foi demais, ela é mesmo muito exagerada, não precisava fazer sinal feio.

Sesshoumaru, a bela imagem da arrogância, ou a arrogante imagem da beleza... Ah eu podia ficar o dia todo o olhando. E a sua voz então? Ah... . Preciso dizer que tenho uma quedinha por ele?

Sobre o Inuyasha e os pais, não é nada demais não, o pai dele só queria um tempo pra ter certeza de que o filho não mudaria de ideia e também para arrumar o quarto dele.

Ah e aquilo que Inuyasha disse, de que três é demais, é que ele não quer morar no mesmo apartamento que um casal de "pombinhos".

KKKK Verdade seja dita, esse lado pervertido do Miroku vem de família.

Hã... Sobre meu senso de humor... Ele é digamos... Um pouco estranho. *Sorriso do gato da Alice*

Sim, a Sango de fato a perdoou, isso foi até legal né?

Essa história, e história pra outro capitulo, deixa que depois a Kagura conta quando estiver mais calma, e ele não é tio dela de verdade, quero dizer, a mãe dela e a mãe da Kagura são irmãs, mas o Naraku só é tio dela por ser casado com a mãe da Kagura, não há nenhum laço sanguíneo unindo-os.

Calma Babb-chan, não entre em pânico! Calma! Calma! ^^'

**Aricele****:** Que bom que estás gostando! :D

**MissFF: **Bem que ela queria desistir, mas o Inuyasha não permite. ;)

**Clarinha:** Surpreendeu-se? Ah que bom! ^^

Eu acho que a emoção mais forte mesmo vem para o próximo capitulo... Não perde tá?

**DafnyMalik**: Tudo bem, tudo bem, fique calma e vamos parar de xingar a Kikyou, que senão meu mano fica brabo ^^'

E vamos lá, a esperança é a ultima que morre! Kagome ainda por acordar... Ou não.

**beatriz-chan**: Você me deixou corada. ^^'


	24. Minha divida quitada

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_KYAAAAAAAAAA NÃO ACREDITO QUE POSTEI O CAPITULO ERRADO! Estou sinceramente envergonhada, por favor perdoem-me! .  
><em>

**Projeção astral.**

.

Minha divida quitada.

_Não! – Miroku recuou – Definitivamente não!

_Vamos lá Miroku! – Inuyasha insistiu – Qual é cara, ela é nossa amiga!

_Mas você está falando de invadir um hospital e sequestrar uma paciente! – a seguir ele olhou para o resto de nós – E vocês por acaso estão loucas?! Como é que concordam assim com esse plano maluco dele?!

Sinceramente? Eu não achei que Miroku fosse relutar tanto.

É claro que o plano de Inuyasha é uma loucura completa, quero dizer, o que ele pensa fazer? Escalar o hospital feito homem aranha, entrar pela janela me pegar nos braços e sai voando que nem o super-homem? Não dá! E eu disse isso a ele, só que o cabeção nem quis me ouvir!

E quando dei por mim, ele já estava jogando pedrinhas na janela do quarto de Souta.

_Pirralho! – ele sibilou entre os dentes atirando outra pedrinha – Pirralho!

É como diz o ditado, se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

_Espera. – eu disse ao seu lado e apontei.

A janela de Souta deslizou silenciosamente, apenas o bastante para entreabrir uma brecha por onde meu irmão olhou desconfiadamente, e de repente abriu-se por completo, e lá de cima meu irmão vestido com um pijama verde gritou de olhos arregalados:

_Inuyasha?!

_Quieto! – ele sussurrou alto o bastante para que Souta o ouvisse – Sua mãe e seu avô vão te ouvir!

_Ah! – Souta olhou de um lado ao outro e depois voltou a encarar Inuyasha – Mas o que está fazendo aqui?

_Tenho uma pergunta. – ele respondeu – Que horas irão desligar os aparelhos da tua irmã?

Souta suspirou e ajoelhou-se, deitando a cabeça por cima dos braços cruzados no parapeito da janela.

_É verdade, amanhã é o dia. Eu sei que disse aquelas coisas sobre ela ir para a luz e tal... Mas a verdade, é que eu não quero que ela vá, eu só estava tentando... Sei lá, ser maduro eu acho.

Inuyasha colocou o rosto entre as mãos como se não pudesse acreditar que Souta tivesse escolhido justo aquele momento para começar a desabafar.

_Ótimo! – disse ansioso – Então me diz logo que horas eles...!

_E de que isso vai adiantar? – meu irmão olhou-o tediosamente – Desista Inuyasha. Acabou.

_Não acabou! – gritou, e imediatamente tampou a boca com medo que o tivessem escutado, depois suspirou – Só me diga a que horas vão desligar os aparelhos pirralho.

_Às 7h30min. – girou os olhos.

Inuyasha sorriu levemente colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_Feh. Valeu pirralho.

E virou-se para ir embora, mas então pareceu lembrar-se de algo e olhando por cima do ombro voltou a chamar Souta, que já fechava a janela novamente:

_E pirralho!

_O que?

_Aconteça o que acontecer hoje, saiba que a sua irmã te ama.

Por algum tempo Souta ficou parado na janela olhando Inuyasha ir embora, e foi só quando ele entrou novamente em seu quarto e fechou a janela que eu me dei conta de que Inuyasha já estava a uma boa distancia dali.

Como é rápido!

_Espera! – e corri para alcança-lo – Inuyasha, aquilo que tu disseste...

_Sango? – e só então eu notei que ele estava ao telefone – A tua mãe ainda tem aquele furgão?

Nós pensávamos que Sango iria achar todo aquele plano uma completa maluquice, porém ela nos surpreendeu.

_Seu idiota! – exclamou tentando bater-lhe com um jornal.

Mas Inuyasha o segurou antes que ele atingisse sua cabeça, então ela socou o ombro direito dele.

_Ai! Sango eu sei que é loucura, Kagome já me disse isso, mas eu preciso tentar, e talvez de certo!

_Eu não estou falando disso, e quem liga pro que a Kagome acha?!

_O que?! – exaltei-me – Ei é do meu corpo que vocês estão falando!

_Você é idiota por não ter feito isso antes!

Inuyasha e eu caímos para trás, mas acho que já deveríamos esperar algo desse tipo vindo de Sango. Não é?

Mas ainda havia coisas em que se pensar, afinal eles dois não podiam simplesmente ir até o hospital pegar meu corpo e depois enfiá-lo no furgão da mãe da Sango, precisávamos de alguém que soubesse como mexer com todos aqueles aparelhos, e obviamente também precisávamos de alguém que soubesse dirigir. A não ser que Sango estivesse disposta em ir até a sua mãe e dizer:

_Oi mãe, dá pra levar eu e o meu amigo ali no hospital rapidinho? Não é nada demais, a gente só quer que você seja cumplice no sequestro da minha amiga em coma. Quem sabe depois a gente come uma pizza também.

É... Acho que não da, não é?

Foi aí que, por alguma razão, Sango pensou em Kagura.

_Acontece que o pai dela, apesar de ser um canalha, é médico.

_E também está em prisão preventiva enquanto aguarda o julgamento por pedofilia. – Inuyasha comentou, mas recuou diante o olhar feroz que Sango lhe lançou – Hã... Dizia?

_Quero dizer que ela passou a maior parte da vida dela em hospitais, talvez ela possa nos ajudar com os aparelhos, quem sabe o pai dela não lhe ensinou uma ou duas coisas?

_Tipo, como sequestrar uma garota em coma? – questionei sarcasticamente, obviamente ela não me ouviu.

Paramos a frente da casa de Kagura e Sango bateu a porta, e continuou batendo e batendo e batendo... Até Inuyasha agarrar-lhe o pulso.

_Sango!

_Mas que inferno! – gritou uma mulher abrindo a porta – Nós temos campainha!

Ela era sem duvida uma bela mulher, devia estar por volta da casa dos trinta, mas era alta e esguia, com um longo cabelo escuro que parecia meio arroxeado ou esverdeado quando ela o movia de certo jeito, os olhos variavam entre azul e verde, ela tinha as faces e um dos olhos maquiados, e usava um roupão vermelho feito de seda.

_Desculpe. – disse Inuyasha – Kagura está?

Arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas ela virou-se para trás e gritou:

_Kagura, é para você!

E depois nos deixou entrar.

Kagura apareceu enfiada num roupão de banho salmão, cujo ombro esquerdo insistia teimosamente em ficar caindo e expondo parte de seu sutiã azul escuro, com um andar de pinguim e a cabeça cheia de bobes.

_Mãe, quem é? – perguntou ao cruzar-se com a mulher nas escadas, mas ela limitou-se a apontar-nos com uma unha prateada longa e perfeita e seguiu seu rumo – Oh!

Fez quando viu-nos parados na escada, e puxou o ombro do roupão para cima.

_Olá Kagura. – Sango cumprimentou com um arquear de sobrancelha.

_Vocês chegaram numa péssima hora! – ela exclamou voltando a puxar o ombro do roupão – Mamãe e eu estamos nos arrumando para um jantar importante.

Eu pisquei. Tenho certeza de que ainda não são nem quatro da tarde, como elas podem está se arrumando para um jantar? A não ser que eu tenha perdido novamente a noção do tempo.

_Não está meio cedo para jantar? – questionou Inuyasha.

Kagura o olhou como se ele fosse um completo idiota.

_É quatro e quinze, o jantar é as sete. Se nos apressarmos talvez consiga chegar com apenas vinte minutos de atraso.

Se nos apressarmos, ela disse, acho que vou acabar sentindo falta desta habilidade de, literalmente, me arrumar num piscar de olhos.

_Ah... Claro. – respondeu meio desconcertado.

Kagura balançou a cabeça e lamentou:

_É uma péssima hora para visitas!

Torcendo a boca, em sinal de está aborrecida, Sango colocou as mãos nos quadris e disparou:

_Bem, então talvez nós devêssemos voltar numa hora mais cômoda para você, que acha? Amanha depois que Kagome morrer está bom para você?

Kagura arregalou os olhos, e dessa vez nem sequer se importou em puxar o ombro do roupão de volta ao lugar:

_É sobre Kagome?

E desceu as escadas rapidamente, ou tão rapidamente quanto se era possível naquele seu estranho passo de pinguim.

_O que é? O que é?

_Não está muito ocupada agora?

_Pelo amor de Deus Sango! – exclamei atirando os braços ao alto.

_Deixe de ser implicante e fale de uma vez! – reclamou Inuyasha.

_Falar o que? – Kagura parou a nossa frente e olhou de Sango para Inuyasha – Falar o que?

E então descobri porque ela andava de jeito estranho: havia pedacinhos de espuma amarela separando seus dedos, para que as unhas recém-pintadas de rosa perolado não borrassem.

Sango mordeu o interior da bochecha como se estivesse indecisa.

_Kagura, você sabe alguma coisa sobre como operar aquelas aparelhos que mantem Kagome viva?

Kagura piscou.

E, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela aceitou participar de toda essa loucura, talvez tudo o que ela queira seja consertar as coisa, ela maltratou-me injustamente e conspirou com a prima para a minha morte, e agora quer consertar tudo, tentando salvar-me.

Ela até aceitou desistir do jantar que iria com a mãe, a senhora Kaguya, que por falar nisso não ficou nada satisfeita em saber, para vir conosco para conversar com Miroku, pois ele, apesar de também ser menor de idade, é o único entre nós que já sabe dirigir, mas só o faz em ocasiões muito raras.

Depois de Sango e especialmente Kagura, terem sido convencidas a colaborar tão facilmente, ninguém esperava ou podia sequer imaginar que Miroku se recusaria tão veemente a nos ajudar.

_Por favor, Miroku! – Kagura implorou num tom manhoso, atirando os braços em seu pescoço.

Normalmente Sango fica bem irritada se ver Miroku se engraçando com outras garotas, e ele dificilmente sai ileso dessas situações, mas ela fica realmente furiosa quando é uma garota que está se oferecendo para ele, e... Bem a Sango não briga nas formas convencionais de uma garota. Nada de tapas, arranhões e puxões de cabelo, apenas socos, e golpes baixos como joelhadas e pontapés, às vezes até uma mordida ocasional.

Eu me sinto obrigada a dizer que definitivamente é uma péssima hora para isso, meus aparelhos serão desliados em menos de doze horas, e por isso nós não temos tempo para um ataque de fúria e ciúme de minha impetuosa amiga.

Só que, ao contrário do que eu imaginei, Sango não atacou Kagura, ela juntou-se a ela!

_Sim! – disse com um gritinho, também atirando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Miroku – Por favor, Miroku, tem de nos ajudar!

Miroku pareceu tão surpreso com aquela estranha ação de Sango quanto Inuyasha e eu.

_Sango...?! – ele balbuciou.

Ao meu lado o queixo de Inuyasha caiu.

_Sango, o que você...?

Ela lançou lhe um olhar furioso que rapidamente o fez calar-se.

_Medidas desesperadas pedem atos desesperados! – E virou-se novamente para Miroku, com os olhos suplicantes – Miroku, por favor, ajude-nos!

_Sim! – Kagura uniu-se a ela – Por favor, Miroku, por favor!

Ele olhava de uma para outra como se, pela primeira vez, não soubesse o que fazer com uma garota em seus braços.

_Desculpe! – finalmente disse – Desculpe, mas eu não posso!

_Por que não? – Inuyasha questionou decepcionado.

Acho que ele tinha tanta certeza quanto eu que Miroku não conseguiria dizer não àquelas duas. Miroku olhou-o assustado quando o ouviu falar, como se tivesse medo que de repente Inuyasha também começasse a tentar seduzi-lo.

_Vocês estão simplesmente me pedindo para dirigir o carro de fuga num sequestro!

_Resgate! – corrigi.

_Não! – e afastou Kagura e Sango de si – Eu definitivamente não vou ajudar nessa loucura!

_Mas você é um sensitivo! – Sango protestou batendo o pé.

_Um o que? – perguntou Kagura.

_É a sua obrigação ajudar aos mortos! – Sango falou, ignorando Kagura.

_Ajudar quem? – arfou.

_Opa espere um pouco! – foi a minha vez de protestar – Eu ainda não morri!

_Exatamente! – Miroku apontou para mim, cheio de entusiasmo – Você não está morta, não é minha obrigação ajuda-la!

Sango lançou um olhar zangado na direção que Miroku apontava que deveria ser direcionado a mim, mas errou por alguns centímetros.

_Kagome fique fora disso!

_O que? Kagome? – Kagura virou-se alarmada, mas não viu nada – Do que vocês estão falando?

_E mesmo que ela estivesse morta. – prosseguiu Miroku – Não seria propriamente minha obrigação ajuda-la, tá legal eu sou um paranormal que pode ver e falar com gente morta, mas isso não significa que sou obrigado a ajuda-los!

_Você fala com...! – ela perdeu o ar.

_Inuyasha!

Gritei quando vi os olhos de Kagura revirarem-se e ela cair para trás, mas o idiota não a apanhou, ao invés disso ele desviou saltando para o lado, e a deixou cair, nem mesmo o barulho que a cabeça de Kagura fez quando bateu no chão serviu para tirar a atenção deles da discursão.

_Você ajudou a Kanna! – acusou Sango. – E nem sequer a conheceu em vida!

_Hã... Pessoal?

Só que Miroku e Sango estavam envolvidos demais em sua discursão para dar ouvidos a mim ou a Kagura caída no chão, ao menos Inuyasha dignou-se a se abaixar para ajuda-la.

_Porque a Kanna não me pediu para ir até o cemitério e escavar o corpo dela! – gritou irritado.

_Já chega! – Sango gritou ainda mais alto, da ultima vez que a vi tão irritada foi quando ela deu uma sura na Kikyou, e agarrando a camisa de Miroku ela grudou-se a ele e o olhou com os olhos faiscando de raiva – Miroku você vai ajudar Kagome!

Ele abriu a boca para reclamar, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Sango amassou rudemente seus lábios contra os dele. Meu queixo caiu e ao meu lado o queixo de Inuyasha fez o mesmo, e ele derrubou Kagura.

_Está bem. – Miroku disse pasmo, quando Sango o largou – Vou ajudar.

Sango virou-se para nós com uma piscadela.

_Truques femininos.

A Sango sempre foi mesmo uma verdadeira caixinha de surpresas...

...

_É verdade, eu tinha me esquecido que agora mora com teus pais novamente.

Comentei flutuando sentada em posição de lótus, com os braços cruzados, logo acima da cabeça de Inuyasha, enquanto ele abria a porta.

_É... E eu passei o dia na rua, mamãe vai arrancar a minha cabeça. – murmurou entrando em casa comigo logo atrás. – Estou...!

_Inuyasha! – gritou a sua mãe lá de dentro, e não parecia lá muito contente – Onde você esteve? Eu mandei você ir comprar suco e você não volta mais! Fiquei preocupada!

Inuyasha recuou um passo, depois outro e mais outro, quando percebi já estava fora de casa novamente, só faltando fechar a porta.

_Nem pense nisso! – exclamei quando percebi a sua intenção – Fique e enfrente as consequências como um homem!

Ele olhou-me por um momento, como se estivesse indeciso, depois olhou o corredor e olhou-me novamente, e começou a fechar a porta lentamente.

_Inuyasha Taisho pare aí mesmo! – gritou à senhora sua mãe surgindo no corredor – Eu. Perguntei. Onde. Esteve?

Tanto eu quanto Inuyasha engolimos em seco.

Foi uma situação um tanto complicada, a mãe dele não estava nada contente, ela achava que Inuyasha tivesse fugido para voltar a morar com o irmão dele, embora ele continuasse a dizer que já não havia esse perigo porque Rin estava morando com Sesshoumaru agora, a sua mãe demorou a acreditar, e ele ainda teve que explicar cada parte do seu dia, para que ela tivesse certeza de que ele não estava envolvido com drogas também.

"Eu fui ao templo Higurashi, depois fui almoçar na casa da Sango, e então fomos à casa de outra amiga, e a chamamos para ir ao templo do Miroku, ficamos lá por um tempo e voltamos para casa".

Quando subimos, ela estava ligando para Sango e Miroku, para confirmar a sua história.

_Eu nunca pensei que diria isso, mas... Que falta faz o Sesshoumaru. – ele suspirou quando entramos no quarto.

_Deixa disso! – eu flutuei até o seu pufe de bola de basquete murcha e me joguei lá – Ela é só uma mãe preocupada.

_Exato. – ele jogou-se em sua cama, agora com uma roupa de cama azul de desenhos geométricos – O Sesshoumaru nunca se preocupava, eu podia chegar a uma da manha que ele nem ligava.

Balancei a cabeça.

_Deixa disso, e liga logo a televisão.

_Tudo bem, e... Kagome?

_O que?

_Vê se não some.

A mãe dele deve ter confirmado os seus álibis, porque durante o jantar não comentou nada com o marido sobre o sumiço do filho, mas pigarrou um pouco quando ele perguntou se havia suco, quando terminou Inuyasha voltou ao quarto dizendo que tinha muita lição de casa, mas ficou vendo televisão.

_O que é que esse filme tem haver com a sua lição de casa? – olhei-o reprovadora do alto. – Que filme é esse mesmo?

_O código. – me respondeu om os olhos fixos na TV – E tem tudo a ver, quero dizer, é para um trabalho de estudos sociais, olha fala das máfias e de como se inteligente demais pode ser perigoso, e também... Da amizade verdadeira, veja só como esse cara está arriscando tudo para salvar a garotinha e...

_Corta essa. – girei os olhos – É isso que vai dizer aos teus pais caso eles te peguem?

Ele olhou-me nervosamente depois voltou a desviar a atenção para a televisão.

_É.

_Então é melhor arranjar outra desculpa. – eu sentei-me em cima da televisão e ela saiu do ar com um chiado alto.

_Ei! – ele reclamou.

_Está tarde, vá dormir, ou quer pegar no sono enquanto me sequestra?

Ele resmungou algo, mas desligou a televisão apagou as luzes e foi se deitar, eu flutuei de volta ao pufe e fique ali por algum tempo, esperando o amanhecer.

_Kagome? – ele me chamou.

_Sim?

_Você pode... Fazer aquilo de novo?

_Aquilo o que?

_Aquilo... Que me deixa tocá-la.

_Ah. – eu sorri – Desculpe, não. Duas vezes num só dia me esgotaria.

_Sei... – ele murmurou – Então fique aqui comigo, só por está noite.

_Está bem. – ele sorriu quando me viu deitar ao seu lado – Estou aqui.

O sorriso de Inuyasha tornou-se um pouco mais sonolento enquanto ele fechava os olhos, fiquei feliz em pensar que se eu for para o outro mundo, ao menos irei com essa imagem gravada em minha cabeça.

_Kagome? – murmurou semiadormecido.

_Sim, Inuyasha?

_Eu te a... – e adormeceu antes que pudesse me dizer o que queria.

...

Ao amanhecer, nós colocamos o nosso plano em ação.

Inuyasha saiu para a escola como faz todas as manhãs, com a diferença de que saiu mais de uma hora mais cedo, a sua mãe olhou-o estranho, mas não comentou nada.

O horizonte começava a alaranjar-se antecedendo o nascer do sol, quando saímos à rua, eu olhei-o com atenção, este pode ser o ultimo nascer do sol que vejo, havia uma casa com flores desabrochando na janela, e os passarinhos já despertavam, havia uma casa com cristais pendurados na varanda que balançavam e espalhavam um arco-íris por todo lado.

Naquela manhã em que me despedia do mundo dos vivos tudo estava mais bonito que o normal, quando chegamos à parada no final da rua, ao invés de subirmos num ônibus, nós subimos num furgão que chegou ali poucos minutos depois.

_Estão prontos? – Miroku questionou de detrás do volante.

_Não. – eu respondi.

Sango, que estava sentada ao lado de Miroku no banco do carona, suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no encosto do banco.

_Espero que isso de certo, porque quando mamãe descobrir que roubei o seu furgão ela vai matar-me, e se eu vou morrer que seja por um bom motivo pelo menos.

_Não fale em morte! – gritou Inuyasha – Ninguém aqui vai morrer!

Por um momento houve silencio, e então Sango murmurou:

_Desculpe... O que faremos com o corpo?

_Corpo. – repeti estremecendo – Vocês falando assim parecem até que estão se referindo a algum cadáver...

_A levaremos para o meu templo. – disse Miroku – É um lugar bem grande, e meus pais são um pouco desligados nem vão saber que ela está lá, mas... Vocês sabem, não poderemos mantê-la lá por muito tempo.

_Apenas alguns dias. – disse Inuyasha – Kagome só precisa de mais alguns dias.

De repente a porta abriu-se e Kagura entrou, espremendo-se contra Sango e atirando a mochila para a parte de trás do furgão.

_E não se esqueça mãe! – Ela gritou pela janela quando fechou a porta – Eu marquei a sua esfoliação corporal par as 14h00, não se atrase! – e virando-se para Sango e Miroku ela explicou – Ela quer está deslumbrante na audiência de papai, para que quando o júri a veja, eles pensem "nossa como esse cara é idiota em trocar um mulherão desses por uma garotinha insignificante de colegial".

Certo. A Kagura pode até estar do nosso lado agora, mas ela continua sendo, e Kanna que me perdoe mais é a mais pura verdade, uma pessoa extremamente fútil. Sango pigarreou:

_Hã...

_Mas e então... A Kagome, ela está aqui?

_Eu não sei. – respondeu Sango franzindo o cenho e olhando de um lado para o outro.

Acho que ainda é difícil para ela aceitar que Inuyasha e Miroku possam me ver e ela não.

_Ela está aqui atrás comigo. – Inuyasha ergueu a mão.

E Kagura rapidamente virou-se com um sorriso brilhante:

_Oi Kagome, desculpa por tudo, O.K? Mas não se preocupe vamos conseguir resgatar seu corpo! – depois voltou a ajeitar-se no banco com toda a naturalidade do mundo e perguntou: – Em quanto tempo chegamos ao hospital?

_Se o trânsito for bom... Em uns quinze minutos eu creio. – respondeu-lhe Miroku.

O transito não foi bom, ainda mais porque Miroku teve de pegar dois ou três desvios, para fugir dos guardas de trânsito, porque seria meio complicado explicar porque um adolescente de dezesseis anos sem carteira estaria dirigindo um furgão com um bando de adolescentes dentro.

E acabamos perdendo dez valiosos minutos.

_Droga. – Inuyasha praguejou enquanto nos arrastávamos para dentro do depósito do hospital – Faltam somente cinco minutos para as sete!

_Talvez... Eles se atrasem? – Sango disse toda esperançosa.

_Duvido. – disse Kagura puxando uma maca, e começando a pegar alguns aparelhos.

Por sorte Inuyasha acabou por achar lá nos fundos, uma daquelas roupas verde de médico, com luvas e máscara, e Sango o ajudou a vesti-la, quando saímos do depósito exatamente oito minutos e quinze segundos depois, éramos uma projeção astral, três adolescentes e um médico empurrando uma maca, nada demais, um grupo totalmente normal.

Por isso não tinha razão alguma, para aquele segurança ter nos parado!

_Senhorita Onigumo. – ele disse, com a mão fechada em torno do braço de Kagura – O que faz aqui?

Kagura empinou o queixo já com uma mentira pronta na ponta da língua.

_A minha mãe me enviou aqui para procurar pistas dos casos extraconjugais de meu pai com suas menininhas, para que ela possa mostrar na audiência, e talvez conseguir alguns anos mais de prisão para ele, pela humilhação que ele a fez passar.

_Sei... – o segurança olhou desconfiadamente para Sango e Miroku – Eu não conheço vocês?

_Eles estão aqui, para me ajudar com...

Começou Kagura, mas foi cortada pelo segurança.

_Sinto muito, mas terão de me acompanhar.

_ O que? – espantou-se Miroku – Mas nós...!

_Você. – os olhos dele focaram-se em Inuyasha – Você não é daqui.

Ele havia esticado o braço para tirar a máscara do rosto de Inuyasha quando de repente Sango arquejou pálida e levou uma das mãos à testa e com a outra se apoiou no ombro de Miroku.

_Sango? – chamou preocupado. – Você está bem?

_Não eu...

De repente seus olhos reviraram, e ficaram totalmente brancos, e ela caiu desfalecida.

_Sango! – ele gritou a amparando antes que ela caísse no chão. – Sango, fala comigo!

_Nossa! – disse o segurança, largando Kagura, totalmente esquecido de que ia nos levar a algum lugar – O que ela tem?

_Eu não sei. – respondeu angustiado. E eu cerrei os olhos ao ver os dedos de Sango moverem-se e sutilmente aproximarem-se da cocha de Miroku – Eu... Ai! – fez quando ela o beliscou. – Quero dizer, ai de mim, o que estará se passando com minha querida amada? Acho que vou ter de fazer respiração boca a boca!

E inclinou-se para beijá-la, Miroku seu cretino sem vergonha! Nem numa situação dessas deixa de tentar tirar proveito! Mas o segurança agarrou o braço de Sango e a puxou como se ela fosse uma boneca de trapos.

_Nem tente dar uma de médico moço! – disse colocando-a totalmente molenga em seus braços – Eu a levarei para a emergência!

E se afastou a passos largos, Miroku começou a segui-los, mas Inuyasha o puxou de volta.

_Ela vai ficar bem, seu idiota apaixonado! Agora vamos, já perdemos muito tempo!

E começou a empurrar a maca com passos velozes, comigo sentada em cima, e Kagura e Miroku a nos seguir, eu percebi com olhos nervosos outro segurança, este um velhinho baixo de cabeça grisalha as portas da aposentadoria, comunicar algo pelo rádio depois de dar um rápido olhar a Miroku.

_Inuyasha... – chamei.

_Agora não Kagome, nós estamos quase lá. – e empurrou a maca para dentro do elevador.

_Mas eu vi...

_São sete e cinco. – disse Kagura – É melhor nos apressarmos!

As portas do elevador se abriram, e quando saímos uma das enfermeiras lançou-nos um olhar nervoso.

_Inuyasha...

Olhei nervosamente para trás enquanto andávamos, dois seguranças se encontram no final do corredor e trocaram algumas palavras, eles olharam a volta como se procurassem algo, e de repente um deles arregalou os olhos ao nos ver e apontou em nossa direção e começaram a correr.

_Corram! – estrangulei-me.

Miroku e Inuyasha rapidamente obedecerem-me, e Kagura não hesitou em imitá-los.

_Estão fugindo! – gritou um dos seguranças.

A discrição já era não havia mais como eles tirarem-me daqui, tudo estava perdido, mas eles haviam vindo longe demais para desistirem agora, de forma que continuaram a correr irracionalmente.

_Vai! Vai! Vai! – gritou Miroku.

Um doutor vinha saindo de uma sala com uma prancheta em mãos, mas arregalou os olhos e voltou correndo quando nos viu indo a toda velocidade para cima dele.

Kagura guinchou quando um terceiro segurança apareceu a nossa frente, barrando a passagem, e Inuyasha virou o corredor com um cavalo de pau, fazendo a máscara voar de seu rosto e quase atropelando uma mulher que gritou assustada e jogou-se contra a parede, três doutoras estavam conversando paradas no corredor seguinte.

_Saiam! – Inuyasha gritou – Saiam!

Todas elas gritaram e pularam em direções diferentes, uma delas foi parar dentro de um carrinho com roupas para a lavanderia, eu podia ouvir os espíritos do hospital se agitando a nossa volta, reclamando de todo aquela bagunça, uma velhinha morta com camisola de hospital atravessou a cabeça por uma das paredes para nos espiar passando.

_Esses vivos, estão sempre... – a ouvi resmungar.

Outro segurança apareceu a nossa frente, e bloqueou o caminho, dessa vez não havia para onde fugirmos.

_Não você não vai não!

Gritou Miroku puxando uma cadeira de rodas que estava no corredor, e correndo a nossa frente com ela, usando-a para empurrar o segurança para dentro de um quarto e indo junto com ele.

_Estamos quase lá! – gritou Kagura, com o rosto já vermelho da correria.

_Cuidado!

Gritei, quando subitamente um dos três seguranças que até poucos segundos antes estava atrás de nós, magicamente materializou-se a nossa frente, e Inuyasha em desespero jogou a maca contra ele, eu pulei para o ar, mas a maca virou-se contra o segurança com um estrondo horrível.

_Ah! – gritou Kagura quando ao passarmos pelo segurança caído ele agarrou-lhe o tornozelo e a fez cair.

Mas Inuyasha continuou a correr desenfreadamente, comigo voando acima de sua cabeça, ele abriu a porta de meu quarto com um estrondo, assustando minha mãe, meu avô, meu irmão, a médica e o casal de enfermeiros que se encontrava lá dentro.

_Não! – ele gritou, mas quando tentou entrar foi agarrado pelos dois seguranças que haviam restado – Kagome!

_Por favor, não! – gritei inutilmente.

Eu corri, mas quando cheguei próxima à cama, os aparelhos foram desligados.

O fio da vida explodiu diante os meus olhos, senti um forte golpe no estomago e curvei-me sem ar, quando olhei minhas mãos eu as vi empalidecer, como se lentamente, todo o sangue estivesse sendo drenado de meu corpo, uma mecha de meu cabelo caiu-me sob o ombro direito, ela era azul escura.

Eu olhei para trás.

_Inu... Yasha...!

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Inuyasha gritou.

De alguma forma ele libertou-se dos seguranças e correu até meu corpo, sacudindo-me bruscamente pelos ombros, desta vez, eu não senti seu toque.

_Kagome não! Kagome!

De repente, voltei ao acidente, quando bati a cabeça e tudo escureceu, podia ouvir os gritos a minha volta, e acima de todos estava à voz de Inuyasha:

_Kagome!

Esforcei-me para abri os olhos, e o viu chegar até mim e ajoelhar-se, puxando-me para seu colo:

_Kagome – gritou novamente.

_Inuyasha... – murmurei com a voz seca – Eu... Eu tenho... Sono.

_Não. – ele disse desesperado – Kagome não durma se dormir, você vai morrer!

_Não vou. – murmurei fechando os olhos – Eu prometo.

_Kagome acorde! Kagome abra os olhos!

_Inuyasha... Eu te a... – tentei dizer, mas perdi a consciência.

Mergulhei na escuridão ouvindo Inuyasha gritar por mim.

É isso, eu sei qual é minha divida finalmente eu sei.

Abri os olhos, Inuyasha continua a gritar por mim, estão tentando afastá-lo de meu corpo, mas é inútil, o desespero o tornou mais forte.

_Kagome abra os olhos! Kagome não, fala comigo... Kagome!

Ele puxou-me para seus braços e chorou, molhando meus cabelos com as suas lágrimas e sacudindo-me com seus soluços.

_Abra os olhos Kagome, por favor! – ele implorou. – Não morra Kagome, eu te amo!

Meus olhos encheram-se de água, eu nunca disse a ele que o amava, sempre o amei, por isso temos esta ligação, a linha vermelha do destino que nos une. Akai no Ito. Está é a minha divida.

_Inuyasha! – chamei – Eu amo você.

E de repente, seus lábios quentes e cheios de vida uniram-se aos meus, frios e mortos.

Eu senti algo nascer em meu peito, um calor que se espalhava por todo meu corpo, uma luz multicolorida e difusa envolvia-me todo o corpo, suspirei ao sentir aquela sensação reconfortante apoderar-se de mim, minha pele retornava a mesma coloração de antes, e meus cabelos escureciam novamente ao tom negro azulado, eu havia cumprido a minha divida afinal, porém o fio prateado da vida já não existe mais e agora é chegada a minha hora de partir.

Mas ainda teremos o fio vermelho a nos unir. O fio invisível que conecta os que estão destinados a conhecer-se, independentemente do tempo, lugar ou circunstância, o fio pode esticar ou emaranhar-se, mas nunca irá partir. E é por isso que...

_... Eu vou espera-lo Inuyasha. – Sussurrei.

Sorri fracamente e uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto, quando fui tragado pelo túnel da morte.

*.*.*.*

_Fim._

.

.

.

**Ah é brincadeira, a estória ****ainda não acabou não**** fiquem calmas! Mas eu peguei vocês não é? Desculpe, mas é que não resistir, o meu senso de humor é realmente estranho.**

**Agora falando sério, eu já terminei de escrever essa fanfic no meu computador, e já tenho os primeiros capítulos da próxima que postarei depois dessa: "Donzela maculada", espero vê-las todas por lá.**

**Pronto desde 02/03, até que este foi rápido.**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Gabyh:** Ah eu demoro porque escrevo três fanfic's ao mesmo tempo, sabe como é né? ^^'

Se você chorou no outro, imagine só nesse aqui...

**patyzinha****:** Ah puxa quanto carinho! Fico até lisonjeada, realmente muito obrigada! ^^

**Yogoto****: **Achou mesmo? Que bom.

Bem... Você viu que ele tentou. Mas infelizmente não deu certo, eu sei sou cruel.

**nane-chan3**: Imagino que agora você só esteja mais curiosa do que antes não é?

**MissFF**: Pois é, você apoiou, todos apoiaram e torceram, mas não foi o bastante, Kagome morreu... Eu sei, sou cruel.

**Loolla**: Desculpe, sei que realente demorei... Mas eu já demorei bem mais do que isso antes.

Sobre Kagome não morrer... Tenho más noticias.

**Babb-chan**: Que bom, você conseguiu postar a tempo!

Os animais, especialmente os gatos, são sensíveis a essas coisas sobrenaturais por isso Kirara a vê, só a Sango que não KKKK

Todo mundo entendeu o recado, menos a Kagome que é mesmo muito lerda.

É claro que só podia ser o Inuyasha, afinal ele é o verdadeiro amor dela, não é?

Muito obrigada, fico feliz que tenha ficado tão satisfeita com a cena.

Isso mesmo, aplausos ao Inuyasha por seu plano genial! Pena que não funcionou.

KKK mas você ficou realmente feliz com meu irmão aqui a atrasar-me na postagem!

Ah sim eu as adoro, na verdade acho que você é a leitora mais entusiasmada que já vi (em fanfic's de minha autoria ou não).

Bem... No fundo (algumas nem tão no fundo assim) acho que todas nós temos alguma quedinha pelo Sesshoumaru.

Bem, não sei se esse momento que ele finalmente conseguiu falar foi fofo do seu ponto de vista... Do meu foi romanticamente trágico. E do seu?


	25. O terrível carrossel da terra dos mortos

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

O terrível carrossel da terra dos mortos.

Eu estava sentada numa cabine da roda gigante, gosto de rodas gigantes porque daqui de cima tudo parece tão pequeno e tão lindo, e também sempre tive a impressão de que se eu esticasse bem os braços poderia tocar as estrelas.

Mas havia algo de estranho, fiquei algum tempo olhando para o parque lá em baixo sem consegui descobrir o que é e de repente eu me dei conta: não há ninguém no parque!

Os brinquedos estão funcionando normalmente, mas não há ninguém brincando neles!

_Sou a única pessoa no parque! – exclamei surpresa.

_Não exatamente. – disse um homem que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas no banco a minha frente. – Eu também estou aqui.

Olhei-o surpresa, pois nem sequer havia percebido a presença dele aqui. E o mais estranho, era que, de alguma forma ele me parecia familiar.

Ele era um homem de meia idade, em torno dos quarenta anos mais ou menos, com marcas de expressão que sugeriam um sorriso fácil, vestia um suéter negro de gola alta e calças marrons, os cabelos escuros puxavam para um acinzentado grisalho, os olhos eram castanhos e brincalhões, preso entre os lábios estava um charuto e ao redor do pescoço tinha uma corrente de prata.

_Papai! – reconheci de súbito – Mas o que o senhor faz aqui? O senhor está...!

_Morto? – ele tirou o charuto da boca e deu-me um sorriso brincalhão.

E então eu lembrei-me, que também estou morta, sim é isso mesmo, no hospital, meu fio da vida rompeu-se e Inuyasha... Beijou-me.

Toquei meus lábios.

Mas se eu estou morta, o que é que eu estou fazendo num parque de diversões com o meu pai?!

_Puxa vida, quando eu soube que você estava chegando, não pensei duas vezes! – papai exclamou cheio de empolgação – Eu disse: É a minha filha, eu mesmo quero recebe-la!

_O céu é um parque de diversões?

_Não querida – Meu pai sorriu com o charuto preso entre os dentes e fez um gesto amplo com a mão. – Este lugar não é o céu. Ele é mais uma espécie de... Antessala.

_Antessala? – eu pisquei.

_É. – ele tirou o charuto dos lábios – As almas vêm pra esse lugar para esperar, sabe esse lugar muda de pessoa para pessoa, para você é um parque de diversões, eu me lembro de que quando era pequena adorava parques, mas teve um cara para qual essa sala era um bordel.

_Espera. – eu balancei a cabeça – O que o senhor disse?

_Ah um bordel, você tinha que ter visto a cara de decepção dele quando percebeu que não tinha ninguém no bordel além dele...

_Não! – falei – Sobre as pessoas virem aqui para esperarem. O que o senhor quis dizer com isso? O que elas vêm esperar?

Antes de morrer, eu disse a Inuyasha que o esperaria, então será que está sala... Olhei para o meu mindinho, e a linha vermelha continuava amarrada a ele, saindo da cabine da roda gigante e estendendo-se por todo o parque até a sua saída, onde só havia uma infinita escuridão, também á uma linha vermelha amarrada ao mindinho de papai, que segue na mesma direção que a minha. É como Kanna disse, é uma ligação tão forte que nem mesmo a morte pode romper.

_As almas vêm esperar por uma decisão. – respondeu-me papai, recolocando o charuto na boca e dando uma profunda tragada – Nós chamamos esse pessoal de "pendurados", eles veem parar na sala de esperar para saberem se irão subir o descer, porque fizeram algumas pequenas maldades que nãos lhe permitem subir, mas também não é grave o suficiente para que desçam imediatamente, normalmente e dado alguma missão para que eles cumpram na Terra, de forma que possam reparar seus erros. Aquela sua amiga Kikyou, por exemplo, ela é uma pendurada, porque fez algumas maldades, mas ainda é jovem e tem tempo de se corrigir, de forma que se morresse agora viria para a antessala onde lhe seria atribuído uma missão. Só que eu acho que ela ainda tem jeito, digo aquele cara a corrompeu, ele sim é que vai direto pra baixo quando...

_É por isso que estou aqui? – interrompi, meu pai é do tipo que quando começa não quer mais parar de falar – Eu sou uma pendurada, papai?

_O que, você?! – ele tirou o charuto da boca e deixou a fumaça escapar quando a deixou aberta enquanto me olhava surpreso. – Você uma pendurada?!

E de repente jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma profunda risada.

_Ah querida, tem o senso de humor da sua mãe!

_Não entendi qual é a graça. – falei franzido o cenho.

Papai curvou-se em minha direção com um enorme sorriso branco – o que é meio estranho, pois me lembro de que o tabaco havia amarelado os seus dentes em vida – e agarrou-me pelos ombros.

_Ora querida, porque você está longe de ser uma pendurada! Você é um espirito nobre!

_Um espirito nobre?

_Sim. – ele ajeitou-se novamente em seu lugar – Você é pura e bondosa, mas não me entenda mal, eu não estou dizendo que você é perfeita e que não tem o seu lado ruim nem nada do tipo, porque é claro que tem todo ser humano o tem, acontece apenas que você...

_Eu sei papai, já entendi. – eu sorri tampando a sua boca – Eu sou uma boa menina.

_É. – papai sorriu tirando a minha mão de sua boca – Basicamente é isso.

_Mas então por que estou aqui, se não sou uma pendurada?

Papai deu-me um sorriso enigmático e tragou seu charuto profundamente, e virou o rosto para a janela para deixar a fumaça escapar.

_Simplesmente porque você é um caso muito especial querida. – respondeu sem encarar-me – Você não está aqui para saber se sobe ou se desce você está aqui para saber se fica ou não.

_Como assim? – perguntei surpresa.

Papai virou-se para mim, orgulhosamente exibindo o charuto preso em seu sorriso, e esticou a mão para bagunçar-me os cabelos.

_Parece-me que você tem muita sorte querida, e um anjo da guarda também.

_Ainda não compreendo.

_Um espirito interveio por você, querida, um espirito de criança! Sabe o que isso significa? Que é um espirito nobre! Ah sim, uma criança muito corajosa, que interveio por você, ela contou como você a colocou em primeiro lugar antes mesmo de você, e também como a ajudou a se libertar de suas corrente. Muito bem filha! "Ela me ajudou, tenho uma divida para com ela" ela disse, eles estão revendo o seu caso neste exato momento, e eu diria que você tem boas chances, porque tem muitos pontos a seu favor, como por exemplo, amigos verdadeiros que te amam de verdade. Aquela bagunça no hospital foi fantástica! Há realmente muito boa!

_Quer dizer... Que eu tenho chance de voltar à vida? – perguntei sem acreditar.

Papai concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e eu sem consegui conter-me atirei-me em seus braços e o abracei fortemente fazendo-o derrubar o seu charuto.

_Ei calma! – ele disse surpreso, retribuindo-me o abraço – Não é nada certo. É só...

_Eu sei. – sussurrei abraçando-o mais forte – Mas ainda sim, é uma chance.

Eu o abracei por mais algum tempo, difícil de dizer quanto, pois aqui era como no plano astral: não existe tempo. Até que papai deu-me duas tapinhas amigáveis nas costas e afastou-me com gentileza.

_Bem. Bem. – ele disse – Eu suponho que agora você queira ir encontra a sua anjinha da guarda para lhe agradecer pessoalmente não é?

Eu concordei, e ele abriu a porta da cabine para que eu pudesse sair, eu nem sequer havia notado que a roda gigante havia parado.

_Ela também está aqui no parque, vá lá procura-la, sei que ela também quer vê-la. E... Mais uma coisa querida.

_O que?

_Se você voltar a viver, e por acaso ainda se lembrar do que se passou aqui, coisa que eu acho muito difícil, poderia dizer a sua mãe que eu ainda a amo muito?

Eu sorri.

_É claro papai.

_Obrigada meu anjo. – ele agradeceu pegando-me o rosto entre as mãos e me beijando na testa – Agora sim você pode ir.

Eu ri um pouco e saí correndo a procura da minha "anjinha da guarda" que está em algum lugar desse parque, mas então me lembrei de uma coisa e parei a uns dois metros dali.

_Papai! – chamei.

_O que?

_Pare de fumar! – ralhei – Foi isso que matou o senhor!

Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos meu pai jogou a cabeça para trás e riu novamente.

_Kagome eu já estou morto! A nicotina não pode mais me fazer qualquer mal! Além do mais, já paguei minha penitencia por esse meu horrível vício, dois anos como um pendurado, em missão na terra, para tirar o vicio do tabaco de alguém vivo e impedir que isso o matasse como matou a mim.

Balancei a cabeça, papai sempre foi teimoso, e então virei-me e corri.

Procurei em vários lugares do parque, mas apesar de todos os brinquedos estarem funcionando não havia ninguém no parque, nem operando os brinquedos e nem brincando neles, eu voltei à roda gigante para perguntar a papai onde estava minha anjinha, porém ele já havia desaparecido.

Sozinha em um parque de diversões, essa não é bem a minha ideia de paraíso. Com um suspiro eu fui até um carrinho de pipocas peguei um saco delas para comer e fui sentar-me num banco ali próximo.

_Kagome!

Alguém me chamou, mas quando olhei para trás só havia ali o carrossel vazio com seus cavalinhos giratórios subindo e descendo e a sua alegre musiquinha, pensando ter ouvido coisas voltei-me novamente para minhas pipocas.

_Kagome! – voltaram-me a chamar.

Eu virei-me. Nada.

O que será isto, alguma pegadinha por acaso?

Desconfiada eu continuei a olhar de forma insistente para os cavalinhos, esperando ver algo, e então lá estava ela: Kanna.

Ela usava um vestido de fundo verde claro que quase não se podia ver por causa da estampa de folhas de outono em tons de vermelho amarelo e laranja, os cabelos loiros estavam presos atrás por uma fita, exceto por duas mechas que lhe caiam soltas por cima dos ombros. E vinha montada num belo cavalinho caramelado.

É claro o carrossel! Afinal qual é o brinquedo favorito das crianças?

Totalmente esquecida de minhas pipocas eu ergui-me com um sorriso.

_Oi Kanna! Então é você o meu anjo da guarda?

_Kagome! – ela chamou novamente, já sumindo na curva – Suba aqui Kagome, suba!

E alegremente eu pulei a cerquinha e subi no carrossel em movimento, para procurar Kanna entre os cavalinhos, que na verdade tinham o tamanho de cavalos reais, e não demorei a encontra-la cavalgando em seu cavalo cor de caramelo.

_Olá Kanna – eu sorri montando num cavalo ao lado do seu, que era um cavalo branco malhado muito bonito. – Papai contou-me que você mexeu alguns pauzinhos para me ajudar.

Kanna sorriu-me envergonhada.

_Você é uma boa alma Kagome, achei que merecia uma segunda chance.

Eu estiquei o braço para tocar-lhe a cabeça.

_Você é uma boa amiga Kanna.

Kanna ficou ainda mais envergonhada, e focou seu olhar em algum interessante ponto no pescoço de seu cavalo.

_Isto é engraçado. – ela disse – Nós nunca chegamos a nos conhecer em vida, no entanto tornamo-nos boas amigas após a minha morte.

Eu sorri diante o seu acanhamento.

_A vida às vezes faz coisas estranhas, mesmo.

Kanna segurava na barra de ferro que ligava o seu cavalo ao carrossel, mas ainda que ele fosse de mentira ela deu-lhe duas palmadinhas carinhosas no pescoço como se ele fosse um animal real, foi nesse momento, que reparei que também havia uma linha vermelha em seu mindinho.

_Acho que não podia ser de outra maneira. Eu creio. – falou – Se não tivéssemos nos conhecido numa situação tão peculiar, a esta altura eu ainda estaria presa ao plano astral e você não teria a possibilidade de uma segunda chance.

_Kanna, está linha vermelha...

_Hã? – ela olhou a própria mão – Ah sim, eu também tenho uma alma gêmea em algum lugar Kagome, mas não o encontrei em minha vida passada, pois morri cedo demais, talvez eu o encontre em minha próxima vida.

Mordendo o lábio inferior eu fitei a minha própria linha vermelha, será que encontrarei Inuyasha em minha próxima vida? Ou será que teremos nosso reencontro aqui na terra dos mortos? Uma pergunta formou-se em minha mente, segurei firmemente na barra de ferro de meu cavalo e fixei meu olhar num ponto a frente.

_Mas Kanna, se o seu pedido for negado e eu... Não puder retornar a terra dos vivos, o que me vai acontecer?

Kanna imitou-me e também fixou seu olhar num ponto a sua frente, enquanto nossas montarias subiam e desciam presos em seu eterno movimentos rotatórios do carrossel da terra dos mortos.

_Eu não sei ao certo. – disse-me – Você jurou espera-lo, por isso talvez fique por aqui mesmo no purgatório, ou antessala como gostamos de dizer, até que ele chegue, ou então você pode subir e quando chegar a hora dele você venha recebê-lo pessoalmente como seu pai fez com você.

_Como sabe que eu jurei espera-lo? – surpreendi-me.

_Quando se está morta, sabe-se de algumas coisas Kagome. – respondeu-me – De uma forma ou de outra, vocês se reencontrarão logo.

_O que?! – assustei-me, quase caindo do cavalo – Está querendo me dizer que Inuyasha está prestes a...!

_Não! Eu não quis dizer isso! – Kanna olhou-me espantada – Desculpe. Expressei-me mal. O que eu quis dizer é que na terra dos mortos não existe tempo, por isso mesmo que passem cinquenta, setenta ou até cem anos, para você será sempre como se tivesse acabado de chegar!

_Ah. – respirei aliviada.

_Quando se está morta, sabe-se de muitas coisas Kagome. – Kanna olhou-me com um sorriso pacifico – Por exemplo, sei que meu pedido foi aceito.

Espantada eu rapidamente baixei os olhos, e ali estava o fio prateado da vida, quando ergui os olhos Kanna e eu montávamos cavalos feitos de névoa, rapidamente estiquei o braço e peguei-lhe a mão.

_Obrigada Kanna. – agradeci emocionada.

Kanna sorriu.

_As amigas servem para isso não é?

E quando lhe beijei as costas da mão, Kanna também se transformou em névoa.

De repente eu estava caindo, rodopiando, agitando os braços e gritando, presa num funil de névoa, que girava e girava rapidamente, havia vozes a minha volta que pareciam falar em minha cabeça todas ao mesmo tempo, rostos e mãos fantasmagóricas surgiam e desapareciam da névoa tentando agarrar-me, era mais do que assustador, uma segunda versão sinistra e aterrorizante do carrossel da terra dos mortos, a velocidade estava aumentando, eu era puxada para baixo pelo fio da vida era como se eu fosse um meteoro caindo na terra com um bloco de concreto servindo de ancora, amarrado a minha cintura.

De repente o funil de nevoa terminou e o hospital surgiu lá em baixo, e eu estava caindo rapidamente em sua direção, fui caindo e atravessando os andares sem qualquer controle, e antes que pudesse me dar conta estava em meu quarto, um enfermeiro segurava Inuyasha que esperneava e tentava alcançar meu corpo deitado na cama, que me sugava como um vórtice.

E eu então a minha queda terminou.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 18/03/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Estamos terminando essa fanfic, depois desse só há mais três capítulos, e eu já tenho os primeiros capítulos da próxima fic prontos para postar, mas não tenho certeza se alguém vai ler porque ela não será de comédia.

Respostas review's:

**Guest:** Desculpe, prometo que este erro não irá se repetir.

**Priscila Cullen****:** Ah sim isso foi um pequeno errinho meu, eu postei o capitulo da fic errada aqui.

**Manu Higurashi**: Sou uma pessoa confusa mesmo. Mas este erro não se repetirá!

**Guest:** Ah é, mas mesmo assim não consigo me perdoar.

Ultimo capitulo? Ah não, depois desse ainda temos mais três, eu enrolo muito. :D

**Gabyh:** Bem é que eu sou mazinha mesmo... Claro, claro, primeiro termino esta, depois posto a outra.

**patyzinha****:** KKKK Eu tenho essa mania de irritar as pessoas mesmo.

Sim ela morreu, mas veja a parte boa: Ela se lembrou! Ah é, e ressuscitou.

E então, você imaginava isso?

**Yogoto****:** Pois é, eu não resistir, tinha que pregar esse pequeno susto em vocês! =^.^=

Essa sou eu, escritora de bonitas cenas tristes, é minha marca registrada! U.U

**nane-chan**: oi '-'

**Aricele****:** Ai, ai, ai é que eu não resistir! ^^

**Babb-chan****:** Você correndo para mandar review e eu correndo pra postar KKKK semana corrida!

Não se culpe assim... Sou eu postando capítulos errados e você esquecendo uma ou outra review.

Tao perto, e tão longe... Ah sim, eu sou cruel. *sorriso perverso*

É deve ter feito mesmo, você está mais animada que de costume! ^^

O pior é que eu também fiquei imaginando o Inuyasha tentando seduzir o Miroku KKKKKK O Inuyasha é mesmo um baka, a Kagura cai e ele se desvia! Aí ele abaixa pra pegar ela, e deixa a menina cair de novo!

Ah sim, eu tenho uma tia que é assim igual à Izayoi.

Eu sei, a cena dele e da Kagome na cama foi mesmo Kawaii tipo assim... Vomita arco-íris açucarados. KKKKK

Bem ele adormeceu porque eu sou má, foi por isso. U.U

Mas espero que a declaração no final do capítulo tenha compensado.

Filha de Éolo? KKKK Olha só e o meu gato tem o nome baseado num dos deuses gregos do vento!

Eu sou filha de Hipnos. (filhas de deuses menores unidas!).

Ah isso e culpa do Percy, que nunca me deixa escrever do jeito que eu quero.

E este? Achou perfeito também?


	26. Meu despertar

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Meu despertar.**

.

Abri os olhos de repente e puxei o máximo de ar que pude.

Pisquei um pouco até que meus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade do quarto excessivamente branco, sentei-me sentindo-me tonta, como se tivesse jogado os braços para o alto e começado a girar bem rápido até não poder mais, como fazia quando era pequena.

Eu não era a única pessoa no quarto, percebi quando olhei a volta, havia uma doutora, uma enfermeira, a minha família, e Inuyasha que estava sendo segurado por um enfermeiro.

Mas o que é que está havendo aqui? Porque estão todos me olhando com essas caras espantadas?

Souta foi o primeiro a falar, de repente jogando-se em meus braços.

_Mana!

Por alguns segundos eu fiquei sem reação e não soube o que fazer, pois Souta nunca foi dado a demonstrações de afeto em público, abraços e beijos? Nem pensar! Mas passada a surpresa eu retribui o abraço.

_O que está acontecendo, por que me olham assim? – perguntei fitando todos aqueles rostos surpresos – Parece até que eu acabei de ressuscitar na frente de vocês!

Os olhos de mamãe encheram-se de lagrimas, e no segundo seguinte ela e vovô também estavam me abraçando.

_Ei! – chamei Inuyasha, olhando por cima da cabeça de minha mãe e da careca do vovô – Você não vai me dar um abraço também?

Mamãe endireitou-se e pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, para beijar-me várias e varias vezes, molhando o meu rosto com as suas lágrimas.

_Você está viva querida, está viva! Está viva! Está viva!

_Bem... Estou. – olhei-os confusa quando finalmente me soltaram – O que está havendo aqui?

Foi quando uma quarta pessoa me abraçou.

_Você conseguiu. – Inuyasha sussurrou em meu ouvido – Achei que tinha perdido você Kagome.

Sorrindo eu retribui o seu abraço.

_Não sei do que você está falando, mas gosto quando me abraça.

Inuyasha soltou-me, e olhou para mim com uma expressão triste e decepcionada.

_Você não sabe do que estou falando?

_Não. – pousei as mãos sobre as pernas e olhei para o resto das pessoas ao meu redor – Na verdade estou um pouco confusa, alguém, por favor, pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

A doutora pigarreou.

_Creio que este é um assunto para você e sua família conversar a sós. – ela ainda parecia bem surpresa – Vou lhes dar privacidade.

E acompanhada do casal de enfermeiros saiu do quarto, Inuyasha ficou num canto olhando-me como se estivesse magoado, e vovô sentou-se ao meu lado na cama e pegou-me a mão entre as suas.

_Kagome, isso pode não ser fácil de explicar, mas há dois anos você...

Pacientemente ele explicou-me sobre o homem bêbado que me atropelou dois anos atrás, quando saia da escola, e como isso me fez entrar num coma profundo, do qual eu despertei milagrosamente _após _terem desligado meus aparelhos, ao que parece, eu havia estado exatos 27 segundos morta.

E conforme ele falava as memórias iam se desenrolando em minha cabeça, eu me lembrei do acidente e também de que não estava apenas saindo da escola, eu estava correndo, e também me lembrei de que estava simplesmente furiosa com Inuyasha, que traiu minha confiança!

Mas quando quis brigar com ele, Inuyasha já havia sumido.

Mais tarde Souta e vovô também tiveram que ir embora, apesar de ambos insistirem para ficarem, mas mamãe ficou para passar a noite junto comigo, porque eu ainda iria precisar ficar mais uns dias em observação.

Era por volta das 17h00min quando duas enfermeiras entraram no quarto empurrando uma cama de rodinhas e a arrumaram bem ao lado da minha, sob os olhares curiosos, meu e de mamãe, nós perguntamos se a cama era para mamãe, mas elas negaram, alegando que só os pacientes tinham direito a camas.

_Que estranho. – ela comentou de sua poltrona, colocada aqui especialmente para ela.

_O que? – olhei-a.

_É que você já é uma residente deste hospital há dois anos, e nunca te colocaram com uma colega de quarto e agora, de repente...

_É aqui mesmo. Quarto 302! – ouvimos uma voz familiar a dizer.

Quando olhei para o lado, Sango vinha entrando no quarto, sentada numa cadeira de rodas que era empurrada por uma enfermeira, tinha os cabelos soltos e vestia uma das camisolas do hospital.

_Sango! – exclamei surpresa – O que aconteceu com você?!

_Comigo? – ela franziu o cenho – Nada. Você que acabou de sair de um coma. Obrigada pela ajuda enfermeira, eu chamo de precisar de mais alguma coisa. – disse para a sua enfermeira, que sorriu e foi embora.

_Mas e quanto a esta cadeira de rodas?

_Ah isto? – Sango colocou as mãos nas rodas e fez a cadeira girar sobre o próprio eixo – É só porque é muito divertido andar numa dessas, devia experimentar. Mas estou perfeitamente bem, vê?

E colocou-se de pé para que eu pudesse analisa-la por completo, depois foi se sentar na cama que as enfermeiras haviam colocado no quarto minutos antes.

_A comida é horrível, mas as camas daqui são boas. – comentou.

_Sango se você está realmente bem, por que tem um leito no hospital? – insisti preocupada.

_Ah isto? É que hoje pela manhã quando tentamos sequestra-la, um segurança tentou nos barrar e eu fingi que desmaiei para distrai-lo, e... – de repente ela pareceu se lembrar de que minha mãe está aqui, olhou para ela e sorriu envergonhada – Boa tarde Sra. Higurashi.

Os lábios de mamãe torceram-se num sorriso.

_Eu sabia que seus amigos tentariam algo, especialmente Inuyasha, por isso entreguei uma foto de vocês à segurança do hospital e pedi que os deixassem longe de seu quarto.

_A senhora fez isso?! – Espantou-se Sango – Por isso Kagura disse que todos os seguranças pareciam reconhecê-los logo de cara! Ela pensou que fosse por causa dela. Eu sabia que o Miroku tinha que ter colocado uma mascara também!

_Kagura? Mas você odeia a Kagura!

_Kagome você perdeu a memória?

_Não pedir! Eu me lembro perfeitamente que você odeia Kagura e Kikyou, sempre quis dar uma surra nelas.

Sango franziu o cenho.

_Eu já dei a surra em Kikyou. – ela me olhava de forma estranha – Mas resumindo, vou ficar aqui em observação por essa noite, por insistência minha, e amanha quando o resultado dos meus exames saírem eu receberei alta. E olha só que coincidência, me botaram justo no seu quarto!

De sua poltrona, mamãe ergueu a revista e deu um riso fungado, ah certo, foi só uma coincidência, vamos fingir que acreditamos.

_Mas e então, como você está se sentindo?

Encolhi os ombros.

_Sinto como se tivesse acabado de acordar depois de um longo tempo. E você já reparou que quando te colocam em observação, ninguém te observa? Ei por que está me olhando assim?

_Não é nada. – Sango fungou – Que bom que você acordou Kagome. Eu... Senti sua falta.

O jantar foi servido as 19h00min em ponto, por uma enfermeira de aparência ranzinza com os cabelos puxados em um coque, que eu, por alguma razão, automaticamente apelidei mentalmente de enfermeira dragão.

E enquanto Sango e eu comíamos a comida sem sabor do hospital, mamãe saiu para ligar para vovô e Souta e falar que estava tudo bem, e quando voltou tinha um sanduiche e um copo de suco na mão.

Nós oferecemos nossas camas a ela, mas mamãe recusou polidamente.

As 21h00min a enfermeira dragão voltou para desligar as luzes e avisar que era hora de dormir, a esta altura mamãe já ressonava baixinho em sua poltrona com a revista sobre as pernas e os pés em cima da cadeira de rodas de Sango, a própria Sango também não demorou a dormir, mas eu fiquei acordada por mais um tempo olhando a noite lá fora, com medo de dormir e não conseguir acordar novamente, mas então acabei adormecendo sem me dar conta.

Quando acordei Sango parecia estar achando que o hospital era um hotel cinco estrelas, fora a comida, ela adorou todo o resto, desde a cama que se inclinava do jeito que ela queria, até o fato de terem instalado uma televisão no quarto, e servirem-lhe comida na cama, por mais que não gostasse da comida.

Na verdade quando acordei, ela estava em sua cama, que havia sido inclinada até deixa-la meio sentada, zapeando os canais da televisão, com uma mesa/bandeja com o café da manhã sobre as suas pernas.

_Ah Kagome, bom dia, finalmente acordou. Já passa das dez sabia? Sua mãe e eu pensávamos que você tinha entrado em coma de novo. – falou quando de alguma forma me viu acordar, e não sei como, porque ela sequer olhou para mim – Olha nos deram uma televisão, não é demais?

Parecia que ela queria falar comigo tudo o que não pode falar nesses dois anos.

_Bom dia Sango. – eu sentei-me bocejando – Desculpa, fiquei a maior parte da noite acordada, a televisão é muito legal, onde está mamãe?

_Foi esticar as canelas um pouco eu acho. Ou então foi procurar algo para comer, o café da manhã na cama é só para pacientes, sabia? – ela piscou para mim – E por falar nisso, quer café da manhã? Posso chamar a enfermeira para você.

_Não obrigada, estou bem por enquanto.

Ela concordou e baixou o controle remoto quando finalmente achou algo que lhe agradava, fez careta para a comida e logo em seguida encolheu os ombros e começou a comer, eu usei o controle para fazer com que a cama se inclinasse até que eu ficasse meio sentada, assim como Sango e estava assistindo a televisão, algum programa sobre saúde, onde um trio de pessoas conversava sobre a importância de deixar as unhas pelo menos por um dia inteiro sem esmalte para que possam respirar, quando ouvi ela me chamar.

_O que? – respondi.

_Só entre nós. – ela disse em tom de conspiração. – Como era lá?

_Lá onde? – perguntei confusa.

_Você sabe aquela dimensão onde estava presa... Plano, alguma coisa. Onde não tinha tempo nem gravidade.

Eu olhei estranho para Sango, talvez as enfermeiras tenham se confundido e entregado o café da manhã de outro paciente para ela, e agora ela está se entupindo de algum remédio misterioso que está fazendo-a delirar.

_Sango, eu não sei do que você está falando. – respondi cuidadosamente.

Sango franziu o cenho.

_Kagome, pode falar, estamos apenas nós duas aqui agora...

A sua voz foi sumindo conforme ela percebia que eu ainda não compreendia o que ela queria dizer, e umedeceu os lábios ansiosamente.

_Isso é sério? – perguntou-me. – Realmente esqueceu-se de tudo?

Eu abri a boca para perguntar "tudo o que?", mas bem nessa hora mamãe entrou no quarto, e vinha acompanhada de vovô e Souta.

_Muito bem mocinho, mas amanha irá para a escola com certeza. Está me entendendo? – ela estava dizendo a ele.

_Sim mãe. – Souta respondeu em tom entediado. – Ah mana! Vovô e eu trouxemos uma coisa para você!

Ele veio correndo até minha cama, e me entregou uma sacola de papel que tinha nas mãos.

_O que é? – perguntei espiando ali dentro.

_Roupas! – Souta me disse todo sorridente – Para não ter que sair com o seu bumbum a mostra!

Na cama ao lado Sango sufocou uma risada.

Mamãe foi para casa com Souta, mas vovô ficou em seu lugar, e isso, sinceramente, não foi uma boa ideia, primeiro porque ele queria dizer as enfermeiras como trabalhar, e também ficou reclamando incansavelmente sobre por que tudo tinha que ser tão branco, e segundo porque as roupas que haviam me trazido era o uniforme de miko do templo.

Ótimo, uma camisola de hospital completamente aberta nas costas, ou o uniforme de miko. Que bela escolha!

Vovô deixou que eu ficasse somente com a parte de cima, que cobria até metade das minhas cochas e cujas mangas ultrapassavam e muito os meus braços, desde que prometesse que ficaria na minha cama, coberta da cintura para baixo o tempo todo.

A Sango recebeu alta pouco antes do meio dia, mas mesmo assim permaneceu no hospital fazendo-me companhia e... Brincando com seu brinquedinho novo.

_Devia experimentar Kagome! – incentivou-me, enquanto rodopiava em sua cadeira de rodas pelo quarto.

Vovô dormia a sono alto no canto do quarto, na poltrona que até ontem tinha sido ocupada pela mamãe.

_Bem que eu queria Sango. – eu ri um pouco e apontei minhas próprias pernas, escondidas sob o lençol branco – Mas prometi a vovô que ficaria na cama lembra?

Sango veio com a sua cadeira de rodas até a minha cama, e estacionou do meu lado.

_Não sei por que se irrita tanto em vestir isso, em minha opinião te fica bem.

_Acha mesmo?

Sango abriu a boca para responder, mas então minha enfermeira dragão – ainda não sei de onde tirei esse apelido – entrou carregando uma bandeja com meu almoço. E Sango sorriu de canto pra mim.

_Oh que pena! Não sou mais uma paciente do hospital, eu vou ter que ir comprar meu próprio almoço!

Conforme ela falava seu sorriso se alargava, então ela girou a cadeira de rodas e foi se afastando, mas a enfermeira dragão segurou-a, antes que passasse pela porta.

_Se não é paciente, é melhor deixar está cadeira aqui.

Sango fez bico, e eu sufoquei uma risada, mas ela concordou levantou-se e foi embora, enquanto a enfermeira girava os olhos e empurrava a cadeira para coloca-la ao lado de minha cama, ela deu um rápido olhar a cama que Sango ocupara a noite, e minutos depois retornou com uma enfermeira para busca-la, até então eu ainda não havia encostado em minha comida.

_Se quer receber alta. Menina. – falou-me – Coma o seu almoço.

Com um suspiro e muita determinação, empurrei tudo goela abaixo.

Vovô acordou minutos mais tarde, e saiu dizendo que iria almoçar. Pela sua demora eu posso dizer que ele parou para reclamar um pouco mais com as enfermeiras sobre elas não estarem trabalhando corretamente e também sobre como tudo ali era excessivamente branco, quando voltou, empurrou a poltrona para ficar ao lado de minha cama e monopolizou a televisão. Miroku veio ver-me à tarde – e vovô crispou os olhos para ele por cima do seu livro sobre youkais e lendas do Japão feudal – vestia uma camisa do Batman, um cachecol e um gorro, sempre se vestiu de forma estranha para vir a hospitais, devo dizer que ficou ligeiramente preocupado com a cadeira de rodas ao lado de minha cama.

_Oi Kagome, é bom vê-la de olhos abertos, de novo. Puxa você não tem ideia de como é difícil passar por aquela sua enfermeira dragão!

_O que você disse Miroku? – olhei-o abestalhada, não me lembro de ter dito esse apelido em voz alta.

_Enfermeira dragão. É como eu... E essa cadeira? – perguntou pálido.

_Ah, ela é...

_As tuas pernas estão bem? – ele perguntou-me – Consegue senti-las Kagome?

_O que? – pisquei – Ah sim consigo.

_Você tem certeza?

Ele aproximou-se e deu-me um pequeno beliscão numa de minhas pernas por cima do cobertor.

_Ai! – reclamei ao mesmo tempo em que vovô afastava a mão dele de minha perna com uma tapa.

_Mais respeito meu jovem! – ele censurou.

_Desculpe.

_Por que fez isso? – perguntei.

_Foi só pra ter certeza. – ele sorriu aliviado massageando levemente a mão.

_Ah então é assim? Eu viro as costas um minuto e quanto volto te pego beliscando as pernas de minha melhor amiga?

Questionou Sango, parada na soleira da porta com os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido, Miroku virou-se rapidamente, com o rosto ainda mais pálido do que antes.

_O que? Não! Sango eu só estava... Digo...! Essa cadeira! Eu pensei...!

Sem mais consegui conter-se Sango se curvou para frente, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, e riu-se de Miroku.

_Ah Miroku, precisava ver a sua expressão... Foi tão... Tão... – tentou falar enquanto sufocava em seu próprio riso – Engraçado!

_Ah querida Sango... Não sabe o susto que me deu.

Ele encaminhou-se até ela e enlaçou-a em seus braços, e então a beijou, bem diante os meus olhos esbugalhados, mas só até que meu avô começou a tossir ruidosamente, e então eles se separaram, Sango tinha um sorriso encabulado e eu olhos do tamanho de pratos.

_Ah meu Buda. – falei – Quando foi que...?

_Acho que foi ontem. – Sango me respondeu – Quando ele passou pela emergência, algemado e a caminho da delegacia de policia, e se declarou para mim.

_Ah que lin... Delegacia? Algemas?

Miroku passou a mão pela nuca.

_Bem... Acontece que eu vim dirigindo um furgão até aqui, sem ter carteira, e também ataquei um segurança do hospital, Kagura também foi levada. Mas tudo bem, meu pai pagou a minha fiança, e a mãe dela pagou a dela.

_Kagura também ajudou? – surpreendi-me.

_Ajudou. Os únicos que escaparam foram a Sango que estava "convalescente" no hospital e Inuyasha porque ele... – ele franziu o cenho – Por que foi que Inuyasha não foi preso também?

_E agora vocês estão namorando. – afirmei surpresa – O que mais eu perdi?

_Bem... – Sango sentou-se em sua cadeira de rodas, e eu percebi que havia um jornal em suas mãos – Eu tirei os aparelhos e Miroku agora usa brincos.

Olhei para Miroku, que agora estava sentado em minha cama, e rapidamente arranquei o seu gorro, era verdade, havia brincos nas orelhas dele, dei um pequeno sorriso maroto.

_Você mesmo as furou?

_Só precisei de uma agulha, álcool e um pouco de gelo.

_Ah sim, e tem isto também. – Sango jogou o jornal em meu colo – Desde ontem de manhã que tu és "o milagre". Leia as manchetes!

Ela apoiou o rosto numa das mãos, com um sorriso sabido, enquanto esperava que eu terminasse de ler a matéria.

Sango dizia a verdade, desde ontem de manhã que para todos eu era "o milagre", pois era assim que o jornal me chamava. A menina que havia despertado de um coma de dois anos sem qualquer sequela em suas funções motoras ou mentais – algo simplesmente impossível, considerando-se que já há um grande risco de uma pessoa acordar com sequelas de um coma de dois meses, por exemplo – e o mais impressionante ainda: eu acordei após desligarem os meus aparelhos... E despertei com um beijo.

Minhas bochechas ruborizaram nessa parte.

"_É como a estória da bela adormecida na vida real."_

Dizia ao final da matéria.

Por causa dos jornais, em poucas horas meu quarto estava cheio de flores, e balões, e também de cartões, em sua maior parte enviados por pessoas que eu não conhecia, vovô disse que também estavam enviando presentes ao templo, quando foram embora, Sango estava perguntando a Miroku por que eu não me lembrava de nada, e ele começou a explicar algo sobre sonhos para ela, após a visita deles, eu recebi a visita de Kagura.

Vovô deixou-nos a sós. Ela tinha muitas desculpas a me pedir – mas de alguma forma eu sentia que não eram necessárias, porque eu já havia perdoado antes – e também pediu desculpas por sua prima, que era a causa primordial do desligamento de meus aparelhos, porque... Vinha dormindo com o meu médico. Pai de Kagura.

_Sinto muito. – falei.

Kagura deu de ombros e abraçou os próprios joelhos.

_Uma vez quando tínhamos doze anos, Kikyou contou-me que havia... Um homem atrás dela. Ela o descreveu como um homem de sorriso cruel e roupa branca, que estava sempre a perseguindo eu achei que estivesse falando de algum pesadelo, mas era real, tudo era real. Ele ia atrás dela dia e noite, "Não conte sobre isso a nenhum adulto" ela me dizia que ele falava isso sempre, "eles não vão acreditar em você, dirão que estão mentindo e a mandarão embora", ela estava ficando assustada com toda aquela perseguição, até que ele mudou de tática, certa vez apareceu na escola com um estojo novo de maquiagem, depois com uma bolsa, e quando a abriu mostrou-me umas poucas notas de dinheiro. Disse que ele tinha dado para ela... Um ano mais tarde, Kikyou já não falava dele, sequer parecia mais assustada, porém estava sempre a aparecer com coisas novas e caras. A mãe dela nunca percebeu porque era quase tão ausente quanto a minha... Eu nunca imaginei que ela... Digo, que o homem de branco de quem ela tanto tinha medo... Ah – suspirou. – Ela foi para Hong Kong tem uns dias, para morar com o pai, mas ele não sabe qual a real razão para isso, minha tia disse a ele, que ela apenas se desentendeu com Kikyou, e ele não fez mais perguntas.

_Mesmo depois de ter me falado tudo isto. Eu não odeio Kikyou. – falei deitada na cama, com as mãos sobre a barriga e o olhar fixo no teto – Espero que ela possa recomeçar em Hong Kong eu... Realmente quero que ela possa ser feliz.

Kagura concordou.

_Sabe Kagome eu creio... Que a Kikyou realmente gostava de Inuyasha. Mas meu pai ficava dando todos aqueles presentes a ela... E a Kikyou sempre foi muito volúvel. E carente também, por causa da pouca atenção que recebia dos pais...

_Está tudo bem. – falei – Eu entendo.

_Você é uma boa alma Kagome.

Por alguma razão, isto me sobressaltou.

_O que disse?

Perguntei, mas ela pareceu não me ouvir.

_Eu também vou embora, irei morar na Europa com minha mãe, só estamos esperando a sentença de papai. – levantou-se – Ah sim, obrigada por ajudar Kanna, Kagome.

_Kanna... _Quem é está pessoa?

E por que este nome me é tão familiar?

Depois de Sango, Miroku, e Kagura, muitas outras pessoas vieram ver-me, pessoas que eu conhecia, pessoas da escola, pessoas que eu não me lembrava mais de conhecer, todas vieram e se foram, num turbilhão de flores, balões e cartões, exceto aquela pessoa... Que era a única que eu realmente queria ver.

Na madrugada eu quebrei a promessa feita ao meu avô, ergui-me da cama e caminhei pela penumbra até a janela, sentei-me ali para observara a noite lá fora... Queria poder sair voando por ela, para encontra-lo.

_Inuyasha. – suspirei.

*.*.*.*

Pronto desde 09/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Estou postando correndo aqui, porque fiquei sem internet e tive de vir até um cyber! Desculpe pelas review's respondidas as pressas!

Volto a postar assim que eu puder!

**Respostas as review's:**

**patyzinha****:** Acalme, acalme! Não fique assim! ^^

É que é divertido parar nessas partes!

Eu gostei particularmente delas no carrossel, foi tão bonitinho! :x

Postei o mais rápido que eu pude!

**Gabyh:** KKKK É que é divertido!

Papai é muito generoso, muita gente tem benção dele!

Bem já viu... Ela não lembra.

**nane-chan**: Ah eu não resistir! Só queria ter visto a sua cara! ^^

**Yogoto**: Ah muito obrigada! Eu me dediquei mesmo naquele capitulo, especialmente para descrever a queda dela na Terra, que bom que tenha gostado!

**DafnyMalik****:** Tudo bem, eu também demoro muito pra postar, então acho que ficamos quites.

Dessa vez juro que não foi de propósito! ^^

Ah eu sempre fico me perguntando sobre o pai da Kah! Será que ele morreu? Ou abandonou a família? Ou sei lá se perdeu no mar! Eu queria mesmo saber!

KKK Mal estou acabando uma já estou escrevendo mais outra! Eu sou incorrigível mesmo! ^^

Puxa outra fã de Percy Jackson isso é tão legal! *_*


	27. Sonhos e lembranças

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Sonhos e lembranças**

Como não consegui dormir eu segui a dica de Sango, e decidi sair por ai para uma pequena volta na cadeira de rodas, até que foi bem... Interessante.

Andei pelos corredores do hospital, vendo um ou outro funcionário aqui e ali, e até alguns pacientes com insônia assim como eu, mas estranhamente o lugar pareceu vazio e silencioso demais para mim, era como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

Com o avançar das horas, os corredores foram ficando cada vez mais movimentados, e de repente minha cadeira travou, e vi-me girando até dar de cara com o rosto zangado de mamãe.

_Aí está você! – ela disse – O que pensa que está fazendo?

_Hã... Dando uma volta? – sorri amarelo.

Mamãe girou os olhos e moveu-se para trás de minha cadeira, pondo-se a empurrá-la.

Vovô deve tê-la chamado, quando acordou no meio da noite, e não me viu no quarto, com certeza pensa que eu fui sequestrada por algum espirito maligno, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

_Como a deixaram entrar aqui há esta hora mamãe?

_Como assim Kagome? Já passa das 9h!

_Oh! – eu fiz.

Será que vovô já acordou? Ele deve estar zangado.

Olhei para as minhas pernas, bem, pelo menos eu as cobrir com um lençol branco, ele não pode ficar tão zangado assim... Pode?

_Bem... – ele disse com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, quando mamãe adentrou comigo no quarto – Suponho que se você já está bem o suficiente para dar suas pequenas escapadinhas, também já esteja bem para receber alta. Eu vou falar com seu médico.

Antes de sair ao encalço de algum pobre médico que certamente não tem nada haver com meu caso, ele parou e disse a minha mãe que ficasse de olho em mim, ela olhou-me por cima do ombro e sorriu.

_Aposto que ele fez isto o dia todo ontem, não é mesmo?

_Nem me fale. – tirei o cobertor de minhas pernas e fiquei de pé – Ontem achei que ele e a enfermeira dragão fossem começar alguma... – bocejei – Batalha medieval, ou sei lá o que.

_Sente-se, o seu café da manhã já está esf... – parou ao ouvir-me bocejar novamente – Kagome, você não dormiu bem?

Eu sentei-me em minha cama.

_Pra falar a verdade, não fechei os olhos durante a noite toda.

_Oh Kagome. – mamãe pegou-me pelos ombros e empurrou-me suavemente para trás, fazendo-me deitar – Desse jeito vai adoecer, vamos, é melhor descansar um pouco.

Em meu sonho eu tinha asas ao invés de braços, e voava por baixo da água tentando escapar de uma luz branca e ofuscante que sugava a tudo ao ser redor, mas eu estava perdendo a batalha, a luz estava me engolindo, eu debatia-me em pânico.

Miroku, Sango, e até Kagura também estavam lá. Os três puxavam-me, batendo os pés com força na água tentando tomar impulso e afastar-me da luz, os três tinham cheiro de Karaage, então uma menina branca, que também cheirava a Karaage, saiu nadando de dentro da luz, que já havia me engolido até os joelhos e começou a puxar-me para longe da luz também, porém quanto mais eles tentavam ajudar-me, mais forte a luz puxava-me, e mais eu me debatia.

Até que quando a luz já havia me engolindo quase por inteira uma linha vermelha surgiu a minha frente, flutuando e eu agarrei-me a ela, tinha braços novamente, imediatamente alguém do outro lado da linha começou a puxar-me e eu fui arrancada da luz.

Fui sendo puxada cada vez mais para o fundo, até que fui cuspida pelo céu, ele era vermelho da cor de uma fumegante sopa de tomates e tinha uma densidade aquosa, mas eu não estava caindo, estava sendo puxada, lá embaixo havia uma pessoa, que puxava a outra ponta da linha a qual eu me agarrava, eu não podia ver seu rosto, porém havia uma corrente brilhando em seu pescoço, todo o lugar cheirava a Karaage, na verdade o cheiro era tão forte e tão real que eu acabei acordando... E o cheiro continuava lá.

_Aí está. – ouvi alguém rindo – Eu sabia que isso te acordaria!

_O que? – eu pisque sonolenta sentando-me na cama – Isso é cheiro de Karaage, ou ainda estou dormindo?

E como que por pura magia, uma tigela plástica com vários pedaços de Karaage surgiu em meu colo, eu pisquei pensando que fosse uma miragem.

_Vamos, pode comer, não tenha medo! – disse a pessoa pegando um pedaço e o enfiando na minha boca – A sua mãe está lá fora distraindo a sua enfermeira.

Fechei os olhos e mordi, deliciando-me com o sabor.

_Finalmente comida de verdade.

Aquela pessoa voltou a rir.

_Sango me contou da gororoba que eles servem aqui, por isso achei que fosse uma boa hora para cumprir minha promessa.

Eu abri os olhos e pegando mais um pedaço de Karaage franzi o cenho para Inuyasha.

_Por que você foi embora daquela maneira, e não veio ver-me ontem?

Inuyasha desviou o olhar.

_Eu... Tinha umas coisas a fazer. Só isso. Sabe pensei em te trazer flores também – ele olhou a volta, aqui há mais flores do que no festival da primavera – Mas não queria sufocar você.

Eu sorri.

_Sinceramente prefiro o Karaage, você é mesmo um amor Inuyasha!

Ele correspondeu-me o sorriso e perguntou de maneira hesitante:

_Kagome, você... Lembra-se de alguma coisa?

Franzi o cenho, mastigando meu Karaage lentamente, para falar a verdade mesmo, desde que acordei que tenha essa impressão, de que me esqueci de alguma coisa, engoli o Karaage e soquei o braço de Inuyasha.

_Estava te devendo isso. Por você ter namorado escondido de mim com a Kikyou. –afirmei – Mas está tudo bem agora, então não precisa se preocupar porque você continua sendo o meu melhor amigo.

Algo cutucou o meu cérebro, um conselho de Miroku datado de dois anos atrás, mas eu varri-o para longe com uma pequena pontinha de irritação. Ainda não, ainda é muito cedo, quero pelo menos estar vestindo roupas de verdade quando chegar a hora.

Por alguma razão, isso pareceu deixa-lo chateado.

_É claro... – ele levantou-se e suspirou – Bem, você gostou do Karaage? Mamãe vai querer saber.

_Sim, está muito bom... Você já está indo?

_Sim.

Inclinei a cabeça de lado confusa.

_Mas por quê? Você acabou de chegar!

Inuyasha abriu a porta.

_Eu tenho umas coisas... Pra fazer.

_Coisas? Mas que coisas?

_Umas... Coisas. – e se foi.

Nos dois dias seguintes em que permaneci de observação no hospital, com aquela estranha sensação de ter me esquecido de algo sempre a acompanhar-me, eu recebi muitas visitas, alguns antigos colegas de escola, uns poucos repórteres – aqueles poucos que conseguiram evitar a barreira de segurança que minha enfermeira parecia ter erguido ao redor de meu quarto – Sango, Miroku e Souta também vieram ver-me regularmente, mas por causa de minha enfermeira, nenhum deles pode ficar por muito tempo, vovô e mamãe revezaram-se para ficar comigo... Mas Inuyasha não voltou a vir visitar-me.

_Higurashi Kagome está agora a poucos passos da saída, ela caminha com seus próprios pés... Senhoras e senhores, isso é tão emocionante! – narrou Miroku seguindo-me todo empacotado com seu casaco e luvas, pois a presença dos espíritos do hospital lhe dá fr... Espera. O que? – Ela está abrindo a porta! Ela está... Ela está oficialmente fora senhoras e senhores! É oficial Higurashi Kagome saiu do hospital! Repetindo: Higurashi Kagome saiu do hospital!

Sango e Souta que já me esperavam do lado de fora com chapeuzinhos de festas em suas cabeças, começaram a jogar confetes em minha cabeça, e vovô tocou uma daquelas cornetinhas de festa, Kagura veio até mim e deu-me um grande abraço, logo em seguida depositando um buque de flores em minhas mãos.

Mais além, mamãe deu uma risadinha.

_Oh que bonitinho Kagome, todos vieram assistir a sua reestreia no mundo dos vivos!

Eu olhei a volta, e suspirei... Nem todos.

De repente, Miroku, já tendo se livrado do casaco e das luvas, passou o braço ao redor de meus ombros, e colocou seu microfone, – o pirulito que pegou na recepção – a minha frente.

_E agora, Higurashi Kagome. A pergunta que não quer calar! O que pretende fazer agora que está finalmente livre do hospital? Uma viaje talvez?

_Ah Miroku. Para com isso. – eu empurrei-o de leve.

_Ei, por que você não parece feliz como uma pessoa que acabou de escapar da morte deveria estar? – Kagura perguntou confusa.

Mais uma vez eu olhei ao redor.

_Onde ele está? – perguntei a ninguém e a todos.

Vovô fungou.

_Bem se você está se referindo aquele rapaz o Inuyasha, ele não dá sinal de vida desde... Ai! Keiko! – reclamou quando mamãe o beliscou.

Mamãe olhou-me inquieta.

_Bem... O Inuyasha não pode vir porque ele... Bem... Acontece que...

Ela está tentando inventar uma desculpa. Percebi de súbito.

_Tia. – chamou Sango – Será que podemos levar a Kagome para comemorar? Nada demais... Talvez só...

_Uns sanduiches personalizados! – intrometeu-se Miroku, todo animado com seu pirulito na boca – E eu conheço o lugar perfeito!

_Bem... – mamãe hesitou um pouco – Está bem, mas não demorem e nem comam demais, eu vou fazer um almoço especial hoje. Papai o senhor vai me ajudar. – ela segurou o braço de vovô – Souta, você...

_Quero ir com a mana. – ele disse de imediato.

_Muito bem. – concordou mamãe e pegou o buque que Kagura havia me dado. – Eu levo isso para você querida.

Depois que mamãe e vovô partiram, Kagura checou seu relógio de pulso e surpreendeu-se.

_Gente olha só a hora! Sinto muito, não vou poder ir com vocês, meu avião parte em 4 horas e meia, e mamãe gosta de chegar bem cedo ao aeroporto, Lisboa aí vou eu!

Ela ajeitou o chapéu cuja aba era enorme em sua cabeça, colocou um par de óculos de sol e jogou uma das pontas da echarpe por cima do ombro antes de ir-se embora, tirando o celular da bolsa, provavelmente para ligar para sua mãe e dizer que já está a caminho, enquanto a saia rodada do vestido balançava de um lado para o outro ao redor de suas pernas, e os saltos ressoavam na calçada de pedra.

Sango piscou, como se não acreditasse que Kagura havia acabado de ir embora, para morar em Lisboa, como quem diz que vai passar uma tarde no shopping e vai nos ver amanha.

_Não seria melhor... Despedirmo-nos dela no aeroporto? – perguntei.

Miroku balançou a cabeça.

_Eu bem que sugeri isso, mas ela odeia despedidas. Em fim, vamos indo, eu conheço um lugar ótimo! Vocês vão adorar!

Uma coisa eu posso dizer: Souta certamente adorou.

Quanto a Sango e eu... Bem, nós ficamos um pouco surpresas, e constrangidas também.

Por que a surpresa? Bem simplesmente porque Miroku nos levou para "a terra dos super heróis", as mesas tinham, cada uma delas, a estampa de um herói diferente, assim como os copos, os pratos, e até o porta-guardanapos e o porta canudos.

As paredes eram pintadas com cenas de lutas entre "o bem e o mal", e os funcionários– aqueles que eu podia ver pelo menos – usavam camisetas de temáticas heroicas.

E por que o constrangimento? Devem estar se perguntando. E eu lhes digo o porquê: nós éramos as únicas garotas ali.

A clientela era, sem querer ofender, de um tipo bem estranho, vários homens, das mais variadas idades que pareciam colecionar coisas de super heróis e ainda morarem com suas mães, de forma que quando entramos todos se viraram para nós, alguns pararam até de comer, e um ou dois sacaram seus celulares para tirarem fotos.

Miroku passou os braços por nossos ombros e sorriu.

_É isso mesmo, elas estão comigo. Agora morram de inveja! – disse se achando e sussurrou baixinho para que só nós ouvíssemos – Estou imaginando o sucesso que vocês fariam na loja de quadrinhos!

Enquanto isso, Souta corria pelo lugar, sem saber em que mesa se sentar, até que, depois de uns sete minutos, decidiu-se por uma mesa do poderoso Thor.

Um garoto que deveria ter mais ou menos a nossa idade, com algumas espinhas no rosto, e uma camiseta do super-homem – como o corpo dele desenhado, mas sem a cabeça, simulando que o rapaz era o próprio super homem – veio nos entregar os cardápios, e ainda demorou-se vários segundos a mais, apenas olhando para mim e para Sango, como se não tivesse certeza de que nós realmente existíamos. O cardápio foi uma nova surpresa: praticamente todos os sanduiches servidos ali, tinham nomes de super heróis.

_Oh, já entendi o que você quis dizer com sanduiches personalizados. – disse Sango, passando os olhos pelo cardápio – O Incrível Huck?

_Um sanduiche vegetariano. – respondeu Miroku – Totalmente verde! Entendeu? Vegetariano. Verde. Huck...?

Pelo canto do olho eu vi alguém tirar uma foto nossa com o celular.

_Ah, é claro. – Sango forçou um sorriso e inclinou-se em minha direção e sussurrou, também se sentindo incomodada com aquela atenção toda: – Me lembre de nunca mais deixa-lo escolher aonde vamos.

De repente Souta pulou em seu lugar, e empurrou o cardápio contra Miroku, cheio de empolgação.

_E esse? – ele disse – O que vem nesse? O que vem?!

_O Espetacular Homem-Aranha. – leu Miroku, e encolheu os ombros – É só um queijo quente normal... Cortado em forma de aranha.

_Que maneiro!

_Ah é. E o queijo vem tão quente e derretido, que ele vem esticando e lembra até a...

_Teia do homem aranha!

Era até engraçado ver meu irmão e Miroku conversando sobre sanduiches de super heróis, o sanduiche de frango da mulher gavião, super vitaminado e nutritivo sanduiche do super homem. Esta aí uma ótima maneira de fazer criança comerem coisas saudáveis... Ah e não me deixem esquecer-se do sanduiche de sardinhas do Aquaman, Sango quase vomitou quando leu esse – ela odeia sardinhas – e vocês já entenderam o que eu quis dizer.

_E vocês ainda não viram a melhor parte! – Miroku exclamou todo animado enquanto nos serviam.

O espetacular Homem-Aranha para Souta, A mulher gavião para mim e para Sango e O incrível Huck para Miroku, guaraná para mim, Coca-Cola para Miroku e Souta e Fanta Laranja para Sango.

_Tenho medo de perguntar. – falei – Mas qual é a melhor parte?

_Os brindes! – disse contente feito uma criança pequena – Olha ganhei o anel do Lanterna Verde! Ele ascende à luz se apertamos bem aqui!

Ele colocou o anel no dedo e o apertou o fazendo começar a piscar feito uma daquelas luzes de natal, fascinando Souta e me obrigando a rir. Tenho a impressão que se Miroku morresse – Que Buda nos livre! – E precisasse ficar na sala de espera, para ele a sala seria um mundo de super heróis.

Espere. Sala de espera? Da onde eu tirei isso? E por que me veio à mente agora um parque de diversões e um carrossel?

Depois de algum tempo Sango e eu relaxamos e acabamos esquecendo que éramos "estrelas" ali, mas ainda foi meio estranho quando de uma hora para a outra os pelos do braço de Miroku arrepiaram-se e ele virou-se para o lado e disse:

_Desculpe, mas já estou em um caso agora, não é nada complicado, talvez eu possa te ajudar na semana que vem, porque não vai até minha casa? Podemos nos acertar lá.

Sango por outro lado não pareceu achar isso nada estranho, e Souta estava distraído com outra coisa:

_Olha o meu brinde! Olha o meu brinde! – exclamou Souta segurando um morceguinho negro feito de plástico – Isso é do Batima, né?

_Isso mesmo. – concordou Miroku – E vocês meninas o que ganharão?

Eu pisquei e mostrei a Miroku o meu pequeno brinde: um pequeno chaveiro do super homem com uns 10 cm de altura, com um pequeno botãozinho nas costas que ascendia duas luzinhas vermelhas em seus olhos.

Sango ganhou um botton da mulher maravilha.

Depois disso fomos para minha casa, onde mamãe já nos esperava com um delicioso e requintado almoço, coisa meio estranha porque ela nunca soube cozinhar nada de muito sofisticado, e Souta me disse que ela não melhorou em nada as habilidades na cozinha nesses dois anos que estive... Fora.

Sango foi quem desvendou o mistério: minha mãe contratou um Buffet. Achou o cartão com o número deles, no bolso do avental de mamãe.

Mamãe ficou muito constrangida.

Foi um dia bem divertido, mas... Ainda faltava alguém.

Naquela noite sonhei que estava voando pelo espaço, a minha volta várias imagens, que pareciam ser lembranças iam surgindo e desaparecendo, em uma delas eu estava correndo atrás de Inuyasha na rua, somente com uma camisola de hospital, em outra eu estava sentada em cima de uma geladeira usando uniforme de Ed. Física e conversando com Inuyasha, também vi uma em que estava abraçada a ele, e outra em que estava deitada junto com ele numa cama. Só tinha um problema: nenhuma daquelas lembranças havia acontecido realmente.

Então por que eu sentia como se tivessem?

_Pode entrar. – falei ao ouvir que alguém batia na porta.

_Bom dia meu amor. – cumprimentou-me mamãe entrando em meu quarto – Tenho boas noticias, segunda-feira que vem você poderá voltar à escola, você vai fazer este ano os dois anos que perdeu na escola, mas ainda vai ficar um ano atrasada em relação a seus amigos...

_Tudo bem mãe. – respondi.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado no chão, e passou a mão em minhas costas.

_Filha... Tem algum problema?

_É Inuyasha. – eu respondi. – Não o vejo desde aquele dia, que me levou Karaage secretamente no hospital.

_É verdade, naquele dia o rapaz pareceu ir embora bem chateado. – falou lembrando-se – O que disse a ele Kagome?

Pensei em minha ultima conversa com Inuyasha, mas não consegui lembrar-me de nada que possa tê-lo deixado chateado ou zangado comigo.

_Se o fiz, não foi proposital.

_Bem. – mamãe tocou minha cabeça e levantou-se – Seja o que for Kagome, peça desculpa a ele.

_Mamãe! – chamei, quando ela já saia do meu quarto – Eu só queria dizer... Que o papai te amava muito.

Mamãe sorriu saudosa.

_Eu sei disso, também o amava. – fez uma careta – Mas nem todo o amor do mundo foi capaz de fazer aquele homem parar de fumar! Francamente aquele homem soltava mais fumaça que uma chaminé...! – e foi-se embora reclamando de papai.

_Amor..._

Uma das ultimas lembranças que tenho antes do acidente, é de que na noite anterior, Sango veio dormir em minha casa, e enquanto trançávamos os cabelos uma da outra, peguei-me confessando a ela, estranhas sensações que andava tendo ultimamente, e cogitando a hipótese de que talvez fosse alergia.

Mas Sango logo descartou essa ideia, disse que o que eu tinha era uma coisa que começava com a letra P.

_Pneumonia? – chutei inocentemente.

_Não Kagome, é uma coisa que tem seis letras, começa com P e termina com O.

_Piolho?! – lembro-me de ter me assustado – Acha que estou com piolho?

E depois de me tentar fazer entender por mais algum tempo, ela finalmente desistiu, e disse-me com todas as letras de uma vez o que diabos eu tinha afinal:

_Kagome, minha pequena e ingênua Kagome, o que você tem é paixão. Você está apaixonada por Inuyasha.

No dia seguinte, foi uma verdadeira batalha tirarem-me da sala de aula, eu inclusive agarrei-me a cadeira.

_Não quero ir! – exclamei em minha covardia – E se ele rejeitar-me?!

_Não vai, Kagome largue essa cadeira! – Sango respondeu.

_Estou assustada Sango. Uma coisa dessas pode acabar com nossa amizade.

_Vamos Kagome, precisa ser forte. – Miroku intrometeu-se, e deu-me um conselho que ele mesmo deveria seguir: – Melhor confessar-se e se arrepender por ter sido rejeitada, do que jamais confessasse e ficar para sempre em duvida sobre o que teria acontecido se tivesse tido coragem.

Olhei-o suplicante.

_Acha mesmo?

_Sem sombra de dúvida!

E encorajada pelos amigos, eu decidi largar a cadeira e ir confessar-me a Inuyasha. Mas tive a desagradável surpresa de encontra-lo nos braços de Kikyou.

Fiz uma careta. Certo, está não é uma lembrança das mais agradáveis.

Porém, Kikyou já não está mais aqui para ficar entre nós, ela está longe, em Hong Kong, eu preciso ser rápida e confessar-me logo de uma vez antes que outra chegue na minha frente, de novo, mas como vou fazer isso se esse garoto de repente pareceu ser tragado pela terra?!

Diabos, eu devia mesmo era ter falado de uma vez no hospital, mas não, a velha e covarde Kagome tinha que falar mais alto!

Mas que seja então. Se ele não vem até mim, então eu vou atrás dele, ah se vou!

*.*.*.*

**Pronto desde 23/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!**

**E então? Voltei rapidinho né? Aposto que vocês pensaram que eu ainda ia demorar décadas pra postar né? Como vocês pensam mal de mim! KKKK**

**Pois é, depois desse deveria ter só mais uma capitulo, mas eu acabei criando um epílogo. Fazer o que né? ^^'**

**Respostas as review's:**

**Gabyh:** Estamos em cada esquina KKKK

É, sou sim, admito. ^^

**patyzinha****:** Ah não diga isso! Só há uma pessoa que eu odeio na vida, e essa pessoa não é você, tenha a certeza disso! ^^

Ah o Miroku já explicou isso uma vez, quando se é uma projeção astral é normal se esquecer do que se passou, como aqueles sonhos que a gente não lembra o que sonhou. É exatamente por isso, ele está chateado porque ela já não lembra mais que disse que o amava.

**Yogoto:** E depois desse ainda temos pais o ultimo capitulo e o epilogo! ^^

É como o pai da Kah disse: aquele homem a corrompeu.

É a danada se safou fingindo que passou mal, mas ele foi preso! KKKK


	28. Como em um sonho

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Como em um sonho.**

O primeiro lugar em que fui procura-lo foi, obviamente, a casa dele, mas qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ser atendida por uma garota que eu sequer conhecia, mas que tinha a impressão de já ter visto em algum lugar, e que me disse que ele já não morava mais ali.

_Ele se mudou?! – repeti incrédula.

A menina, que usava uma camisa masculina três vezes maior que ela, com um cinto fino na altura da cintura e uma calça Capri jeans que batia um palmo abaixo do joelho, concordou alegremente.

_É um covarde! – exclamou alegremente, ela parecia ser mais velha que eu, uns dez anos no mínimo, porém eu era mais alta – Foi-se embora correndo assim que Sesshoumaru disse que eu estava voltando para casa, acho que ficou com medo que eu pintasse as unhas de seus pés novamente enquanto ele estivesse dormindo!

_Você ia fazer isso?

_Não. – respondeu-me – Na verdade estava planejando fazer nele uma bela maquiagem de gueixa. – ela deu uma risadinha – Você não tem ideia de como ele tem sono pesado. E depois tiraria uma foto e daria para a mãe dele, Izayoi adora colecionar fotos.

_Você é Rin. – afirmei de repente.

_Exatamente! – ela concordou. – Inuyasha falou de mim para você?

_Não. – minha própria resposta surpreendeu-me, mas uma foto de Rin em um balanço com uma camisa laranja e uma calça jeans pairava em minha cabeça. – Ou talvez sim... Não sei.

Rin sorriu para mim.

_Qual seu nome?

_Kagome. – respondi – Para onde ele se mudou?

_Para a casa dos pais. – respondeu-me.

_É claro. E... Obrigada. Desculpe ter incomodado.

_Não foi incomodo algum. – Rin negou.

Mais tarde no metrô eu percebi que devia ter pedido o endereço dos pais de Inuyasha para Rin, suspirei, mas como sou idiota!

Saí da estação de metro e fui caminhando tranquilamente até o templo onde Miroku mora, se Inuyasha não estiver lá, pelo menos Miroku deve saber onde ele mora agora, diferente do templo em que eu moro, o templo de Miroku não tem nenhuma escadaria e fica a altura da rua, eu atravessei o pátio e passei pelo templo, indo direto para a casa dele, mas quando bati na porta, quem atendeu foi Sango.

_Oi Sango! – falei um pouco surpresa – O que faz aqui?

Sango encolheu os ombros.

_Acho que é natural passar um tempo aqui, agora que Miroku é meu namorado. Você sabia desse gosto por super heróis dele?

_Eu tinha uma vaga ideia. Mas você devia ver o quarto dele. – falei, sem saber como é que eu sabia como era o quarto de Miroku.

Sango concordou e afastou-se para que eu pudesse entrar.

_Talvez outro dia.

Quando entrei me deparei com a seguinte cena: Miroku sentado no sofá em frente à televisão com os olhos arregalados e respirando em um saco de papel.

Virei-me para Sango.

_O que aconteceu com ele?

Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço.

_Não sei exatamente, nós nos sentamos para ver desenhos, pois é ele é meu namorado agora fazer o que, e ele ligou a televisão dizendo que mal podia acreditar que eu ia ver "Os vingadores" com ele.

_Isso não é um filme?

_Parece que tem um desenho também. Em fim, quando ele ligou a televisão ao invés de começar "Os vingadores" começou "Esquadrão herói" e... Bem, depois disso ele teve um ataque de nervos. – olhou para Miroku sentado no sofá puxando a respiração com força – Estava gritando algo sobre estarem humilhando os heróis publicamente, e que o Thor não age e nem fala daquele jeito, e também sobre ser uma afronta... Em fim, coisas sem sentido. Eu nem sei por que ele pirou, os bonequinhos até eram bonitinhos e a musiquinha era bacana.

_Hã... – olhei para Miroku respirando com força no saco de papel, não acho que ele esteja lá em condições de me ajudar no momento – Ele vai ficar bem?

Sango fez que sim.

_Não se preocupe, ele vai sobreviver.

_Certo. Sango eu vim aqui porque queria que Miroku me dissesse qual o novo endereço de Inuyasha, já que ele se mudou e aparentemente não está aqui, eu preciso... Preciso dizer a ele o que não disse há dois anos.

Sango concordou.

_Já estava na hora. Espere aqui, vou ver o que posso fazer.

Quase meia hora depois retornou folheando uma pequena agenda negra com "lista de contatos" escrita na capa, de cenho franzido.

_Miroku contou-me que não gosta de anotar nada em coisas eletrônicas, porque esses aparelhos quebram ou são roubadas, e tudo se perde. Você já foi ao quarto dele? É o paraíso dos heróis. Por que a maioria das pessoas anotadas aqui são garotas? Definitivamente ele vai ter de se livrar dessa agenda! Ah, olha aqui o Inuyasha.

Ela arrancou a ultima folha da agenda, anotou alguma coisa nela e entregou-me o papel.

_Vai lá amiga. – incentivou-me com um grande sorriso – Eu sei que consegue!

_Obrigada. – eu sorri agradecida e levantei-me do sofá, mas antes de ir lancei um rápido olhar a Miroku, ainda em estado de choque – E quanto a ele?

_Hã? Ah sim. – ela caminhou até ele tirou o saco de papel de suas mãos, inclinou-se em sua direção, apoiando as mãos no encosto do sofá ao lado de sua cabeça e o beijou longamente, depois se colocou de pé com um sorriso. – Viu? Ele já melhorou.

Miroku piscou, e de repente, saltou para longe do sofá e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

_Espera! – Sango gritou indo atrás dele – Aonde vai?

_Preciso usar a Internet! – ele gritou de volta – E contar ao mundo a minha revolta, com certeza não sou o único! E também quero enviar um e-mail de reclamação formal para a emissora!

_Miroku para com isso, é só um desenho! – disse Sango logo antes do som da porta do quarto de Miroku se fechando.

Dei um risinho antes de ir embora, Miroku é um fã de super heróis e mediador de espíritos em horas vagas, mas Sango sabe disso e o aceita mesmo assim, é por isso que acho que eles serão felizes juntos, na verdade, eu sorri, tenho quase certeza de que logo ela será tão fã de super heróis quanto ele.

Fui à estação de metro com o novo endereço de Inuyasha em minhas mãos.

Quando bati a porta, tive a estranha sensação de já ter estado lá antes, como um Dejávù, e a mulher que atendeu a porta parecia-me estranhamente familiar, talvez fosse porque ela fosse mãe de Inuyasha e assemelhava-se com ele.

_Sim, o que deseja?

Eu inclinei a cabeça de lado e perguntei estupidamente:

_Já nos conhecemos?

A mulher pareceu confusa.

_Desculpe, eu não creio...

_É a senhora tem razão. Desculpe-me... Inuyasha está em casa?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

_Não querida. Ele praticamente saiu correndo daqui depois que recebeu uma ligação de Rin, sequer disse-me aonde ia.

Rin deve ter ligado para dizer que eu estava a sua procura, e ele fugiu.

_Ele não quer me ver... _Percebi com um aperto no peito.

_Sabe... A que horas ele volta? – perguntei com a voz sufocada.

_Antes do jantar para o bem dele. – respondeu-me.

_Ah sim, obrigada.

Virei-me e desci os três degraus que separavam a porta da calçada, mas mal tinha me afastado meio metro, e a senhora Taisho alcançou-me.

_Espera. – pediu – Você é Kagome?

_Sou sim. – respondi confusa.

A Sra. Taisho sorriu enigmaticamente.

_Inuyasha carrega algo no pescoço. – ela disse – É feito de prata, assim como seus olhos, e sempre que pensa que não estou ouvindo ele à toca, e murmura seu nome.

Pelo resto do caminho fiquei pensando no que a mãe de Inuyasha havia me dito, perguntando-me o que ele carregava no pescoço, algo feito de prata como os meus próprios olhos. Virei-me para fitar meu reflexo na janela do ônibus, a fim de ver meus olhos, cinzentos como um dia de tempestades, bem no momento em que o ônibus passava em frente a um cemitério.

"Cemitério que só falta você" diziam as letras no portão. Um arrepio subiu-me a espinha, mas por alguma razão, eu desci do ônibus e entrei no cemitério.

Não sei o que faço aqui, cemitérios nunca me agradaram, e nem sequer conheço ninguém que esteja enterrado aqui... Conheço?

De repente vi-me em frente a uma sepultura, onde dois vasos com flores frescas haviam sido deixados, assim como também um leque branco de detalhes vermelhos, e um espelho quebrado.

Kagura esteve aqui.

Eu soube de algum modo, talvez tenha passado aqui a caminho de casa, ou do aeroporto, também havia uma foto emoldurada ali, uma menina loirinha e sorridente de uns quatro ou três anos de idade, sentada numa toalha de piquenique, com um bebê de cabelos escuros e um sorriso sem dentes sentado entre suas pernas.

_Você sempre estará no meu coração irmã._ Alguém havia escrito em vermelho, num canto inferior da foto.

Na lápide a inscrição: Kanna Onigumo, pequeno anjo de pureza, amada filha e irmã. 14/08/1990 - 03/05/1999.

Por alguma razão um calor espalhou-se por meu peito, um carinho e uma gratidão inexplicável, como se de alguma forma eu tivesse conhecido aquela criança, que havia falecido tantos anos antes, e até me tornado amiga dela. Mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

Eu sorri.

Depois de quase um quarto de hora eu embarcava novamente em outro ônibus, desta vez sem paradas vou direto para casa... Inuyasha está evitando-me.

Ele saiu correndo de casa assim que soube que eu o estava procurando, mas não vou desistir assim tão facilmente, amanhã, postar-me-ei em frente ao colégio e esperarei até que ele saia, e não descansarei, até finalmente dizer que o amo.

Como devia ter feito há dois anos.

Cheguei ao templo por volta das 17h, nem acredito que passei três horas inteiras procurando Inuyasha em vão, Buyo foi quem veio receber-me, esfregando-se em minhas pernas a procura de carinho, peguei-o no colo.

_Oi gatinho. – cumprimentei fazendo-lhe carinho enquanto caminhava para casa.

Porém, quando cheguei à porta de casa, uma repentina imagem do canteiro de flores que eu cultivava lá nos fundos veio-me a mente, pergunto-me se ele ainda existe, minhas pequenas e delicadas flores certamente não sobreviveriam sem cuidados por dois anos, será que alguém o cultivou? Ou agora será apenas um monte de mato e erva daninha?

Pensando em meu canteiro coloquei Buyo no chão, ele olhou-me e miou, entalando por meio segundo na portinha antes de conseguir entrar, talvez precisassem de uma portinha maior, ou colocar o gato de regime, desde que foi castrado há quatro anos, Buyo engordou terrivelmente, eu disse à mamãe que por ser um gato macho de três cores no pelo, o Buyo era naturalmente estéril, e, portanto não havia necessidade de castrá-lo, mas ela não quis es... Inuyasha.

Parei subitamente, e pisquei achando que a imagem de Inuyasha, sentado diante o meu canteiro fosse de alguma forma uma miragem, mas ele continuava ali, sentado com as pernas meio dobradas e os braços em volta dos joelhos, olhando para o céu como se já estivesse aqui há muito tempo.

Ele suspirou, e ficou lá parado por mais alguns minutos sem saber que eu o observava, mas de repente, como se pressentindo minha presença, seus músculos enrijeceram e ele virou-se em minha direção.

_Finalmente. – disse, olhando-me debaixo com os olhos fixos nos meus – Achei que nunca chegaria.

Caí de joelhos e o abracei afundando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

_Eu estava procurando você.

_Que engraçado. – ele riu abraçando-me – E eu estava este tempo todo a esperando bem aqui. Rin ligou-me sabe? – perguntou soltando-me – Disse que uma garota de nome Kagome havia passado lá me procurando, e que era melhor eu conversar com meus amigos sobre meu novo endereço, porque Sesshoumaru "é um chato". Achei que... Se estivesse mesmo me procurando tinha algo importante para dizer.

_Eu tenho. – afirmei – Estava procurando-o, e este tempo todo você esteve bem aqui.

Eu ri de minha própria falta de sorte, mas acabei perdendo a voz quando Inuyasha tocou-me no queixo, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

_E então? O que quer dizer-me?

_Eu...! – engasguei-me, isso não é tão fácil quanto pensei.

Inuyasha espalmou gentilmente a mão em minha bochecha direita, seus olhos encarando-me com suavidade.

_Kagome você finalmente se lembrou? – perguntou-me.

_Lembrei-me de que? – perguntei, droga ele está me distraído – Não, eu... Inuyasha aonde vai?!

Ele parou a alguns metros de mim, e virou-se para mim com os punhos cerrados.

_Me desculpe Kagome. – disse-me – Mas eu não posso mais estar perto de você. Não sabendo agora o que eu sinto por você, e sabendo também que você não se lembra de nada do que se passou... Foi um erro vir até aqui. Eu tinha falsas esperanças.

Ele está indo embora. Ele não pode ir embora!

Meus olhos ardem, meu coração está aos saltos.

_Inuyasha. – sussurrei angustiada, e então gritei: – Inuyasha! Inuyasha, por favor, não vá!

Mas ele ignora-me, age como se não estivesse me ouvindo.

_Inuyasha, por favor, eu amo você!

Finalmente ele parou, e olhou-me abismado.

_O que você disse?!

_Amo você! – repeti aos prantos – Amo! Amo! Amo! Tentei dizer-te isso há dois anos, e tive medo no hospital, mas agora eu te imploro, por favor, não se vá, porque eu amo você Inuyasha!

De repente o ar faltou-me nos pulmões, quando fui pega, desprevenida em um abraço de ferro de Inuyasha.

_Eu também te amo, Kagome.

Disse-me, e antes que eu pudesse reagir pressionou seus lábios contra os meus, no principio foi brusco, e desesperado, mas então aos poucos se foi tornando tranquilo e gentil.

Minhas mãos espalmaram-se contra seu tórax, e foram subindo em direção ao seu pescoço, até que de repente, meus dedos enroscaram-se em algo que havia ali, _uma corrente de prata._

_Inuyasha carrega algo no pescoço. É feito de prata, assim como seus olhos, e sempre que pensa que não estou ouvindo ele à toca, e murmura seu nome. _

De repente, tudo me veio à memória, o mundo branco, o fio prateado da vida, Kanna, o plano astral, os meses em que fui uma projeção astral, o Poltergeist no quarto de Kikyou, a última noite que passei ao lado de Inuyasha, o dia em que lhe dei a corrente de prata de meu pai e a linha vermelha do amor.

_Kagome? – chamou-me preocupado, quando percebeu que havia algo errado.

Inesperadamente eu abracei-o pelo pescoço.

_Eu me lembro. – confessei – Lembro-me de tudo... Acho que sempre me lembrei, mas antes tudo era como um sonho. Oh Inuyasha, eu me lembro. Não foi um sonho. Nada foi um sonho, não é?

Tremulo, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo Inuyasha abraçou-me pela cintura.

_Não. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

E sorrindo ele inclinou a cabeça em minha direção e voltou a beijar-me.

***.*.*.***

Pronto desde 26/04/13, eu e essa minha mania de anotar tudo!

Ai gente tá acabando, só falta o epilogo e vocês já podem dar adeus, para a fanfic "Projeção astral".

**Resposta as review's:**

**Yogoto:** Antes esse aqui era para ser o ultimo capitulo, mas ai decidir escrever um epilogo também! Tipo eu fiquei pensando: se tem um prólogo por que não vai ter um epilogo? ^^

**Jekac**: Bem, obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da estória! ^^

**Gabyh:** Há e eu voltei rapidinho de novo, só para a surpresa de vocês! KKKKK

Bem para o bem o para o mal aqui está o que deveria ser o ultimo capitulo da fanfic, mas não se preocupe, eu ainda criei um epilogo para ser postado! ;)

**patyzinha**: Pronto já acabou a sua agonia, que ela já se lembrou de tudo!

Um lugar de sonhos para se comer, não é? *_*

**nane-chan**: Pois é! Imagina o sucesso que elas fariam na loja de quadrinhos!


	29. Epílogo: Uma tarde de primavera

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem, mas a história sim.**

_Comer dá sono e dormir da fome._

**Projeção astral.**

.

**Epílogo: Uma tarde de primavera.**

Eu sorri levemente ao sentir a suave brisa trazendo com ela o doce aroma das sakuras e ergui os olhos para o céu.

_Este ano a florada veio tarde, não é?

_É mesmo. – Sango acabou de ajeitar as ultimas coisas em cima da toalha de piquenique e se sentou ao meu lado. – Larga um pouco esse notebook Kagome!

_Só mais um pouco Sango. – eu abri meu e-mail – Onde estão os meninos?

_Inuyasha disse que já estava chegando.

_E Miroku?

_Ele teve um... Imprevisto – respondeu-me – Vem assim que puder.

Desde que Miroku ajudou a mim e a Kanna, ele tornou-se oficialmente um mediador de espíritos, e não teve mais paz alguma desde então, ele até criou uma agenda para os casos, tipo "eu estou ocupado agora, e tem mais três casos na sua frente, por que não volta no mês que vem?", pra se organizar melhor, mas parece que nem isso dá a ele o direito de uns minutinhos de descanso, mas ele não reclama, na verdade tenho até a impressão de que ele começou a simpatizar com a maioria dos espíritos com quem fala diariamente.

_Outro caso?

_Não. – Sango esticou as pernas – Parece que ele ficou sabendo de ultima hora que o Estan Lee está dando autógrafos numa loja de quadrinhas a duas quadras daqui.

_Quem? – franzi o cenho.

Sango deu de ombros.

_Sei lá, ele estava eufórico demais pra explicar não entendi direito, o cara tem alguma ligação com os super heróis da Marvel, e foi tudo que eu entendi.

_Ah. – baixei os olhos de volta para a tela do notebook – Já te contei que Inuyasha quer ser médico?

_Verdade?

_Neuro... Alguma coisa.

Eu não precisava olhar para ver o tamanho do sorriso de Sango, é claro que não é preciso ser nenhuma psicóloga pra saber de onde ele tirou essa ideia, mas ainda assim eu acho que é um propósito nobre. Cliquei num e-mail e abri-o. E Sango inclinou-se para ver o que eu estava fazendo no notebook, franzido o cenho para o remetente.

_É de Kagura?

_É. – confirmei. – Enviou pra todos nós.

_E o que diz? – Inuyasha perguntou chegando por trás da árvore em que estávamos escoradas.

Não pude conter o sorriso quando o vi, ele ajoelhou-se ao meu lado segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos e me beijou eu passei os braços por seu pescoço abraçando-o e correspondendo ao beijo.

Ao meu lado, Sango pigarreou fazendo com que nos separássemos.

_Devo lembra-los que estão em publico?

_Não precisa. – murmurei envergonhada, deixando-me ser abraçada por Inuyasha que se sentava ao meu lado.

_Não ligue para ela Kagome, ela só está com ciúmes porque não pode fazer a mesma coisa, porque o namorada dela não está aqui. – Inuyasha sorriu petulante para Sango.

Sango, que em algum momento meu de "distração", havia pegado o notebook, olhou-o com uma careta, depois balançou a cabeça e começou a ler o e-mail de Kagura, afinando a voz e mexendo as mãos numa ridícula encenação de Kagura:

_Oi Gente! Eu estou A-M-A-N-D-O isso aqui! Vocês não têm ideia, a casa que minha mãe herdou de herança dos meus avos é maravilhosa, tão espaçosa, e eu me sinto tão... Livre! Não me surpreenda que mamãe tenha preferido morar aqui todos esses anos. E os vizinhos então? Nossa tem um par de gêmeos que mora aqui do lado... Ai, quase nem sinto falta do Japão. Claro que às vezes eu fico nervosa e começo a falar do nada em japonês e eles me olham como se eu fosse maluca, mas... Ai são tão lindos! As Sakuras devem estar desabrochando agora não é? Disso sim eu posso dizer que vou sentir falta. Mas quem sabe não visito vocês nas férias?

_Ela parece feliz. – Inuyasha comentou.

_E também enviou uma foto. – Sango abriu a foto – Olha Kagome, acho que são os gêmeos de quem ela falou.

Inclinei-me para o lado a fim de ver melhor a foto, eram dois rapazes ruivos idênticos, um deles estava deitado numa boia flutuando no meio de piscina, e o outro sentado à beira da mesma lendo um livro, ambos usavam bermudas havaianas e óculos de sol, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se dar conta de que estavam sendo fotografados. Ai essa Kagura... Mas não posso negar que não bonitos.

Deixe escapar um suspiro, e Sango fez o mesmo. Mas de repente a tela do notebook se fechou, e percebemos Miroku agachado ao lado de Sango.

_É isso que você fica fazendo quando eu não estou por perto?

_Miroku! – ela assustou-se – Quando você chegou?

_Foi mais ou menos no "Eu estou A-M-A-N-D-O isso aqui!". – ele fez uma careta e virou-se para Inuyasha – Inuyasha, nossas namoradas aqui suspirando por um par de garotos ruivos e você não faz nada!

Inuyasha ergueu os olhos de seu saco de batatinhas.

_O que?

_Ei! – eu levantei-me – Você não deveria comer antes de todo mundo!

Inuyasha olhou-me, com a boca cheia de batatinhas, ele engoliu e depois estendeu o pacote em minha direção.

_Você quer?

_Não! – exclamei irritada, sentando-me ao seu lado – Eu trouxe Karaage.

Inuyasha sorriu enquanto eu puxava meu pratinho de Karaage da cesta e acomodava-me para comer, enquanto Miroku abria novamente o notebook sobre as pernas de Sango para acessar um jogo de RPG no qual ele lentamente estava deixando Sango cada vez mais viciada.

A brisa voltou a soprar, e do topo da arvore sob a qual estávamos todos sentados várias pétalas de Sakura voaram... Ah doce aroma da primavera. Acomodei-me um pouco mais em Inuyasha.

Que linda tarde de Primavera.

Fim

**Pronto desde 12/07/13.**

**Ai os finais são realmente horríveis, por mais tempo que se passe escrevendo uma estória, no final você sempre vai ficar com a sensação de que foi rápido demais, é como dar adeus a um amigo querido, mas tenho de olhar pelo lado bom: Terminar uma fanfic da uma sensação de dever cumprido e isso realmente e muito bom.**

**Mas enfim, logo estarei postando minha nova fanfic: "Donzela maculada", que desta vez não se tratara de comédia, será que alguém adivinha do que esta minha próxima fanfic vai falar? Espero ver algumas de vocês por lá.**

**Eu também queria agradecer a todas que leram Projeção astral, com todos os meus atrasos e demoras para postar novos capítulos, crises histéricas que variavam entre tristezas e alegrias e tudo mais, e desculpe por ter demorado tanto para termina-la.**

**Respostas as review's pela ultima vez:**

**Narumi Jung****:** Sim eu também já estava com pena do Inuyasha, mas veja só, agora eles já estão juntos e felizes!

Tudo bem, todo mundo se esquecer de mandar alguma review as vezes, o bom é que você lembrou-se antes da fanfic terminar.

**Jekac****:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado dessa fanfic. Espero que goste da próxima também. :X

**Yogoto:** Bem, agora sim chegamos a um final definitivo. Espero sinceramente que tenha gostado. Eu tentei deixar bem diferente do filme para que não parecesse plágio, afinal eu só me inspirei nele. :D

**nane-chan**: Depois de tudo, tivemos um final feliz afinal. ^^

**patyzinha**: Ah posso imaginar, já que essa fanfic aqui ultrapassou os dois anos não é.. Enfim, eu achei ainda mais fofinho essa cena deles, de um piquenique na estação da florada das Sakuras, e você?

**Gabyh:** Pense assim: o fim pode ser um novo começo. Essa aqui acabou, mas logo estarei começando minha nova fanfic! ;)

**Priscila Cullen****:** Com certeza estava, mas aqui está e finalmente terminada!


End file.
